La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Twilight Sparkle ha logrado fugarse de Canterlot. Una nueva clase política se ha apoderado del trono de Equestria. La ex alumna de Celestia esta dispuesta a combatirla organizando una rebelión que desencadenara una guerra interna. Traiciones, batallas y la perdida de grandes amigos la pondrán a prueba. Secuela oficial del fanfic El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle.
1. Capítulo 1: La Fuga de una Heroína

CAPITULO 1: "La Fuga de una Heroína"

El atardecer había llegado a Equestria, las calles de Canterlot comenzaban a vaciarse. Las tiendas cerraban y la paz se respiraba en cada rincón de la capital del reino de Canterlot.

Para los habitantes de Equestria todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pues desde que Twilight Sparkle, la asesina de la Princesa Celestia, había recibido su sentencia, todo el reino comenzó a vivir una calma y paz que no se sentía desde hace varios días.

Incluso los empresarios, aristócratas y miembros importantes de Equestria durante el día habían organizado desfiles y marchas en todas las ciudades del reino.

Estas marchas se caracterizaron porque los asistentes iban vestidos de blanco, llevaban globos color blanco y en ocasiones agitaban banderas de Equestria mientras sostenían pancartas que tenían escrito cosas como: _"QUEREMOS LA PAZ", "EQUESTRIA FINALMENTE ESTA TRANQUILA", "SE HIZO JUSTICIA, GRACIAS BOX" o "VIVA EL PROCURADOR, HEROE DEL PUEBLO"_.

Si, aquel día había parecido una fiesta para todo el pueblo de Equestria, incluso los periódicos más oficialistas hicieron notas o pegaron carteles en las paredes de las ciudades donde felicitaban al procurador y a Box por haber logrado que Twilight Sparkle recibiera el castigo que merecía por haber asesinado a la princesa Celestia.

Los embajadores de otros reinos y países hicieron lo mismo, desde sus embajadas enviaron cartas de felicitación al gobierno de Box y al procurador por lograr recuperar la paz, el orden y la tranquilidad en el reino de Equestria.

Para el atardecer todos aquellos acontecimientos eran simbólicos, pues parecía que de ahora en adelante la situación política, social y económica del reino iría hacia un mejor camino.

Sin embargo, en la habitación del Procurador Black Heart, un nuevo plan se consumaba.

Black Heart observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche, sonriendo y levitando una copa de vino dijo:

-Un día se acaba y una noche inicia. Siempre me ha gustado más la oscuridad que la luz, pero bueno. ¿No lo cree capitán Moon Black?

-En efecto señor procurador –respondió un poni gris de melena azul rey con franja morada, ojos amarillos y con alas de murciélago que vestía el uniforme de guardia real de Luna y que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del procurador –una linda noche para llevar a cabo el plan que usted me ha propuesto.

Black Heart volteo a ver al capitán sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Moon Black era un poni nocturno que había entrado desde muy joven a la guardia real. Debido a que pertenecía a una especie rara era molestado constantemente por sus compañeros. Sin embargo, esto lo motivo a esforzarse aún más en su carrera militar, obteniendo importantes logros y reconocimiento por parte de la princesa Celestia. No obstante, el capitán también tenía una reputación negativa entre los militares y guardias, pues se decía que cuando Nightmare Moon regreso, él había organizado a varios guardias reales con el fin de invadir Canterlot y derrocar a Celestia. Aunque esto era solo un rumor, pues al final nunca se pudo comprobar aquel supuesto complot contra la gobernante de Equestria. Lo que no era ficción fue que el nocturno había participado en diversos combates y batallas donde llegaba a ocasionar masacres multitudinarias que le hicieron ganarse el apodo de "El Chacal del Desierto" debido a su participación en la guerra contra Mexicolt. Además de que era un alcohólico, siendo el coñac su bebida preferida.

Black Heart lo había llamado aquel día para encomendarle una misión importante. El unicornio se sentó en su escritorio y viendo a Moon Black le dijo:

-Como usted sabe capitán, la asesina de Celestia va a ser quemada mañana temprano, pero durante la tarde descubrí que puede que esa criminal pudo recibir apoyo de los changelings.

\- ¿Esos insectos? No será difícil ir y derrotarlos, son un pueblo salvaje e incivilizado –dijo Moon Black con un tono seguro.

-Lo peor es que esos insectos están infiltrados en Palacio –Black Heart saco un pergamino del cajón de su escritorio, lo abrió y mostrándoselo al capitán le dijo –esta es la lista de espías e infiltrados. Los he engañado para que se fueran a patrullar en la ciudad y en el palacio. Su misión es que los mate a todos ellos, son veinte changelings disfrazados de guardias, esta misma noche los quiero muertos junto con las tres prisioneras que están en la mazmorra.

\- ¿Y qué hago con los cuerpos? –pregunto Moon Black.

El procurador se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Quémalos en la mazmorra, de todos modos, si se inicia un incendio, diremos que fue un accidente. Salud mi futuro capitán de la guardia real –decía levantando su copa de vino.

-Salud futuro rey Black Heart –respondió el capitán con una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sparkle, un trio de unicornios se encontraban reunidos en la antigua habitación de Twilight.

La casa parecía estar abandonada, pues desde que Lighting Golden había llevado a todos los habitantes de esta al Imperio de Cristal la casa había sido objeto de vandalismo por parte de los habitantes de Canterlot. Las paredes estaban pintadas con mensajes ofensivos contra Twilight y su familia como: "AQUÍ NACIO LA ASESINA DE LA PRINCESA", "DESTRUYAN ESTA CASA DE MUERTE" o "MUERTE A TWILIGHT Y A TODA SU PUTA FAMILIA". Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos por las pedradas que había recibido, aunque el interior se mantenía intacto y sin ningún signo de haber sido saqueada.

Light Star, Lighting Golden y Snow Flake estaban reunidos teniendo solo una vela encendida y la luz de la luna como iluminación.

Sobre una mesa había tres cuchillos alargados, tres pistolas y cuatro cartuchos de dinamita. Junto a la mesa se encontraba una pizarra donde estaban pegados los planos del Palacio de Celestia.

Light Star levito un gis negro y viendo a sus compañeros les dijo:

-Bien, como ustedes saben, Twilight esta sentenciada a morir mañana temprano. Lighting propone que la liberemos durante la ejecución, pero es bastante riesgoso. Por lo que el plan sería liberarla esta misma noche y llevarla con nosotros al Imperio de Cristal. El plan es el siguiente: Entraremos por la alcantarilla que se encuentra en el pequeño jardín que está cerca del palacio, de ahí entraremos hasta llegar al túnel que nos comunicara a las mazmorras debajo del Palacio, en caso de que encontremos a un guardia debemos asesinarlo de manera sigilosa con los cuchillos, no usaremos las pistolas a menos que sea necesario. La habitación de Twilight Sparkle se encuentra en el primer piso, por lo que entraremos y la sacaremos. Para escapar nos iremos por los jardines del palacio, Lighting Golden debe crear el portal al Imperio de Cristal para después escapar con éxito. ¿Qué opinan?

-Me agrada el Plan Light Star –dijo Lighting –pero… ¿qué hay de las tres prisioneras que están en la mazmorra? Según dijiste en la tarde, una es amiga de Twilight.

-Las rescataremos después, lo importante ahora es sacar a Twilight de ese maldito lugar.

-Pero… ¿y si les hacen algo? –pregunto Snow Flake preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no creo que les pase nada –dijo Light Star, luego tomo un respiro y dijo –preparémonos.

Los unicornios comenzaron a guardar las armas en unas alforjas y después se las colocaron en sus lomos para finalmente salir de la casa.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, en una de las habitaciones del Palacio, vigilada por dos guardias, Twilight Sparkle se encontraba acostada en la cama, tenía puesto un vestido blanco que tenía estampado la figura de un sol color negro rodeado de flamas además de un dispositivo que bloqueaba su magia.

El sonido de unos cascos hizo que la unicornio se levantara.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede? –dijo Twilight tallándose los ojos.

Ella se levantó de la cama y camino en dirección hacia la ventana de la habitación y vio que un pelotón de guardias armados con fusiles se encontraba marchando hacia la entrada del Palacio, estos eran encabezados por un poni nocturno que portaba la armadura de la guardia de la princesa Luna.

Twilight observaba intrigada la escena, pues le sorprendía ver a un guardia de la princesa Luna comandando un pelotón.

-Capitán Moon Black, ¿a qué se debe su visita tan tarde? –pregunto un guardia del Palacio que salía al encuentro del poni nocturno.

-Buenas noches… –dijo Moon Black, en ese momento uno de los guardias del pelotón cargo su fusil y apunto al guardia en el rostro –changeling.

El guardia disparo mientras que el otro cayó muerto en el suelo, la sangre bañaba el suelo del palacio.

Moon Black se acercó al cadáver y vio como este volvía a tener su aspecto original, el cual era el de un potro negro con agujeros en sus patas y alas de insecto.

Twilight quedo en shock al ver aquella escena, pues le era sorpresivo ver que ahora los guardias estaban matando a uno de los que se suponía eran sus aliados.

Moon Black sonrió y dijo:

-Uno menos en la lista y faltan catorce.

Moon Black volteo a ver a sus guardias y con la cabeza señalo hacia la puerta, lo que significaba que debían avanzar al interior del palacio.

Los guardias comenzaron a avanzar hacia el interior del palacio siguiendo al capitán. Twilight se alejó de la ventana lentamente e inmediatamente se refugió bajo las sabanas de la cama, pues tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas de Canterlot, tres unicornios caminaban en medio de la oscuridad iluminados solo con la luz de sus cuernos.

-Ah… nunca pensé que el olor a mierda de poni refinado fuera tan fuerte –se quejaba Lighting Golden.

-Pues que esperabas, que oliera a rosas –le dijo bromeando Snow Flake.

-Muy graciosa Snow Flake, muy graciosa.

-Bien chicos –dijo Light Star volteando a ver a los dos ponis –creo que hemos llegado.

Light Star ilumino con su cuerno y frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta de madera.

\- ¡WOW! ¿Cómo es posible que exista esto en medio de estos ríos de mierda? –dijo Lighting Golden.

-Es una puerta antigua –dijo Light Star mientras cargaba su pistola y apuntaba a la cerradura –cuando era un potrillo, me interese en una antigua leyenda que decía que había varias entradas secretas al Palacio y a las mazmorras. Este es el único acceso que existe, los demás fueron demolidos para hacer la red de alcantarillado.

Light Star disparo hacia la cerradura de la puerta, el unicornio abrió la puerta y viendo a sus compañeros dijo:

-Vamos, Twilight nos espera.

Los ponis entraron y caminaron por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una pared de piedra.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Star? –pregunto Snow Flake.

Light Star se colocó frente a la pared e iluminando su cuerno dijo:

-En nombre de la Princesa Platino, abrase esta puerta.

La pared comenzó a abrirse sorprendiendo a los compañeros de Light Star. Este volteo a verlos y les dijo:

-Aquí me inspire para hacer la puerta de la guarida del Imperio de Cristal. Vamos.

Los tres unicornios caminaron y vieron que estaban en un cuarto lleno de instrumentos de tortura, habían manchas de sangre en el suelo lo que hacía suponer que no tenía mucho de haber sido usado.

-Malnacidos hijos de puta –dijo Light Star.

\- ¡OH CELESTIA! –dijo Snow Flake casi a punto de llorar al ver todos los instrumentos de tortura - ¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!

-Pues será mejor sacar a Twilight de aquí –dijo Lighting Golden.

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces de varios ponis, Light Star les dijo a sus compañeros en voz baja:

-A la pared, ya.

Los tres ponis se colocaron en la pared, mientras escuchaban unas voces de varios guardias. Light Star coloco su oreja en la puerta del cuarto y escucho cuatro voces masculinas.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡LES JURO QUE ME UNIRE A BLACK HEART! ¡PERO NO ME MATEN! –suplicaba una voz asustada.

\- ¡CALLATE! –grito enojado otra voz –nosotros tenemos ordenes de exterminarlos, malditos invasores. ¡MATENLO!

\- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! Yo…

Inmediatamente se escucharon dos detonaciones. Light Star sabía que eran disparos, luego volteo a ver hacia el piso y vio como debajo de la puerta comenzaba a correr un rio de sangre.

-Bueno muchachos –dijo la voz masculina –ya van diecisiete, solo faltan tres más y la orden estará lista. Vamos, a la torre sur.

El sonido de los pasos alejándose hizo que Light Star diera un respiro de alivio. Luego viendo a sus compañeros señalo hacia la puerta.

Los ponis salieron de la habitación y encontraron el cadáver de un changeling.

-Son las mismas porquerías que te lleve al Imperio de Cristal –dijo Lighting a Light Star –Cadance los llama changelings o algo así.

\- ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí? – se preguntó Light Star –no importa, tenemos que continuar con lo nuestro. Vamos.

Los tres ponis caminaron hacia las escaleras.

En otra habitación del Palacio, la jueza Blue Crystal se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, de repente la puerta se abrió y cuatro guardias le apuntaron con sus fusiles. Uno de estos la golpeo con su fusil en el estómago de la alicornio haciendo que esta despertara dando un alarido de dolor, luego el guardia dijo:

\- ¿Con que haciéndote pasar por alicornio verdad puta?

\- ¿Q-Que creen que hacen idiotas? –pregunto molesta Blue Crystal y recuperando el aliento –soy… la jueza Blue Crystal y…

\- ¡CALLATE! –grito el guardia volviendo a golpear en el estómago a la alicornio –Jueza Blue Crystal mis bolas, tú eres la reina Chrysalis, la gobernante de los changelings –el guardia volteo a ver a sus compañeros y ordeno –agárrenla.

Los guardias se acercaron, sacaron a la alicornio de la cama y la colocaron en el suelo, luego el guardia saco un cuchillo de su armadura y dijo:

-Ahora si vamos a ver quién eres.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacerme? –pregunto asustada la jueza.

El guardia coloco el cuchillo en el cuerno y comenzó a cortarlo.

\- ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡MALDITOS! ¡QUE HACEN! –gritaba la jueza mientras trataba de liberarse de los guardias.

Luego de unos minutos el cuerno fue cortado y este paso a convertirse en un cuerno negro y que no parecía corresponder a un poni.

El guardia sonrió satisfecho y luego volteo a ver a la alicornio, la cual volvía a recuperar su forma original mostrando a una poni negra con patas agujeradas, alas de insecto, melena azul opaco y ojos verdes.

-No que no eras una changeling maldito insecto –dijo el guardia mostrando el cuerno cortado a la changeling.

-P-Por favor… yo… solo… no me maten… se los suplico –suplico la changeling llorando.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Miren nada más chicos –decía burlándose el guardia –la reina que invadió a Canterlot, la reina más poderosa y de corazón de piedra llorando como una dama indefensa, ternurita.

Los guardias soltaron unas carcajadas mientras veían a la changeling que los observaba confundida, pues ella no sabía que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –pregunto una voz masculina.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron que era el procurador Black Heart.

Chrysalis sonrió al ver al unicornio.

-Ah… Black Heart, por favor, diles a tus guardias que me liberen.

Black Heart se acercó a la changeling y le dio una cachetada, algo que dejo sin palabras a la changeling.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así asesina? –dijo el unicornio mirando a la changeling con enojo.

\- ¿D-De qué hablas? –pregunto Chrysalis confundida, pero luego de unos segundos dijo enojada –Un momento… ¡TRAIDOR! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

-Llévensela y enciérrenla en las mazmorras, de preferencia encadénenla –ordeno el procurador a los guardias.

-Si señor –asintieron los guardias.

Chrysalis fue llevada por los guardias que la sujetaban fuertemente. La changeling gritaba enojada mientras era sacada de la habitación:

\- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡MALDITO! Cuando mi pueblo se entere vendrán a liberarme… ¡PUTO TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!

Black Heart solo sonrió cínicamente, luego vio hacia el piso donde estaba el cuerno cortado de Chrysalis, lo tomo con su magia y se dijo así mismo:

-Lo siento Chrysalis, pero en este mundo hay ofertas que no se pueden rechazar.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de los vitrales, tres unicornios caminaban rápidamente en dirección hacia la puerta, la luz de la luna iluminaba el pasillo y era su único acompañante.

Light Star abrió lentamente la puerta del fondo, entro junto con sus amigos y caminaron por otro pasillo con varias puertas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Twilight que era vigilada por los dos guardias.

Light Star volteo a ver a sus amigos y susurro:

-Uno, dos, tres.

De repente dos cuchillos fueron lanzados con magia hacia el cuello de los guardias. Los guardias no pudieron reaccionar en cuanto los cuchillos tocaron sus cuellos, ambos guardias cayeron muertos en el suelo muriendo desangrados en unos segundos.

Los tres unicornios se acercaron a la puerta.

Light Star abrió lentamente la puerta, entro y luego pregunto:

\- ¿Twilight? ¿Twilight estas aquí?

\- ¿L-Light Star? –dijo Twilight saliendo del baño de la habitación temblando. En cuanto reconoció al unicornio ella corrió sonriendo y abrazo al unicornio - ¡LIGHT STAR! P-Pensé que me habías abandonado.

-Nada de eso, prometí que te liberaría y siempre cumplo mis promesas –dijo Light Star igualmente aceptando el abrazo.

-Dejemos los abrazos para después –dijo Lighting Golden interrumpiendo a ambos ponis –necesitamos salir de aquí.

-Tienes razón –dijo Light Star separándose de Twilight –pero antes –en ese momento Light Star levito su cuchillo y con este corto el vestido que llevaba Twilight para quitárselo –para que corras más rápido. Y también –Light Star le retiro el dispositivo que bloqueaba la magia de Twilight –necesitaras usar eso.

-Gracias Light Star –dijo la unicornio.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irnos –dijo Snow Flake.

\- ¡ESPEREN! ¿Qué hay de Pinkie Pie? –pregunto Twilight.

-La rescataremos después –respondió Light Star quien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta –lo importante ahora es ponerte a salvo.

-No –dijo Twilight cerrando la puerta con su magia –no me voy a ir sin ella y sin las demás que están encerradas injustamente en las mazmorras.

-Pero Twilight…

-No Light Star, ella es mi amiga y junto con esas ponis son inocentes como yo. No las voy a dejar aquí para que las maten o las sigan torturando.

Light Star tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Está bien, pero si vamos a sacarlas debe ser a la de ya. Vamos.

Los cuatro ponis salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a correr hacia las mazmorras.

En las mazmorras, Pinkie, Flitter, Amethyst Star estaban amarradas con cuerdas y amordazadas, a su lado se encontraba una changeling encadenadas e igualmente amordazada. En el centro de esta estaba una pila de cadáveres de changelings que eran rociados con alcohol etílico por los guardias del pelotón.

Moon Black veía desde un rincón la escena, mientras sostenía en uno de sus cascos una cantimplora que bebía con gusto.

-Ah… que rico coñac –dijo el capitán. Luego se acercó a las cuatro prisioneras que al verlo comenzaron a temblar de miedo, el poni nocturno les dijo –es una pena que unas yeguas tan finas y hermosas como ustedes tengan que sufrir esto, pero alégrense, no les dolerá. Cuando el humo comience a salir de la hoguera, ustedes se desmayarán y se irán de este mundo sin sufrir ningún dolor.

-Señor, esta listo –dijo uno de los guardias al capitán.

-Bien, arrojen el fuego entonces.

-Si señor –respondió el guardia.

Otro de los guardias del pelotón que llevaba una antorcha estaba a punto de arrojarla a la pila, pero de repente un fuerte estallido se escuchó.

El guardia cayó muerto en medio de un charco de sangre, los demás integrantes del pelotón voltearon y vieron a cuatro ponis que estaban parados en la puerta de la mazmorra. Uno de ellos levitaba una pistola.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Moon Black –miren que tenemos aquí, a la asesina de la princesa Celestia y a tres delincuentes que a juzgar por su apariencia son asesinos que vinieron a liberar a su modelo a seguir.

\- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Twilight iluminando su cuerno.

-Black, capitán Moon Black –respondió el nocturno con frialdad –Y pienso que usted señorita Twilight Sparkle me ha ahorrado el trabajo, el procurador me recompensara cuando sepa que la mate también. ¡ATAQUEN!

En ese momento los integrantes del pelotón apuntaron hacia los cuatro ponis y comenzaron a disparar sus fusiles.

Lighting Golden cerró la puerta rápidamente para protegerse, luego de su alforja saco una dinamita, enciendo la mecha y abriendo la puerta rápidamente la lanzo hacia adentro ocasionando una explosión que hizo volar a tres guardias del pelotón.

Light Star abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia la pila de cadáveres para protegerse mientras disparaba con su pistola a los guardias que seguían vivos.

Lighting Golden igualmente se colocó junto a Light Star y atrajo uno de los fusiles de los guardias que habían muerto y apuntando comenzó a disparar.

Moon Black se ocultó entre las sombras de uno de los rincones mientras observaba la batalla.

Luego de unos minutos los guardias habían caído.

-Hace años que no combatía así –dijo Light Star, luego viendo a Twilight le dijo –rápido toma a tus amigas y vámonos.

Twilight y Snow Flake entraron y comenzaron a quitarle las cuerdas a las tres ponis.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! –grito Pinkie llorando y abrazando a la unicornio morada –P-Pensé… que te habían asesinado.

-No te preocupes Pinkie –dijo Twilight sonriendo para después comenzar a llorar –Yo… no quería irme sin ti…

Moon Black salió del rincón volando y se colocó en la puerta, los ponis voltearon a verlo colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Que Celestia los bendiga –dijo el nocturno para después lanzar una antorcha que se encontraba en una de las paredes del pasillo y cerrar la puerta, la antorcha cayo en la pila de cadáveres y estos se encendieron.

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡HAY QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ! –grito Light Star quien comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, pero cuando la pateo esta no se abría - ¡MALDITA SEA! Bloqueo la puerta con algo.

\- ¡AHORA QUE! –dijo angustiada Snow Flake.

-Lighting invoca el portal para que salgamos de aquí. Esto se va a quemar en unos minutos.

\- ¡DE INMEDIATO! –dijo Lighting quien comenzó a iluminar su cuerno invocando así un portal que mostraba el Imperio de Cristal - ¡LISTO! ¡VAMONOS!

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡ENTREN! –ordeno Light Star.

Snow Flake, Flitter y Amethyst Star entraron, luego Light Star. Lighting volteo a ver y vio que Twilight se encontraba frente a la changeling.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!

Twilight se acercó a la changeling, le quito la mordaza y le dijo:

-Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí.

-P-Por favor… ¡AYUDAME! T-Te ayudare, ¡NO ME DEJES! –suplico la changeling.

Twilight negó con la cabeza y luego camino en dirección hacia el portal, entro y después Lighting Golden entro también, el portal desapareció en unos segundos.

\- ¡NO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! –grito Chrysalis mientras se arrastraba para alejarse del fuego.

De repente la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y de esta entro un guardia unicornio, este entro y rápidamente tomo con su magia a Chrysalis sacándola de ahí, la coloco en su lomo y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

La changeling tosía debido al humo que había inhalado en la mazmorra, el guardia corrió hasta llegar al palacio donde fue recibido por varios guardias armados con fusiles que le dispararon matándolo al instante.

La changeling cayó en el suelo, luego volteo a ver y vio como aquel guardia se transformaba lentamente en un changeling.

Un unicornio se paró frente a ella, Chrysalis levanto la vista y vio que era Black Heart quien apuntándole con una pistola le pregunto:

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas asesina?

Chrysalis cerró los ojos y cayo desmayada.

Moon Black se acercó lentamente junto al procurador.

\- ¿Twilight y esos ponis están muertos? –pregunto el procurador sin voltear a ver al poni nocturno.

-Si este changeling solo traía a esta asesina, entonces ella y los demás ya deben estar ardiendo en el infierno –respondió Moon Black.

-Muy bien, enciérrela en la torre sur y.… apaguen el incendio capitán Moon Black –ordeno el procurador al nocturno, luego viéndolo le dijo –y vuelen el túnel de las mazmorras, para que mañana tengamos una sorpresita para la prensa.

-Si señor –asintió Moon Black para después dar las ordenes a los guardias.

Black Heart camino hacia su habitación, entro y encontró a Trixie quien lo esperaba acostada en la cama en una posición atractiva.

-Hola mi rey –dijo con un tono seductor la unicornio –¿listo para satisfacer a tu reina?

-Si –dijo con un tono pícaro el procurador, se acercó a la cama, se acostó y viendo a Trixie le dijo –ya estoy tranquilo. Equestria es… nuestra –el procurador dio un beso a Trixie mientras iluminaba su cuerno y cerraba la puerta de su habitación con llave.

 **Bueno yeguas y caballos, pues aquí lo tienen, el primer capitulo de la secuela de El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle. No olviden dejar su review, recuerden que eso me inspira y me motiva a continuar los fanfics. Asi mismo pueden encontrarme en Facebook como ShieldImagination97. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Entre la Guerra y la Paz

CAPITULO 2: "Entre la Guerra y la Paz"

Habían pasado trece meses desde que Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie, Amethyst y Flitter fueron liberadas por Light Star y sus compañeros.

Durante ese largo tiempo, Equestria experimento un periodo de paz y prosperidad económica.

Sin embargo, Cash Box, el gobernante interino, bajo en cuanto a su popularidad debido a la guerra que declaro contra el reino changeling, especialmente por las masacres de civiles y soldados que ejecuto la guardia de Equestria comandada por Moon Black.

Esto y los escándalos de corrupción en la corte hicieron que el llamado "Gobierno del Cambio" quedaran con una pésima imagen no solo ante sus súbditos, sino ante el mundo.

Black Heart había dejado el cargo de procurador y fue nombrado senador por Cash Box, lo cual le facilitaba para ser candidato a ocupar el trono de Equestria. Heart contaba con el apoyo de la clase empresarial y aristócrata del reino, además de apoyo popular gracias a la propaganda que Blueblood le financiaba donde se le calificaba de héroe de Equestria, salvador del reino y la cara política de una nueva era para el reino. Incluso su boda con Trixie aumento su popularidad debido a que era la primera vez que un miembro de la realeza se casaba con una plebeya, lo que hizo que muchos súbditos de las clases bajas se sintieran identificados con la nueva pareja. Black Heart uso su puesto de senador para impulsar una sorprendente modernización del reino con la llegada de nuevas tecnologías de comunicación y la creación de empleos en las ciudades. Para finales del gobierno de Box, Equestria ya contaba con líneas telegráficas traídas directamente de Italicolt además de que se habían creado fábricas modernas. Esto impulso aún más la imagen de Black Heart mostrándolo como un visionario.

Chrysalis había sido presentada ante la prensa después de la fuga de Twilight, la noticia de la captura de la reina changeling ocasiono un impacto en la comunidad internacional que trajo como consecuencia la guerra contra los changelings, guerra que solo duraría cuatro meses debido a que Cash Box había modernizado a la guardia con armas de fuego que eran superiores a las armas de los changelings. La guerra termino convirtiendo al reino changeling en una colonia de Equestria, además de que los changelings sobrevivientes (en su mayoría civiles) fueron esclavizados. La reina changeling fue juzgada y condenada a ser encerrada en una de las torres del palacio.

Lightning Dust también fue recompensada por Black Heart, quien movió sus influencias para que la pegaso fuera nombrada capitana de los wonderbolts y directora de la Academia Wonderbolt.

El doctor Mind fue nombrado nuevo alcalde de Ponyville, pueblo que durante ese tiempo fue reconstruido en su totalidad y sus habitantes fueron liberados por la guardia que los había tenido casi un mes sometidos. Mind usaba el cargo para atraer a inversionistas extranjeros. Incluso debido a que la familia Apple había desaparecido y la granja estaba descuidada, aprovecho la situación para vender los campos de manzana a consorcios extranjeros particularmente a los minotauros provenientes del reino de Creta.

Gilda fue nombrada embajadora y casi siempre se la pasaba en viajes, fiestas y demás lujos, que le daban una vida cómoda a la grifo.

Los elementos de la armonía se encontraban resguardados en una de las torres del Palacio de Celestia, torre a la que solo podían acceder Black Heart y Cash Box.

Equestria había cambiado bastante, la princesa Celestia era ahora un símbolo nacional, nuevos pueblos y ciudades se fundaron, la princesa Luna y la princesa Cadance eran vistas como traidoras y fugitivas de la justicia, Twilight y sus amigas tenían la imagen de ser las peores delincuentes, incluso cuando Black Heart presento a Chrysalis dijo que Twilight había muerto en el incendio de la mazmorra cuando trataba de escapar y que eso no era una gran pérdida sino un alivio para el reino.

La noche era oscura, la luna brillaba igual que las estrellas, las calles lucían iluminadas y los habitantes de Canterlot se encontraban frente al Palacio con velas mientras entonaban un cantico que daba un ambiente religioso.

En una de las habitaciones del Palacio de Celestia, una unicornio azul se encontraba acostada en la cama mientras un grupo de enfermeras unicornio la rodeaban.

-Puje señorita, puje –decía una de las enfermeras.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ME DUELE BASTANTE! –gritaba la unicornio azul mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, solo un último esfuerzo, un último esfuerzo y ya, usted puede señorita Trixie –dijo otra enfermera tratando de motivar a la yegua.

La unicornio dio un grito y finalmente después de unos minutos el llanto de un bebé comenzó a sonar en la habitación, Trixie respiro aliviada y las enfermeras comenzaron a retirar el equipo médico que habían utilizado.

En uno de los pasillos del Palacio, un unicornio caminaba en dirección a la habitación mientras levitaba un pergamino.

Uno de los guardias corrió hacia él y le dijo:

-Senador Heart, ya nació.

El unicornio comenzó a correr rápidamente y al llegar se encontró con una de las enfermeras que le detuvo y le dijo:

-Felicidades senador, es una potranca unicornio.

-Gracias –respondió Black Heart entrando a la habitación para encontrar a Trixie acostada y a su lado su bebé. El unicornio camino a la cama y dijo –buenas noches mi amor.

-F-Fue… difícil –dijo Trixie agotada –pero… ya está aquí.

El unicornio tomo a la bebé unicornio con su magia y viéndola le dijo:

-Ya estás aquí, mi heredera, mi princesa y mi sucesora. Tú serás la siguiente en cuanto yo deje este mundo –el unicornio beso a la bebé mientras esta le sonreía.

Un guardia entro en la habitación y dijo:

-Senador, los demás senadores lo esperan en el salón de senadores.

-En un momento voy.

-Sí señor.

Black Heart coloco a la bebé junto a su madre y viendo a Trixie le dijo:

-Llego el día.

Las puertas se abrieron y en un enorme salón se encontraban reunidos los senadores de Equestria, Box esperaba en el centro junto con un unicornio que por su apariencia daba a entender que era el nuevo líder del senado quien sostenía con sus cascos un cojín rojo donde se hallaba un cetro y una corona real de oro con el símbolo del sol grabado en ella.

Black Heart entro en la sala luciendo una capa de rey y camino en dirección al centro del salón mientras recibía los aplausos de los senadores.

-Senador Black Heart –dijo el líder del senado –un paso al frente.

El unicornio obedeció. El líder del senado levito un medallón que tenía grabado la cutie mark de la princesa Celestia, lo beso y lo coloco frente a Black Heart quien lo toco con su casco derecho.

-Black Heart, juras solemnemente gobernar con justicia, rectitud, armonía, honestidad y lealtad al reino de Equestria.

-Lo juro –respondió el unicornio.

-Juras proteger a tus súbditos y a todo el pueblo más allá de intereses personales y siempre buscando el bienestar de todos ellos siguiendo las enseñanzas que nuestra princesa Celestia heredo al mundo.

-Lo juro.

-Como líder del senado te nombro a ti –en ese momento el unicornio levito la corona y se la coloco a Black Heart en su cabeza –rey y gobernante de Equestria. –el líder del senado coloco el medallón sobre la almohada y le dio el cetro a Black Heart que lo tomo con sus cascos. Luego viendo a los presentes grito - ¡VIVA EL REY BLACK HEART!

\- ¡VIVA! –respondieron los senadores estallando en aplausos al nuevo monarca.

Luego de aquella ceremonia, el líder del senado acompaño al rey hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Trixie, ella los esperaba acostada.

-Buenas noches señorita –dijo el senador.

-Buenas noches senador Zest –respondió Trixie.

El líder del senado coloco el medallón que había utilizado en el nombramiento de Black Heart frente a Trixie, ella coloco su casco derecho sobre este.

-Trixie Lulamoon –dijo el senador Zest –juras solemnemente gobernar con justicia, rectitud, armonía, honestidad y lealtad al reino de Equestria.

-Lo juro –respondió la unicornio.

-Juras proteger a tus súbditos y a todo el pueblo más allá de intereses personales y siempre buscando el bienestar de todos ellos siguiendo las enseñanzas que nuestra princesa Celestia heredo al mundo.

-Lo juro.

-Como líder del senado te nombro a ti –en ese momento el unicornio levito una corona real de plata con el símbolo de la luna grabado en ella y se la coloco a Trixie en su cabeza –reina y gobernante de Equestria. –el líder luego coloco junto a Trixie un cetro de plata. Luego viendo a la bebé dijo –felicidades por el nacimiento de la nueva princesa. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Black Heart levito a la pequeña y le quito las sabanas que la envolvían mostrando a una bebé unicornio de cuerpo color azul como el de Trixie y melena café claro como la de Black Heart.

-Selene, princesa Selene –dijo el rey sonriendo.

-Si… es un bonito nombre –dijo Trixie aprobando el nombre puesto por su esposo.

Black Heart coloco a la pequeña Selene junto a su madre y en compañía del senador Zest salió de la habitación. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que salieron a la entrada del palacio donde los esperaba una gran multitud.

El senador Zest tomo un micrófono que estaba instalado en un atril colocado al frente y dijo:

-Habitantes de Equestria, con ustedes su nuevo gobernante, el rey Black Heart.

La multitud apago sus velas y estallo de júbilo, lanzaban vivas al nuevo monarca, así como a Trixie, quien era su esposa.

Black Heart sonreía con satisfacción, finalmente había alcanzado su objetivo, volverse gobernante de Equestria y ser ahora parte de la realeza.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol salía por el horizonte, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Black Heart se había convertido en el nuevo gobernante de Equestria. Las calles de Canterlot estaban adornadas con flores y moños, pues aún existía un ambiente de fiesta entre los habitantes de la capital.

Los puestos de periódicos abrieron, en uno de ellos se acercó una pegaso negra y de melena plateada.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita –saludo el vendedor.

-Me llevo ese periódico –dijo la pegaso señalando un periódico que era el Canterlot Chronicle.

-Tres monedas.

La pegaso entrego las monedas, tomo el periódico y se fue volando de Canterlot.

Ella siguió hasta finalmente llegar al Imperio de Cristal. Aterrizo y comenzó a caminar por la avenida principal mientras era saludada por los habitantes.

-Buenos días Star Shine –saludo un poni de cristal.

-Buenos días –respondió la pegaso.

-Buenos señorita Shine –saludo una poni que era acompañada por su hija.

-Buenos días.

La pegaso siguió hasta llegar al palacio, entro y se encontró en uno de los pasillos con Fleur Dis Lee. Ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Qué bueno que llegas, te están esperando en el comedor real. Ya sabes, la reunión de siempre –le dijo la unicornio blanca.

-Lo sé. Aunque no entiendo por qué insistir en la propuesta de Twilight –dijo Star Shine –digo, llevamos ya trece meses sin ser atacados.

-Pues la mayoría no piensan así –Fleur tomo un respiro y dijo –suerte.

La pegaso continúo caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, la abrió y encontró sentados en una mesa a Twilight Sparkle, a sus amigas, a Light Star, a Lighting Golden, a Silver Gears, a Snow Flake, a Luna, a Cadance, a Moon Feather, a Spitfire, al capitán de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal y al general de los guardias reales que habían desertado.

-Lamento tardarme un poco –se disculpó Star Shine.

-No importa, por lo menos trajiste noticias supongo –dijo Lighting.

-Pues sí, aquí las tienes -dijo la pegaso colocando el periódico en la mesa.

Lighting Golden lo tomo con su magia, comenzó a leer la portada y dijo:

-Miren nada más, rey Black Heart y reina Trixie hacen una fiesta por el nacimiento de la princesa Selene. Quien diría que ese maldito bastardo tendría una hija. Bueno –dijo Lighting Golden dejando el periódico en la mesa –pues… que se discutirá hoy.

-Lo de siempre –dijo el capitán de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal –tenemos que declarar la guerra a ese maldito.

-Otra vez con eso –dijo Golden poniéndose su casco en la cara –cuando entenderán que estamos seguros aquí. Además, desde hace trece meses que no nos atacan, no lo hizo Box, no lo hizo Black Heart, eso significa que estamos muertos para ellos y que el Imperio de Cristal está aislado.

\- ¿Y cree usted que estar aislados es bueno? –dijo el general de la guardia real desertora –mi familia se quedó en Canterlot, no quiero ni imaginar lo que les hicieron cuando se enteraron de mi deserción como guardia real. Además, llevamos entrenando con sus armas de fuego desde hace trece meses y puedo asegurarle que estamos listos para la guerra. Insisto, debemos declararle la guerra a Black como se llame.

-Light Star, ¿Qué opinas al respecto? –pregunto Cadance al unicornio que se hallaba cabizbajo y sin decir una palabra.

Light Star se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Entiendo perfectamente su preocupación por su familia general Winter. Pero… es que la propuesta que encabezan ustedes de hacer una guerra siento que es muy… excesiva.

\- ¿Excesiva? Debes estar bromeando amigo –dijo Silver Gears –yo en lo personal estoy a favor de la guerra. Además, todos los ponis de cristal han entrenado y están listos para combatir.

\- ¿Y de que serviría una guerra? –pregunto molesto Light Star a Silver Gears –Equestria se ha olvidado que existimos y por los periódicos que trae constantemente Star Shine a ellos no les importamos y aún más importante, Equestria está en paz, nosotros vivimos en paz, para que sacrificar vidas inocentes en una lucha sin sentido.

-Porque el trono de Celestia esta usurpado por un traidor –dijo Twilight levantándose enojada –además, Celestia sigue viva y debemos rescatarla para que vuelva al lugar que pertenece.

-Twilight tiene razón –dijo Luna –si mi hermana está viva debemos rescatarla.

-Y dale con eso, ya se lo dije majestad –dijo Light Star –mi equipo y yo hemos buscado durante meses en todas las cuevas a su hermana y no hemos encontrado nada. Además, aquí no nos falta nada, tenemos comida, agua, una vida estable. Yo… no quiero perder a alguien más y menos por una guerra. Lo siento, pero… no apruebo esto. Se cierra la sesión de hoy.

Light Star comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor y salió del lugar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Rainbow Dash molesta –parece ser que el súper guerrero de Celestia ahora es un pacifista.

-Rainbow –regaño Fluttershy a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad –dijo Rainbow molesta.

-Pero quizás tenga razón –dijo Rarity a sus amigas –ellos no nos han atacado y hasta ahora estamos en paz.

-Habla por ti –dijo Applejack –yo y mi familia ahora no tenemos nada, todo se quedó en Ponyville y sabrá el cielo que paso con nuestra granja.

-Debe haber una manera de convencerlo –dijo Rainbow Dash –yo no deje mi hogar solo para mudarme, yo pienso que hay que pelear y acabar con ellos.

-Yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Fluttershy –no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que ese maldito de Black Heart sigue respirando aun después de todo lo que le hizo a Pinkie y a Twilight.

-Pero… si hacemos eso también estaríamos involucrando a gente inocente –dijo Moon Feather –solo imaginen la cantidad de vidas inocentes que se involucrarían.

-Así son las guerras –dijo el general Winter –pero si seguimos aquí solo estamos demostrando que somos unos cobardes. Además, aquí la culpa la tiene Cadance –dijo el general señalando a la alicornio rosa -por nombrarlo a él como nuestro líder, si me hubiera nombrado a mí ya hubiéramos atacado y derrocado a Box y salvado a Equestria.

\- ¡BASTA! –grito Twilight haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. Ella tomo un respiro y dijo –entiendo que se sientan así, pero no podemos culparlo a él. Necesitamos convencerlo.

\- ¿Y cómo le harás? ¿Te acostaras con él? –pregunto burlonamente el capitán de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal.

-Capitán, que vergüenza –regaño Cadance al poni de cristal.

-No, hablare con él. Con su permiso –dijo Twilight levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir.

-Esto va de mal en peor –dijo Snow Flake quien seguía sentada en la mesa.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que estarán sufriendo los súbditos de mi hermano en cascos de ese maldito –dijo Luna mientras veía a través de una de las ventanas del comedor.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono del Palacio de Celestia en Canterlot, Black Heart camino en dirección al trono para sentarse mientras era seguido por dos unicornios.

El monarca se sentó y luego dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Cómo amaneció nuestro bello reino hoy?

-Pues la economía creció un cinco por ciento majestad y las inversión extranjera y nacional sigue llegando a raudales –dijo uno de los unicornios.

-Muy bien –dijo Black Heart –todo marcha sobre ruedas. Y… que me cuentan en lo social.

-Bueno –dijo el otro unicornio –tenemos un asunto problemático en San Franciscolt majestad. Los trabajadores de la mina perteneciente a la empresa San Palamino Gold Company amenazan con hacer una huelga si no resuelven sus peticiones. De hecho… el representante de los trabajadores y el dueño de la mina lo esperan en su oficina majestad.

-Bueno, iré a resolver ese asunto –dijo Black Heart levantándose y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

El monarca camino hasta llegar a la habitación que había pertenecido a la princesa Celestia. El lugar seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto con excepción de que ahora tenía un escritorio de madera fina, una bandera de Equestria y la cama de la princesa fue retirada para ser llevada al museo de Canterlot como exhibición nacional.

En esta oficina lo esperaban un poni de tierra café y melena negra que iba vestido con traje negro, un sombrero de copa negro y llevaba un monóculo. A su lado se encontraba un pegaso gris, melena blanca y que tenía un sombrero de paja.

Black Heart entro a la oficina y saludo a ambos ponis.

-Buenos días caballeros.

-Buenos días majestad –dijeron al unísono los ponis que se acercaron para besar el casco del unicornio.

Black Heart se sentó en su asiento, los ponis se sentaron igualmente frente al escritorio del monarca. El unicornio los veía seriamente y luego de unos segundos dijo:

-El ministro de trabajo me acaba de informar que hay un conflicto entre trabajadores y su patrón. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno majestad –dijo el pegaso –mi nombre es Apolo y represento a los trabajadores de la mina. El problema es que el señor Jackson –decía señalando al poni de tierra –nos mantiene en condiciones injustas de trabajo. No tenemos pensión, ni seguro laboral, las jornadas son agotadoras y largas e incluso nos mantiene agarrados de las pelotas con deudas en la tienda de la mina. Una deuda que se hereda.

-Muy bien –dijo Black Heart. Luego saco del cajón del escritorio un papel impreso y un cojín de sellos. Lo coloco frente a ambos ponis y les dijo –solo firmen aquí y el conflicto se solucionará.

El poni de tierra sonrió y coloco su casco en el cojín, lo embarro y puso su marca en la parte que correspondía a su firma.

-Ahora usted –dijo Black Heart.

Apolo comenzó a leer el documento y luego viendo a Black Heart le dijo:

-Majestad con todo respeto, pero… aquí no se soluciona nada. De hecho, solo es una carta de reconciliación donde los trabajadores aceptamos las condiciones acordadas, pero esas condiciones no están escritas.

-Usted solo firme –dijo Black Heart -además recuerde que el trabajo hace fuerte a este reino. Con su trabajo y la paz social hemos avanzado querido súbdito. Hoy tiene tecnología y comida gracias a su patrón el señor Jackson.

-Un segundo –dijo Apolo –está diciendo que la tienda de la mina y la deuda es… ¿legal?

-Si no lo recuerda señor Apolo –dijo Black Heart levantándose del asiento –en la administración anterior propuse una ley laboral que se aplicaba a las fábricas, minas, granjas y haciendas que dice claramente que la forma de paga para los trabajadores será a través de alimentos que adquirirán en las tiendas de sus lugares de trabajo. Usted sabe que gracias a la paz social logramos modernizar el reino, y queremos que esa paz sea por siempre. Adelante firme.

-No –respondió Apolo levantándose de su asiento molesto –vine aquí buscando solución a estas condiciones injustas y usted me dice que es legal. No firmo su documento, iremos a huelga hasta que estas condiciones injustas se acaben. Adiós majestad.

El pegaso salió de la oficina molesto, Black Heart y el señor Jackson solo lo observaron sin decir una palabra.

El monarca volteo a ver al dueño de la mina y le dijo:

-No se preocupe Jackson, esa huelga no durara ni un día –Black Heart atrajo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir con una pluma un mensaje. Luego lo enrollo y dijo –guardias.

-Si señor –dijeron dos guardias unicornio entrando a la oficina y arrodillándose.

-Envíen este mensaje por telégrafo al general Rocket del cuartel de San Franciscolt y al jefe de la policía rural.

-Si señor –dijeron los guardias tomando el pergamino.

Los guardias salieron corriendo a cumplir la orden mientras Black Heart sonreía y dijo:

-Orden, paz y progreso señor Jackson. Si cree ese trabajador mediocre que voy a tolerar sus relajitos está muy equivocado.

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, en la plaza de Dodge Junction una potranca pegaso naranja y melena magenta se encontraba trabajando en un puesto de cerezas.

\- ¡CEREZAS! ¡COMPREN SUS CEREZAS! –gritaba la pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo va la venta Scootaloo? –pregunto un potrillo unicornio con sombrero texano y que jalaba una carreta pequeña con botellas de vidrio arriba.

-Pues… no muy bien Oliver –respondió la pegaso un poco triste.

-Bueno hay días malos, pero mientras tengas trabajo todo estará bien. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto llevas ahorrado?

-Ah… casi nada, todavía me falta para poder viajar a Canterlot y poder reunirme con tu sabes quién.

-Sí, la delincuente.

-Oye no le llames así, es mi hermana –le dijo Scootaloo enojada al potrillo.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Lo siento, es que me gusta hacerte enojar –dijo el potrillo burlándose.

\- ¡YEGUAS Y CABALLOS! –grito una voz masculina llamando la atención de Scootaloo y Oliver.

Los ponis voltearon y vieron a un unicornio de lentes negros y boina negra que levitaba una guitarra. Este en cuanto se percató que había llamado la atención dijo:

-Me dicen el juglar de los caminos, contra los corruptos voy cantando, y sus cochinadas voy denunciando. Hoy les traigo una canción que espero les guste y dice… –en ese momento el unicornio comenzó a tocar su guitarra y canto una canción que decía:

"Equestria está de luto por tener un rey pendejo y puto,

Equestria está de luto por tener un rey pendejo y puto,

Llego al trono real como un vulgar ladrón,

y su esposa le hace cariños a ese unicornio camaleón.

Estaba de procurador,

y como chapulín brinco,

solo por querer ser rey de nuestra nación.

Equestria está…

-A ver, a ver, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo una voz interrumpiendo al cantante.

Los presentes que se habían puesto alrededor del poni voltearon y vieron a un unicornio gris, melena y bigote negro, vestido con sombrero texano negro, chaqueta negra y pañuelo rojo. A su lado se encontraban cinco unicornios vestidos de manera similar y que iban armados con fusiles que cargaban en sus lomos.

Los ponis les abrieron el paso a estos quienes se acercaron al músico.

-Sabes que está prohibido tocar ese tipo de música, ¿verdad? –respondió el poni que había interrumpido al juglar.

-Sí, y por eso mismo la toco, porque es la voz del pueblo –respondió el poni –además, ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Will Allison, jefe de la policía rural de Dodge Junction –respondió el unicornio –y soy el encargado de vigilar que en este pueblo haya orden y paz para todos.

-Pues yo considero que no estoy perturbando la paz, solo canto y me expreso libremente.

-Pues será el sereno pajarito –dijo el unicornio mirando amenazante al poni –porque esa música está prohibida. Así que mejor lárguese de este pueblo –en ese momento Allison saco una pistola y apunto al cantante –si no quiere que lo mande a fusilar.

El Juglar de los Caminos volteo a ver a los acompañantes del jefe de rurales y vio que estos sacaban igualmente sus armas y las preparaban.

-Bien, me voy –dijo el cantante al policía mientras colocaba la guitarra en su lomo –pero le aseguro que esto no durara para siempre. Algún día volveremos a tener la libertad de expresarnos.

-Lo dudo, ahora sáquese –ordeno Allison.

El cantante comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación de tren. Allison y sus acompañantes guardaron sus armas. El jefe de policía dijo a los presentes:

-Vuelvan a sus actividades normales, aquí no pasó nada.

Los habitantes del pueblo volvieron nuevamente a sus actividades e ignorando la situación.

-Bueno Scoots, seguiré llevando estas botellas al viejo Wilkins. Nos vemos después –dijo Oliver a la pegaso para después irse de ahí.

-Sí, nos vemos –se despidió la pegaso.

Scootaloo tomo un respiro tratando de calmarse, para ella no había sido fácil adaptarse a una vida solitaria.

Scootaloo tardo cinco semanas en llegar a Dodge Junction cruzando el bosque Everfree, incluso tuvo suerte de que ningún lobo de madera la devorara en su viaje. La pequeña llego a aquel pueblo buscando cumplir su misión de encontrarse con Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle en Canterlot. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron. Los trabajos que hacía apenas y le daban lo suficiente para comer, lo que sobraba eran centavos y eso no alcanzaba para un boleto de tren a Canterlot que era el boleto más caro.

Scootaloo dormía en el molino que pertenecía a un rico hacendado del pueblo, el cual cuando la descubrió casi llama al cuerpo de rurales para que la encarcelaran, pero se compadeció con ella y le permitió quedarse.

Oliver era el único amigo que tenía. El potrillo era huérfano de padre y madre, siempre había trabajado y vivido en la calle haciendo trabajos sencillos, dormía en una caja de cartón que estaba detrás de la taberna. Cuando Scootaloo llego, él le ayudo a buscar su primer trabajo y a encontrar un lugar donde dormir. El sueño de Oliver era trabajar como maquinista en el servicio de trenes.

Scootaloo había vivido así desde hace trece meses, experimentando lo cruel que era el mundo exterior, la dureza del mismo y lo difícil que era sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Hubo momentos en que la pequeña pensó en regresar a Ponyville, pero tenía miedo de que si regresaba podrían reconocerla y ejecutarla como a Twist, Octavia, Vinyl y Rose.

La potranca logro obtener un trabajo fijo hace tres meses en el puesto de cerezas de la ranchera Cherry Jubilee, pero aun así no era suficiente para ganar el dinero necesario para el boleto a Canterlot, pero ella mantenía las esperanzas de algún día volver a ver a Rainbow Dash y a sus amigas.

-Algún día –se decía así misma mientras veía hacia la estación de trenes del pueblo.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, en el Imperio de Cristal, Light Star se encontraba colocando unas flores en dos tumbas ubicadas en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

Las tumbas estaban hechas de cristal y tenían grabado en piedra los nombres de los difuntos: Music Belle y Night Light.

El conjunto funerario fue construido por los habitantes del Imperio justo unas semanas después de que Twilight fue rescatada. Incluso fue la propia Twilight quien había pedido que se hicieran estas tumbas a Cadance, ya que consideraba que tanto su padre como Music Belle se habían sacrificado por ella y no era correcto que estuvieran sepultados sin tener una tumba digna de su heroísmo.

Light Star iba todos los días a aquel lugar a dejar flores a ambos ponis. Sin embargo, el unicornio siempre lloraba y se lamentaba, pues no podía soportar esa realidad, incluso siempre pensaba que las muertes de Music Belle y Night Light pudieron haberse evitado si él no los hubiera puesto en riesgo.

En ese momento recordó lo que sucedió después de que las tumbas fueron terminadas.

 **Flashback.**

La noche era hermosa, en las calles del Imperio de Cristal una procesión de ponis de cristal encabezada por Twilight, Luna y Cadance se dirigía al nuevo monumento fúnebre de Music Belle y Night Light con el fin de rendir honores.

Todos estaban ahí menos Light Star, quien se encontraba en la guarida debajo del castillo de cristal.

El unicornio se encontraba sentado observando un folder que tenía en su interior un documento que decía: "Plan Fénix".

Dicho plan era en general un llamado a la rebelión contra Box, Black Heart y demás conspiradores que tenían bajo control el gobierno de Equestria.

De repente volteo a ver una foto de Black Heart, el cual su mente hizo que lo viera como si esta comenzara a moverse. Black Heart volteo a ver a Light Star y lanzo una carcajada:

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo la imagen –por cierto, no te sientas mal por tu amiga Music Belle, mínimo disfruto sus últimos momentos con mis guardias.

-Cállate -dijo Light Star tratando de ignorar las palabras de la foto.

-Solo acéptalo Star –dijo la foto –nunca vas a ganarme. Te quite a tus padres, no pudiste salvar a Diamond Shimmer, Music Belle y Night Light están muertos y todo gracias a ti.

\- ¡CALLATE! –grito Light Star tapándose las orejas.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJE! La verdad duele, pero no importa. Si quieres rebelarte por mi mejor, mis guardias quieren algunos culos nuevos para satisfacerse. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –grito Light Star iluminando su cuerno y quemando la foto que se convirtió rápidamente en cenizas.

Light Star tomo un respiro y viendo una foto que se había tomado con su grupo y la princesa Celestia se dijo:

-No, eso es lo que quieres maldito. Quieres que los envié al matadero, pero no volveré a cometer la misma equivocación. Nunca jamás.

Light Star ilumino su cuerno y el folder del Plan Fénix comenzó a quemarse hasta hacerse cenizas.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Jamás –susurro Light Star mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

\- ¿Light Star? –dijo una voz femenina.

El unicornio volteo y vio que era Twilight, quien estaba parada detrás de él.

-Déjame solo –pidió el unicornio volteando a ver las tumbas para ignorar a Twilight.

-Sé lo que sientes –dijo Twilight con un tono comprensivo.

-Tu que vas a saber lo que siento, si crees que me vas a convencer de que hagamos una rebelión, estas muy equivocada. No lo voy a apoyar ni a autorizar.

-Light Star, sé que la perdida de Music Belle fue muy duro, pero… tienes que entender que necesitamos acabar con Black Heart y con quienes lo apoyan.

-No… yo no voy a perder a más inocentes por mi culpa –dijo Light Star mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-Yo soy igual que tú –dijo Twilight sentándose junto al unicornio –yo… perdí a mi padre, a mi hermano y… y… -en ese momento unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Twilight –perdí a Spike… él no solo era mi asistente número uno sabes… él era como un hijo para mi… y el maldito de Black Heart me lo quito… -Twilight se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de irse volteo a ver a Light Star dijo –te aseguro que si Diamond Shimmer, Music Belle o mi padre siguieran vivos… se avergonzarían de ti al ver que no quieres pelear, al ver que te rendiste y que preferiste esconderte que hacerle frente a la injusticia, la traición y la corrupción. Con eso solo demuestras que sus sacrificios fueron en vano.

Light Star volteo a ver a Twilight, luego vio las tumbas y viendo su reflejo en el cristal de estas dijo:

-Twilight…

\- ¿Si?

-Reúne a todos en el comedor del castillo, ahora.

Twilight corrió en dirección hacia el castillo, Light Star hizo una reverencia ante las tumbas y luego dijo:

-Por Equestria.

 **Bueno seguidores pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta secuela. Espero dejen sus reviews ya que me motivan a escribir los capitulos de este fanfic. Recuerden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook y Twitter. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los Mártires de Manehattan

CAPITULO 3: "Los Mártires de Manehattan"

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la conversación entre Twilight y Light Star.

Durante ese tiempo se decidió someter a votación popular el asunto de la rebelión.

La mayoría de los pobladores del Imperio de Cristal aprobó que se declarase la guerra a Black Heart, pues lo consideraban un usurpador del trono y un traidor a Equestria, además de que le guardaban rencor por haber arrestado a Cadance, su princesa y gobernante.

Light Star sabía que si atacaban nada mas ellos no lograrían vencer al ejercito de Black Heart por lo que necesitaban más apoyo por parte del pueblo de Equestria para lograr sus objetivos.

Twilight propuso que la manera de obtener este apoyo era buscar a los sectores sociales que habían sufrido abusos o que estaban inconformes con el régimen de Black Heart. Aunque Light Star dudaba de esto, recibió una gran sorpresa cuando llegaron mensajes de varias partes de Equestria que apoyaban la rebelión, la mayoría provenían de grupos obreros, campesinos, políticos, periodistas, pequeños empresarios y comerciantes.

La razón de la inconformidad de estos grupos, era que en esas cinco semanas Black Heart había comenzado a gobernar con más agresividad y hasta cierto punto se comportaba casi como un dictador absoluto. El rey privilegiaba a la aristocracia de Canterlot y consentía especialmente a los intereses extranjeros.

Muestra de ello fue el caso de los mineros de la San Palamino Gold Company que fueron reprimidos por la policía rural de San Franciscolt y la guardia real de Equestria con el fin de que estos no llevaran a cabo su huelga en busca de mejores condiciones de trabajo. Tres días después fueron masacrados cientos de búfalos en Appleloosa debido a que estos intentaban defender sus tierras de las que quería apoderarse una empresa de Crinancia para construir una fábrica textil.

Sin embargo, estas noticias eran ocultadas a propósito por los periódicos oficialistas quienes justificaban aquellas barbaries diciendo que la paz y el progreso de Equestria tenía un costo y lamentablemente ese costo eran aquellas masacres y la represión.

Con estas noticias, Light Star y Twilight quedaron convencidos de que era el momento oportuno para hacer una rebelión contra Black Heart y su gobierno.

La noche era oscura, las calles de Manehattan estaban poco iluminadas y no había ningún transeúnte a esas horas con excepción de dos ponis de tierra que se encontraban pegando un cartel en una de las paredes de un edificio.

-Ya es el último –dijo la poni viendo a su compañera.

-Si –respondió la otra poni.

De repente un unicornio vestido de policía se acercó a ellas mientras levitaba una lámpara de aceite y les dijo:

-Oigan, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Estamos pegando un anuncio señor –respondió la poni.

-Al cuartel –ordeno el policía.

-Pero señor no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Entonces, ¿porque lo pegan en la noche? Vámonos al cuartel, yeguas revoltosas.

La compañera de la poni se colocó junto a su compañera y dijo:

-Es una invitación para una boda que habrá en unos días oficial, si quiere pase a ver.

El policía se acercó al cartel y en efecto tenía el diseño de una invitación de bodas. Sin embargo, debido a que su lámpara de aceite no iluminaba mucho no alcanzo a leer bien el contenido del cartel el cual tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 **Invitación a la boda de Star Violet y el licenciado Butterfly**

 **¡Llamado al pueblo de Equestria para rebelarse contra el mal Gobierno!**

 **Ante el evidente descontento social que hay contra el gobierno del rey Black Heart y la reina Trixie Lulamoon, hacemos un llamado desde el Imperio de Cristal a todos los ponis, unicornios y pegasos opositores y de buena voluntad para que se sumen a la lucha armada que encabeza el ciudadano Light Star y la heroína de Equestria Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Conscientes de que el trono ha sido usurpado por un traidor, torturador, asesino y un conspirador nos vemos en la necesidad de buscar apoyo para lograr derrocarlo, esperamos asistan a este llamado.**

 **¡VIVA EQUESTRIA! ¡VIVA LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡MUERA EL USURPADOR!**

-No estamos haciendo nada malo señor –dijo la poni fingiendo tristeza –a menos que crea que la felicidad de una pareja es un delito.

-Disculpen señoritas –dijo el policía rindiéndose al ver que no podía leer bien el cartel –con su permiso.

El policía se fue por la calle dejando a ambas yeguas solas, estas tomaron un respiro de alivio y después se alejaron de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos las dos ponis llegaron hasta una enorme casa pintada de color crema y que por su estilo podía deducirse que era antigua, estaba ubicada a unas calles del centro de la ciudad. Las dos yeguas abrieron la puerta y entraron.

En una de las salas de la casa se encontraba una imprenta donde los esperaban varios ponis que bebían chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue? –pregunto un unicornio.

-Casi nos agarran, pero… lo bueno es que no había mucha iluminación –dijo una de las ponis - ¿Y Star?

-Ahí esta –respondió el unicornio señalando a un poni vestido como vagabundo.

Este poni se acercó a las ponis, se quitó los harapos y mostro a una poni de tierra morada y de crines negras. Luego sonriendo dijo:

-Nadie creería que una vagabunda sea una revoltosa.

Los ponis estallaron en risas, luego la poni viendo a sus compañeros dijo:

-Amigos, hoy llego el telegrama de Twilight Sparkle y ya me dio la fecha exacta para iniciar la rebelión. Ella y Light Star dicen que el levantamiento será en tres días.

-Bravo, bravo –dijeron los ponis aplaudiendo con sus cascos.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, en el jardín del Palacio de Celestia en Canterlot, Black Heart, Trixie y varios miembros de la aristocracia se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa bebiendo té y degustando una rebanada de pastel.

-Quién lo diría Trixie –dijo Black Heart –ayer se cumplió otro año más de la fundación de Canterlot.

-Ni que lo digas amor –respondió Trixie dándole un beso al rey.

-Algo curioso –dijo una unicornio aristócrata –es que no hicieron la fiesta de gala acostumbrada.

-Bueno es que el rey quería descansar luego de los festejos del centenario de la batalla de Filly Delphia –dijo Trixie.

-Pero hubiera por lo menos hecho acto de presencia –dijo un pegaso aristócrata.

-Si senador West pero el rey también tiene deberes que atender –dijo Trixie.

-Pero ¿Por qué no festejar con una cena en el jardín? –pregunto la unicornio.

-Porque el horno no está para bollos por eso –dijo molesto Black Heart haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran sorprendidos por la actitud del monarca. Este tomo un respiro y dijo –además, no creo que sea necesario andar derrochando dinero en tanta fiesta para celebrar un acontecimiento histórico. ¿Verdad mi amor?

-Si querido –dijo Trixie –lo mejor es pasarlo con la familia.

-Eso es lo que yo digo –dijo Black Heart. Luego viendo a los aristócratas les dijo –acábense su pastel.

En Manehattan, frente a la casa donde se habían reunido Star Violet y sus compañeros se encontraba estacionado una carreta de un vendedor de legumbres y verduras el cual bajaba canastos grandes para aquella casa. Dos unicornios estaban comprándole al vendedor.

-Por favor, no se olvide que necesitamos zanahorias señor Galaxy –dijo una de las unicornios.

-No se preocupe señora –dijo el vendedor que era un pegaso quien le daba una bolsa -aquí lo tiene.

-A ver hijo, llévalo adentro –dijo la unicornio dándole la bolsa a un potrillo unicornio.

Al lado de la casa se encontraba una tienda de dulces, el dueño salió a la calle a respirar un poco de aire fresco, luego volteo hacia la carreta y vio como el pequeño unicornio levitaba la bolsa. Pero de repente este no pudo controlar bien su magia y la bolsa cayó tirando las zanahorias y vio sorprendido que del interior de la bolsa se podía ver una pistola.

Las unicornios al ver esto regañaron al niño, tomaron la bolsa y volvieron a esconder el arma colocando las zanahorias adentro. El dueño volteo al frente fingiendo que él no había visto nada, luego comenzó a caminar por la calle.

Pasados unos minutos el poni se hallaba en la comandancia de policía sentado frente a un escritorio donde estaba también sentado un unicornio color durazno, melena y bigote negro vestido con uniforme policiaco y que fumaba un puro.

El policía atrajo con su magia una bolsa de monedas y le dijo al dueño de la tienda:

-Toma, y ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido?

-No se preocupe –dijo el vendedor –nadie lo sabrá, solo cumplo con mi deber ciudadano.

-Que tenga buen día –dijo el policía.

El vendedor se retiró de la comandancia mientras el policía se quedó pensativo mientras seguía fumando su puro.

El reloj marcaba las doce del día, Black Heart se encontraba en su oficina y frente a él estaban Moon Black y un unicornio vestido de traje negro.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal las cosas en el reino? –pregunto el monarca.

-Pues todo bien majestad, a excepción del asunto de Star Violet en Manehattan –dijo Moon Black.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Y el asunto de los carteles en Filly Delphia, en Appleloosa, en Cloudsdale y Las Pegasus, como que ahora hay más asuntitos –dijo Black Heart burlonamente.

-No tiene de que preocuparse majestad –dijo el unicornio de traje negro –el alcalde Blueblood de Manehattan me informa que ya están haciendo lo posible por detenerla. Todo se arreglará con un sustito que ya le van a dar.

Black Heart sonrió satisfecho con las palabras del unicornio.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Star Violet y dos de sus compañeros se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la casa. Los ponis estaban sentados comiendo unos sándwiches de pepino acompañados por té de manzanilla. Uno de los presentes que era un unicornio vestido con traje dijo:

-Como les decía pienso que, aunque Twilight tenga el valor de aparecerse, demostrar que sigue viva y ahora encabezar una rebelión no quita que ella sigue siendo lo que es. Una hija de padres burgueses que solo busca acabar con el actual gobierno para quedarse con él. En cambio, la propuesta del Partido Laborista…

-Los laboristas –dijo Star Violet interrumpiendo al unicornio –solo son gente que busca la anarquía y una Equestria sin leyes. Yo pienso que Twilight Sparkle está haciendo bien en convocar a la unidad de opositores, en cuanto la rebelión triunfe ella seguramente convocara a todas las facciones para atender sus demandas.

-Además –dijo una pegaso –que necesidad tendría esa hija de burgueses de dejar de esconderse, arriesgar su vida y la de sus amigas por Equestria. Es obvio que ella busca ayudarnos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que la inconformidad no se resuelve con la caída de un gobernante –dijo el unicornio.

Star Violet se levantó de su asiento y viendo a sus amigos dijo:

-Equestria se levantará como un solo cuerpo amigos, lo presiento, cuando conocí a Twilight en las mazmorras vi en ella algo que nunca sentí, esperanza y valor. Estoy segura que ganaremos esta guerra.

Mientras tanto en la comandancia de policía un unicornio blanco, melena negra, con lentes y que tenía puesta una corbata roja se encontraba atendiendo a un habitante de la ciudad.

El policía que había recibido la denuncia del dueño de la dulcería entro a la comandancia y se sentó en su escritorio donde lo esperaban otros dos policías.

-Y bien jefe, ¿Cuáles son las nuevas? –pregunto uno de los policías.

-Ah… lo de siempre –respondió el policía -los mismos revoltosos de siempre.

-La tal Star Violet y sus amigos –dijo el policía.

-Sí, ahora tienen una denuncia penal por acopio de armas. Parece ser que esos cabrones quieren otra vez volver a los viejos tiempos cuando reinaba el caos.

El unicornio de lentes negros escuchaba atentamente la conversación del jefe de policía mientras escribía en un libro de registros.

-Pero aquí tengo la orden de cateo y arresto –dijo el jefe de policía mostrando un pergamino –así que disponga de dos de sus policías para acompañarme.

-Si señor –dijo el policía.

El unicornio de corbata roja cerro el libro de registros y salió de la comandancia de policía.

En cuanto estuvo afuera comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de los rebeldes, en cuanto llego entro rápidamente y cuando vio a Star Violet con sus compañeros en la sala de la casa le dijo angustiado:

\- ¡STAR! ¡STAR! Alguien nos delato, la policía viene con órdenes de cateo. Córranle, todavía tienen tiempo.

El unicornio salió corriendo de la casa, uno de los compañeros de Star se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron:

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Nos quedamos –respondió Star Violet segura de sí misma. Luego viendo a un pegaso le dijo –avísale a Magnus.

\- ¡MAGNUS! –grito el pegaso saliendo corriendo en dirección a uno de los cuartos de la casa.

Star Violet camino hacia uno de los cuartos, se colocó un fusil en su lomo y tomo algunas pequeñas cajas que contenían municiones. Luego salió al patio donde se encontró con el unicornio con el que habían discutido en el almuerzo y con Magnus, que era un unicornio café melena negra y que estaba vestido con camisa blanca, corbata negra y un saco negro.

Magnus había sido un fotógrafo que trabajaba para el periódico La Cornada (donde también trabajaba Star Violet), pero después de la supuesta muerte de Twilight Blueblood ordeno cerrarlo debido a que era el único periódico critico al régimen boxista. Además de que siempre acusaba al procurador de ser el verdadero asesino de Celestia y constantemente publicaba caricaturas en contra de este, de Box y de Blueblood.

Magnus compro la enorme casa con ayuda de algunos pequeños empresarios con el fin de que él y Star Violet lo usaran no solo como hogar sino para poner ahí una imprenta que les diera de comer.

Star Violet al verlos les dijo:

-Magnus, Anarchy a la azotea con armas y municiones.

Los dos unicornios asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto donde tenían las armas para equiparse, el resto de los rebeldes y seguidores de Star Violet hicieron lo mismo.

A unos metros de la casa iba caminando el jefe de policía acompañado por tres policías.

\- ¡JAJAJA! Esto va a ser más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño –dijo el unicornio a sus compañeros.

De regreso a la casa, los ponis estaban ya apostados en las azoteas de la casa y algunos en las ventanas que daban a la calle.

-Llévatelos de aquí Filomena –dijo la pegaso que había almorzado con Star Violet a una poni de tierra vestida como sirvienta rodeada de potrillos y potrancas.

-Pero… ¿y ustedes? No, yo me quedo Flor –dijo la poni.

-Escúchame Filomena –dijo Flor –ellos son el futuro y por ellos luchamos. Llévatelos de aquí, se valiente.

Filomena se quedó pensativa por unos segundos luego asintió con la cabeza, por ultimo abrazo a la pegaso y comenzó a llevarse a los niños mientras les decía a estos:

-Despídanse de la tía Flor.

-Adiós –dijeron al unísono los potrillos y potrancas.

Filomena salió de la casa con dirección a otra calle llevándose a los pequeños para ponerlos a salvo, Magnus veía la escena desde la azotea dando un respiro de alivio, luego volteo y vio que el jefe de policía estaba llegando por lo que se puso a cubierto junto con los demás rebeldes que le acompañaban en la azotea.

El jefe de policía se paró viendo el exterior de la casa y luego viendo a un policía le dijo:

-Mayor, que uno de sus hombres nos acompañe.

El policía asintió, volteo a ver a los dos policías que lo acompañaban y señalo a uno de ellos para indicarle que los acompañara.

Star Violet veía esto desde la ventana que daba a la calle en el segundo piso, a su lado se encontraba Flor, ambas se vieron frente a frente y asintieron con la cabeza para después preparar las armas para atacar. En las azoteas todos los rebeldes hacían lo mismo.

El jefe de policía entro a la casa junto con sus acompañantes viendo que tenía un patio en su interior se colocó en el centro y grito:

\- ¡STAR VIOLET! ¡MAGNUS! Preséntense en el nombre de la le…

De repente un disparo se escuchó y el jefe de policía cayó muerto en el suelo, luego otro disparo se escuchó y un segundo policía quedo herido en su pata delantera izquierda, este fue salvado por el tercer policía, mientras salían de la casa el herido grito:

\- ¡VAMONOS! ¡VAMONOS!

Desde el segundo piso Star Violet y Flor respiraban nerviosas, pues ambas habían hecho los disparos. Magnus se asomó desde la azotea al pequeño patio y vio tirado el cuerpo del jefe de policía.

Afuera de la casa el herido era cargado por uno de sus compañeros, el policía que se había quedado vigilando afuera se acercó para auxiliarlo, pero el herido le dijo:

-Burns, corra a la comandancia por refuerzos. ¡PERO CORRALE CARAJO! Que esos… parece que están armados hasta los dientes. ¡ORALE!

El policía salió corriendo con dirección a la jefatura de policía.

En el interior de la casa los rebeldes se reunieron a ver el cadáver, Magnus se acercó para buscar signos vitales pero el policía estaba muerto. Luego viendo a Flor y a Star les dijo:

-Es… Silver Sword el jefe de la policía.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Flor.

Star tomo un respiro y dijo viendo a sus compañeros:

-No hay marcha atrás, los nuestros deben estar en camino. Digo seguramente escucharon los disparos tenemos armas, tenemos parque. Preparémonos.

-Llévense el cadáver a la bodega y cierren la puerta –ordeno Magnus a dos ponis.

Los rebeldes comenzaron a ponerse en posición.

Pasaron veinte minutos desde el primer ataque, el sonido de varios cascos marchando se escuchaba en una calle aledaña, varios policías unicornio armados con fusiles se acercaban a la casa.

Magnus que estaba en la azotea se asomó y vio que era un pelotón de treinta policías.

-Alto –ordeno el jefe del pelotón.

-Mi teniente –dijo el policía herido que estaba vendado –me han informado que un grupo de rurales se posicionara en el techo del teatro Monarch.

-Enterado –respondió el jefe del pelotón mientras un grupo de diez unicornios con sombrero texano, paliacate rojo y chaqueta negra aparecía corriendo por la calle en dirección hacia un edificio que se encontraba en la esquina.

Magnus volvió a ponerse a cubierto, el líder del pelotón desenvaino a su espada mientras el pelotón se ponía en posición.

Dentro de una de las casas aledañas, en el interior de una habitación, una potranca pegaso y una pegaso con vestido blanco se encontraban escondidas en un ropero. La madre estaba asustada mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué nos escondemos? –pregunto la potranca a su madre.

De repente se escuchó un grito:

\- ¡FUEGO!

Los sonidos de disparos se escucharon y la madre abrazo fuertemente a su hija.

En la casa, los rebeldes comenzaron igualmente a atacar a los policías.

-Disparen –ordenaba Magnus mientras él y sus compañeros disparaban hacia la calle desde la azotea.

Dentro de la casa, Star Violet y Flor se dirigieron a una habitación que tenía una ventana hacia la calle. Entraron y se posicionaron para disparar. Star Violet disparo y un miembro del pelotón policial cayó muerto, Flor dio un segundo sin lograr herir a un miembro.

Los disparos continuaban dejando marcados los impactos de bala en las paredes del exterior de la casa, en la azotea un pegaso iba y venía dando armas y munición a sus compañeros mientras les decía:

-Sigan disparando.

De repente uno de los rebeldes de la azotea recibió un disparo en el cuello falleciendo al instante y soltando el fusil que cayó a la calle.

Los rebeldes continuaron disparando sin percatarse que desde el edificio de la esquina que era el teatro Monarch, los ponis de sombreros texanos se posicionaban y comenzaron a disparar matando al unicornio que les daba armas y munición a los rebeldes.

Magnus al ver caer a su compañero grito:

\- ¡RURALES POR LA IZQUIERDA! ¡CUIDADO!

Magnus se protegió detrás de unas cajas que había colocado en la azotea y con una pistola comenzó a disparar a los unicornios de sombrero texano sin darle a uno.

Los minutos pasaron y luego Star y Flor se alejaron de la ventana arrastrándose hacia el patio y de repente escucharon el grito de Magnus:

\- ¡STAR! ¡NECESITAMOS MUNICIONES!

-Rápido, ve por municiones –ordeno Star Violet a Flor.

\- ¡STAR! ¡NOS ESTAN MATANDO! ¡NECESITAMOS MUNICIONES! –grito Magnus asomándose al patio.

De repente una explosión se escuchó y Magnus cayo al patio muriendo con la caída.

Flor grito llorando:

\- ¡MAGNUS! ¡MAGNUS NO!

Star Violet corrió inmediatamente a otra habitación y comenzó nuevamente a disparar, Flor en cambio se secó las lágrimas y llena de ira volvió nuevamente a combatir.

El combate se prolongó hasta las cuatro de la tarde para ese tiempo solo quedaban dos rebeldes en la azotea junto con Flor y Star Violet y del pelotón de policía solo había ocho caídos, para colmo los rurales seguían completos sin bajas.

\- ¡QUIERO A STAR VIOLET! ¡VIVA O MUERTA! –grito el jefe del pelotón enojado mientras seguía disparando con su pistola.

Star Violet continuaba disparando desde otra habitación, pero luego Flor se acercó a ella y le dijo:

\- ¡STAR! ¡STAR! ¡PERDIMOS!

Star soltó el fusil que llevaba al ver que no tenía más balas, Flor la saco de la habitación y la llevo a otra donde la metió al ropero.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Star a Flor.

-Este movimiento necesita líderes, tienes que salvarte Star.

La poni asintió con la cabeza y se metió al ropero para después ser encerrada por Flor.

Los rurales comenzaron a avanzar por las azoteas, los dos ponis que quedaban comenzaron a salir corriendo mientras los rurales trataban de matarlos, pero estos lograron darse a la fuga corriendo por las azoteas. Los ponis de sombrero texano examinaron los cuerpos de los muertos, uno de los rurales vio que un pegaso seguía respirando por lo que sacó una pistola y le dio el tiro de gracia.

La policía rompió la chapa de la puerta de la cabeza y entro donde fueron recibidos por Flor quien los recibió con un disparo matando a un miembro del pelotón, pero luego otro le disparo hiriéndola en el estómago y haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo sosteniendo su herida y llorando.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y los carruajes de ambulancias llegaron para llevarse a los muertos a la morgue. Los habitantes de la ciudad se acercaron con curiosidad para ver lo que había pasado.

Flor fue sacada en una camilla para ser llevada al Hospital, aunque con ella se subió un policía ya que estaba detenida.

Uno de los policías se acercó al jefe del pelotón y le dijo:

-No hay rastros de Star Violet señor.

-Ya aparecerá –respondió el jefe del pelotón -mientras permanecemos custodiando la casa.

La noche llego y Star Violet seguía encerrada en el ropero, ella se armó de valor y lentamente abrió la puerta.

En el patio un policía se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata improvisada, pero logro escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. El policía sonrió y camino hacia la habitación.

Star Violet caminaba lentamente cabizbaja hasta que de repente escucho el sonido de una pistola siendo preparada para disparar, ella volteo hacia el frente y vio que era un policía que le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Yo… soy Star Violet –dijo la poni nerviosa.

-Pues a usted la estábamos buscando –dijo el policía para después dispararle en el cuello.

La poni cayo en el suelo mientras se sostenía tocaba la herida de su cuello y se desangraba en el suelo de la habitación, el policía se acercó, apunto a su cabeza y le disparo.

Star Violet estaba muerta finalmente y su cuerpo fue sacado de la casa, los policías colocaron el cadáver en una camilla para que fuera llevado a la morgue.

En el Imperio de Cristal dentro de una de las habitaciones del palacio, Twilight se encontraba leyendo unas cartas.

De repente Silver Gears entro a la habitación, le dio un telegrama y le dijo con tristeza:

-Mataron a Star Violet en Manehattan.

Twilight dejo las cartas y abrazo a Silver Gears mientras lloraba con tristeza.

En Canterlot, dentro de su oficina, Black Heart y un unicornio que levitaba un pergamino se encontraban reunidos. Black Heart tenía en sus cascos un telegrama de Manehattan, luego viendo al unicornio le dijo:

-De manera que la ciudadana Star Violet, debió ser juzgada conforme a derecho.

El unicornio anoto las palabras del monarca en el pergamino.

La muerte de Star Violet causo un impacto fuerte en todos los rebeldes, especialmente en Twilight, no obstante, esto se convirtió en un motivo más para continuar con la rebelión, pues ahora el movimiento tenía a sus primeros mártires: Star Violet y sus compañeros.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que estos me motivan a continuar esta gran historia. Recuerden que pueden buscarme en Facebook como ShieldImagination97. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una Victoria que Divide

CAPITULO 4: "Una Victoria que Divide"

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Star Violet y sus compañeros en Manehattan, muertes que para Black Heart y los aristócratas de Canterlot era un golpe de muerte a la rebelión que se estaba convocando.

Sin embargo, una serie de rebeliones y pequeños levantamientos se hicieron presentes en los pueblos más pequeños de Equestria. Pero por desgracia las primeras batallas son ganadas por la guardia real y la policía rural que logra enviar a los rebeldes a lugares despoblados.

Para reforzar el comando de estos ejércitos, Light Star decide asignar a ponis que comanden a estos ejércitos.

El reparto quedo así:

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy comandarían a los pegasos rebeldes de los pueblos cercanos a Cloudsdale.

Applejack y Big Macintosh comandarían a los rebeldes cercanos a Appleloosa.

Rarity y Snow Flake comandarían a los rebeldes de Baltimare.

Lighting Golden y Star Shine comandarían a los rebeldes cercanos a San Franciscolt.

Pinkie Pie y Moon Feather comandarían a los rebeldes de Rockville.

El general Winter y el capitán Arc Crystal se quedarían en un campamento cercano al Imperio de Cristal organizando a los guardias desertores, a los ponis y guardias del Imperio de Cristal.

Light Star, Twilight, Cadance, Luna, Spitfire y Silver Gears se quedarían en el Imperio de Cristal con otro destacamento para resguardar la ciudad.

Pero a pesar de la organización, ninguno de los bandos había recibido órdenes de atacar los pueblos o las ciudades.

Black Heart había reforzado la presencia militar especialmente en ciudades importantes como Manehattan, Ponyville, Baltimare, San Franciscolt, Cloudsdale, Filly Delphia, Las Pegasus, Dodge Junction, entre otros, pero dejo un poco desprotegido a los pueblos más pequeños.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el campamento cercano al Imperio de Cristal, el general Winter y el capitán Arc Crystal se encontraban alrededor de una mesa hablando con Light Star y Twilight.

-Bueno, ya llevamos tres días desde que nos enviaste aquí –dijo el general Winter a Light Star –supongo que su visita es para darnos ordenes de atacar Platinum Town.

-Si atacamos Platinum Town –dijo el capitán Arc Crystal –le quitamos un pueblo al gobierno y con ello se refuerza la seguridad del Imperio de Cristal además de que dispondríamos del tren para llegar a Yanhoover y tomarla. Luego tomamos Tall Tale y los pueblos aledaños y ya en cuanto estemos cerca llegamos a Ponyville y nos reunimos con los demás para que juntos tomemos la capital.

-Se le olvida capitán –dijo Light Star –que hablamos de ciudades muy armadas. Con la toma de pueblos pequeños y villas estoy de acuerdo, porque lo que deje en claro en la reunión y dije que si peleábamos era para presionar a Black Heart para que renuncie, no para desatar una guerra interna.

El general Winter comenzó a reírse y luego dijo:

-Pero si estamos en guerra Light Star.

-Buscamos presionar –respondió el unicornio. Luego respirando dijo –lo siento, pero… si ese es su plan, entonces no tienen permiso para atacar Platinum Town.

-Entonces como quieres quitar a Black Heart del poder, ¿platicando? –dijo burlonamente el capitán Arc Crystal.

-No vamos a atacar Platinum Town, es mi última palabra.

Light Star se levantó de la mesa junto con Twilight y salieron del campamento ante las miradas molestas de los militares.

En cuanto se alejaron el general Winter volteo a ver al capitán Arc Crystal y le dijo:

-Light Star es un iluso capitán. Le propongo algo, en cuanto esté lejos atacamos Platinum Town.

-Hecho –respondió el capitán.

El tiempo paso, eran las doce del día, los habitantes de Platinum Town se encontraban realizando sus actividades cotidianas. La guardia real vigilaba en un puesto de mando que habían instalado en el edificio del ayuntamiento.

Platinum Town era considerado el ultimo pueblo del norte de Equestria, era una comunidad rural y que se dedicaba principalmente al comercio y a la alfarería. El pueblo había sido fundado hace trece meses, pero gracias al auge económico este logro desarrollarse rápidamente.

En las afueras del pueblo se encontraban el general Winter y el capitán Arc Crystal, ambos vestían sus armaduras y estaban armados con pistolas, detrás de ellos se encontraba un numeroso ejercito compuesto por guardias reales desertores (unicornios y pegasos principalmente), guardias del Imperio de Cristal y algunos habitantes del Imperio de Cristal que habían decidido unirse a este ejército. Todos estaban armados con rifles, carabinas y fusiles.

Desde el puesto de mando ubicado en la azotea del ayuntamiento, un unicornio negro de crines y barba color blanco vestido con casaca militar café claro y gorra de plato del mismo color observaba con binoculares al ejército de rebeldes.

El general Winter volteo a ver a su ejército y asintió con la cabeza, los guardias y ponis comenzaron a preparar sus armas.

El unicornio negro bajo sus binoculares y volteo a ver a un guardia que tenía una trompeta y le dijo:

-Toque fuego.

El guardia comenzó a tocar la trompeta.

El capitán Arc Crystal sonrió y luego grito levantando una pistola:

\- ¡HERMANITOS DE RAZA! ¡A TOMAR PLATINUM TOWN! ¡VAMOS!

El ejército comenzó a moverse rápidamente y comenzaron a disparar hacia las primeras barricadas instaladas en las afueras del pueblo.

Los guardias reales respondían a estos ataques disparando sus rifles.

Un disparo mato a un guardia del Imperio de Cristal, pero el ejército de rebeldes ocasionaba más bajas a los guardias reales quienes caían rápidamente como moscas, incluso aun teniendo armas más poderosas como ametralladoras.

Los rebeldes continuaron avanzando hasta que finalmente comenzaron a traspasar las barricadas.

En el Imperio de Cristal, Twilight y Light Star se encontraban en el comedor del castillo leyendo algunas cartas, de repente Silver Gears entro al lugar y dijo asustado:

\- ¡LIGHT STAR! Winter y Arc Crystal acaban de atacar Platinum Town. Desobedecieron tus órdenes.

El unicornio dejo las cartas y puso su casco en su rostro mostrando enojo.

-Les dije que no lo hicieran –dijo molesto Light Star.

-Los pobladores están huyendo asustados y la guardia se está internando en el pueblo –dijo Silver Gears.

-Les dije que no lo hicieran es un error.

Mientras tanto en Platinum Town, la guardia real y los rebeldes continuaban peleando.

\- ¡VIVA TWILIGHT SPARKLE! ¡VIVA CELESTIA! –gritaba un guardia del Imperio de Cristal mientras él y sus compañeros les disparaban a unos guardias reales por detrás.

\- ¡MUERETE TRAIDOR! ¡MUERETE! –gritaba una poni de cristal disparándole a un guardia que se encontraba disparando desde una barricada.

La batalla había pasado de las afueras al interior del pueblo, una unicornio acompañada de sus hijos estaba a huyendo por una de las calles, pero en un intercambio de disparos entre rebeldes y guardias reales una bala perdida le impacto en su cuello cayendo muerta en el suelo mientras sus hijos lloraban sobre ella.

Los guardias reales corrieron para acabar con los rebeldes que se encontraban ocultos detrás de un arco de piedra que era la salida del pueblo, pero los rebeldes los mataron rápidamente con las carabinas.

En el techo del ayuntamiento otro pelotón de guardias reales bajaba por las escaleras para continuar con la defensa, el unicornio de casaca militar se quitó su gorra, levito un pañuelo para secarse el sudor y luego viendo un mapa donde había colocado unos guardias hechos de plomo tiro el que representaba la defensa en alusión a que habían sido derrotados.

Los guardias reales sobrevivientes se rindieron tirando sus armas.

El capitán Arc Crystal al verlos volteo a ver a sus soldados y ordeno:

-Los traidores a la pared, ahora si van a ver su suerte hijo de puta.

Diez guardias reales habían sobrevivido, les quitaron las armaduras y los colocaron contra la pared de una casa.

Luego varios ponis y guardias del Imperio de Cristal se formaron armados con fusiles, Arc Crystal dijo:

\- ¡PREPAREN! –los ponis y guardias cargaron sus armas - ¡APUNTEN! –los ponis apuntaron hacia la cabeza y pecho de los guardias reales - ¡FUEGO!

Los guardias cayeron muertos con los disparos de los fusiles.

En el ayuntamiento, el general Winter entro y subió hacia la azotea donde encontró al unicornio con casaca militar.

-Hola traidor –saludo con frialdad Winter - ¿creo que sabes a que vine?

-Sí, viene a matarme –respondió el unicornio.

-Respuesta correcta –dijo Winter sacando una pistola, apuntando en la cabeza y matando al unicornio.

Winter salió del ayuntamiento y vio que todo su ejército estaba reunido en la plaza. El capitán Arc Crystal se colocó junto a él. Winter sonriendo grito:

\- ¡HEMOS GANADO!

El ejército estallo de júbilo y comenzó a aplaudir y lanzar vivas al general, al capitán, a Celestia, a Cadance y a Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono del Palacio de Celestia, Black Heart se encontraba leyendo unos documentos mientras a su lado Trixie se encontraba amamantando a su bebé. La pequeña Selene mamaba con ternura de su madre.

-Más despacio cariño –dijo Trixie dándole un beso a la bebé con ternura.

\- ¡MAJESTAD! ¡MAJESTAD! –grito angustiado un guardia entrando al salón.

Black Heart dejo de leer los documentos y viendo al guardia le dijo:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Los rebeldes han atacado Platinum Town y acabaron con todos los guardias que resguardaban el pueblo. Mataron a todos y es posible que también al general Razor.

Black Heart se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, Trixie en cambio puso una expresión de horror en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué población queda cerca de Platinum Town? –pregunto Black Heart.

-Pues… seria Ciudad Esperanza, la colonia de inmigrantes de Mexicolt –respondió el guardia.

-Envié un telegrama urgente al general Navarro, que evacuen Ciudad Esperanza y que se coloque un batallón por si esos revoltosos quieren llegar más lejos –ordeno Black Heart.

-Si señor –respondió el guardia saliendo corriendo ahí.

Black Heart vio como el guardia se alejaba y luego se dijo:

-Pensé que esa maldita raza de ponis de cristal ya había decidido que estuviéramos en paz. Pero si creen que me van a sacar de aquí se equivocan.

Cuatro horas pasaron desde la batalla, Cadance llego a Platinum Town volando, aterrizo y comenzó a caminar a través de las calles. Ella volteaba y veía como en la calle seguían tirados los cuerpos de los guardias reales, pero comenzó a llorar cuando vio también cuerpos de civiles.

Potrillos, potrancas, pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra desarmados estaban en el piso muertos rodeados de manchas de sangre.

Cadance se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de un potrillo unicornio que estaba desangrándose y que al parecer todavía seguía vivo.

\- ¿E-Estas bien? –pregunto Cadance con lágrimas.

-Yo… solo… quiero irme con… con… mi mami… -dijo el potrillo para después cerrar los ojos y morir en paz.

Cadance comenzó a llorar y de repente escucho el sonido de unas risas.

La alicornio rosa comenzó a caminar y en uno de los callejones encontró a cuatro guardias del Imperio de Cristal en estado de embriaguez y que le apuntaban a una pegaso que estaba atada y tenía sobre su cabeza una botella de vidrio. La yegua lloraba y temblaba de miedo.

-A ver amigo, chance y le das a la botella –dijo uno de los guardias al poni que apuntaba.

\- ¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN! –grito enojada Cadance llamando la atención de los guardias.

-Hola majestad –dijo el guardia que apuntaba con la pistola viendo a la alicornio - ¿Cómo le va? Pues aquí festejando la victoria con un poco de buen licor y practicando nuestra puntería con esta puta.

Cadance ilumino su cuerno y le quito la pistola al guardia que luego dijo:

-Que pedo majestad, déjenos divertirnos. Nos partimos el lomo en la batalla y tenemos derecho a divertirnos.

\- ¿Divertirse? ¿Matando civiles? ¿Quién se los autorizo? –pregunto Cadance molesta.

-Pues el general Winter, pues quien más –respondió el guardia.

Cadance puso una mirada de enojo, luego tomo con su magia a la pegaso y la coloco sobre su lomo.

El guardia borracho protesto diciendo:

\- ¿También se la va a llevar? Si todavía no le hemos quitado la virginidad.

-Vergüenza es lo que deberían tener –regaño Cadance para después irse de ahí y caminar al ayuntamiento.

En el ayuntamiento el general Winter y el capitán Arc Crystal se encontraban viendo un mapa de Equestria.

-Mire capitán –dijo el general señalando el mapa –tenemos en nuestro poder el tren, lo usaremos para llegar a Ciudad Esperanza, atacamos a la guardia real que cuide de ese lugar y luego ¡BUM! Llegamos a Yanhoover que es también un puerto importante para Equestria y así conseguimos un arsenal para poder después tomar Tall Tale y finalmente Ponyville. De ahí derechito a la capital, matamos a Heart, a su esposa, a su maldita hija y salvamos Equestria.

-Me parece, me parece –respondió el capitán. Luego toma un tarro que estaba en la mesa lleno de sidra y dijo –salud por eso.

-General Winter –dijo Cadance entrando al edificio y llamando la atención de los militares.

-Hola majestad –saludo Winter y luego dijo - ¿Cómo la ve? Light Star es un tonto, hemos tomado Platinum Town y solo tuvimos cinco bajas.

\- ¿Y eso justifica esto? –pregunto Cadance mostrando a la pegaso que estaba en su lomo.

-Así son las guerras majestad –respondió Winter –además, es una traidora como todos los habitantes de Equestria. Merece incluso que la violen, la maten o la torturen.

-Además –dijo Arc Crystal –es la hora de la venganza. –en ese momento el poni de cristal grito molesto - ¡QUE NO VIO LO QUE LE HICIERON! ¡LO QUE LES HICIERON A LOS NUESTROS EN CANTERLOT! ¡LO QUE LE HICIERON A TWILIGHT! Probablemente no participaron en su arresto, pero por su indiferencia también son culpables. Es más –en ese momento saco su pistola y apunto a la pegaso –ahora mismo voy a matar a esta bastarda.

-No se lo voy a permitir –dijo Cadance apuntando a Arc Crystal con la pistola que le había quitado al guardia borracho –si estamos en esta rebelión es para no ser como Black Heart y sus guardias.

Arc Crystal miraba enojado a la alicornio, luego guardo su arma y dijo:

-Pues sabe que, considere nuestra relación con su movimiento como terminada. A partir de ahora el general Winter y yo no volvemos a obedecer órdenes ni de usted, ni de Light Star, ni de ningún otro de ustedes. Combatimos por nuestra cuenta y derrotaremos solos a Black Heart. Váyase princesa, si no quiere que la mande a fusilar.

-Muy bien –dijo Cadance molesta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del ayuntamiento –me iré y acepto su separación. Preferible comandar una rebelión justa que solapar a asesinos y criminales como ustedes.

-Véalo como quiera –dijo Winter –pero para nosotros solo le hacemos justicia a nuestro pueblo.

Cadance salió del ayuntamiento y se fue volando llevando a la pegaso en su lomo.

Arc Crystal volteo a ver al general Winter y le dijo:

-Entonces general Winter, ¿nos vamos a Ciudad Esperanza?

-Pues claro capitán, llego la hora de acabar con el maldito de Black Heart.

-Mañana en la mañana será un día glorioso para el Ejercito Libertario de Equestria.

-Me agrada ese nombre –dijo Winter mientras levitaba un tarro de sidra y decía –salud por el nuevo Ejercito Libertario de Equestria.

La noche llego a Equestria, en el comedor del castillo del Imperio de Cristal se encontraban reunidos Twilight, Luna y Light Star. Los tres tenían una actitud pensativa, de repente una puerta se abrió y vieron que era Cadance.

\- ¿Y como esta? –pregunto Luna.

-Ya mejor –respondió Cadance –la pobre perdió a su hijo en la batalla.

-Lo ves Cadance –dijo Light Star –por eso no quería darles el mando a ellos, pero no, tenías que insistir. Ahora tenemos un ejército menos y peor aún, un ejército de salvajes.

-Bueno, quizás la culpa es tuya –dijo Twilight molesta señalando a Light Star.

\- ¿Mia? ¿Por qué?

-Si hubieras autorizado y dado instrucciones específicas posiblemente no hubiera ocurrido todo esto.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo Twilight. No es fácil dirigir un ejército –dijo Light Star molesto a la unicornio. Luego se levantó de su asiento y dijo –estoy seguro que Black Heart ya ha de estar enterado de esto y posiblemente este dando órdenes para atacar al ejercito de Winter y Arc Crystal –el unicornio camino hacia la ventana y viendo a través de esta dijo –aunque… quizás tengas razón Twilight. Fui un idiota al no haber dado instrucciones concretas. Pero no volverá a suceder –Light Star apareció un mapa de Equestria y lo coloco en la mesa, comenzó a analizarlo y luego pregunto a Twilight - ¿Cuántos combatientes tenemos en la región de Baltimare Twilight?

-Unos seis mil Light Star –respondió Twilight.

-Mandare un mensaje a Rarity y a Snow Flake mañana para tomar el pueblo de Cornville. Es momento de movernos.

 **Bueno seguidores, pues aquí el nuevo capitulo si se preguntan porque hay capítulos casi diario es porque como dice el meme "Charlie vengo inspirado XD XD" ademas de que los trabajos de la universidad hasta ahora no han sido pesados y me da tiempo de escribir. Bueno dejen sus reviews ya que recuerden que son los que me motivan a escribir y continuar este fanfic, sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y recuerden que pueden buscarme en Facebook como ShieldImagination97. Adios :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Adiós al Usurpador

CAPITULO 5: "Adiós al Usurpador"

Habían pasado tres días desde que Arc Crystal y Winter habían tomado Platinum Town. Durante ese lapso de tiempo se habían suscitado diversos combates contra el gobierno de Black Heart en varias regiones de Equestria, solo que los rebeldes ahora estaban divididos en dos bandos:

El Ejercito Libertario de Equestria encabezado por Arc Crystal y el general Winter tenía bajo su control la región noroeste de Equestria, incluso ya tenían bajo su control dos ciudades importantes que eran Yanhoover y Tall Tale. Este bando solo era apoyado por bandoleros, asesinos y anarquistas que se unían a la lucha solo por intereses personales.

El Ejercito de Celestia estaba encabezado por Light Star y Twilight, quienes tenían el control de los pueblos cercanos a Baltimare, a San Franciscolt y las villas que estaban cerca de Cloudsdale. Este era apoyado por los habitantes de diversos pueblos al grado de que incluso los habitantes se unían a sus filas.

Black Heart había aumentado la presencia de la guardia en Appleloosa, Las Pegasus, Manehattan, Ponyville y Cloudsdale, incluso comenzó a adquirir armamento más pesado como cañones y granadas. Además de que el monarca comenzaba a tener problemas en el ámbito político y social, pues su popularidad bajo un treinta por ciento y para colmo un periodista extranjero de apellido Creel había hecho una entrevista a Twilight Sparkle en un campamento de rebeldes haciendo que la mentira de Black Heart sobre la supuesta muerte de la asesina de Celestia se fuera al demonio.

El monarca para salvar su reputación culpo a Moon Black de ser el mentiroso, al grado de que lo destituyo de ser capitán de la guardia y nombro como capitán al general Blancks, quien era un militar con gran experiencia debido a su participación en diversos conflictos militares de Equestria.

La noche era bella, en el salón de gala del Palacio de Celestia se celebraba una elegante fiesta que contaba con la presencia de aristócratas, alcaldes, embajadores, políticos, empresarios y otras figuras importantes de la elite equestriana.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y la guardia toco sus trompetas anunciando la llegada de la pareja real.

Los invitados voltearon y comenzaron a aplaudirle a Black Heart, a Trixie y a la pequeña Selene, los monarcas caminaron y saludaron a cada uno de los invitados para después sentarse en sus respectivos lugares de honor.

-Bueno –dijo Black Heart –que suene la orquesta por favor.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals y la fiesta comenzó.

Black Heart era saludado por varios personajes importantes mientras que Trixie era rodeada por las esposas de estos quienes querían platicar con ella o ver a la princesa Selene.

De repente un grifo café vestido con un fino traje negro y de bigote fino color amarillo se acercó a Black Heart y lo saludo:

-Buenas noches rey Black Heart.

-Buenas noches embajador –respondió el unicornio luego volteando a ver a Trixie le dijo –amor te presento al nuevo embajador de Griffonstone, Sir Henry Wilson.

-Es un placer estar esta noche conviviendo con nuestros amigos y vecinous equestrianos. Well, iré a platicar con los colegas de mi país. Con su permiso majestad –dijo el grifo para después reunirse con un grupo de grifos.

Un guardia se acercó a Black Heart y le dijo:

-El señor Creel, quiere platicar con usted.

-Pues que pase –ordeno Black Heart al guardia.

El guardia obedeció y regreso con Black Heart acompañado por un unicornio gris con bigote y barba negra que vestía un traje negro con corbata azul. Este unicornio se acercó y saludo al rey:

-Buenas noches majestad.

-Buenas noches señor Creel –respondió Black Heart para luego poner una cara de molestia y decir –en que lio me metió usted cuando fue al campamento de esos revoltosos para hacer su dichosa entrevista.

-Bueno majestad –dijo el unicornio -solo quería ver que tan ciertos eran los rumores sobre la resurrección de esa peligrosa delincuente.

-No importa, ya paso y no se puede cambiar –dijo Black Heart resignándose –pero no se crea señor Creel, estos revoltosos no van a sacarme de este trono y menos esa asesina de Twilight Sparkle.

-Algo que debería preocuparle majestad –dijo Creel –es sin duda alguna como va a derrotar a esa delincuente y a esos rebeldes. Yo le aconsejaría que comience a mejorar sus estrategias, que existan dos bandos de rebeldes que controlen parte del territorio no es buena señal.

-Tiene usted razón señor –dijo Black Heart –pero no se preocupe, ya di ordenes este día para darle en la madre a uno de los ejércitos de esos rebeldes.

Mientras tanto en el desierto de San Palamino, en un campamento ubicado en las afueras de un pueblo cercano a San Franciscolt, un ejército de rebeldes se hallaba descansando, aunque siempre alerta.

Lighting Golden y Star Shine se hallaban dentro de una casa de campaña.

Golden estaba encima de Star Shine mientras la besaba en el cuello y esta respondía igualmente.

-Ah… hace mucho que no hacíamos esto –dijo el unicornio colocándose al lado de la pegaso y respirando cansado.

-Si… sabes… siempre me has gustado y… te amo demasiado. Te gustaría que cuando esto termine… ¿nos casemos? –pregunto Star Shine.

-Bueno –respondió Lighting –primero hay que acabar con ese maldito usurpador y después hay vemos. Te amo Star Shine.

-Y yo a ti.

Afuera de la casa y desde una barricada, uno de los rebeldes saco sus binoculares y vio que a lo lejos se veían a varios guardias reales colocando sus cañones y preparándose para atacar.

El rebelde saco una trompeta que tenía en la barricada y la toco alertando a sus compañeros quienes se levantaron y salieron de sus casas de campaña, Star Shine y Lighting Golden se acercó corriendo a la barricada y pregunto:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Guardias reales al frente general Golden –respondió el rebelde.

Lighting tomo los binoculares y observo a los guardias, luego enfoco su vista al que era el líder y se sorprendió al ver a una pegaso vestida de wonderbolt que ya había visto a través de los periódicos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más, pero si es Lightning Dust y parece que viene acompañado de sus wonderbolts –dijo el unicornio. Luego viendo al rebelde le dijo –nos quieren atacar por los cielos. Que nuestros pegasos se preparen para luchar con ellos. Nosotros nos ocupamos de los guardias reales.

-Si señor –respondió el rebelde para salir corriendo y cumplir la orden.

En el bando de la guardia real, Lighting Dust se encontraba colocándose un arma con forma de pistola en su casco derecho, luego viendo a un batallón de pegasos con uniforme de los Wonderbolts que estaba armado con rifles les dijo:

-Hoy es el mejor día de su vida, van a luchar por Equestria y derrotaran a esos traidores que perturban la paz, el orden y buscan instaurar el caos, la anarquía y destruir el progreso que tanto ha costado llevar a cabo. No quiero que me decepcionen. ¡POR EQUESTRIA!

\- ¡POR EQUESTRIA! –gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! –grito Lightning despegando siendo seguida por el batallón.

En el lado de los rebeldes un batallón de pegasos se encontraban volando y apuntando con rifles. Estos eran comandados por Soarin que llevaba puesto su uniforme de wonderbolt.

-Preparen –ordeno el pegaso –apunten, ¡FUEGO!

Los primeros disparos se oyeron.

Lightning Dust voló para esquivarlos, pero tres pegasos de su batallón cayeron por los disparos.

-Preparen –ordeno la pegaso –apunten, ¡FUEGO!

Los disparos se volvieron a escuchar y dos pegasos del grupo de los rebeldes cayeron.

Soarin volteo a ver a su batallón y ordeno:

\- ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡ATAQUEN!

Los pegasos volaron con el fin de atacar al grupo enemigo, la batalla en el cielo había comenzado, los pegasos se disparaban entre ellos y si estaban cerca se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo golpeándose con las armas.

En tierra, la guardia real y los rebeldes batallaban sin descanso, la guardia disparaba sus cañones mientras que los rebeldes respondían disparando desde las barricadas e incluso en lo alto de los edificios del pueblo se habían colocado para atacar con fusiles, ametralladoras y rifles.

-Señor –dijo un guardia real acercándose a un poni de tierra con casaca militar y gorra de plato color café claro –debemos acercarnos ahora.

-Tiene razón –respondió el poni de tierra, quien levantando una pistola grito - ¡ATAQUEN!

Las columnas de guardias comenzaron a acercarse, Lighting Golden saco igualmente su pistola y grito:

\- ¡POR CELESTIA!

\- ¡POR CELESTIA! –gritaron al unísono los rebeldes saltando las barricadas y corriendo mientras disparaban a la guardia.

En el cielo, la batalla continuaba de una manera sanguinaria. Lightning Dust había perdido ya a ciento cincuenta de los trescientos pegasos que conformaba su batallón mientras que Soarin solo había perdido a cincuenta de los trescientos que conformaban al suyo.

\- ¡SEÑORA! ¡DEBEMOS RETROCEDER! ¡NOS ESTAN MATANDO! –grito uno de los pegasos a Dust.

\- ¡NO! Vamos a seguir peleando hasta el final –dijo Lightning dirigiéndose para continuar el combate.

Los pegasos rebeldes y los wonderbolts de Lightning Dust continuaron peleando durante unos minutos más.

En tierra, la batalla comenzaba a inclinarse a favor de los rebeldes, la guardia caía ante las balas de los rebeldes quienes avanzaban más haciendo retroceder a la guardia.

\- ¡RETIRADA! –ordeno el poni de tierra de casaca militar.

Los guardias comenzaron a retirarse y a huir del campo de batalla, algunos siguieron cayendo muertos mientras los disparos de los rebeldes continuaban.

En los cielos, los pegasos rebeldes continuaban acabando con el batallón de Lightning Dust del que ahora solo quedaban cincuenta con la líder incluida.

Los pegasos sobrevivientes comenzaron a huir, Lightning Dust hizo lo mismo.

Soarin sonrió satisfecho, volteo a ver a su batallón y dijo:

-Lo logramos, ¡HEMOS GANADO!

Lightning Dust volteo y al ver que Soarin estaba distraído le quito un rifle a uno de los pegasos que huían apunto y en ese momento disparo.

Soarin quedo paralizado, Lightning en cambio salió volando rápidamente.

El pegaso comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo derecho, luego volteo a ver a su pecho y vio como una mancha de sangre salía, los miembros de su batallón estaban en shock al ver a su comandante.

Soarin dejo de mover sus alas y cayo.

Star Shine voló rápidamente y sostuvo a Soarin en sus cascos, luego aterrizo hasta el campamento.

-Soarin, tranquilo, en un momento te curaras –dijo la pegaso asustada mientras le quitaba el uniforme al pegaso y trataba de ayudarlo.

-D-Dile… a… Spit… Spitfire… que… g-ganamos… y… que… yo… yo… -de repente Soarin dejo de respirar.

Star Shine comenzó a llorar, el resto de los rebeldes se acercaron y agacharon las cabezas con miradas tristes.

Lighting Golden se acercó a Star Shine, vio el cuerpo de Soarin y con su casco cerro los ojos al cadáver, luego viendo a la pegaso le dijo:

-Lo llevare al Imperio de Cristal, para que… descanse junto a Music Belle y Night Light.

Star Shine volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-No… él… él murió aquí… por lo que este lugar debe ser su lugar de reposo.

Lighting Golden se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y luego dijo:

-Tienes razón, merece quedarse en el lugar de su sacrificio. –el unicornio volteo a ver a su tropa y dijo –lo enterraremos en las afueras del pueblo junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros.

La tropa asintió y todos los rebeldes sacaron unas palas que tenían y comenzaron a enterrar los cuerpos de los caídos mientras les colocaban unas flores a manera de ofrenda.

Soarin fue el último en ser enterrado, le colocaron su uniforme de Wonderbolt doblado y un ramo de flores. Además de una bandera de Equestria.

-Descansa en paz, Soarin –dijo Star Shine colocando la placa que llevaba el pegaso en su uniforme.

Había pasado una semana desde que Soarin había muerto.

Los rebeldes continuaron peleando y ganando batallas, el Ejercito Libertario de Equestria continuaba controlando Yanhoover y Tall Tale.

Por otra parte, el Ejercito de Celestia ya había logrado tomar las ciudades importantes de San Franciscolt, Filly Delphia, Baltimare, Rockville y Appleloosa. Además de que Twilight junto con Light Star estaban en Griffish Isles y habían tomado Trottingham, que era la población fronteriza con el reino de Griffonstone.

Eran las doce de un nuevo día y en la oficina de Black Heart en Canterlot este se hallaba leyendo el periódico del Manehattan Times que tenia de título en su portada: **"Ejercito de Celestia toma Trottingham"**.

Frente al escritorio de Black Heart estaban el general Blancks, capitán de la guardia, el ministro de economía y el asesor del rey que estaban esperando el regaño del monarca.

Este mostro el periódico a los tres ponis con una cara que mostraba enojo y decepción, luego les dijo tirando el periódico en el escritorio:

-La guardia real, derrotada por el ejército de dos criminales. Qué vergüenza.

-Si me lo permite majestad –dijo el ministro de economía –es solo una ciudad fronteriza.

-No señor Arthur –dijo Black Heart, luego atrayendo una pizarra que tenía pegado un mapa de Equestria señalo a Trottingham y le dijo –se trata de un punto estratégico, cuya importancia evidentemente usted no entiende.

-Bueno –dijo el asesor -pero podríamos…

-Filly Delphia y Baltimare que han sido tomadas por los insurrectos –interrumpió Black Heart mientras señalaba el mapa.

\- ¿Y si enviamos más refuerzos a la guardia? –pregunto Arthur.

-Con todo respeto señor ministro –respondió el general Blancks –pero desde la guerra contra los changelings no se ha renovado nada en la guardia. ¿De dónde carajos saco yo más refuerzos?

-Y aunque los tuviera general –dijo Black Heart mientras se sentaba –aunque los tuviera, yo… no quiero una guerra civil en la frontera y menos arriesgarme a una invasión de los grifos.

\- ¿No ha considerado negociar con Twilight Sparkle? Podríamos enviar un mediador.

-Mire usted el mapa señor Arthur –dijo Black Heart señalando el mapa donde estaban señalados con banderitas rojas las ciudades, pueblos, villas y regiones bajo el control de los rebeldes - ¿cree usted que necesitamos un mediador? O muchos, o ninguno.

Mientras tanto en Yanhoover, dentro del ayuntamiento Light Star y el capitán Arc Crystal se habían reunido alrededor de una mesa para hablar. Arc Crystal se había quedado al mando del llamado Ejercito Libertario de Equestria, pues el general Winter había muerto en el campo de batalla cuando estos intentaron tomar Ponyville por primera vez fracasando de forma desastrosa.

El capitán había intentado tomar Ponyville nuevamente pero nuevamente fracaso, por lo que al tener pocos miembros en su ejército había decidido que era la hora de platicar con Light Star para hacer una alianza y tomar juntos el pueblo.

Light Star no quería volver a ver a Arc Crystal en su vida, pero la insistencia de Twilight lo obligo a aceptar la invitación.

Ambos llevaban desde la mañana discutiendo:

-Pero, ¿Por qué no confías en mi Light Star? –pregunto Arc Crystal.

\- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que confié en ti? Si cuando te di una orden la desacataste Crystal –respondió Light Star molesto.

-Bueno, desde que se murió el general Winter ya no saqueamos ni lastimamos a nadie y ya somos más disciplinados, solo para que veas que ya no soy como antes.

-Aja y aun fusilas a los guardias que para empezar solo siguen ordenes de un corrupto como Black Heart pero que siguen siendo tus hermanos.

\- ¡JA! Pero cuales hermanos. Además, estamos en guerra Light Star y en la guerra no se puede perdonar a los enemigos.

-Pues solo mira lo que pasa cuando no perdonas a los enemigos. Tenían un ejército numeroso y ahora son menos, incluso si intentaras atacar Ponyville te matarían a ti y a todo tu ejército. Ahora que si quieres que hagamos alianza debes aceptar las condiciones que te he dicho. En primera nada de saquear, en segunda nada de ejecutar prisioneros y por último tendrás que aceptar que Fancy Pants sea el que de las ordenes a tu ejército.

\- ¿Y por qué ese riquillo? No ha peleado en el campo de batalla, no sabe lo que es arriesgar la vida.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, sabe cómo mantener la cabeza fría.

El capitán tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Pues ya que, está bueno. Aceptamos las condiciones.

Light Star se levantó y viendo a la puerta dijo:

-Señor Fancy Pants.

En ese momento entro un unicornio blanco, bigote y melena azul, con lentes y que llevaba una casaca militar azul marino.

Light Star se paró frente a él y le dijo:

-Te los encargo.

-No se preocupe Light Star, no le fallare –dijo Fancy para después darle un abrazo al unicornio.

Mientras tanto en el ayuntamiento de Trottingham y sentados en una mesa, Twilight, Cadance, Luna y Silver Gears se encontraban frente a un unicornio amarillo mostaza, melena café, vestido con traje y corbata negra y que llevaba un bombín del mismo color además de un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

Los cuatro ponis veían al poni con seriedad, mientras que este los veía con miedo.

El unicornio saco un pañuelo del saco de su traje, se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a secarse el sudor que tenía por los nervios, luego les dijo:

-Pues lo que pide lo veo muy difícil señorita Twilight. No está midiendo las consecuencias ni de sus acciones, ni de sus acusaciones.

-Y ustedes tampoco licenciado Carvajal –respondió Twilight.

-Ah… bueno, es que… no sé cómo se lo tome su majestad –dijo el unicornio secándose el sudor.

-Quiero a mi hermana de regreso –dijo Luna mirando con enojo al poni mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla - ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Dónde está?

-Le voy a ser sincero princesa –respondió el poni secándose el sudor pues se sentía incómodo con la mirada de Luna –su hermana está encerrada en una habitación de una de las torres del Palacio de Canterlot mientras es vigilada por dos guardias. De hecho… ella es la que se encarga de levantar el sol y la luna ya que su majestad y su esposa son incapaces de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no dicen la verdad? –pregunto Cadance.

-Porque la princesa Celestia es un símbolo nacional y de esperanza señorita Cadance –respondió Carvajal –imagine el escándalo que se armaría, si las cosas ya están mal se pondrían peor. Su majestad lo único que quiere es que… lo dejen gobernar en paz. ¿No se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen a Equestria con su rebelión? Están destrozando la economía y la estabilidad social que tantos meses costo hacer.

-Pues la culpa seria de su majestad –dijo Silver Gears –porque es el único camino que nos dejó para tener justicia. Además, el gobierno de su majestad se ha caracterizado por ser muy… duro e injusto. Debería recordarle que hasta modifico la constitución que nos rige desde nuestra fundación solo para agregar leyes injustas contra campesinos, obreros, trabajadores y demás solo para apoyar a sectores extranjeros y elitistas.

-Está bien –dijo Carvajal –yo… veré que puedo hacer. ¿Puedo usar el telégrafo?

En la oficina de Black Heart en Canterlot, el monarca seguía discutiendo con los tres ponis:

-Hace unos minutos cambié al gabinete, envié una ley al senado para combatir la corrupción, Carvajal está negociando con ellos. ¿Qué más quiere la señorita Twilight Sparkle?

-Majestad –dijo un guardia entrando a la oficina –tiene un telegrama.

Black Heart tomo el telegrama y comenzó a leerlo, luego lo coloco en su escritorio y dijo:

-Quieren que mi esposa y yo renunciemos al trono.

-Y eso no es todo majestad –dijo el guardia –venga a ver.

Black Heart camino siguiendo al guardia hasta el balcón y vio como frente al palacio se encontraba una enorme multitud de ponis que gritaban contra él, contra Trixie, contra su gobierno y lanzaban vivas a Twilight, a Luna, a Light Star y a Cadance, además de que acompañaban sus protestas con mantas y carteles que decían cosas como: _"¡VIVA TWILIGHT!, ¡MUERA EL USURPADOR!, ¡SI CELESTIA VIVIERA, CON TWILIGHT ESTUVIERA!, BLACK HEART ASESINO Y CONSPIRADOR, MUERAN BLACK HEART Y TRIXIE LULAMOON, MUERA EL MAL GOBIERNO, CASTIGO AL VERDADERO ASESINO DE CELESTIA"_ entre otras frases más.

Arthur, el ministro de economía estaba parado detrás de Black Heart.

El rey volteo a verlo y le dijo:

-Desde cuando el pueblo, dejo de quererme.

-Señor –dijo Arthur –el amor de los pueblos cambia. Además, usted por lo menos de nuestra parte se lleva un gran reconocimiento. Toda esa modernidad, trabajo y progreso es algo que nunca se le va a protestar.

-Arthur –dijo Black Heart caminando hacia una puerta –no voy a renunciar, pero… -en ese momento el unicornio abrió la puerta y vio como en la cama de la habitación dormían Trixie y su hija Selene –ellas no pueden pagar por mis pecados.

-Es irónico no lo cree –dijo Arthur quien se puso junto al unicornio –usted secuestro a Celestia para conspirar junto a Chrysalis para después traicionar a esa changeling y así adueñarse del trono. Durante ese largo tiempo usted era más duro, fuerte y sin miedo a traicionar. Ahora que tiene una familia, se ha vuelto blando y… más sensible. Nunca pensé escuchar de usted esas palabras.

-Lo peor es que apenas fue un reinado de un mes y medio –dijo Black Heart lamentándose –no pude ni siquiera concluirlo y me duele más que mi hija no podrá tener la dicha de vivir la vida de una princesa para gobernar este reino. Trixie probablemente ayudo a Chrysalis, pero… al igual que yo nos volvimos más sensibles ya siendo padres, incluso ella dejo de ser tan egocéntrica. Mi hija necesita de su madre, una madre que por lo menos la crie con valores y no tenga tantos pecados, yo en cambio estoy consciente de que no soy más que… un unicornio que siendo procurador cometí muchas injusticias y lastime a muchos inocentes. Arthur –dijo Black Heart volteando a ver al unicornio –iré a Trottingham a recibir mi castigo. Sé que no lo volveré a ver, pero le pido que cuando mi renuncia sea ratificada al senado, se lleve a mi esposa y a mi hija de Equestria.

-Usted quiere que se autoexilien –dijo Arthur –somos amigos Black Heart y sabes que, aunque siempre he reprobado tu forma de actuar, nunca te traicionaría. Me las llevare a Crinancia conmigo, ahí vivirán una vida sin lujos, sin palacio, pero por lo menos estable, y tu hija crecerá feliz y sin sentir vergüenza de ti.

Arthur abrazo a Black Heart quien también correspondió al abrazo, después el monarca entro a la habitación, le dio un beso a Trixie en la mejilla y por ultimo a su hija.

-Lamento no ser un padre ejemplar –le dijo el unicornio mientras veía a Selene dormir tranquilamente –pero prefiero que seas feliz en otro lugar que aquí. Tu no mereces cargar con la culpa y tampoco tu madre.

El unicornio salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, luego fue a su oficina, saco un pergamino y comenzó a escribir en él mientras decía en voz alta:

-Nosotros, Black Heart y Trixie Lulamoon, reyes de Equestria, venimos ante la suprema representación de la nación, a renunciar, sin reserva, al cargo de gobernantes de Equestria con el que nos honró el pueblo de Equestria.

Mientras tanto en la embajada de Griffonstone, el embajador Sir Henry Wilson se encontraba hablando con un pegaso vestido con casaca militar y que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del embajador bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Mire usted general Baxter –dijo el embajador mostrando un periódico –lo que dicen los periódicos, los rebeldes presionan al gobierno del rey, Light Star y Twilight cada vez más cerca de atacar Canterlot.

-Lamentables noticias señor embajador –dijo el general despreocupado.

-Y el rey Black Heart, ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada? –pregunto Wilson.

-Bueno, supongo que ha de estar consciente que su majestad se ha vuelto más sensible a estas cuestiones.

\- ¿Dónde quedo aquel unicornio poderoso? Aquel Black Heart al que nada ni nadie se le escapaba de su control.

-Debemos también aceptar que… mi padrino ya es un poco más consciente y que estos sucesos fuertes lo ponen un poco cansado.

-Cansado de que Baxter, ¿de poder? ¡JA! Nadie se cansa de poder, come on Baxter. Porque si es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos de que los rebeldes tienen más control que el gobierno y que su padrino Black Heart está cansado. Who will take control of this country? ¿Quién va a tomar el control de este país?

La noche había llegado, un carruaje proveniente de Canterlot se dirigía a Trottingham, en su interior iba Black Heart quien llevaba puesto el traje de procurador que había usado cuando Twilight fue encarcelada.

El ahora ex monarca veía con nostalgia las estrellas, mientras en su mente recordaba toda su vida, desde cuando encarcelo injustamente a Star Blue (el padre de Light Star) pasando por el asesinato de Diamond Shimmer (la hija de Celestia) y terminando en todo lo que había hecho pasar a Twilight Sparkle torturándola física y psicológicamente, además de lo que le hizo a los familiares y amigas de esta.

El carruaje aterrizo frente al ayuntamiento, el unicornio bajo, luego se dirigió a los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje y les dijo:

-Señores, fue un honor que me trajeran aquí. Váyanse ahora.

Los pegasos asintieron y se fueron de ahí volando.

Black Heart camino hasta el interior del ayuntamiento donde encontró a Cadance, a Light Star, a Luna y a Twilight quienes quedaron sorprendidos al ver al unicornio.

Black Heart se acercó lentamente hacia los ponis y les dijo:

-Buenas noches.

\- ¿A qué viniste? –pregunto Twilight enojada –si es a negociar tu trono mejor vete.

-No Twilight –respondió el procurador –sé que te lastime, al igual que a Light Star.

-Hasta que recuerdas mi nombre maldito asesino –dijo Light Star colocándose junto a Twilight –me quitaste a Diamond, a Music Belle, a mi padre y a mi madre.

-Yo no mate a tu madre –dijo Black Heart –fue Chrysalis quien la mato, ella me lo confeso.

Light Star quedo sorprendido ante la confesión del unicornio.

Black Heart tomo un respiro y dijo:

-He cumplido sus demandas, he renunciado al trono y con ello a los privilegios. Trixie y mi hija Selene son los tesoros más preciados de mi vida. Pero ellas no van a cargar con mis pecados, ambas se irán con mi amigo Arthur a Crinancia para vivir allí tranquilamente. Se autoexiliarán para estar a salvo y para que Selene crezca feliz. Vengo aquí para que hagan justicia.

Twilight quedo sorprendida antes las palabras del unicornio, incluso le sorprendió escuchar eso de un unicornio que la había torturado, maltratado y que hasta la había condenado a muerte.

Light Star no sentía nada, le tenía odio y rencor a Black Heart por lo que le había hecho y estaba de acuerdo en que este debía pagar con su vida, incluso se alegraba de que hubiera venido voluntariamente a entregarse y así ahorrarle el trabajo.

Cadance y Luna en cambio sentían tanto compasión como odio, pues por un lado odiaban a Black Heart por lo que les hizo, en especial a Cadance que gracias a Twilight sabía que él había manipulado a su esposo y por su culpa ahora estaba muerto el amor de su vida, pero por el otro lado se compadecían de él pues había cambiado gracias a su hija.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –dijo Twilight.

-Yo si –dijo Light Star lleno de rencor, luego grito - ¡SOLDADOS!

De repente dos unicornios rebeldes entraron al ayuntamiento.

-Si general Light Star –dijo uno de ellos.

-Sáquenlo afuera y preparen el pelotón de fusilamiento –ordeno Light Star.

-Sí señor.

Los dos unicornios escoltaron a Black Heart afuera.

-Light Star –dijo Cadance preocupada haciendo que el unicornio se volteara - ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?

-Justicia –respondió fríamente el unicornio.

\- ¡LIGHT STAR! ¡ESPERA! –grito Cadance para después soltarse a llorar.

Light Star salió del ayuntamiento sin hacerle caso a Cadance y vio que Black Heart estaba parado frente a una pared mientras el pelotón lo esperaba.

El unicornio se acercó a Black Heart y le dijo:

-Tus últimas palabras cerdo.

-Perdónenme por lo que les hice –respondió Black Heart.

-Ojalá te pudras en el infierno maldito asesino de mierda –dijo Light Star enojado para después alejarse del unicornio.

Cadance, Luna y Twilight veían desde la puerta del ayuntamiento la escena.

Light Star se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego grito:

\- ¡PREPAREN!

El pelotón cargo las armas.

\- ¡APUNTEN!

El pelotón apunto a Black Heart quien cerró los ojos en ese momento.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Los disparos se escucharon y Black Heart cayó en el suelo.

Light Star se acercó al cuerpo del unicornio y vio que todavía respiraba. Sacó su pistola, apunto a la cabeza de Black Heart, disparo y el ex monarca finalmente murió.

Light Star guardo la pistola y regreso al ayuntamiento para entrar en él e irse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Manehattan, un barco de vapor con la bandera de Crinancia estaba a punto de zarpar, Trixie, su hija Selene y Arthur eran los últimos en abordarlo.

\- ¿Ese fue su último deseo? –pregunto Trixie mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Si –respondió Arthur –quería lo mejor para ustedes dos.

El silbato del barco sonó indicando que partirían en ese momento.

Trixie, Selene y Arthur entraron al interior del barco para buscar su camarote.

El barco se alejó lentamente del puerto mientras la luna brillaba en el horizonte.

 **Bueno seguidores espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, andaba bien inspirado xD. Y no, este no es el final del fanfic, todavía nos queda mucha historia por delante. Sin mas espero sus reviews y no olviden que pueden buscarme en Facebook como ShieldImagination97 por si quieren hacerme preguntas. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: La Traición de los Militares

CAPITULO 6: "La Traición de los Militares"

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Black Heart había sido derrocado y fusilado por Light Star.

Luego del derrocamiento del usurpador, Luna regreso a Canterlot y ordeno liberar a su hermana, quien con la aprobación del senado y de los habitantes del reino recupero su trono y con ello volvió nuevamente a gobernar Equestria.

Celestia fue curada de sus heridas, pero por desgracia no podía volver a volar debido a que le habían cortado las alas. Aunque los doctores le propusieron colocarle una prótesis, la princesa del sol rechazo la propuesta ya que consideraba que así podía sentirse más cercana a su pueblo.

La princesa Celestia se llevó al Palacio a Silver Gears para nombrarlo asesor real, nombramiento que originalmente ella le quería dar a Light Star por sus servicios al reino, pero que el unicornio rechazo diciendo que a él no le interesaban los cargos públicos y mucho menos de gobierno.

Cadance regreso al Imperio de Cristal y ordeno a Arc Crystal retirar sus tropas de Yanhoover y Tall Tale. El capitán obedeció y el Ejercito Libertario de Equestria se disolvió. Cadance comenzó a poner en orden en el Imperio de Cristal, los tres changelings que habían permanecidos encerrados en el estadio fueron enviados a Canterlot para ser encerrados en la penitenciaria Perseus.

Penitenciaria que había sido construida en el periodo boxista por órdenes de Black Heart y Box como nueva cárcel para reemplazar a las mazmorras que Heart ordeno cerrar para ocultar la verdad de lo que había hecho con Twilight y los changelings infiltrados.

Light Star hizo lo mismo con el Ejercito de Celestia, el cual comenzó a desocupar las ciudades importantes para disolverse poco a poco.

Light Star y Snow Flake pretendían irse de Equestria, pero Cadance los convenció de mudarse al Imperio de Cristal. Ambos aceptaron y los dos unicornios se fueron a vivir al castillo de Cadance.

Lighting Golden y Star Shine se casaron, ambos se mudaron a San Franciscolt donde compraron una casa para vivir. Lighting se unió a la guardia real y Celestia lo nombro general del cuartel ubicado en la misma ciudad.

Spitfire y los Wonderbolts desertores regresaron a Cloudsdale para volver a continuar con sus labores de acróbatas.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, los señores Cake, Derpy y Twilight regresaron a Ponyville para volver a comenzar su vida. El pequeño pueblo había cambiado bastante, dejo de ser un pueblo rural para convertirse en un pueblo urbano y con potencial industrial.

Pinkie decido quedarse en Rockville con su familia, incluso Moon Feather fue invitada a quedarse en la granja de rocas trabajando para la familia Pie.

La familia Apple en cambio decidió irse a Appleloosa, aunque Applejack estaba inconforme con Celestia, pues, aunque mostraba los títulos de propiedad de su granja, la gobernante de Equestria decía que no podía enfrentar a los nuevos dueños del terreno ya que el alcalde Mind había expropiado la propiedad y las leyes de Equestria indicaban que no podía devolverse el terreno.

Molesta, Applejack junto con Big Macintosh dejaron Appleloosa para irse a ocultar con los búfalos con el fin de iniciar una rebelión contra Celestia.

Twilight había recibido la noticia, por lo que fue a la aldea de los búfalos e intento convencer a Applejack de no hacerlo, pero la granjera le dijo de forma fría las siguientes palabras:

-No Twilight, hicimos esta rebelión para que Celestia recuperara su trono y con ello desaparecer todo lo que hizo Black Heart. ¿De qué lado vas a estar Twilight? Con la justicia o con los corruptos.

Twilight se quedó callada.

-Lo sabía –dijo Applejack, luego le entrego el collar que representaba su elemento de la armonía y le dijo –quédate con esto y lárgate Twilight, una pony que apoya la corrupción no puede ser amiga mía.

Twilight tomo con tristeza el collar, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y luego dijo:

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras Applejack, pero yo no te apoyare.

A partir de ese momento Applejack inicio una rebelión convocando a los campesinos de Equestria.

Blueblood, el Doctor Mind, Lightning Dust y Gilda fueron destituidos de sus cargos, pero Celestia no los encarcelo y mucho menos los castigo por haber conspirado en su contra, algo que no le agrado a Light Star quien incluso le mando una carta diciéndole a Celestia que estaba cometiendo un error al no haber castigado a esos conspiradores.

Finalmente, Chrysalis fue enviada igualmente a la penitenciaria Perseus siendo encerrada en una celda especial. La changeling había cambiado bastante, pues siempre estaba deprimida y casi no comía.

Así habían pasado esos cinco meses, el gobierno de Celestia era criticado por los periódicos de Equestria, por la aristocracia, por los empresarios nacionales y extranjeros y por los embajadores.

Un nuevo día había llegado, eran las doce del día y en la plaza ubicada frente al Palacio de Celestia en Canterlot un batallón de trescientos guardias unicornio armados con rifles, fusiles y pistolas encabezados por Blueblood y el general Baxter se encontraban parados preparándose para atacar el palacio.

De repente, las puertas del Palacio se abrieron y un pelotón por cincuenta y cinco guardias reales de Celestia y Luna armados con fusiles y rifles salieron mientras empujaban cañones y se apostaban frente al Palacio para defenderlo.

Un guardia unicornio vestido con casaca militar y gorra quepí color verde olivo saco unos binoculares y comenzó a ver a los enemigos a través de estos.

\- ¿Está usted conmigo Baxter? –pregunto Blueblood vestido con una casaca militar azul rey y con sombrero de campaña color gris.

-Aquí siempre a su lado príncipe Blueblood –respondió el militar que llevaba una casaca militar y gorra de plato color café claro.

En la entrada del Palacio:

-Mi general Vincent –dijo un guardia acercándose al guardia unicornio que veía con los binoculares –el príncipe Blueblood se aproxima.

-Preparen –ordeno el general Vincent.

Los guardias que estaban en la entrada del palacio comenzaron a cargar sus armas y a apuntar al frente.

Los civiles que estaban cerca de la plaza comenzaron a alejarse corriendo de la plaza, los comerciantes se escondían detrás de los mostradores y en los restaurantes los comensales se ocultaron bajo las mesas o salían corriendo.

-El día de hoy –dijo Blueblood viendo hacia el palacio –con el derrocamiento de Celestia, volverá el orden y la cordura al reino –Blueblood sacó una pistola y dijo - ¡SOLDADOS!

Los trescientos guardias comenzaron a preparar sus armas para atacar.

\- ¡BLUEBLOOD! ¡BLUEBLOOD! –grito asustada una unicornio magenta claro, melena violeta claro y que llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles blancos - ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

\- ¡APARTE CHARM! –grito Blueblood molesto a la unicornio.

-Es una locura –dijo angustiada la unicornio –no pierdas la cabeza, te van a matar.

\- ¡SI! Pero no será por la espalda –dijo Blueblood a Charm, luego cuando comenzó a avanzar ordeno - ¡ATAQUEN!

Blueblood comenzó a correr hacia el palacio siendo seguido por varios guardias.

Charm le siguió gritando:

\- ¡BLUEBLOOD ESCUCHAME! ¡TE VAN A MATAR!

El general Vincent al ver que el batallón se acercaba ordeno:

\- ¡FUEGO!

Un cañón disparo matando a diez guardias de Blueblood, el resto de los guardias que estaban apostados frente a la entrada comenzaron a disparar a los guardias de Blueblood matando a varios al instante.

De repente una de las balas impacto a Blueblood en el pecho haciendo que este cayera al suelo muerto mientras un charco de sangre salía de su cuerpo.

El general Vincent comenzó a negar con la cabeza mirando con decepción al unicornio muerto como dando a entender que para el militar la estrategia de Blueblood de atacar directamente el Palacio había sido una estupidez.

El general Baxter en cambio solo miraba indiferente la masacre de sus guardias que caían como moscas ante las balas de los guardias que resguardaban el palacio.

El combate duro quince minutos, el batallón que había llegado comandado por Blueblood y el general Baxter comenzó a retroceder y a alejarse de la plaza.

El saldo de este combate fue de cincuenta muertos para el bando de Baxter y Blueblood y solo cinco heridos para los guardias reales que habían protegido el palacio.

Pasaron dos horas desde aquel combate, la princesa Celestia acompañada por su hermana y Silver Gears llegaron a Canterlot en su carruaje tirado por pegasos y que aterrizo a unas calles del palacio real.

Los tres bajaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al palacio mientras los habitantes de Canterlot se acercaban a ella para acompañarlos en su trayecto mientras lanzaban vivas a Celestia.

Desde los balcones de las casas de Canterlot también se veía el apoyo, pues los habitantes colgaron banderas de Equestria o mantas con frases como: "¡VIVA CELESTIA!, ¡EL PUEBLO UNIDO CON SU PRINCESA!, ¡JUNTOS GANAREMOS A LOS TRAIDORES!", entre otras frases.

Celestia se sentía alagada con el apoyo de sus súbditos.

Los tres ponis habían salido temprano del Palacio en dirección a Filly Delphia para la inauguración de varias obras públicas en la ciudad, pero cuando llego el medio día recibieron un telegrama donde se les informaba de lo que había sucedido, por lo que los tres regresaron inmediatamente a Canterlot.

Mientras caminaban los tres en dirección al Palacio acompañados por la comitiva ciudadana, un poni nocturno vestido con casaca militar y gorra de plato color café claro se acercó acompañado por cinco guardias de la princesa Luna armados con rifles se acercó y saludando militarmente a Celestia le dijo:

-Majestad, el Palacio Real está a salvo, aunque el general Vincent resulto herido. Ofrezco mi espada para defender la integridad del gobierno y de su excelencia.

Celestia camino hacia el nocturno, pero fue detenida por Silver Gears quien le susurro en su oreja.

-No confié en él princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Y qué otra posibilidad tengo? –pregunto Celestia a Silver Gears para después ponerse frente al nocturno y decirle -General Moon Black, tome usted la comandancia militar de la plaza.

Los habitantes de Canterlot comenzaron a verse confundidos unos a otros mientras hacían comentarios reprobando la decisión de la princesa Celestia de darle dicha encomienda al nocturno.

Celestia al ver esto dijo con voz fuerte:

-En cascos del general Moon Black, se encuentra ahora el destino de la nación y de mi gobierno.

Moon Black hizo un saludo militar ante Celestia y le dijo:

-Que nuestros fundadores la bendigan majestad.

Celestia continúo caminando junto con su comitiva mientras recibía vivas por parte del pueblo.

Luego de unos minutos la alicornio blanca llego al Palacio Real, entro al interior y encontró en el salón del trono a los guardias que habían defendido el palacio, algunos estaban vendados debido a sus heridas.

El general Vincent esperaba a la alicornio, la cual se paró frente al militar, que le dijo:

-Princesa Celestia, hemos defendido Palacio y rechazado a los traidores.

-Es usted un gran potro general Vincent –dijo Celestia –ha cumplido con su deber.

Mientras tanto en la embajada de Griffonstone, el embajador sir Henry Wilson se encontraba viendo un periódico llamado Vox Populi que tenía una caricatura de Celestia, Luna y Silver Gears en su portada donde los mostraban huyendo de Applejack y Big Macintosh.

De repente un unicornio entro a la oficina.

El embajador sonrió y dijo:

-Baxter come on.

-Señor embajador –saludo el unicornio.

El grifo soltó una risa y luego dijo:

-Who are you?

-Bien, gracias –respondió el militar.

-You already saw this cartoon? –pregunto el grifo.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto el unicornio para luego tomar el periódico y ver la caricatura, el general Baxter dijo –Ah… no, no lo había visto.

-A ver, cuando va a aprender hacer política esta yegua inepta general –dijo burlonamente el embajador mientras Baxter soltaba unas risas. Sir Henry Wilson tomo el periódico en sus garras y viendo a Baxter le dijo -have a seat.

El unicornio se sentó en una silla mientras que el embajador se sentó en otra que se encontraba frente a Baxter.

\- ¿Cómo va todo mi querido Baxter? –pregunto el grifo.

-Señor embajador, el príncipe Blueblood murió –respondió Baxter con un rostro que reflejaba miedo.

-Well, así es la guerra –dijo el embajador sin sentir empatía por la muerte de Blueblood, luego viendo a Baxter le dijo burlándose -no se estará usted asustando, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –respondió el militar recobrando valentía.

-Algo habrá aprendido siendo el sobrino de su padrino Black Heart –dijo sonriendo Sir Henry Wilson –well, estamos listos para el siguiente paso.

-Sí señor, todo listo –respondió el militar seguro de sí mismo.

-Its extraordinary! Its wonderful! ¡JEJEJE! I love this Kingdom! –dijo el embajador sonriendo, luego mostrando la caricatura del periódico a Baxter dijo -Tell me… is not this fun? Chistoso ¿eh?

En la habitación de Celestia en el Palacio Real, Celestia se encontraba viendo la misma caricatura del periódico Vox Populi, luego viendo a Silver Gears le pregunto:

\- ¿Es graciosa no?

-No, no le veo la gracia –respondió Silver Gears con seriedad a la princesa, luego molesto dijo –como si no tuviéramos problemas la prensa esta desatada. Muerden el casco que les quito el bozal, habría que volvérselos a poner.

-Como Box y Black Heart –dijo Celestia con sarcasmo –dándole de palos a los que hablan mal de mí. O sobornándolos para que… hablen bien. No yo no, prefiero que mis súbditos se burlen a que me odien.

-Si me lo permites hermana –dijo Luna quien se encontraba junto a Silver Gears sentada frente al escritorio de Celestia –considero que la crisis aún no ha terminado, estamos justo en el ojo del huracán y me preocupa sobretodo el nombramiento del general Moon Black como…

-Si lo sé –interrumpió Celestia mientras se sentaba en su lugar –fue la urgencia del momento.

-Lo hizo comandante general de la plaza majestad –dijo Silver Gears preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué querían que hiciera? ¿Echarme encima a todos los generales? –pregunto Celestia viendo seriamente a ambos ponis –Moon Black es el militar con más alto rango en la guardia real. Lo que menos necesitamos es dividir a la guardia.

-Moon Black viene del circulo boxista –protesto Silver Gears tratando de convencer a Celestia.

-Como la mitad de la aristocracia –dijo Celestia mientras leía unos documentos.

\- ¡ES UN TRAIDOR! –grito Silver Gears molesto.

Celestia golpeo enojada su casco derecho en el escritorio mientras veía molesta a Silver Gears.

El unicornio tomo un respiro y caminando hacia la puerta dijo:

-Al tiempo Celestia, al tiempo.

Pasaron dos horas desde aquella discusión entre Celestia y Silver Gears, en la embajada de Griffonstone, Sir Henry Wilson se encontraba hablando con un grifo que escribía las palabras que este decía en un pergamino.

-Mister President Baff –decía el embajador -de acuerdo a sus deseos, this country pronto nos pertenecerá. Como ya lo es, de hecho, en virtud de nuestra racial superiority –luego viendo un mapa de Equestria dijo –The time to invade Equestria… ha llegado.

En la habitación de Celestia en Canterlot, Celestia, Luna y Silver Gears se encontraban reunidos en el escritorio de la alicornio blanca. De repente Moon Black entro a la habitación y saludando militarmente dijo:

-Majestad, el general Baxter se atrinchero en el Alcázar.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! –exclamo Luna sorprendida pues no esperaba esa noticia.

Celestia se quedó pensativa y luego viendo a Moon Black dijo:

-El Alcázar es el arsenal militar más importante de la ciudad.

Celestia se quedó pensando mientras ponía su casco en su rostro, pues sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

Tres días pasaron después del ataque a Palacio Real, el centro de la ciudad de Canterlot se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Civiles y guardias reales se encontraban tirados en la plaza frente al palacio o en las calles aledañas. Esto debido a que durante las noches se suscitaban combates entre los guardias reales fieles a las princesas y los guardias que se habían rebelado contra las hermanas alicornio.

Cadance se había enterado de las noticias que sucedían en Canterlot y había enviado un telegrama a Celestia diciéndole que ella podía brindarle apoyo de la guardia de cristal, pero la alicornio se negó diciendo que la situación estaba bajo control.

Twilight también se había enterado de la noticia y estaba a punto de ir a apoyar a su maestra, pero la alicornio blanca le dijo que no era necesario. Celestia le pidió a su ex alumna irse con sus amigas al Imperio de Cristal.

Twilight obedeció y tomo un tren junto con sus amigas para irse al Imperio de Cristal donde le esperaban Cadance, Light Star y Snow Flake.

En el sur de Equestria, Applejack y Big Macintosh continuaban su lucha contra Celestia apoyados por el sector campesino que estaba igualmente inconforme al no ver cumplidas las promesas de abolir las leyes que Black Heart había impuesto en la legislación de las tierras. Sin embargo, Lighting Golden lograba mantenerlos a raya impidiendo que avanzaran más.

Eran las doce de un nuevo día, un carruaje que tenía una bandera de Griffonstone que era tirado por ponis de tierra se acercaba a la entrada del palacio. Silver Gears veía esto desde una de las ventanas del Palacio y dijo volteando a ver a Celestia y a Luna:

-Lo que nos faltaba, el embajador de los grifos.

En el pasillo de los vitrales el embajador Sir Henry Wilson iba caminando mientras un grupo de periodistas lo rodeaban haciéndole preguntas o pidiendo su opinión respecto a la situación caótica en Canterlot. El grifo les respondió:

-No preguntas, por favor.

Luego de unos segundos el grifo entro a la habitación de Celestia y saludo a Celestia que lo esperaba junto con Silver Gears y Luna.

-Su majestad –estrecho su garra el grifo.

Celestia correspondió al saludo y luego viendo a Luna y Silver Gears les dijo:

-Si me permiten.

Luna y Silver Gears salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Wilson y a Celestia.

-Señor embajador –dijo Celestia sentándose en su lugar mientras que el grifo estaba parado frente al escritorio.

-Podría usted informarme –dijo el embajador - ¿cuándo van a cesar los disturbios en ciudad?

-Y usted podría decirme –respondió Celestia – ¿por qué tendría la princesa de Equestria que reportarle nada a un embajador extranjero? –el grifo levanto una de sus cejas sorprendido. Celestia siguió hablando –Me parece que no tiene claro que esta es una nación independiente.

-Well…

-Y que yo la presido señor Wilson –dijo Celestia un poco molesta.

-Aja, very funny –el grifo se sentó en una silla y dijo –se lo pongo de la siguiente manera: ¿Puede usted garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Griffonstone y sus propiedades?

-No, no puedo –respondió Celestia.

-Excuse me?

-Dado que mi gobierno enfrenta una rebelión militar, no puedo garantizar ni siquiera la seguridad de mis súbditos. He dado instrucciones precisas para que todo residente extranjero se mantenga alejado del centro de la ciudad.

-Is not sufficient –dijo Wilson.

\- ¿Algo más señor embajador? –pregunto molesta Celestia –O es que viene usted a darme algún reporte sobre las maniobras del general Baxter y los rebeldes.

-Me está usted ofendiendo –dijo indignado el embajador –eso es tanto como acusarme de…

-Intervencionismo –dijo Celestia.

El embajador se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-He visto caer a muchos gobernantes su majestad.

-No solamente caen los gobernantes señor embajador, también caen los imperios cuando están sostenidos por seres inmorales y sin escrúpulos. Buenos días.

El embajador salió de la habitación con una cara de enojo.

En uno de los cuartos del Alcázar de Canterlot, Baxter estaba tomando una copa de vino acompañado por una pegaso.

-General Baxter –dijo un guardia al general entrando al cuarto –batallones de la guardia real se acercan y se preparan.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! ¿No me diga? Ya oyó Lightning Dust –dijo Baxter a la pegaso –que hay vienen, pues que vengan.

Tres horas pasaron, en un campamento de la guardia real, ubicado fuera de Appleloosa, un guardia se encontraba vigilando con un telescopio cuando de repente vio que el carruaje de la princesa se acercaba al campamento, por lo que salió corriendo de inmediato.

En una mesa, Lighting Golden y Star Shine se encontraban reunidos en una mesa junto con otros generales viendo un mapa. Star Shine tenía su vientre hinchado dando a entender que la pegaso estaba embarazada.

Lighting Golden había insistido a su esposa que se quedara en casa, pero la pegaso había decidido acompañarlo.

-Si Applejack está moviendo sus tropas hacia el sur –decía Lighting Golden señalando el mapa –nosotros podemos atajarla por este lado.

-Pero Big Macintosh nos puede salir por este lado –dijo Star Shine señalando.

-Pero la artillería que…

-General –interrumpió el guardia que había visto el carruaje de la princesa –está llegando la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Qué? –en ese momento Lighting Golden se levantó y se dirigió para recibir a la princesa Celestia.

La alicornio blanca bajo del carruaje y se acercó a Lighting Golden quien estaba vestido con casaca militar y gorra quepí color verde olivo. El unicornio la esperaba junto con Star Shine.

-Su majestad –saludo militarmente el unicornio.

-General Golden –dijo Celestia a Lighting –vengo por usted, necesito que apoye al general Moon Black.

\- ¿Qué ocurre majestad? –pregunto confundido el unicornio.

-El príncipe Blueblood ataco Palacio Real intentando dar un golpe de estado –explico Celestia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo sorprendido Lighting Golden

-Blueblood murió en la refriega –le dijo Celestia –pero Baxter se atrinchero en el Alcázar, y yo quiero que la estrategia de contrataque recaiga sobre usted –Celestia volteo a ver a Star Shine y le dijo –por cierto, felicidades.

-Gracias majestad -dijo la pegaso acariciando su vientre.

Celestia se acercó a la pegaso, coloco su casco en el vientre de esta y dijo:

-Se siente que será un bebé hermoso. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Estando en ese estado no puedes andar en este tipo de ambientes.

-Bueno –dijo la pegaso sonriendo –no puedo estar sola sin mi esposo majestad.

-No se preocupe por ella majestad –dijo Golden colocándose junto a su esposa –sabe cuidarse y mis guardias también la protegen. En fin –el unicornio volteo a ver a un pegaso vestido igual que él y le dijo –general Tower, queda usted al frente, le encargo muy bien a mi esposa.

-Si señor –respondió el pegaso.

Lighting Golden y Celestia se dirigieron al carruaje para subirse y posteriormente irse del campamento, mientras se dirigían a Canterlot ambos comenzaron a hablar temas importantes sobre el reino como la política, el impacto social del enfrentamiento en Canterlot o temas económicos.

Luego Celestia comenzó a hablar sobre Moon Black:

-Confió en que Moon Black vuelva a defender honorablemente mi gobierno.

-Con todo respeto princesa Celestia –dijo Golden –la confianza absoluta en los ponis no es buena consejera.

\- ¿Usted lo cree incapaz de ser leal? –pregunto Celestia.

-Para demostrarle lealtad a Box y a Black Heart –respondió el unicornio -Moon Black encabezo la matanza de millares de changelings. Por no hablar de… la forma brutal y sanguinaria con que ataco a los campesinos seguidores de Applejack y Big Mac, poniendo en riesgo la estabilidad de la región.

Celestia se quedó pensando durante un momento y luego dijo:

-Siempre he pensado que venimos a este mundo para ser mejores, para evolucionar y enaltecer nuestro espíritu. Y yo confió en el espíritu de mis súbditos.

El carruaje siguió volando hasta llegar a Canterlot.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego a Equestria, en el Alcázar en Canterlot, los guardias reales rebeldes se preparaban para enfrentarse a los guardias reales fieles a Celestia que estaban en posición de atacar el edificio conocido como el Alcázar.

El Alcázar no era solo el arsenal militar más importante de Canterlot, era un edificio rectangular con gruesos muros que había sido construido desde la época de los fundadores con el fin de que fuera una fortaleza para proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad. Aunque Celestia había decidido convertirlo en un museo de historia natural, Box y Black Heart lo regresaron a su función militar con el fin de reforzar a la guardia.

Moon Black estaba al mando del batallón de los guardias reales fieles a la princesa Celestia mientras que Lightning Dust y el general Baxter observaban desde el techo del Alcázar como se posicionaban las tropas de Moon Black.

De repente, una grifo apareció en el techo del Alcázar moviendo unas banderas amarillas a manera de señal.

Los guardias fieles a las princesas comenzaban a posicionarse y estaban acomodando municiones, granadas y armas.

Un guardia real se acercó al general Moon Black, lo saludo militarmente y le pregunto:

\- ¿Procedemos según lo acordado general?

El poni nocturno asintió con la cabeza.

El guardia lo saludo militarmente y luego viendo a los cañoneros de la guardia real ordeno:

-Batallón, tirar cañones fuera de rango.

Los guardias obedecieron y apuntaron los cañones hacia otra dirección para que las balas no impactaran el Alcázar.

El general Baxter volteo a ver a Lightning Dust y le dijo:

-No cabe duda que el general Moon Black es un poni de palabra –luego grito - ¡FUEGO!

Un cañón de los rebeldes disparo y la batalla comenzó.

Los guardias rebeldes disparaban sus ametralladoras, rifles y fusiles desde el techo y las barricadas ubicadas frente al edificio, además de que sus cañones apuntaban al batallón de Moon Black.

Los guardias reales fieles a las princesas respondían a la agresión, pero eran el bando que recibía más bajas, pues los guardias rebeldes aprovechaban que estaban en el techo del edificio para dispararles, además de que les lanzaban granadas que acababan con varios de ellos.

\- ¡MUEVANSE AL FRENTE! –grito un guardia mientras disparaba su pistola.

La batalla era casi una masacre, pues la guardia fiel a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna caían como moscas.

Un guardia herido salió corriendo del campo de batalla en dirección al Palacio Real.

Luego de una hora, la batalla termino y la mayoría de los guardias del batallón de Moon Black estaban muertos o heridos, los lamentos y gemidos de dolor se escuchaban.

El general Moon Black avanzo indiferente entre sus guardias casi como si no hubiera pasado nada grave, luego saco una pequeña cantimplora con coñac en su interior y comenzó a beber para después soltar un eructo.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en la habitación de Celestia se encontraban reunidos Celestia, Luna, Silver Gears y el guardia que había huido herido del campo de batalla.

El guardia estaba vendado de su pata delantera derecha y tomaba un vaso de agua mientras platicaba con los tres ponis.

-Todo es una farsa majestad –decía el guardia –nos están masacrando. Disparan contra civiles, yeguas y potrillos. Dirigen sus cañones en otra dirección.

Silver Gears se quitó sus lentes enojado y luego viendo a la alicornio le dijo:

-Se lo dije princesa Celestia, hasta las piedras saben, que Moon Black confabula en contra suya, pero usted es la única que no lo quiere ver –Celestia puso una cara de no saber que pensar ante esas acusaciones. Silver Gears continúo hablando con un tono de molestia -Está en pláticas con el general Baxter, los vi juntos en la tienda de donas de Joe. ¡ES UN TRAIDOR!

De repente entro Moon Black quien dijo:

-Majestad.

\- ¡HIPOCRITA! –grito Silver Gears a punto de lanzarse para golpear al nocturno sino fuera porque Luna y un guardia lo detuvieron.

Celestia mirando con seriedad a Moon Black le dijo:

-General Moon Black, le exijo una explicación –luego señalando al guardia herido dijo –este guardia nos reporta que el ataque al Alcázar es una farsa, que están matando civiles que los cañones los dirigen en otra dirección. Deme una sola razón para no considerarlo un traidor.

Moon Black se acercó y se colocó detrás del guardia herido y pregunto:

\- ¿Quién me difama de esta manera? –luego jalando de la melena al guardia grito - ¡UN SOLDADITO DE POCA MONTA! Que a la primera granada que explota, sale corriendo del campo de batalla como un cobarde –luego viendo a Silver Gears dijo –o un revoltoso que se hizo burócrata.

-Le prohíbo que se burle de… -dijo enojado Silver Gears levantándose de su asiento a punto de golpear a Moon Black, pero fue detenido por Luna.

-Sepa usted princesa –dijo Moon Black –que cobardes como este hoy he visto decenas. Nos han traicionado, han desertado y se han ido a las filas del enemigo. ¿Acaso vendría a suplicarle refuerzos si fuera un traidor?

Celestia no se veía convencida con las palabras del nocturno.

Moon Black saco una pistola y dijo:

-Tome usted está pistola y máteme en este instante si me considera un traidor.

Celestia se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, luego viendo al nocturno le dijo:

-Guarde su pistola.

Silver Gears puso una cara de enojo pues no podía creer que Celestia siguiera confiando en Moon Black.

\- ¿Qué necesita para volver todo al orden? –pregunto Celestia.

-Más guardias, autoridad absoluta y respeto total a todas mis decisiones –respondió el nocturno.

Celestia se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, Silver Gears y Luna esperaban que la alicornio no le otorgase lo que pedía o que por lo menos dejara de confiar en Moon Black.

-Tiene usted veinte cuatro horas, para demostrar su lealtad a Equestria –le dijo Celestia a Moon Black.

-Queda usted en cascos de Moon Black princesa Celestia –dijo Moon Black –que los fundadores las bendigan.

Silver Gears puso una cara de decepción, pues no podía creer que la alicornio blanca tomase esa decisión.

Moon Black se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Silver Gears y le dijo:

-Silver, ¿podemos intercambiar algunas palabras?

El unicornio volteo a ver al general, se quedó pensado durante unos segundos, luego se puso sus lentes, se levantó y después de ver con decepción a Celestia acompaño al nocturno.

Mientras tanto en la embajada de Griffonstone, Sir Henry Wilson estaba reunido con otros cuatro embajadores bebiendo unas copas de vino.

El grifo les dijo:

-Um… la princesa Celestia, ha perdido por completo las riendas de su gobierno.

-Yo no iría tan lejos –le dijo molesto un unicornio azul marino, melena azul claro y manchones azul fuerte, con lentes, traje negro y corbata rojo carmesí.

-Bueno eso lo dice usted embajador Shield Imagination porque… es mexicano –respondió el grifo –con respeto, pero en Espagnia, Trotelemania…

-Señores –interrumpió un unicornio café claro, melena y bigote negra, con monóculo, traje y sombrero de copa café con acento castellano –no solo estamos hablando de paz y fraternidad, estamos hablando de dinero.

\- ¡JE! De mucho dinerog –dijo un unicornio blanco, melena rubia, lentes, traje gris y corbata amarilla.

-Lo sé lo entiendo, pero este es un conflicto interno de los equestrianos –dijo el embajador de Mexicolt tratando de convencer a los demás embajadores –y nosotros no podemos intervenir.

-No solo podemos –dijo el grifo dejando su copa en una mesa –debemos intervenir y exigir la renuncia de Celestia. O no es así, mi querido general Moon Black.

De repente el poni nocturno se apareció parándose en la puerta.

El embajador camino hacia este.

-Todo arreglado –le dijo Moon Black al embajador.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el burrocrata? –pregunto el embajador al general.

-Lo invite a comer, para limar asperezas –respondió el general Moon Black.

-God job, god job –dijo el grifo sonriendo. Luego volteando a ver a los embajadores y tomando a Moon Black de su casco dijo –Come join us.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, en el restaurante North Star de Canterlot, uno de los restaurantes más finos de Equestria, Silver Gears se encontraba con Moon Black comiendo.

El unicornio terminaba de comer y ya había dejado el plato limpio.

Silver Gears había comido una ensalada griega, una sopa crema de champiñones y como postre comió un helado de limón.

Moon Black en cambio pidió lo mismo solo que cambio la sopa crema por espagueti rojo y de postre comió unas fresas con crema.

Los dos ponis se encontraban en esos momentos tomando una copa de coñac, la bebida favorita del general.

Durante ese tiempo en el restaurante, Silver Gears había cambiado su percepción de Moon Black, pues ahora ya lo veía con mas confianza.

-Por eso le agradezco Silver Gears –dijo el nocturno amablemente –que haya aceptado esta comida, para que vea que no le guardo ningún rencor, y para que vuelva a reinar la armonía entre nosotros.

-Muy amable general –respondió halagado el unicornio, luego viendo el reloj del restaurante dijo –pero… se me hace un poco tarde y creo que tengo que partir.

-He querido agasajarlo –interrumpió Moon Black –por su honestidad y por… su valentía. Todos estos días usted, se ha arriesgado tanto como nosotros los militares.

-No he hecho más que cumplir con mi deber –dijo Silver Gears.

-Brindemos pues… –decía el nocturno levantando su copa –por el restablecimiento del orden que sucederá esta misma tarde, tal y como se lo ofrecí a la princesa Celestia.

Silver Gears levito su copa y la choco con la de Moon Black.

-Salud –dijo el nocturno.

Luego de tomar un poco de su copa, el nocturno dijo:

-Silver Gears, ¿me permite su pistola?

\- ¿Mi pistola? –pregunto confundido el unicornio.

-Quiero regalarle una nueva que será seguramente mucho mejor que la que usa.

-Dudo que sea mejor que esta –dijo Silver Gears mostrando un revolver que sacaba del saco de su traje negro.

-Permítamela –pidió Moon Black.

Silver Gears dudaba en darle su arma al general, pero luego de unos segundos y tomando confianza se la entregó al nocturno.

Moon Black comenzó a verla y dijo:

-Una colt estupenda.

Silver Gears sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

De repente un guardia real se acercó a Moon Black y le susurro en su oreja:

-Todo esta listo, general.

Moon Black preparo la pistola, apunto a Silver Gears y le dijo:

-Es usted mi prisionero.

Silver Gears sonrió pensando que era una broma de mal gusto, pero luego dijo enojado:

-Lo sabía.

Silver Gears estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el nocturno, pero dos guardias reales lo detuvieron, le colocaron un dispositivo en su cuerno para bloquear su magia y lo agarraron para evitar que golpeara al general.

\- ¡LLEVENSELO! –ordeno Moon Black

\- ¡ES USTED UN TRAIDOR! ¡UN CHACAL MISERABLE! ¡SUELTENME! ¡ASESINO! ¡TRAIDOR! –gritaba el unicornio mientras era sacado por los guardias.

El resto de los comensales del restaurante se quedaron sin palabras al ver la escena, algunos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos sobre el escándalo que se había armado.

Moon Black en cambio coloco la pistola en la mesa, tomo su copa de coñac y después bebió el resto de la bebida mientras sonreía satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

 **Bueno aqui el nuevo capitulo, estaba lleno de inspiración. Dejen sus reviews ya que son los que me motivan a escribir este fanfic. Recuerden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	7. Capítulo 7:El Sacrificio de una Princesa

CAPITULO 7: "El Sacrificio de una Princesa"

Eran las seis de la tarde, Celestia y Luna se encontraban en la sala del trono revisando unos documentos importantes sobre la situación en Equestria.

De repente un pelotón de guardias entro rápidamente, el líder se acercó a las princesas con un rostro de preocupación y dijo:

-Princesas, hay que salir del Palacio inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida Celestia.

De manera sorpresiva otro pelotón encabezado por una grifo que Celestia conocía muy bien entro al salón del trono. La grifo dijo mientras apuntaba con una pistola a la monarca del sol:

-Princesas Celestia y Luna están detenidas.

El pelotón que había llegado primero disparo a la grifo en el pecho matándola y un combate entre ambos pelotones se suscitó.

El líder del pelotón junto con otros dos miembros de su equipo sacó a las hermanas alicornio por una puerta ubicada del lado izquierdo del salón mientras les decía:

-Muévanse al jardín.

Los cuatro ponis entraron a la puerta mientras el líder del pelotón caminaba frente a ambas llevando una pistola con el fin de protegerlas

-La guardia –dijo un miembro del pelotón que escoltaba a las princesas.

Otro pelotón de guardias los esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero uno de los miembros de este le disparo al líder que protegía a Celestia y Luna quien cayó en el suelo muerto ante la sorpresa de las hermanas.

Los ponis que escoltaban a las princesas iban a atacar al otro pelotón, pero uno de estos les grito:

\- ¡NO DISPAREN!

De repente entre los miembros del pelotón apareció un unicornio naranja, melena y bigote amarillo vestido con casaca militar y gorra quepí color verde olivo.

-General Walker –dijo Celestia nerviosa.

-Quisiera decirle que estoy bajo sus órdenes majestad, pero no lo estoy –dijo con frialdad el unicornio.

-Es usted un traidor –dijo Celestia iluminando su cuerno con el fin de lanzar un hechizo al unicornio, pero un guardia unicornio del pelotón de traidores le coloco un dispositivo en su cuerno para bloquear su magia al igual que a Luna.

-Y usted una yegua muerta –dijo sonriendo malévolamente el general Walker.

Celestia y Luna comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

Los miembros del pelotón encadenaron a las princesas, a Luna le amarraron sus alas con una cuerda, luego el general hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, los guardias traidores asintieron y llevaron a las princesas para encerrarlas en una habitación de la planta alta del palacio real.

Los guardias comenzaron a adueñarse del palacio y muy pronto el lugar era recorrido por guardias armados, los criados del castillo fueron expulsados del palacio.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el interior de la habitación donde estaban encerradas las princesas, Lighting Golden llego encadenado y con un dispositivo en su cuerno que le impedía usar su magia.

Las princesas sintieron pena por el militar, pero este en cambio les sonrió, pues se alegraba de ver que aún seguían con vida.

Los tres se sentaron y Lighting Golden les conto lo que había pasado:

-El general Moon Black me llamo con urgencia al cuartel –decía el unicornio –ahí me desarmaron, me encadenaron y luego me trajeron para acá. La guardia real nos ha dado la espalda majestad.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los tres ponis voltearon y vieron que era el general Moon Black.

Los tres veían con ira y enojo al nocturno, especialmente la princesa Celestia, pues a ella le había afectado más la traición del general.

Moon Black camino hacia Celestia, quien estaba cabizbaja y le dijo:

-Su excelencia.

Celestia levanto la cabeza y dijo enojada:

-Así que todavía soy… excelencia para usted.

-He dado cuenta de lo hecho a los senadores, a los empresarios, al embajador de Griffonstone y todos aprueban mi conducta –le dijo Moon Black a Celestia.

-Y pensar que en el pasado fuiste llamado héroe del reino.

-Y lo sigo siendo –dijo el nocturno molesto –para muchos estoy salvando al reino del caos en que usted y sus revoltosos lo han metido.

-Los cambios no son caos general Moon Black. Son cambios inevitables que…

-El pueblo quiere orden –interrumpió el militar a Celestia –al pueblo no le importa quién lo gobierne, siempre y cuando haya orden.

-Que se puede esperar de un traidor –dijo Celestia.

Moon Black levanto su casco derecho con el fin de saludar a la princesa, pero esta no respondió al militar, al que solo le dirigía una mirada de indignación.

El nocturno camino en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación volteo a ver a Celestia y le dijo:

-Que los fundadores la protejan princesa Celestia.

Moon Black salió de la habitación, mientras que Celestia volvió a agachar la cabeza.

En la embajada de Griffonstone, sir Henry Wilson y el general Baxter estaban reunidos. El grifo se encontraba frente a un tablero de ajedrez jugando con las piezas del mismo, mientras que Baxter se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino.

\- ¿Todo está marchando bien querido Baxter? –pregunto el grifo moviendo la pieza del caballo.

-Si –respondió el militar –aunque no pensamos que los combates fueran… a durar tanto tiempo. La ciudad está devastada.

-Bueno –dijo Wilson viendo a Baxter -como dicen los mexicanos, hay que ponerle sabor al caldo.

-Sabor al caldo, si ¡jajajajajaja! –rio el unicornio.

Un criado del embajador entro acompañado por un nocturno y le dijo al embajador:

-Sir, sir, the general Moon Black.

-Ah… nuestro héroe –dijo el embajador sonriendo al ver a Moon Black parado en la puerta. Luego acercándose a este lo saludo.

-General, es un gusto verlo –saludo Baxter.

-General, ¿un coñac? –pregunto el embajador al nocturno, el cual asintió y se sentó en una silla.

El criado del embajador llego después con una copa de coñac que le dio a Moon Black quien lo tomo con gusto.

El embajador se sentó a su lado y le pregunto al general Moon Black:

\- ¿Cómo está el cuatro ojos?

-Debe estar de fiesta –respondió el nocturno, luego comenzó a reírse malévolamente.

-Well, salud –dijo el embajador chocando una copa con la copa de Moon Black.

Mientras tanto en el patio del Alcázar, Silver Gears era llevado por un grupo de guardias reales que lo arrastraban y golpeaban.

El unicornio no tenía sus lentes, tenía una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, un dispositivo bloqueaba su magia y su traje era un desastre, pues estaba rasgado.

-Uy… ya tenemos al cuatro ojos –dijo burlonamente un guardia.

En ese momento dos guardias se acercaron y golpearon al unicornio con las culatas de sus rifles y fusiles.

-A ver… ¿Quién te salva? –pregunto otro para después patear a Silver Gears.

-A ver… háblale a tus amiguitos –se burló un guardia pateando al unicornio haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

\- ¿No que muy influyente? –pregunto otro guardia tomándolo de la melena.

Los guardias siguieron golpeando y pateando al unicornio, quien tenía moretones y sangraba de la nariz y la boca.

Los guardias agarraron al unicornio fuertemente, mientras que uno se acercó con un cuchillo:

-Sácale el ojo –propuso un guardia.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! –suplico el unicornio.

El guardia se acercó y luego coloco el cuchillo en el ojo derecho y sin compasión se lo saco a Silver Gears quien dio un alarido de dolor mientras observaba con miedo a aquellos guardias que lo torturaban sin compasión.

-Miren –dijo burlonamente el guardia mostrando el ojo que había sacado –no es de vidrio como decía el mito.

En la embajada de Griffonstone, Sir Henry Wilson siguió jugando con el ajedrez y mientras jugaba comenzó a explicar a los dos ponis el plan que tenían él y Moon Black.

-Lo que sigue es muy sencillo Baxter –dijo Wilson mientras Baxter miraba confundido al embajador.

-Acudiremos a mi buen amigo, el licenciado Lasseter –dijo Moon Black –senador por Trottingham. Él deberá obtener de Celestia y Luna sus renuncias al trono firmadas. Con las renuncias en sus cascos ira al senado, siendo candidato único al trono se convertirá en gobernante de Equestria y me nombrará su sucesor.

-El señor Lasseter deberá renunciar a su cargo –dijo sonriendo el grifo –y como el sucesor ya está definido, el cargo de gobernante de Equestria recae en el príncipe, mi querido y gran amigo general Moon Black y a eso lo llamo… –el grifo movió otra pieza del ajedrez y grito - ¡CHECK MATE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Baxter se quedó sin palabras ante el plan de ambos conspiradores, pues nunca pensó que el plan de Moon Black tuviera un tinte tan maquiavélico.

Dos horas pasaron, Celestia, Luna y Lighting Golden se encontraban encerrados en la habitación, Celestia seguía sin decir una palabra, mientras que Lighting y Luna estaban acostados el uno al otro con un rostro de haber perdido la esperanza.

-Nos van a matar, ¿verdad? –pregunto Luna a Golden mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-No –respondió el unicornio –ellos necesitan que estén vivas para levantar la luna y el sol. Yo… estoy dispuesto a morir por ustedes dos.

-Pero… ¿y tu hijo? –pregunto Celestia llorando y parándose frente al unicornio.

-Star Shine cuidara bien de él –dijo Lighting –lo bueno es que hace una hora me entere que ella ya está en el Imperio de Cristal a salvo, lejos de las garras de estos malditos traidores.

Celestia se secó las lágrimas, camino hacia la ventana de la habitación y viéndose en esta dijo:

-Como gobernante he cometido dos grandes errores. No escuchar a mis verdaderos amigos y querer tener contentos a todos. Una princesa que después de ser liberada de su cautiverio para volver a gobernar y ser derrocada después de cinco meses, no puede más que lamentarse y quejarse de sí misma.

-No seas tan dura contigo hermana –dijo Luna consolando a la alicornio –toda acción política conlleva a la posibilidad de error Tía.

-Pero… hay errores muy costosos Luna.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un unicornio negro claro, melena y bigote blanco con traje y sombrero de copa entro mientras levitaba unos documentos y un cojín de sellos.

-Buenas noches princesas –saludo el unicornio –soy el licenciado Lasseter, senador por Trottingham.

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita? –pregunto Luna.

-Vengo a solicitar sus renuncias al trono –respondió el unicornio.

Luna y Celestia caminaron hacia una mesa de la habitación y comenzaron a leer el documento que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 **Nosotras las princesas Celestia y Luna, ante la incapacidad e ineptitud para gobernar el reino de Equestria, renunciamos a los privilegios y al trono de Equestria por el bien de nuestros súbditos y del reino.**

 **De ahora en adelante dejamos en claro que no queremos volver a ser parte de la realeza ni ser tratadas como tales, queremos ser simples sirvientes de nuestro pueblo.**

 **Atentamente las Princesas Celestia y Luna.**

-Estas renuncias –dijo Celestia a Lasseter –no serán entregadas al senado si antes no tenemos un salvoconducto firmado por el general Moon Black para nosotras y los ponis cercanos a nosotras.

-Naturalmente –dijo Lasseter despreocupado.

Luna y Celestia colocaron sus cascos en el cojín de sellos y pusieron su marca en el documento.

Lasseter levito el documento, lo guardo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta sin despedirse de las hermanas.

Treinta minutos después en el salón del senado, Lasseter entrego el documento y los senadores asintieron con la cabeza. El unicornio camino hacia el centro e hizo el juramento que había hecho Black Heart, luego sin moverse del centro dijo:

-Nombro como mi sucesor, al señor general Moon Black.

El nocturno entro al recinto y se colocó junto a Lasseter.

Cuarenta minutos pasaron y los senadores se volvieron a reunir en el salón del senado, Moon Black entrego la renuncia firmada por Lasseter donde declaraba que encomendaba a Moon Black la conducción del reino.

El líder del senado se acercó a Moon Black y coloco el medallón con la cutie mark de la princesa Celestia y dijo:

-Moon Black, juras solemnemente gobernar con justicia, rectitud, armonía, honestidad y lealtad al reino de Equestria.

-Lo juro –respondió el nocturno sonriendo.

-Juras proteger a tus súbditos y a todo el pueblo más allá de intereses personales y siempre buscando el bienestar de todos ellos siguiendo las enseñanzas que nuestra princesa Celestia heredo al mundo.

-Lo juro.

El líder del senado le coloco una capa de rey, luego la corona que había usado Black Heart y el cetro que se le había dado a este el día de su coronación.

\- ¡VIVA EL REY MOON BLACK! –grito el líder del senado.

\- ¡VIVA! –gritaron los senadores para después estallar en aplausos al nuevo monarca.

Una hora paso, Moon Black entro en la habitación de Celestia acompañado por Lightning Dust y el general Walker.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las princesas general? –pregunto Walker.

Moon Black volteo a verlo enojado.

-Perdón, su majestad –dijo Walker sonriendo nerviosamente.

-El embajador de Mexicolt quiere enviarlas por tren a Manehattan, y de ahí a su país –dijo Lightning Dust a Moon Black.

-Ya prohibí que salga ese tren –dijo Moon Black.

\- ¿No sería mejor exiliar a las hermanas alicornio majestad? –pregunto Walker –para que se mete en líos con el cuerpo diplomático.

-Los militares no comparte esa opinión general Walker –dijo Lightning Dust viendo molesta al militar –aquí lo que se necesita es casco duro.

-Sírvame un coñac señorita Dust, así en seco no se puede pensar con claridad –ordeno el monarca.

La pegaso obedeció y saco una botella que estaba en un mueble de la princesa Celestia, sirvió el licor en una copa y al dársela a Moon Black le dijo:

-Recuerde majestad, muerta esas perras se acaban los problemas.

Moon Black se quedó pensando y luego tomo su copa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del palacio, Celestia, Luna y Lighting Golden se encontraban sentados mientras bebían unas tazas de café que les habían servido los guardias. Para esos momentos ya no se escuchaban detonaciones de cañones o disparos en la ciudad.

-Están cerrando el cerco –dijo Lighting Golden.

-Pero el embajador Shield Imagination vendrá a…

-Hermana –interrumpió Luna a Celestia –lo más que puede hacer el embajador mexicano es intentar salvaguardar nuestras vidas, solicitando la mediación del cuerpo diplomático.

-Tu… ¿los crees capaces de atentar contra nosotras? –pregunto Celestia preocupada.

-Usted no entiende la traición porque es incapaz de traicionar princesa Celestia –respondió Golden.

En el Alcázar, Silver Gears seguía siendo golpeado y torturado por los guardias reales que se habían rebelado contra Celestia y Luna.

El unicornio estaba agotado y ya no soportaba más golpes de los guardias, además de que la sangre manchaba su cuerpo.

\- ¡SACALE EL OTRO OJO! –grito un guardia.

Silver Gears comenzó a temblar de miedo y a respirar rápidamente.

\- ¡SOLDADOS! –grito el guardia que le había sacado el ojo derecho unas horas antes - ¿Quieren jugar a la gallinita ciega?

Los guardias comenzaron a reírse y después sujetaron fuertemente al unicornio.

-N-No… No… No… -murmuro suplicando Silver Gears.

El guardia se acercó con el cuchillo y luego lo clavo en el ojo izquierdo de Silver Gears quien lanzo un grito de dolor mientras el guardia se reía de él y miraba el ojo que le había arrancado.

Los guardias igualmente se reían al ver al unicornio gritando de dolor.

Silver Gears cayó en el suelo y trataba de levantarse para caminar tratando de guiarse con el sonido, ya que ahora estaba ciego, pero no dio más que tres pasos para después caer cerca de unas cajas con municiones mientras respiraba agitadamente.

En la oficina de la embajada de Griffonstone, la princesa Cadance se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del embajador Sir Henry Wilson.

El grifo abrió la puerta, entro y luego sentándose en su lugar y viendo a Cadance sonriendo le dijo:

-Well madame, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Usar su influencia para salvar la vida de mis tías y la del general Lighting Golden –respondió Cadance.

-Esa es una… responsabilidad que no me puedo echar encima –le dijo el embajador –ni en mi nombre, ni en el nombre de mío gobierno.

\- ¿Considera usted una responsabilidad intentar salvar la vida de una yegua? –pregunto Cadance un poco molesta por las palabras del grifo –tendría responsabilidad por no salvarlo.

-Well, if you excuse me –dijo el grifo levantándose de su asiento.

-No me ha dado una respuesta embajador –dijo Cadance molesta.

-I am completely honest madame –dijo el grifo viendo seriamente a la alicornio rosa –seré completamente franco princesa Cadance. La caída de sus tías, se debe a que nunca quisieron consultarme.

Cadance tomo un respiro con resignación.

En ese mismo momento en el Alcázar, Silver Gears se encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverse debido a la ceguera que le habían provocado los guardias arrancándole los ojos.

Un guardia se acercó levitando una pistola mientras sus compañeros le decían que matara de una vez al unicornio debido a que no aguantaba más golpes y torturas.

El guardia apunto a la cabeza de Silver Gears quien respiraba agitadamente, luego disparo y el unicornio que había sido amigo de Light Star y asesor de Celestia murió finalmente rodeado por un charco de su propia sangre.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Cadance desde el Imperio de Cristal decidió encargarse de la labor de sus tías Luna y Celestia.

La alicornio rosa se había encargado de bajar el sol y elevar la luna el día anterior, ya que consideraba que era necesario mantener el equilibrio natural, incluso el nuevo rey Moon Black no protesto por esta acción de la princesa, incluso se alegró de que la alicornio le ahorrara el trabajo real por unos días.

Light Star y Twilight al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando habían intentado salir inmediatamente a Canterlot para rescatar a Celestia y a Luna, pero Cadance los detuvo y les dijo que no se preocuparan por ellas, ya que confiaba en que todo podría solucionarse pronto con la ayuda del embajador de Mexicolt, y que intentar sacarlas del palacio podría complicar las negociaciones.

En Canterlot, Star Shine llegaba a bordo de un carruaje tirado por ponis de tierra, ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro y observaba con tristeza como la capital se había convertido en un lugar de muerte.

Cadáveres de yeguas, potrillos, potrancas, civiles, guardias reales que eran llorados por familiares y amigos eran el paisaje de las calles de Canterlot.

La pegaso no podía creer que en tan solo unos días todo se hubiera convertido en un completo infierno para Equestria.

Star Shine bajo del carruaje y camino al interior del palacio para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraban Celestia, Luna y su esposo.

Al entrar, los prisioneros sonrieron, pues tenía tiempo que no veían un rostro familiar. Pero la pegaso no correspondió a esas sonrisas, en cambio se veía preocupada y triste.

-Star –dijo Golden abrazando a la pegaso para después llevarla a una silla para que se sentase.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto triste Star Shine.

-Por mí no te preocupes –respondió Golden.

\- ¿Cómo están Twilight y los demás? –pregunto Celestia acercándose a la pegaso.

-Ellos están bien –respondió Star Shine –Twilight Velvet, la madre de Twilight, tuvo que dejar su casa, se ha refugiado en la embajada de Potrillapon y mañana se reunirá con nosotros en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Y Silver Gears? –pregunto Golden.

Star Shine agacho la cabeza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Dónde está Gears? –pregunto cada vez más preocupado Golden - ¿Qué pasa con Silver?

Star Shine levanto la cabeza llorando y dijo:

-Lo… mataron…

Lighting Golden, Luna y Celestia comenzaron a llorar al escuchar la respuesta de la pegaso quien estallo en lágrimas.

El golpe fue duro para los cuatro.

Para Celestia quien no podía creer que su asesor hubiera sido asesinado, especialmente porque ella le había prometido a Light Star que cuidaría de su amigo de cualquier peligro. Ahora ella estaba enojada con ella misma, pues había roto su promesa, además de que Silver Gears fue de los que le habían advertido que no confiara en el traidor de Moon Black, pero ella fue una tonta al no hacerle caso.

Luna también lloraba llena de dolor, pues la ex princesa de la noche había convivido un poco más con el unicornio. La alicornio azul le ocultaba a su hermana un secreto que sin duda alguna habría sido un escándalo si ella siguiera siendo una princesa.

Luna y Silver Gears habían sido novios y todas las noches se veían en los jardines del castillo, y durante el tercer mes de gobierno de Celestia, ambos habían decidido demostrar su amor en la habitación de Luna.

El cuarto mes, Luna y Silver Gears fueron al Hospital de Canterlot donde recibieron una noticia que alegro a ambos, pues Luna estaba embarazada. Incluso Luna pretendía decírselo a su hermana el día de los corazones cálidos, pero ahora con este golpe de estado llevado a cabo por los militares ese plan se había venido abajo, y peor aún porque ahora el amor de su vida y padre de su bebé estaba muerto.

Lighting Golden y Star Shine eran amigos del finado, especialmente porque Silver Gears había sido su compañero de misiones cuando eran una organización secreta bajo las ordenes de Celestia, además de que fue el que más ayudo en el derrocamiento de Black Heart al interceptar los mensajes de la guardia real para conocer sus movimientos en las ciudades.

Luego de media hora, Star Shine se fue y se despidió de los prisioneros.

La noche llego, Cadance había elevado la luna y bajado el sol.

En Canterlot, las calles estaban llenas de carruajes provenientes del hospital de la ciudad que comenzaban a recoger los cadáveres que estaban en las calles.

En la habitación, Celestia se encontraba viendo unos papeles, mientras que Golden y Luna leían libros.

De repente un guardia entro a la habitación, levitando una charola con rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y tazas de té.

-Buenas noches –saludo el guardia.

-Buenas noches –saludo Celestia, quien fue la única que respondió al saludo.

El guardia dejo la charola en una mesa.

Celestia volteo a ver al guardia y le dijo:

-Gracias muchacho.

El guardia se veía preocupado, Celestia al notar esto le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Princesa Celestia tengo miedo –respondió el guardia –hace rato que se juntaron todos los senadores en el salón de gala para celebrar su renuncia.

El guardia salió de la habitación, mientras que Luna, Celestia y Golden estaban sorprendidos, pues no podían creer que el sector político más importante de Equestria les diera la espalda, y peor aún, celebrara el golpe que las había derrocado.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Golden viendo a Celestia - ¿Y los salvoconductos?

Celestia se quedó pensando durante unos minutos, camino hacia la ventana y viendo a través de esta dijo:

-No saldrá tren a ningún lado.

Luna y Golden agacharon la cabeza con resignación, su última esperanza de salir del Palacio se había ido al carajo, ahora estaban en cascos del destino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Celestia, Moon Black estaba jugando con una canica colocándola en el escritorio y haciendo que esta rodara, frente a él se encontraban Lightning Dust y el general Walker que solo lo observaban mientras un tocadiscos tocaba la versión en piano de la obra Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

Moon Black estaba evidentemente borracho, pues se movía de un lado al otro mientras jugaba con la canica. Luego vio a Lightning Dust y señalo el tocadiscos.

La pegaso asintió y apago el tocadiscos, después viendo al nocturno pregunto:

\- ¿Cuál es su decisión majestad?

Moon Black dio un sorbo a su copa de coñac y luego viendo al general Walker le dijo:

-Sabía usted que los alicornios no son inmortales, general Walker.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido el militar.

-Anduve husmeando en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Canterlot –dijo borracho el nocturno –y en un libro que escribió el viejito barbado cuyo nombre me da hueva recordar, decía que los alicornios son eternamente jóvenes e inmortales, pero pueden perder su inmortalidad si se les corta o rompe el cuerno y se le cortan las alas o morir si se les apuñala o hiere en el corazón –decía señalando su pecho el nocturno. Luego pregunto al militar –¿es cierto lo que se dice de usted general Walker?

-Sobre que majestad –respondió el general.

-Que cuando fue la guerra contra las cebras y usted era un potrillo, le dio la estocada final al rey Shaka zulú –explico el nocturno.

El general Walker se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, pues era una leyenda que se decía sobre él, pero del que no había registros de que fuera verdad. Pero para no decepcionar al rey respondió:

-Así es señor.

Moon Black aplaudió con sus cascos y viendo al militar dijo:

-Muy bien entonces no le va a costar ningún trabajo, hágalo. Y ya después el destino dirá que dice.

El general Walker hizo un saludo militar y se fue del salón.

Dust sonreía satisfecha, pues era la decisión que esperaba por parte del rey Moon Black, luego tomo una copa de coñac y comenzó a beber. El nocturno en cambio siguió jugando con la canica.

Una hora paso y en la habitación del Palacio, los tres prisioneros se encontraban acostados en el suelo durmiendo.

De repente la puerta se abrió, se prendieron las luces de la habitación y un unicornio vestido de policía rural acompañado por dos guardias armados con rifles los despertó diciendo:

-A ver flojos, levántense.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Lighting Golden.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Celestia tallándose los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Luna igualmente confundida.

-Los llevamos a la penitenciaria –respondió el unicornio, luego viendo a Luna y señalando a Celestia y a Golden dijo –a ellos nomas, a usted no Luna.

Los dos ponis se levantaron, Celestia se colocó en sus cascos los objetos que la identificaban como miembro de la realeza. Golden se colocó su casaca militar.

\- ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Golden al rural.

-Solo llámeme mayor Chains –respondió el unicornio –ahora apúrese.

-Su majestad, buena suerte –dijo Golden abrazando a Luna para después salir de la habitación.

-Hermana –dijo Celestia abrazando fuertemente a la alicornio azul, luego le dijo –nunca volveré a verte.

Celestia camino en dirección a la puerta mientras Luna ponía una cara de confusión, pero luego de unos minutos la alicornio azul comprendió las palabras de su hermana por lo que se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

Los prisioneros salieron a la entrada del Palacio Real donde los esperaban dos carruajes tirados por ponis de tierra, uno para cada prisionero.

En cuanto subieron los prisioneros, los carruajes avanzaron por la calle.

En el carruaje de Celestia iba el mayor Chains junto con la princesa Celestia, mientras que Golden era cuidado por otro guardia real.

Mientras iban rumbo a la penitenciaria Perseus, Celestia comenzó a hablar con el mayor Chains:

-Usted no tiene por qué obedecer ninguna orden que lo conduzca a la barbarie –le dijo Celestia mientras el unicornio ignoraba sus palabras –si otros han de perder su alma, no la pierda usted.

El mayor Chains volteo la cabeza para ignorar a la princesa Celestia.

Luego de unos minutos, la comitiva llego a la entrada de la penitenciaria.

El mayor Chains bajo del carruaje y camino a la entrada que era vigilada por dos guardias reales armados con fusiles. El unicornio les pregunto:

\- ¿Instrucciones?

-Por la parte de atrás –respondió el guardia.

Celestia observaba la escena desde la ventana del carruaje, luego vio como el mayor Chains regresaba al carruaje y se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Celestia al mayor Chains.

-Vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás –respondió fríamente el unicornio.

-Por la parte de atrás… n-no hay puerta –le dijo nerviosa Celestia a Chains.

Los carruajes se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la penitenciaria.

Desde una de las torres de la penitenciaria, un guardia hizo un señalamiento con su casco izquierdo indicando que las luces ubicadas en la parte trasera del edificio debían apagarse.

Los carruajes llegaron a la parte trasera que estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, los carruajes se detuvieron y Chains se bajó del carruaje y viendo a Celestia le grito:

\- ¡BAJESE!

-N-No mayor Chains, no tengo porque bajarme –le dijo Celestia asustada.

-Bájese usted de una buena vez carajo –dijo enojado el unicornio sacando a Celestia del carruaje jalándole su melena y tirándola al suelo.

La alicornio intento levantarse, pero fue golpeada en el estómago por el mayor Chains quien la siguió golpeando.

-D-Deténgase… p-por favor… -suplico Celestia al unicornio que la seguía pateando.

Lighting Golden se bajó del carruaje que lo llevaba y grito:

\- ¡DEJENLA! ¡ASESINOS! ¡ASESINOS!

De repente dos guardias reales que estaban en el techo de la penitenciaria apuntaron sus rifles y le dispararon al unicornio quien cayó muerto en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre.

Celestia comenzó a llorar al ver muerto a Golden.

Chains saco un martillo que había escondido bajo el asiento del carruaje y acercándose a Celestia comenzó a golpear el cuerno de la alicornio hasta hacerlo completamente añicos.

Celestia se sentía débil, una debilidad que no había experimentado nunca en su vida como princesa inmortal.

Chains dejo que Celestia se levantara del suelo.

La poni comenzó a caminar lentamente balanceándose de un lado a otro, pues estaba herida por los golpes que había recibido.

Celestia estaba consciente de que la matarían, volteo a ver al cielo y mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, desde sus momentos con Twilight, con su hermana, con su sobrina Cadance y hasta recordó a Light Star y a su hija Diamond Shimmer.

-Hija… p-pronto estaré… contigo… -murmuro la poni mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

El mayor Chains sacó su pistola, apunto a la ex princesa y le disparo en el cuello haciendo que Celestia cayera en el suelo. Luego se acercó y al ver que estaba agonizando, apunto a la cabeza y disparo dándole el tiro de gracia.

Chains volvió a subirse al carruaje con el que había acompañado a Celestia. Después los carruajes se alejaron dejando los cadáveres en aquel lugar.

Una hora paso desde la muerte de Lighting Golden y Celestia, en la habitación de Celestia, Moon Black se encontraba completamente ebrio y fumando un puro, de repente tomo el tintero que usaba Celestia para escribir y lo lanzo al suelo.

De repente el general Walker entro a la habitación y luego de saludar militarmente al rey le dijo:

-Se han cumplido sus órdenes majestad –el nocturno asintió con la cabeza, luego Walker le dijo al rey –majestad, la viuda del general Lighting Golden pide permiso para ver el cadáver de su esposo y de Celestia. Ha llevado ropa para vestirlos.

-Quiere vestirlos de gala –dijo Moon Black riéndose, luego dijo –No, por supuesto que no, esa yegua y ese potro eran criminales. Murieron en un intento de fuga, que los entierren en la penitenciaria como lo que eran.

El general Walker asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación mientras Moon Black lanzo un escupitajo al suelo.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Canterlot, Star Shine acompañada por Twilight Sparkle caminaron hacia la morgue. Ambas venían vestidas de negro en señal de luto mientras eran observadas por algunos guardias que custodiaban el lugar.

El encargado de la morgue levanto las mantas que cubrían los cadáveres de Lighting Golden y Celestia.

Twilight y Star Shine se quedaron sin palabras al ver muertos a los ponis más importantes de sus vidas.

Star Shine había perdido a su esposo y padre del bebé que esperaba, mientras que Twilight había perdido a su maestra y a la alicornio que considero casi una madre para ella.

Star Shine y Twilight lloraron sobre el cadáver de sus respectivos seres queridos.

Luego de unos minutos ambas se secaron las lágrimas, Star Shine beso a Lighting Golden mientras que Twilight le dio un último abrazo a Celestia.

Finalmente se fueron de ahí mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba una mirada llena de ira y odio. La pegaso y la unicornio se fueron a la estación de Canterlot para tomar el tren en dirección al Imperio de Cristal.

Para ambas había llegado la hora de levantarse y volver nuevamente a luchar contra un nuevo usurpador.

 **Bueno pues aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, no olviden dejar sus reviews que son el motor que me impulsa a escribir y continuar este fanfic. Recuerden que pueden buscarme en facebook como ShieldImagination97. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: El Dolor de una Perdida

CAPITULO 8: "El Dolor de una Perdida"

Habían pasados tres meses desde el derrocamiento de las princesas Celestia y Luna, durante aquel tiempo Luna fue encerrada en la torre norte del Palacio Real donde fue obligada a elevar el sol y la luna, ya que Cadance al enterarse de la muerte de su tía Celestia se negó a seguir cumpliendo con aquella labor e incluso rompió relaciones con Equestria.

El rey Moon Black comenzó a mostrar un estilo de gobierno que nunca se había visto en Equestria, pues, aunque surgieron opositores políticos y militares a su gobierno, el usurpador ordeno desaparecerlos o callarlos, perseguía a los periodistas que lo criticaban e incluso aunque el senado pretendió destituirlo, el gobernante disolvió y encarcelo a los senadores.

Era un nuevo día en el Palacio Real de Canterlot, Moon Black y el resto de generales se encontraban en el salón del trono acompañados por varias unicornios prostitutas que les consentían y halagaban con sus encantos femeninos. Los guardias reales estaban bebiendo alcohol y sonreían satisfechos por aquella vida que sentían merecer.

Un piano había sido puesto en el salón mientras era tocado por un poni de tierra, luego una prostituta apareció fumando y comenzó a cantar una canción:

-El potro es una fiera, un perdido egoistón,

Que el día de la boda te parte el corazón,

Y algo mas también, difícil de decir,

Y algo mas también, que no he de repetir.

Moon Black beso el casco derecho de la prostituta.

\- ¡BRAVO! –grito un guardia mientras sus compañeros aplaudían con sus cascos.

La prostituta siguió cantando siendo acompañada por la música del piano mientras Moon Black la sentaba a su lado y admiraba la belleza de aquella yegua:

-Si sabes que te engaña, no llores véngate,

Y córtale el bigote cuando dormido este,

Y algo mas también, difícil de decir,

Y algo mas también, que no he de repetir.

De repente un guardia se acercó al monarca y le susurro:

-Majestad, los wonderbolts junto con la capitana Spitfire lo desconocen como gobernante y han desertado.

Moon Black volteo a ver al guardia y dijo:

\- ¿Eso dicen? Pues a ver si pueden ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –luego volteo a ver a la prostituta y le dijo cantando –Y algo mas también.

\- Y algo mas también, difícil de decir,

Y algo mas también, que no he de repetir –canto la prostituta mientras era besada por el nocturno.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en la habitación de Celestia, Moon Black y dos unicornios se encontraban reunidos. Un unicornio vestido con traje azul marino y con un estetoscopio estaba revisándole los ojos al nocturno mientras que el otro estaba vestido con casaca militar y gorra quepí verde señalando un mapa de Equestria.

-Por favor majestad, deje de parpadear –pidió el unicornio de traje azul.

Moon Black tomo un poco de la copa de coñac que tenía en sus cascos para luego dejar que el unicornio lo siguiera revisando.

-Como le estaba diciendo majestad –dijo el unicornio con casaca militar señalando el mapa –Light Star y Twilight Sparkle atraen cada vez más simpatizantes a su rebelión. Yo creo que el nuevo impuesto que hemos creado, no nos está atrayendo buenos resultados.

\- ¿Y la puta del Imperio de Cristal general Walker? –pregunto el nocturno al unicornio militar.

-Permanece en su reino –respondió el general –pero está dispuesta a movilizar sus tropas hacia acá en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y Applejack? –pregunto Moon Black.

-Estableció focos guerrilleros en Filly Delphia, Dodge Junction, Ponyville y San Franciscolt –respondió el general Walker –y al parecer pretende tender un cerco sobre la capital.

\- ¿Los grifos?

-El nuevo presidente Watson, insiste en no reconocerlo como rey –respondió el unicornio de traje azul marino.

-Doctor Urrutia, dígame de mis cataratas mejor –dijo el rey.

-Necesita una cirugía urgente majestad –dijo el unicornio al rey.

Moon Black puso una cara de molestia y luego viendo al unicornio dijo:

-Yo siempre he pensado que usted es mejor como mi asesor que médico. Pretende que me quede con los ojos vendados justo en este momento –el nocturno camino hacia el mapa y comenzó a examinarlo, luego viendo a los dos ponis dijo enojado –Ni Cadance, ni Light Star, ni Twilight, ni Applejack y mucho menos los putos grifos me van a sacar de aquí. ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATARLOS A TODOS! –grito Moon Black golpeando el mapa. Luego camino hacia el escritorio y tomando unos papeles dijo –que los fundadores me bendigan. General Walker movilice sus tropas a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal, llego la hora de aplastar a esos revoltosos.

-Si señor –asintió el militar retirándose del lugar.

El tiempo paso y en el Imperio de Cristal, una alicornio rosa se encontraba en su habitación llorando, a su lado se encontraba Twilight Velvet quien le pasaba unos pañuelos con su magia para que la alicornio rosa se secara las lágrimas.

-Ya Cadance –trato de consolar la madre de Twilight –tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes seguir así.

-Es que no lo soporto… mataron a mi tía Celestia y… mi tía Luna está encerrada –le dijo Cadance con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas están pasando? Primero encarcelaron a Twilight, después controlaron a mi esposo para luego matarlo y ahora mataron a mi tía.

-Lo entiendo Cadance –dijo Velvet –pero… debes entender que si sigues así solo estas ayudándoles a ellos.

\- ¡MAJESTAD! –grito un guardia entrando rápidamente a la habitación –un batallón de guardias reales se dirige hacia acá.

\- ¿Y Light Star? –pregunto Cadance al guardia secándose las lágrimas.

-Se fue con un batallón de guardias de cristal para hacerles frente.

\- ¡LO VAN A MATAR! –grito Cadance asustada –Tengo que ayudarlo.

-No majestad –dijo el guardia bloqueándole el paso a la alicornio –Light Star nos pidió que la llevemos a un lugar seguro.

-Pero…

-Lo siento majestad.

\- ¿Y mis súbditos?

-Twilight y Snow Flake ya están evacuándolos y llevándolos lejos de la ciudad –el guardia del Imperio de Cristal tomo el casco de Cadance y le dijo –vámonos majestad.

En las calles del Imperio de Cristal los habitantes corrían en dirección al estadio. Twilight y Snow Flake los guiaban utilizando unas pancartas.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡TODOS AL ESTADIO! –grito Twilight a los ponis.

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡RAPIDO! –grito Snow Flake.

Lejos en las afueras, Light Star acompañado por Fluttershy y Moon Feather se encontraban preparándose para la batalla.

\- ¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES! –ordeno Light Star al batallón que comenzó a ponerse en posición de ataque. Light Star volteo a ver a Moon Feather y le dijo –Moon, necesito que comandes a los tiradores que están en los árboles.

-Si Light Star –respondió la unicornio.

\- ¿Y yo en que puedo ayudar? –pregunto Fluttershy a Light Star.

-Ve al Imperio de Cristal con Twilight y refúgiate con las demás.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es en serio? –pregunto molesta Fluttershy –no, yo me quedo a pelear.

-Fluttershy es una batalla peligrosa, y no quiero perder a una amiga de Twilight. Vete al Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¡NO! –grito Fluttershy.

-No seas necia. Vete de aquí antes de que…

De repente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó. Light Star volteo y vio que un cañón enemigo había disparado cerca de una de las barricadas que fueron instaladas. Luego volteo a ver a la pegaso y le dijo:

-Está bien, pero no dejes que te maten –luego grito al batallón - ¡AHORA! ¡ATAQUEN!

Los rebeldes comenzaron a salir y a correr mientras disparaban contra los guardias reales que también salían a combatir con sus fusiles y pistolas al campo de batalla.

En el estadio del Imperio de Cristal, los ponis de cristal se resguardaban mientras escuchaban los cañonazos provenientes de las afueras. Las yeguas abrazaban a sus hijos y los potros ayudaban vigilando los accesos del estadio.

Cadance y Twilight Velvet se hallaban en el interior de los vestuarios del estadio. Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity las acompañaban junto con sus familiares portando armas con el fin de defenderse.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Twilight entro junto con Snow Flake.

-Ah… gracias al cielo que están aquí –dijo Twilight viendo a sus amigas.

-Twilight, ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto su madre.

-Al parecer Moon Black envió un batallón para atacar al Imperio de Cristal. Creo que no le gusto que Cadance haya roto relaciones con Equestria.

\- ¿Y Light Star? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-Pues peleando y… ¿Dónde está Fluttershy? –pregunto Twilight al no ver a la pegaso. Luego dijo –Oh no… ¡FLUTTERSHY!

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡ESPERA! –grito Velvet para seguir a su hija que salió corriendo por la puerta.

En el campo de batalla, la pelea era cada vez más reñida. Los rebeldes encabezados por Light Star y Moon Feather iban ganándole a la guardia real, pero estos se negaban a rendirse y continuaban peleando sin importarles caer muertos.

\- ¡YA RINDANSE MALDITOS! –grito un guardia de cristal mientras atacaba con su rifle a los guardias.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡SIGAN PELEANDO! ¡POR EL REY Y LA PATRIA! –grito el general Walker a los guardias reales.

-Señor… son demasiados –dijo asustado un guardia al general - ¿no sería mejor retirarnos?

\- ¡JAMAS! ¡LE PROMETI AL REY QUE APLASTARIAMOS A ESOS REVOLTOSOS! ¡Y VOY A CUMPLIR! ¡VAMOS! ¡DURO CON ELLOS!

Los guardias continuaron peleando durante unos minutos más hasta que finalmente los guardias comenzaron a retirarse al ver que eran menos.

\- ¡NO HUYAN COBARDES! ¡PELEEN! –grito enojado Walker a los guardias.

-Mejor cobarde que morir –respondió un guardia saliendo corriendo.

Walker siguió disparando hasta que de repente una bala impacto en su pecho cayendo muerto en ese instante.

\- ¡GANAMOS! –grito emocionado Light Star viendo a sus soldados.

El grito de júbilo se apodero de varios ponis que comenzaron a celebrar su victoria.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! –grito una voz femenina llamando la atención de Light Star quien volteo y vio a Fluttershy cerca de un árbol.

\- ¿Qué suce…? No… No… ¡MOON FEATHER! –grito Light Star en cuanto se colocó junto a Fluttershy.

Moon Feather se hallaba con una herida en su cuello, desangrándose y estando a unos minutos de la muerte.

-P-Por favor… Moon Feather resiste –dijo Fluttershy mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –t-tu eres fuerte… no nos dejes…

-F-Fluttershy… -murmuro la unicornio viendo a la pegado –t-tienes que ser fuerte… t-tienes… que seguir… a-adelante… s-suer… te…

Moon Feather dejo de respirar.

\- ¡NO! –grito Fluttershy - ¡MOON FEATHER! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

Twilight llego hacia donde estaban Light Star y Fluttershy, pero quedo sin palabras al ver el cuerpo de la unicornio.

\- ¿Q-Que paso? –pregunto Twilight a punto de llorar.

-Cayo en combate –respondió Light Star. Luego volteo a ver hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido los guardias reales y dijo –Tenemos que movernos si queremos derrocar a ese traidor de Moon Black.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, Fluttershy siguió llorando por la pérdida de Moon Feather.

La noche llego a Equestria, en la torre norte del Palacio Real, Luna se encontraba acostada tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, no podía evitar vomitar en una cubeta que los guardias le habían colocado cerca de la puerta. Su vientre se veía crecido dando a entender que su estado de embarazo era cada vez más evidente. La alicornio azul dio dos golpes en la puerta y dijo:

-P-Por favor… llamen a un médico. M-Me… duele mi vientre… No… m-me… siento bien… p-por favor…

Dos guardias que se hallaban afuera se vieron el uno al otro.

El guardia que se veía más joven volteo a ver al otro y le dijo:

-Padre, creo que deberíamos…

-No –respondió el otro guardia.

-Pero… creo que en serio no se siente bien. Padre por favor debemos ayudarla, es nuestra princesa.

-Ya no es princesa –respondió el padre con frialdad –renuncio al cargo y al poder. Eso la convierte en una prisionera común y corriente.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! –grito Luna llorando de dolor golpeando la puerta - ¡UN MEDICO! ¡ME DUELE!

-Padre, ¿recuerdas cuando… Black Heart ordeno hacerle eso a la poni rosa?

-Si.

-Y recuerdas que tú querías evitarlo, pero al final por amenaza de ese traidor decidiste no hacer nada.

-Lo hice porque no quería que tu madre y tu hermana tuvieran que pagar los platos rotos.

-Es gracioso. Recuerdo que antes eras más valiente. En lo personal no me gustaría cargar con la culpa de haber matado al hijo de una alicornio.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO UN MÉDICO! –volvió a gritar Luna esta vez con desesperación.

-Está bien –dijo el padre tomando un respiro –ve por el médico.

El joven guardia salió corriendo por las escalinatas con dirección al palacio.

Luego de unos minutos regreso con un doctor, quien entro a la habitación de la torre y comenzó a examinar a Luna. Después de revisarla saco un frasco que contenía unas pastillas y le dio una a Luna. Luego la alicornio cayo dormida finalmente. El doctor salió y cerró la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede doctor? –pregunto el joven guardia.

-La princesa está muy, muy, muy delicada. Las condiciones en que la tienen no le son favorables para su embarazo. Hablen con su majestad para que la trasladen a una habitación del palacio y que la alimenten mejor, esa dieta de pan y agua no le ayuda en nada. Por cierto, no tiene que hacer esfuerzos Buenas noches señores –dijo el doctor retirándose.

El joven guardia estaba a punto de irse, pero su padre lo detuvo preguntándole:

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con su majestad –respondió el guardia.

-Te volviste loco –dijo el padre –tú sabes muy bien que él jamás aprobara lo que pide el doctor.

-Vale la pena intentar.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el rey Moon Black el día que nos puso aquí. Ese bebé que tiene en su vientre Luna es un… maldito… mestizo.

-Ahora resulta que como mi padre eres un creyente de la raza pura –dijo burlándose de su padre –lo siento papá. Pero… mi consciencia me pide hacer lo correcto.

El hijo se fue corriendo por las escalinatas.

Luego de unos minutos llego a la habitación de Celestia, donde Moon Black dormía tranquilamente.

El guardia abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Majestad.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? –pregunto el rey quien por su voz se veía que estaba ebrio.

-La princesa Luna esta delicada por su embarazo. Llevamos a un doctor para que la examinara y pidió que le diéramos cuidados específicos.

\- ¿Cuidados específicos? Y a mí que chingados me importa el bebé de la puta esa, eso le pasa por andarse acostando con ponis que no son de su clase.

-Majestad con todo respeto, pero… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al doctor. A usted no le gustaría mancharse los cascos con sangre real, ¿verdad?

-No seas idiota –respondió el rey – ¿Por qué tendría que darle cuidados a esa ramera? Mejor que se ponga a trabajar en su labor de levantar el sol y la luna.

-Insisto majestad, debemos ayudarla. Además, si ella se muere, ¿Quién va a levantar el sol y la luna?

-Um… tienes razón –dijo el rey ya reaccionando un poco en sus cinco sentidos –pues haz lo que dijo el doctorcito ese. Pero ya déjame dormir.

-Si señor –respondió el guardia haciendo un saludo militar y sonriendo satisfecho por haber logrado convencer al rey.

Luego de unos minutos, Luna fue sacada de la torre y llevada a una habitación más cómoda del castillo.

\- ¿Q-Que me van… a hacer? –pregunto Luna mientras el guardia la acomodaba en la cama.

-No se preocupe majestad –dijo el guardia –va a tener los cuidados que merece.

-G-Gracias –dijo Luna sonriéndole al guardia.

-No hay de que majestad.

El guardia salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave dejando a Luna descansando. Luego viendo a unos guardias les dio las instrucciones que le había dado el doctor y los guardias obedecieron.

Mientras tanto, un tren del Imperio de Cristal se dirigía hacia Yanhoover. En el interior de uno de los vagones iban Light Star, Snow Flake, Star Shine Twilight y sus amigas, Twilight Velvet y Cadance.

Todos iban en silencio sin decir una palabra.

Fluttershy estaba afilando una espada mientras la observaba con odio y resentimiento.

-Fluttershy… ¿no crees que ya está muy afilada? –pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Quiero que esté lista para cortarle la cabeza a ese maldito nocturno y a todos los familiares de esos guardias –respondió Fluttershy con rencor.

Twilight tomo un respiro y viendo preocupada a Fluttershy le dijo:

-Entiendo que te doliera la perdida de Moon Feather, ella era tu amiga, pero debes entender que…

\- ¿Entender que Twilight? –pregunto Fluttershy mirando enojada a la unicornio –vas a salir con tu sermón como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Fluttershy yo…

\- ¡CALLATE! Tu no entiendes que esto está ocurriendo por culpa de Celestia. Si ella hubiera ejecutado a todos los traidores probablemente ahora estaríamos en casa viviendo nuestras vidas normales. Perdimos a Lighting Golden, a tu padre, a Celestia, a Silver Gears y ahora a Moon Feather. ¿Cuántos muertos necesitas para entender lo que es la guerra?

-Pe-Pero…

-Olvídalo –dijo Fluttershy, luego viendo su espada dijo –quizás Applejack no estaba tan equivocada en irse por su cuenta. Quizás… si eres una corrupta, porque defiendes a esos malditos aristócratas de mierda.

-Fluttershy… yo… yo… -en ese momento Twilight se fue a otro vagón corriendo mientras lloraba.

Cadance intentaba seguirla, pero Light Star la detuvo.

-Yo hablare con ella –dijo el unicornio.

Light Star camino hacia el otro vagón, mientras Fluttershy siguió afilando su espada ignorando las miradas molestas de sus amigas y de los demás pasajeros.

El unicornio llego al último vagón y encontró a Twilight sentada llorando y viendo las estrellas:

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Twilight al cielo - ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO! Me quitaron a mi hermano, a mi padre, a Spike y a mi maestra, ¿Qué más quieren de mí?

-Las estrellas no hablan Twilight –dijo el unicornio colocándose detrás de la unicornio.

Twilight volteo a ver al unicornio y le dijo:

\- ¿Vienes a animarme? –pregunto Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No, vengo igualmente a ver las estrellas –respondió Light Star sentándose al lado de Twilight. Luego mirando al cielo dijo –siempre me han gustado las estrellas. Es como si las almas de nuestros seres queridos estuvieran observándonos.

-Quizás Fluttershy tenga razón –dijo Twilight –soy una estúpida, no entiendo estas cosas y solo estoy aquí sin conocer nada.

-No, no eres una estúpida –le dijo Light Star tocando el casco de Twilight –solo que es la primera vez que estas en esto. Ya te adaptaras. Diamond Shimmer también no lo entiendo cuando entro con nosotros, pero se fue acostumbrando.

-Light Star, ¿Cómo era ella?

El unicornio agacho la cabeza y mientras recordaba una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

 **Flashback.**

Era una noche hermosa, la luna y las estrellas brillaban. Light Star estaba con Diamond Shimmer entrenando en uno de los jardines del castillo. La unicornio levitaba una espada de madera e intentaba atacar a Light Star quien se defendía fácilmente de los golpes.

-Admítelo bombón –dijo Light Star –no podrás conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro de eso cariño –respondió Diamond quien ilumino su cuerno y conjuro un resplandor que hizo que el unicornio se tapara los ojos.

-Diamond, Diamond –dijo Light Star tallándose los ojos y buscando a la yegua.

De repente el unicornio sintió que alguien le colocaba un objeto en el cuello.

\- ¿Te rindes? –pregunto una voz femenina.

Light Star volteo y vio a Diamond apuntándole con la espada de madera.

-Vaya, buena estrategia –dijo Light Star tirando su espada en el pasto.

La unicornio rio y tiro también la espada, luego abrazo a Light Star y ambos se acostaron en el césped para ver las estrellas.

-Son hermosas –dijo Diamond sonriendo.

-Si –respondió Light Star –siempre me he preguntado por qué hay tantas o como las hacen.

-Cuando yo era pequeña, mi mamá decía que en las estrellas están los espíritus de los que se han ido. Ellos nos observan y desde ahí nos aconsejan.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres estén ahí? –pregunto Light Star.

-Mamá dice que todos los espíritus de los ponis de buen corazón o que han hecho el bien están ahí arriba.

Light Star sonrió y luego beso a Diamond en la boca.

Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y viendo al unicornio correspondió al beso.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Light Star, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Twilight tratando de sacar al unicornio de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió Light Star. Luego se levantó y dijo –yo… me iré a descansar.

-Light Star yo…

-Buenas noches Twilight –dijo el unicornio saliendo del vagón.

Twilight se quedó sola y luego volteo a ver a las estrellas y dijo:

-Shining, papá, Spike y… princesa Celestia. Si están ahí, denme fuerza… por favor.

 **Bueno, pues aqui el nuevo capitulo despues de una semana de estudios y trabajos en la uni. Dejen sus reviews ya que estos me motivan a escribir y mejorar. No olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook y Twitter. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Cambios Inesperados

CAPITULO 9: "Cambios Inesperados"

Un nuevo día había llegado, al menos era lo que indicaban los relojes de todas las ciudades de Equestria, pues todo seguía en completa oscuridad. Incluso para muchos habitantes era extraño que el sol no hubiera salido. Los alcaldes de varias ciudades ordenaron que se suspendieran las clases en las escuelas y que la policía o la guardia vigilara las calles, pues se temía que por no salir el sol se desatara un completo pánico entre la población.

En Macintosh Hills, Applejack, Big Macintosh y un grupo armado de campesinos junto con varios búfalos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata.

-No salió el sol, ¿Qué extraño? –se preguntó Applejack mientras miraba al cielo.

-Lo que nos faltaba –dijo molesto Big Mac mientras asaba una manzana en la fogata –ahora nos quitan hasta el sol.

-Simple estrategia política general –dijo un poni campesino mientras tomaba un tarro de cidra –ese cabrón de Moon Black quiere que haya oscuridad para justificar algún estado de sitio en los pueblos y ciudades.

-Eso, o quiere hacer realidad el sueño de Nightmare Moon de sumir a Equestria en una noche eterna –dijo un búfalo acostado en el suelo –es un nocturno, un apestado.

-Sea lo que sea –dijo Applejack viendo a sus compañeros –no podemos detener la lucha. Recuerden que debemos hacer lo que sea para tomar la capital.

\- ¿Y crees que con los focos será suficiente? –pregunto Big Mac –No sería mejor, tu sabes, hablar con…

-Eso nunca –interrumpió molesta Applejack –Light Star, Cadance y Twilight solo ven por ellos mismos, mas no por nosotros.

-Pero si es tu…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo hermano. Esa poni traidora está muerta para mí. Y no la vuelvas a mencionar, ¿me oíste?

-S-Si Applejack, lo siento.

-Ah… no te preocupes Big Mac, solo… que a veces no puedo controlarme –dijo Applejack abrazando a su hermano.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto el poni campesino.

-Por el momento solo labores de espionaje –respondió Applejack –en cuanto tengamos información de la situación, ya planearemos el ataque.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza mientras Applejack se sentó frente la fogata y al igual que su hermano coloco una manzana para asarla.

Big Macintosh estaba preocupada por su hermana, pues desde que ambos tomaron las armas para pelear contra Celestia por las tierras de los campesinos, su hermana cambio bastante. No tenía tiempo para hablar o hacer amigos, solo se dedicaba a dar órdenes y su único objetivo era recuperar las tierras. Incluso el potro rojo había visto como su hermana no sentía empatía por los ponis que salían afectados por su guerra por la tierra, especialmente los hacendados y ponis de clase alta, los cuales en su mayoría acababan ejecutados por órdenes de ella que los veía como enemigos.

Big Macintosh en algún momento pensó desertar, pero no podía dejar a su hermana sola, además de que no quería meterse en problemas con ella, pues la granjera había advertido que la deserción si bien era permitida, los desertores tenían dos días de ventaja para irse de la zona porque después mandaría a sus fuerzas a cazarlos.

El potro rojo siempre insistió en aliarse con Light Star y Twilight para derrocar al nuevo usurpador, pero la granjera se negaba porque consideraba que Twilight y Light Star harían lo mismo que Celestia, perdonar a los traidores y dejarían a los campesinos y granjeros a su suerte como siempre.

-La culpa es de los laboristas –pensó el potro rojo mientras volteaba su manzana asada –ellos le llenaron la cabeza con ideas absurdas a mi hermana.

En efecto, varios integrantes del autodenominado Partido Laborista estaban en las filas del ejército de Applejack. La mayoría de estos ponis tenían ideas que culpaban a los más ricos de ser los culpables de la desgracia de Equestria. Uno de ellos llamado Anarchie, comenzó a compartir sus ideas con Applejack, quien adopto esos ideales para su causa.

Anarchie murió durante una batalla hace ya algunas semanas atrás, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Applejack olvidara las ideas del Partido Laborista.

Big Macintosh siguió asando su manzana mientras continuaba perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Él deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, aunque su hermana le decía que nada volvería a ser como antes, Big Mac conservaba la esperanza de que todo este conflicto se acabara pronto.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real, Moon Black se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentado en el escritorio esperando que llegara el Doctor Urrutia su asesor. Se veía visiblemente molesto, incluso lucia intimidante.

-Buenos días majestad –saludo el doctor entrando a la habitación y sentándose frente al rey.

\- ¿Buenos días? –pregunto molesto Moon Black - ¿Cuál pinche día si todo sigue a oscuras doctor? Haber, dígame, ¿Por qué carajos no hay luz? ¿Dónde está el pinche sol?

-Bueno majestad, lo que pasa es que…

\- ¿Qué Luna anda de rebelde otra vez? Porque si es así, en este momento voy y la levanto a golpes.

-No majestad, de hecho… usted autorizo al guardia Sunlight de darle los cuidados especiales a Luna, ya sabe por lo de su embarazo.

-Maldito guardia de porquería, se aprovechó de que estaba ebrio –el rey volteo a ver y vio que no estaba el general Walker - ¿Dónde está el general Walker?

-Tenemos malas noticias señor, el general Walker murió intentando tomar el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Y los revoltosos?

-Llegaron a Yanhoover hace unas horas, los guardias salieron huyendo y el alcalde les dio la bienvenida como si fueran unos héroes. De Applejack y su ejército sin noticias.

Moon Black se levantó, camino hacia una mesita que tenía un florero y lo tomo con sus cascos.

\- ¡HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE! –grito el nocturno aventando el florero contra la pared haciéndolo añicos.

-Señor, no sería momento de…

-Ni lo pienses Urrutia –interrumpió Moon Black enojado –a mí no me sacan de aquí ni a patadas. –el nocturno se quedó pensando por un momento, luego sonriendo dijo –aunque… creo que ya sé cómo podemos salir de este problema.

-Majestad, no entiendo.

-Creo que llego el momento de ir por… la primogénita.

-Pero…

-No hay de otra Urrutia. Que preparen mi carruaje.

-Sí señor.

El unicornio salió de la habitación mientras el nocturno volteaba hacia la ventana y veía el paisaje nocturno.

Dos horas habían pasado, en la alcaldía de Yanhoover se estaba celebrando una comida en honor a Light Star, Twilight, Cadance y demás rebeldes que llegaron a esa ciudad. El alcalde se veía visiblemente feliz de estar al lado de todos ellos.

\- ¿Les gusta la comida? –pregunto el alcalde.

-Mucho, gracias por su hospitalidad alcalde –agradeció Cadance.

-Me alegro, realmente esperábamos que ustedes llegaran a nuestra martirizada ciudad. Las cosas no han sido muy fáciles.

-Ya me lo imagino alcalde –dijo Light Star mientras levitaba una copa de vino –perseguidos políticos, censura, represión, desapariciones forzadas, sin duda alguna una puta pesadilla.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sol hoy. Pero parece ser que el usurpador nos quiere apretar las tuercas a todos.

-Y… ¿Por qué no rompe relaciones con Equestria como la princesa Cadance? –pregunto Twilight.

-Pues vera señorita Sparkle –respondió el alcalde –desde que la princesa Cadance rompió relaciones, el usurpador Moon Black nos amenazó a todos. Nos dijo que, si intentábamos seguir el ejemplo de ella, nos enviaría a la hoguera o mataría a nuestras familias.

\- ¿Tiene alguna noticia de Cloudsdale? –pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Solo sé que está gobernada por una pegaso, creo que se llama Lightning Dust o algo así. Dicen que es la gobernante más… dura de toda Equestria.

-Pero, Cloudsdale no tiene alcaldes –dijo Dash confundida –es una ciudad que depende de las ordenes de Canterlot.

-Pues parece que las cosas cambiaron señorita Dash. Según tengo entendido, Moon Black puso un gobernante porque la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar no estaban de acuerdo en que él fuera el gobernante. Incluso dicen que hubo un motín, pero que fue disuelto con violencia por la guardia real. Después de esto se decidió que hubiera un gobernante en la ciudad, claro, un gobernante impuesto.

\- ¿Y los Wonderbolts?

-Desertaron hace poco y desde entonces no se sabe de ellos. Ojalá y no estén muertos, a Moon Black no le gusta tener desertores.

-Bueno –dijo Light Star – ¿sabe algo de la princesa Luna?

-Solo sé que está encerrada en el Palacio Real y que ella era la encargada de levantar la luna y el sol. Espero que este bien, porque es raro que no haya salido el sol.

-Espero –dijo Cadance preocupada –no quiero perder a otro familiar.

-Conociendo a Moon Black –dijo el alcalde –espero que eso no suceda.

\- ¿Acaso realmente Moon Black es muy cruel? –pregunto Twilight.

\- ¿Qué si es cruel? –dijo Star Shine sorprendida por la pregunta de Twilight –es el peor poni del mundo. Si investigaras más de él, te darás cuenta que es un maldito buitre.

-Más que un buitre –dijo Light Star –es un monstruo, sin sentimientos y corazón. De hecho, yo lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, justo después de que termino la guerra contra Mexicolt.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los presentes.

-Como lo escuchan, yo lo conocí y conviví en varias ocasiones con él –Light Star se quedó en silencio mientras comenzaba a recordar su pasado.

 **Flashback**

Era una hermosa noche de verano, la luna y las estrellas brillaban. En el salón de gala del palacio real. Light Star se encontraba sentado en una mesa donde estaba colocado un tablero de ajedrez, frente a él se hallaba un poni nocturno que portaba la armadura de la guardia real. Ambos jugaban ajedrez tranquilamente.

-Siempre he pensado que lo más importante en Equestria es el orden –dijo el nocturno moviendo la pieza del peón.

-Difiero un poco –respondió Light Star moviendo la pieza del caballo –no se puede gobernar solo con orden, debe haber aprobación por parte del pueblo.

-Sí, he oído de esas charlatanerías sobre la democracia –dijo Moon Black moviendo el caballo –con sinceridad puedo decirle que ese modelo es un fracaso. Yo lo vi en Mexicolt, establecieron un sistema democrático y al final todos se pelearon por el poder y el dinero, el pueblo quedo a su suerte muriendo de hambre y en el completo caos. ¿Usted qué opina Light Star?

-Pues –dijo el unicornio mientras analizaba el tablero –pienso que el pueblo debe decidir su forma de gobierno, si están felices con la monarquía pues que sigan con ello, pero si quieren cambiar, debe permitirse el cambio.

-Suerte que en Equestria la que manda es la princesa y el pueblo solo obedece –dijo el nocturno.

Light Star se quedó en silencio y esbozo una sonrisa inocente, pero en su interior estaba molesto con Moon Black, pues consideraba que sus palabras parecían más al de un tirano, aunque no lo culpaba, puesto que este tenía una formación militar donde los ideales nacionalistas estaban muy impregnados, muy diferente a él que había sido alumno de Celestia y tener la oportunidad de leer textos de política.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Light Star, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Snow Flake sacando al unicornio de sus recuerdos.

-Sí –respondió el unicornio -no te preocupes. Solo… recordaba el pasado. En fin, sigamos comiendo.

Los presentes continuaron degustando los alimentos, pero Twilight veía con preocupación a Light Star. Después de la plática que habían tenido en el vagón, el unicornio se la pasaba solo, incluso no convivía con los demás. Twilight siguió comiendo mientras en su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que había escuchado durante la comida. Para la ex alumna de Celestia era increíble que todo aquello estuviera pasando en Equestria, ella no podía creer que todo se hubiera ido al carajo tan rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar ubicado al sur de Equestria, un carruaje tirado por pegasos se dirigía a toda velocidad. Luego de unos segundos el carruaje aterrizo en una enorme ciudad con edificios de estilo gótico y que era habitado por varios ponis nocturnos. La entrada de dicha ciudad tenia escrito en un letrero: _"Bienvenidos a Night Town: Colonia del Gran Reino de Equestria"._

Dicha ciudad estaba dividida en varios barrios habitados por diversos ponis nocturnos que contaban con diversos servicios como agua potable, luz eléctrica y calles pavimentadas. Pero también sobresalía un barrio lleno de carencias y sin servicios que recibía el nombre de barrio de esclavos, que era un lugar habitado por changelings, quienes estaban encadenados, con las alas cortadas y sin sus cuernos. Además de que una construcción con forma de una enorme colmena era vigilada por varios guardias.

Moon Black camino por aquel barrio lleno de changelings mientras era acompañado por varios guardias unicornio y pegaso armados hasta los dientes.

Los changelings temblaban de miedo al verlo y lo conocían perfectamente, pues el nocturno había sido el responsable de esclavizarlos y conquistarlos, sin olvidar que fue el responsable de quitarles su reino para fundar aquella ciudad de estilo gótico. En efecto, Night Town era la ciudad que se construyó sobre las tierras del antiguo reino changeling.

Moon Black camino hasta la edificación con forma de colmena, los guardias lo saludaron militarmente y después le abrieron la puerta.

El nocturno entro y encontró en su interior a una joven changeling con grilletes, con las alas cortadas pero su cuerno permanecía intacto, pero con un dispositivo que le impedía usar su magia. La changeling tenía puesto un vestido verde que estaba totalmente rasgado, junto a ella en el suelo estaba una corona plateada totalmente rota.

-Buenas noches Agnes –saludo Moon Black.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la changeling ignorando al nocturno.

-Vengo porque necesito un pequeño favor.

\- ¿Un favor? –pregunto volteando la changeling – ¿Tu rey Black Heart te ha traicionado?

-Black Heart está muerto –respondió Moon Black.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo sorprendida Agnes.

-Lo que escuchaste. El rey está muerto, lo mataron unos rebeldes. Pero yo tengo mis… –en ese momento el nocturno se paró frente a la changeling y comenzó a oler su cuello –mañas.

-Aléjate de mí asqueroso –dijo molesta la changeling –no voy a dejar que…

-No, no vengo a eso –interrumpió el nocturno alejándose.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? –pregunto confundida la changeling.

-Como dije vine a que me hagas un favor –el rey volteo a ver a los guardias que vigilaban afuera y con su cabeza asintió. El guardia se acercó y le quito los grilletes a Agnes quien estaba confundida ante lo que estaba haciendo Moon Black. El usurpador sonrió y luego viendo a la changeling dijo –vamos a Canterlot, tienes mucho que hacer.

Los guardias tomaron a la changeling y la sacaron de la colmena. Mientras caminaban en dirección al carruaje, los changelings se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Agnes libre, pues siempre pensaron que ella estaría por siempre encerrada en la colmena.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuro en voz baja un changeling.

-L-La princesa Agnes esta… libre –dijo impresionado otro.

La changeling subió al carruaje de Moon Black, en cuanto ambos subieron este salió de la ciudad en dirección a Canterlot. Mientras volaban en dirección a la capital, Agnes observaba como las calles de varias ciudades y pueblos de Equestria eran vigilados por los guardias reales.

Al mismo tiempo, en la penitenciaria Perseus en Canterlot, un grupo de guardias caminaban por los pasillos de esta en dirección a una celda especial ubicada en la parte más oscura del edificio.

Abrieron la celda y encontraron a una changeling que estaba en pésimas condiciones. La yegua estaba delgada, su melena era un desastre, no tenía alas ni cuerno y estaba encadenada a un pesado grillete.

-Buenas tardes Chrysalis.

-P-Por favor… no me lastimen –suplico la changeling asustada al ver a los guardias.

-Tranquila –dijo un guardia acercándose para quitarle el pesado grillete a la changeling.

\- ¿Q-Qué me van a hacer?

-Hay momento en que se requieren medidas desesperadas –dijo el guardia mientras le colocaba una cadena en el cuello a Chrysalis –su majestad quiere que usted y su hija le hagan un favor a Equestria.

-M-Mi hija esta…

-Si –interrumpió el guardia –no somos tan salvajes maldita changeling. En fin, vámonos.

El guardia jalo la cadena con su magia y saco a la changeling del lugar para llevarla a un carruaje y de ahí rumbo al palacio real.

El tiempo paso, los relojes marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, en el palacio de gobierno de Griffonstone, en la oficina del presidente, un grifo se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio esperando al mandatario de los grifos.

El grifo se veía visiblemente nervioso, incluso tenía un vaso de agua frente a él.

De repente la puerta se abrió, el grifo volteo y vio a un grifo de plumas blancas, traje negro, bigote negro y con lentes.

-God Day ambassador sir Henry Wilson.

-God Day President Watson –dijo el grifo estrechando su garra al presidente para saludarlo.

-Puede usted explicarme –decía el presidente mientras se sentaba en su silla -Why is there no sun?

-Well, the king's advisor doctor Urrutia me informo que la encargada de levantar el sol está enferma –respondió Wilson.

-Y el rey Moon Black, ¿no va a hacer nada?

-Well, the King was not in the royal palace when I arrived. Me informaron que su majestad fue por alguien para que levante el sol y…

-I told you Wilson –interrumpió el presidente –overthrow and kill Princess Celestia was a fatal mistake. El mayor problema señor embajador es que nuestros inversionistas y ciudadanos que viven en Equestria no han recibido los beneficios que usted prometió que tendrían en cuanto la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna fueran derrocadas. The King Moon Black is a ruler who has not been able to appease the rebellions that have arisen because of the fall of the princesses Celestia and Luna. El rey Moon Black solo se ha dedicado a perseguir periodistas, políticos y opositores a su gobierno en lugar de trabajar por reestablecer la paz, el orden y el progreso. In addition, the support we give only gives a negative image of our country against the rest of the world.

\- ¿Qué querer decirme señor presidente? –pregunto confundido el embajador al escuchar las palabras del grifo.

-Usted será destituido de su cargo de embajador en Equestria.

-WHAT?! –exclamo el grifo molesto y casi saltando de la silla -This is a bad taste joke. Yo he hecho mucho por Griffonstone, no puede hacerme esto mister President Watson.

-Claro que puedo –dijo el presidente mirando seriamente a Wilson –por su culpa mi gobierno está siendo acusado de intervencionismo y de la muerte de una gobernante. Puede el presidente Baff estuviese de acuerdo con usted, pero yo no. In addition, the war of our allies Crinancia, Rugrifossia, Romaneigha, Potrillapon against Trotelemania, Trottoman Empire and the Austro Unicorn Empire is an even more important issue than giving weapons to your friend General Moon Black. Lo siento, pero no reconoceré a tu amiguito el nocturno ese. A partir de ahora, él se queda sin nuestro apoyo y tú serás destituido porque gracias a ti, ahora el honor e imagen de nuestro país está manchado. Puedes retirarte.

-Pero señor yo…

-Que te retires, damn fool bird.

Wilson se quedó sin palabras ante la actitud del presidente Watson, pues nunca espero que el mandatario lo despidiera, de hecho, esperaba un regaño, mas no su destitución como embajador. Henry Wilson salió de la oficina en silencio con una mirada de enojo, que mostraba que realmente no estaba contento con la noticia que le habían dado.

-Y todo por la culpa de that stupid war –murmuro el grifo enojado mientras iba por los pasillos del palacio de gobierno.

Wilson no podía creer lo que había escuchado en palabras de su presidente. ¿Una guerra entre las naciones más poderosas y ricas del mundo? Era algo impensable, pues en los periódicos que leía en su embajada en Equestria solo se hablaba de los conflictos internos y de alabanzas al rey Moon Black, incluso podría decirse que las noticias internacionales solo se limitaban a partidos de Buckball entre las ligas internacionales, pero lo político quedaba fuera. El grifo siguió caminando hasta salir del palacio de gobierno para después perderse entre la multitud de grifos que caminaban por las calles de Griffonstone.

En su oficina, el presidente Watson comenzó a escribir una carta en un pergamino que decía lo siguiente:

 _REY MOON BLACK, GOBERNANTE DE EQUESTRIA._

 _Por medio de la presente, le hago de su conocimiento que el gobierno de Griffonstone no volverá a mandar ni una sola arma o munición a su reino. Esto debido a que además de no reconocerlo como gobernante de Equestria, tampoco considero seguir dándole armas para acabar con una rebelión que se ha prolongado desde hace tres meses junto con las inaceptables medidas que usted ha tomado en contra de periodistas, políticos opositores y demás leyes que ha impuesto. Además de que se cortaran los lazos comerciales con su reino hasta que usted cambie su actitud y forma de gobernar a su pueblo._

 _Atentamente George Watson, presidente de Griffonstone._

Luego enrollo el pergamino, llamo a uno de sus secretarios y le entrego el documento con la orden de que este llegara a Equestria lo antes posible.

Las horas pasaron, el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, en el Palacio Real en Equestria. Dos changelings se hallaban en el salón del trono frente a Moon Black, quien bebía una copa de coñac que tenía en el trono de Celestia.

-Entonces… creo que saben porque están aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunto Moon Black a las changelings.

-Porque la princesa Luna está preñada y no puede hacer el trabajo de su hermana –respondió Agnes.

-Exacto –respondió Moon Black –y sabes, ¿Por qué esta tu madre aquí?

-No, pero…

-Pero nada. Tu madre está aquí porque ella te va a asesorar para que uses tu magia y arregles todo este desmadre de que no hay sol. Yo no quiero que mis súbditos se enojen conmigo por esto.

-Con todo respeto Moon Black –dijo Chrysalis acercándose un poco al trono mientras dos guardias le apuntaban con sus lanzas a la changeling –pero… no creo poder llevar a cabo eso. Sin mi cuerno no soy nada. Además, ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? Destruiste a mi pueblo, lo esclavizaste y a mí me trataste como una basura.

-No me vengas con cuentos maldita changeling. No quieras verme la cara de tonto, yo sé que tu levantaste el sol y la luna cuando Celestia estaba secuestrada y Luna desaparecida. Así que tienes una semana para enseñarle a tu hija tus habilidades, si no lo haces –en ese momento el nocturno aplaudió con sus cascos y un guardia pegaso se colocó detrás de Agnes y coloco un cuchillo en el cuello de está amenazando con degollarla –la mato frente a tus ojos. ¿Qué decides insecto?

\- ¡NO! ¡DEJALA! –suplico la changeling mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡AYUDAME! –gritaba Agnes asustada.

-Entonces haz lo que te digo, si no la degollare y exhibiré la cabeza de tu hija en la plaza. ¿Te quedo claro puta? –pregunto Moon Black acercándose y tomando de la barbilla a Chrysalis.

-S-Si, l-lo hare, pero por favor… no la lastimes.

Moon Black sonrió satisfecho, luego volteo a ver al guardia y moviendo su casco ordeno que este soltara a la changeling. La cual corrió hacia su madre abrazándola.

-A trabajar flojas –dijo el rey –que quiero luz lo más pronto posible.

Dos guardias se acercaron a Chrysalis y a Agnes, luego las escoltaron en dirección a un pasillo para llevarlas al interior de una enorme habitación con dos camas.

-Aquí se quedarán –dijo uno de los guardias –y más les vale no escaparse, si no quieren que las matemos a las dos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, entendido –respondió Chrysalis.

La puerta fue cerrada dejando a las dos changelings encerradas, mientras que varios guardias se colocaron afuera vigilando la habitación.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del palacio, Sunlight se encontraba cuidando a la princesa Luna, la alicornio estaba cómoda en su cama mientras el guardia le daba de comer una sopa crema de elote. Luna había estado tranquila durante todo el día recibiendo muy buenas atenciones por parte de aquel guardia que decidió compadecerse de ella y de su bebé.

\- ¿Le gusta la sopa majestad? –pregunto el guardia mientras le daba una cucharada a Luna.

-Mucho, eres realmente un buen poni –respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro majestad.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quiera.

\- ¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Bueno, pues honestamente majestad siempre he pensado que los prisioneros deben ser tratados con dignidad. Además, usted es una princesa y merece ser tratada como tal.

-Es bueno que aun existan guardias como tú –en ese momento Luna puso un semblante de tristeza en su rostro –pero… me preocupa que mis súbditos no tengan sol.

-No sé preocupe majestad, estoy seguro que pronto Black Heart será derrotado.

\- ¿Usted lo cree posible?

-Claro, bien dicen que cuando un pueblo se une, ni un ejército puede detenerlo.

Luna sonrío y continúo comiendo la sopa, ella creía en las palabras de aquel bondadoso guardia, incluso podría decirse que le daba esperanza de que toda aquella pesadilla acabara pronto.

-Pronto vendrán por nosotros mi pequeño –dijo en su mente Luna mientras sobaba su vientre y sonreía –Twilight, Light Star y todos están peleando por nosotros, tendrás un mundo feliz donde podrás crecer fuerte y libre. Además de que haremos pagar al maldito que asesino a tu padre y a tu tía.

-Pobre Luna –pensó Sunlight mientras observaba a Luna acariciando su vientre –debe ser difícil para ella tener que soportar esto. Debo hacer lo mejor posible para que este bien. Me gustaría unirme a esos rebeldes, pero debo cuidar de ella, no vaya a ser que el maldito usurpador le haga algo a ella y a su pequeño.

Lejos de ahí, en Yanhoover, Light Star se encontraba en el techo de un edificio observando las estrellas. Detrás de él se encontraba una alicornio rosa que lo observaba.

-Light Star –dijo Cadance haciendo que el unicornio volteara a verlo - ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No lo parece.

Light Star tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Tú tranquila, es solo que las cosas son tan difíciles. Creo que estoy estresado.

-No creo que estés estresado Light Star.

Cadance se sentó al lado del unicornio para hacerle compañía.

-Es irónico –dijo Cadance –dejaste de luchar contra la corrupción, y muchos corruptos lograron sobrevivir.

-No es ironía –dijo Light Star –fue mi irresponsabilidad lo que provoco todo esto. Debí matar a Black Heart, a Moon Black y a todos los corruptos con o sin la autorización de tu tía.

-No te castigues tanto –dijo Cadance abrazando con su ala al unicornio –tú no lo hiciste porque no querías lastimar a mi tía Celestia.

-Sigo sin entender porque defendía tanto a Black Heart y porque siempre confiaba de más en ponis que no. Quizás era su defecto como gobernante.

-Tal vez –dijo Cadance –pero también debes considerar que no es fácil gobernar un reino. Cuando Shining y yo –dijo Cadance con nostalgia mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla –gobernamos el Imperio de Cristal, no fue muy fácil. Incluso tuvimos que pedir ayuda. Cuando derrotemos a Moon Black, ¿Qué haremos después Light Star?

-Pues en primera instalar a Luna en el trono nuevamente y convocar a una reunión con todas las facciones que pelearon. Crear una nueva constitución que nos rija, todo para volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde iras? Claro, después de todo eso.

-No lo sé, supongo que pasar lo que me queda de vida solo.

\- ¿Solo? Pero…

-Sé lo que piensas y no Cadance, no quiero volver a sufrir. Prefiero estar solo y para siempre.

Cadance se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de irse dijo:

-Sabes algo Light Star, pienso que cambiaras de opinión. Te lo aseguro.

La alicornio rosa se fue dejando a Light Star solo, aunque el unicornio ahora estaba con más dudas que antes, especialmente por las palabras de Cadance. Luego de unos minutos el unicornio se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar del edificio.

 **Bueno, pues aquí esta el capitulo 9 del fanfic La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle, la verdad que me tomo tiempo hacerlo, espero dejen sus reviews. No olviden buscar mi pagina como ShieldImagination97. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Un Chacal en Palacio Part 1

CAPITULO 10: "Un Chacal en Palacio" (Parte 1)

Habían pasado tres días desde que el sol no había salido, Equestria y el resto del mundo seguía sumido en la oscuridad. Moon Black y sus colaboradores habían recibido cientos de mensajes por parte de las embajadas de varios países que exigían al gobierno de Equestria la inmediata aparición del sol, pues al no haber luz la mayoría de sus cultivos se estaban perdiendo, sin olvidar el enorme consumo de combustibles que generaban las lámparas de las calles y los hogares.

Si algo también hizo enojar a Moon Black, fue el segundo día cuando la carta del presidente Watson llego y le comunico que su gobierno ya no seguiría dándole armas a su gobierno, sumado a esto la destitución de sir Henry Wilson como embajador le complicaba el panorama al nocturno, pues perdía a un aliado importante.

Los rebeldes encabezados por Twilight y Light Star se quedaron en Yanhoover y algunas de sus tropas tomaron los pueblos cercanos, esto trajo como consecuencia que ellos tuvieran el camino para llegar en tren a Ponyville y de ahí a Canterlot.

Applejack también aprovecho esos tres días, sus tropas tomaron los pueblos y las ciudades de Appleloosa y Dodge Junction, lo cual hizo que también tuviera la fortuna de tener las vías del tren libres para ir a Ponyville y de ahí a tomar en cualquier momento la capital.

Los relojes marcaban las tres de la tarde, en Filly Delphia, la paz parecía reinar, ningún poni salía de su hogar a menos que fuera para algo importante. En el interior de un cuartel ubicado en una de las calles principales, un grupo de guardias se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente.

Un grupo de quince ponis armados con rifles y fusiles se encontraba caminando por las calles, algunos entraron al interior de los departamentos en los edificios aledaños al cuartel. Algunos se colocaron en el techo y otros abrieron las ventanas de los departamentos para colocarse en posición de ataque. Una pegaso saco un cartucho de dinamita y lo coloco en la puerta del cuartel que no estaba vigilada por nadie, lo encendió y se alejó volando de ahí, luego de unos segundos una explosión se escuchó destruyendo la puerta y sorprendiendo a los guardias que estaban adentro.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! –grito una voz masculina de los ponis armados.

Los disparos de aquellos ponis misteriosos comenzaron a escucharse despertando a vecinos y alertando a los guardias que vigilaban las calles aledañas.

Los guardias del cuartel tomaron sus cascos y armas para después comenzar a defenderse de aquellos ponis que habían destruido la puerta.

\- ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS! –grito el líder de los guardias - ¡DURO CON ELLOS!

Los ponis armados continuaron atacando, tres guardias cayeron muertos por las balas de los ponis. Los ponis continuaron atacando sin darse cuenta que un grupo de wonderbolts se acercaba rápidamente.

Para cuando los ponis que estaban en el techo voltearon hacia arriba cayeron muertos por las balas que los wonderbolts comenzaron a disparar hacia ellos.

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡DISPAREN ARRIBA! –grito una voz femenina.

El ataque de los wonderbolts comenzó a dirigirse a las ventanas de los edificios.

\- ¡VIVA MOON BLACK! –grito el líder de aquel grupo de Wonderbolts.

\- ¡VIVA! –vitorearon aquellos pegasos.

Los disparos continuaron. Luego de una hora de combate los ponis se rindieron ante la guardia real, incluso para demostrarlo amarraron un pañuelo blanco a un rifle para ondearlo por una de las ventanas.

\- ¡ALTO AL FUEGO! –ordeno el líder de la guardia.

Los guardias abrieron a patadas la puerta de los edificios y entraron encontrando en varios departamentos a muchos ponis, unicornios y pegasos muertos.

De los quince que habían atacado solo habían sobrevivido tres.

Una era una pegaso celeste y melena blanca que tenía puesto su uniforme de wonderbolt.

La otra era una pegaso lila, melena blanco azulada y despeinada vestida con uniforme de cadete de los wonderbolts.

El ultimo y que estaba herido en su pata trasera derecha era un unicornio amarillo pálido y melena índigo que tenía como cutie mark una estrella fugaz.

El líder de la guardia se paró frente a ellos y les dijo burlonamente:

\- ¿En serio fueron tan idiotas como para creer que iban a tomar un cuartel de la guardia real?

-S-Solo… -decía el unicornio agotado y por el dolor que tenía en su pata –queríamos encender la chispa de… la rebelión. T-Tal como lo hizo… la mártir de Manehattan Star Violet y sus compañeros.

-Pues creo que su rebelión se fue a la mierda –dijo el líder de la guardia. Luego tomando de la barbilla al unicornio le dijo –hasta para hacer rebeliones debes tener cerebro y no fantasías. Imbécil.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ellos señor?

-Por lo pronto –dijo el líder de los guardias –comunicar por telégrafo a Canterlot de lo que paso y esperar órdenes. Aunque –en ese momento se acercó a las pegasos y mirándolas lascivamente dijo –podemos divertirnos con ellas. Adelante muchachos, tienen permiso.

\- ¡NO SUELTENME! –grito la pegaso de melena blanco azulada.

\- ¡QUITENME LOS CASCOS DE ENCIMA! ¡MALDITOS ENFERMOS! –grito la pegaso de melena blanca.

\- ¡DEJENLAS! ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! –gritaba el unicornio.

\- ¡TU CALLATE! –grito un guardia golpeando al unicornio en la cara.

Las pegasos fueron llevadas al interior de uno de los edificios, luego cerraron la puerta y los gritos desesperados comenzaron a escucharse. El unicornio fue golpeado por los guardias.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real en Canterlot, Moon Black se encontraba en la habitación de Celestia sentado en su escritorio con una copa de coñac, frente a él se encontraba una bella unicornio color durazno, melena amarilla y que tenía puesto un vestido color rojo.

\- ¿Y cómo ha estado herr Moon Black?

-Señorita Schneider –dijo el nocturno mientras tenia uno de sus cascos puesto sobre su estómago –antes que nada, es un placer que usted en su calidad de embajadora de Trotelemania este visitando a este humilde gobernante.

-Veo que no se siente bien herr Moon Black. ¿Está mal de su leber?

\- ¿Mi qué? –pregunto confundido Moon Black.

-Su hígado.

-Ah…. Sí, es que usted emplea palabras raras. Incluso al exembajador Wilson nunca le entendí sus well y sus mister. En efecto, mi hígado está mal –el nocturno tomo un poco del licor de su copa.

-Ich sollte diese Majestät nicht nehmen –dijo la unicornio.

\- ¿Qué?

-Que no debería tomar eso majestad, le haría más daño a su hígado.

-Esta cosa señorita Schneider –decía Moon Black mostrando su copa –es lo único que me mantiene tranquilo en estos días. En fin, ¿para qué quería verme?

-Pues la misma pregunta que todos los embajadores hacen, ¿Cuándo volverá el sol a brillar?

-Le responderé lo mismo que al resto de embajadores, hasta que la nueva esclava refuerce su magia para levantarlo. Además, ahora estoy teniendo más problemas con el asunto de estos pinches rebeldes de porquería, que no dejan de molestar. Y para colmo de males, el puto presidente Watson me ha dado la espalda, ya no me quiere dar más armas para acabar con ellos.

-Wussten Sie, dass es einen Europoni-Krieg gibt? –pregunto la unicornio.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

-El presidente Watson le dio la espalda, porque hay una guerra en la región Europoni. Al parecer muchos países estamos en conflicto y a Watson le conviene meter sus narices en una región que no le incumbe herr Moon Black. De hecho, estoy conmovida por el sufrimiento que le causan estos revoltosos de mierda que quiero ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir embajadora?

La unicornio sonrió y dijo:

-Mi gobierno puede darle armas a usted y a su ejército para acabar con esta rebelión. Lo único que pedimos a cambio es que no vuelva a apoyar a Griffonstone en caso de que se lo pidan. Además, ¿Qué han hecho esos grifos con sesos de ave por usted? Solo lo han usado general Moon Black, lo han usado para sus intereses imperialistas. Si acepta el trato, no solo acabaría con los revoltosos, sería un héroe nacional y un ejemplo para las próximas generaciones. ¿Qué dice?

-Ya que lo plantea así señorita Schneider, puede que tenga razón. Dígale a su gobierno que acepto la oferta, ¿para cuándo me llegarían las armas?

-De hecho, herr Moon Black, ya están en camino en el Acorazado Bismarck y llegaran al puerto de Manehattan dentro de tres días.

Moon Black sonrió satisfecho y dijo:

-Es usted una gran amiga embajadora Schneider. Le agradezco su ayuda.

-Y esperemos que usted sea un gran aliado nuestro rey Moon Black –dijo la unicornio que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación –ojala que el sol vuelva a brillar muy pronto. Que tenga buen día herr Moon Black.

-Igualmente señorita Schneider.

La unicornio salió de la habitación mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujaba en su rostro y dijo:

-Ausgezeichnet, jetzt da wir Equestria auf unserer Seite haben, haben wir die Tür zu Griffonstone geöffnet.

Urrutia que se encontraba afuera en el pasillo escucho las palabras de la embajadora, lo cual hizo que pusiera un rostro de preocupación en su rostro, pues comprendía lo que había dicho.

\- ¿La puerta abierta a Griffonstone? –se preguntó así mismo –pero que…

\- ¡URRUTIA! –grito Moon Black.

El unicornio entro a la habitación y dijo:

-Si majestad.

-Tenemos buenas noticias para nuestros guardias –Moon Black tosio un poco y luego dijo –se acabó la temporada de escasez. Un acorazado de Trotelemania, trae armas para nuestras fuerzas armadas. Ahora si ya nos chingamos a esos malditos. ¿Qué le parece?

-Buena noticia señor. Pero lamento amargarlo nuevamente porque nos llegó un telegrama de Filly Delphia. Al parecer un grupo de rebeldes ataco el cuartel, pero fracasaron. Eran quince y solo sobrevivieron tres, dos yeguas y un potro.

\- ¡JEJE! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio Urrutia? Quince ponis estúpidos querían tomar un cuartel de la guardia con cien guardias reales en su interior, ¿y cuantas bajas hubo?

-Solo tres, majestad.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio casi llorando el nocturno –estoy que me orino de la risa. Esa no es mala noticia Urrutia, al contrario, es una gran noticia para matarme de risa ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –el nocturno dejo de reírse debido al dolor en su hígado -¡OUCH! Mi estómago… me duele… pero no importa. Con esta victoria ahora sí que ya se los cargo la chingada a esos rebeldes de mierda. Te lo digo Urrutia, en cuanto las armas lleguen, ¡BUM! Adiós problemas, y podremos seguir viviendo nuestra vida de vino y rosas. Te prometo, que cuando todo este pinche desmadre se acabe, te voy a invitar una vieja para ver si aún se te para el pito ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡JEJEJE! Si majestad –dijo sonriendo incómodamente el unicornio –pero… ¿Qué haremos con los rebeldes?

\- ¿Cómo se llaman Urrutia?

-Una se llama Fleetfoot, es de las wonderbolts que desertaron con la excapitana Spitfire. La otra es una cadete llamada Cloudchaser y el ultimo es un ciudadano de Ponyville llamado Comet Tail. En uno de los cadáveres se halló un símbolo de los wonderbolts, pero con un diseño diferente. Tenía grabada la palabra: Alas de Resistencia.

-Por cómo me lo cuenta, es un grupito diferente. Pero no importa, si quince de esas alas de porquería, fracasaron, entonces es un grupito que podemos exterminar en un dos por tres. Y si Spitfire cree que me espanta, pues ya se jodio, cuando la encontremos te juro que la violare hasta que llore y la torturare hasta matarla Urrutia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los revoltosos majestad?

-Que los maten por fusilamiento, que les corten la cabeza y que estén expuestas en la plaza de la ciudad clavadas en lanzas como lo hacíamos a la antigüita. ¿Entendido?

-Si majestad –dijo Urrutia saliendo de la habitación.

-Spitfire ¡HA! Maldita perdedora –dijo Moon Black burlonamente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, en el interior de la alcaldía, Light Star, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se hallaban discutiendo alrededor de una mesa. Fluttershy y Rainbow habían ido a reunirse con el unicornio con el fin de que este les autorizara ir a atacar Cloudsdale para así tener una ciudad más y con ello tener otro punto para atacar la capital.

-Estoy tratando de explicarles que no lo autorizo –dijo Light Star ya cansado de discutir con ambas pegasos. –ni a usted señorita Fluttershy ni a su amiga Rainbow Dash para ir y tomar Cloudsdale.

\- ¿Y por qué no Light Star? –pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Porque hacerlo, supone abrir las puertas de Canterlot y llegar directo a la cabeza de Moon Black.

-Pero… ¿Qué no es ese nuestro objetivo? –pregunto Fluttershy un poco molesta.

-Así es, solo que yo decido cuando y como –Light Star se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir de la alcaldía dijo –buenas tardes señoritas.

En cuanto el unicornio salió, Fluttershy volteo a ver a Rainbow y le dijo enojada:

-Este unicornio es un idiota. Tenemos la oportunidad de llegar a matar a ese infeliz y no quiere hacerlo.

-Lo sé Fluttershy –dijo Rainbow -no puedo creer que Cadance siga dándole poder a ese imbécil. Teniendo la oportunidad de atacar y no la aprovecha. Moon Black anda débil en estos momentos, más ahora que está sin apoyo para recibir más armas. Ahora entiendo porque Applejack no quiere unirse a nosotros, quien querría estar bajo las ordenes de alguien así.

-Lo peor es que Twilight no dice nada, hasta pareciera que no le interesa nuestra causa.

-Tu sabes que Twilight siempre será Twilight, cree que todo volverá a ser como antes. Yo lo dudo, lo vimos con Celestia y nada volvió a la normalidad.

-Deberíamos crear nuestro propio ejército Rainbow, un verdadero ejército que busca la justicia y el bienestar de otros.

-Vaya Fluttershy, sí que has cambiado, antes no eras tan… segura.

-En momentos como estos es cuando uno como poni debe cambiar. Desde que arrestaron a Twilight supe que algo no andaba bien y que la Equestria que conocíamos cambiaria. Ahora mismo lo ves Rainbow, todo está hecho un desastre, ni siquiera Celestia pudo regresar todo a la normalidad.

Rainbow abrazo a su amiga con una de sus alas y le dijo:

-Yo… también he cambiado. Nunca creí que me involucraría en una guerra y mucho menos interna. ¿Qué te motiva a luchar?

-La justicia, como lo hice con Moon Feather durante el arresto de Twilight. Castigar a los corruptos y defender a los débiles. ¿Y a ti que te motiva Rainbow?

La pegaso volteo a ver al techo y murmuro en voz baja mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla:

-Scootaloo, mi hermanita Scootaloo.

Mientras tanto en Dodge Junction, los rebeldes comandados por Applejack se encontraban festejando con una comida en el centro de la ciudad. La granjera junto con su hermano Big Macintosh había tomado la ciudad de forma muy rápida, incluso la batalla solo duro treinta minutos, pues los guardias que resguardaban la ciudad eran pocos y podría decirse que los pocos que quedaron salieron huyendo dejando armas y parque que fueron tomadas por Applejack y sus tropas.

Los habitantes de la ciudad habían recibido con entusiasmo a los rebeldes, incluso la comida fue hecha por Cherry Jubilee, una vieja amiga de Applejack que no perdió la oportunidad de saludarla y como no, también de sentarse al lado de ella.

Applejack y Big Mac se habían convertido en unos auténticos ídolos del sector campesino, incluso llegaban a cantarse canciones dedicadas a ellos, así como narrar leyendas y mitos exagerados como que a Applejack tenía más vidas que un gato o que Big Mac tenía un cuero tan resistente que ni las balas podían traspasarlo.

\- ¿Y qué tal la comida Applejack? –pregunto Cherry.

-Muy rica –respondió la granjera con acento vaquero -debo admitir que tus platillos de cerezas son muy deliciosos.

-Qué bueno que vinieron a liberar al pueblo, esos malditos guardias solo abusaban de todos, incluso de los ponis trabajadores como yo.

-No es nada, todo sea por la justicia de los campesinos. Incluso me entere que nomás los ricos se enteraron que veníamos y salieron corriendo como caballos desbocados.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Cherry –si, vi como salían corriendo esos cobardes. ¿Qué harás ahora que tienes camino libre a Ponyville?

-Por el momento nos quedaremos resguardando esta zona y la de Appleloosa. En cuanto tengamos una buena estrategia, atacaremos como si no hubiera un mañana. Y de ahí, derechito a cortarle la cabeza a ese usurpador y por ultimo a repartir las tierras a todos los campesinos.

-Applejack –dijo una voz detrás de la poni granjera quien la reconoció de inmediato.

-Esa voz… es solo de… -Applejack volteo y vio a una potranca que ella conocía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ella se acercó y abrazo a la pequeña –Scootaloo… pensé… que habías muerto.

-No… -dijo Scootaloo también llorando y correspondiendo al abrazo –me alegra… que estas aquí…

Los presentes en la comida quedaron sorprendidos ante esta escena, todos comenzaron a llorar al ver una escena tan conmovedora. Incluso comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos, luego un poni vaquero grito:

\- ¡QUE VIVA APPLEJACK! ¡DEFENSORA DE LOS CAMPESINOS! ¡AJUA!

\- ¡VIVA! –gritaron todos para después estallar en aplausos.

Applejack dejo de abrazar a Scootaloo y luego viendo a uno de sus soldados ordeno:

-Whiskers, una silla y un plato para mi invitada.

Scootaloo sonrió tiernamente ante tal gesto de Applejack. Para ella era una fortuna y casi un milagro encontrar a alguien familiar después de tanta sangre y destrucción en Equestria. La potranca había logrado sobrevivir con la ayuda de su amigo Oliver, quien siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerla a salvo. Por desgracia, Oliver murió sacrificándose por su amiga cuando la escondió de un grupo de rurales que querían secuestrarla para satisfacer sus bajos instintos. No obstante, el ver a Applejack la hacía sentirse segura, aunque aún estaba un poco triste por no ver a Rainbow ahí, pero no perdía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano podría volver a verla.

Para Applejack también era un milagro y una felicidad enorme el encontrar a Scootaloo con vida. La granjera había recibido la noticia de la ejecución en Ponyville y pensó que Scootaloo había muerto debido a que el periódico reportaba que una potranca pegaso también estaba entre los muertos, pero por fortuna seguía con vida. Incluso pensó que ahora Apple Bloom podría ponerse feliz al ver a su amiga viva, su hermana no dejaba de estar triste y culpándose por la muerte de Scootaloo, pero ahora que la había encontrado con vida podía llevarla con Apple Bloom y en cuanto tomaran Canterlot, ambas volverían a vivir sus aventuras para buscar sus cutie marks.

-Quizás sea algo idealista –pensó Applejack –pero hare lo que sea por ellas y por todos los potrillos y potrancas para que tengan un futuro mejor.

La comida continuo entre risas, música y comida.

Los relojes marcabas las diez de la noche, en las costas de Griffish Isles y más específicamente cerca del puerto de la ciudad de Trottingham, un bote con un pelotón de grifos armados con fusiles y liderados por su capitán se acercaba al muelle. El bote tenía en la popa la bandera de Griffonstone. Los grifos venían de un acorazado que estaba anclado en la parte sur de las Griffish Isles.

Los guardias reales de Equestria vigilaban el muelle. Uno de estos que tenía en su lomo un fusil observaba desde el puente de un barco de madera con unos binoculares como el bote se acercaba al muelle y sus ocupantes bajaban a este.

El guardia salió corriendo para avisarle a sus superiores de la llegada de los grifos al puerto.

Los grifos bajaron y comenzaron a marchar por el muelle. Los grifos armados llevaban varias cubetas y garrafas mientras seguían a su capitán, que era un grifo de plumas cafés, bigote negro y vestido con saco y sombrero azul marino de capitán.

Un guardia real vestido con casaca militar blanca y gorra de plato del mismo color los esperaba acompañado por un pelotón de guardias reales armados con fusiles. El guardia de casaca militar blanca camino acompañado de su pelotón y se paró frente al grifo que se detuvo en cuanto vio que este se interponía en su camino.

-Quedan arrestados –dijo el guardia real señalando al capitán.

-What does it say? –pregunto sorprendido el capitán grifo.

-Grifos.

-Yes, Griffonstone marines.

-Está prohibido entrar a suelos equestrianos sin previa autorización de su majestad –dijo el guardia real viendo enojado a los grifos.

-We only need coal and oil –dijo el grifo defendiéndose argumentando que solo habían llegado al puerto para abastecerse de carbón y aceite.

-No hablamos ese idioma raro –dijo el guardia real aún más molesto, luego ordeno - ¡GUARDIAS! ¡AL CUARTEL!

El capitán grifo y su pelotón no se resistieron y fueron caminando siguiendo al guardia real mientras eran escoltados por los guardias reales que les apuntaban con sus armas de manera amenazante.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Equestria y el mundo seguían en una noche que no parecía tener fin. Sin embargo, los periódicos extranjeros reportaron como noticia de primera plana el arresto de marinos de Griffonstone. Algunos pusieron títulos como: **_"Equestria agrede a Griffonstone", "Equestria se une a la alianza de Trotelemania", "Equestria contra Griffonstone: La Guerra Europoni se expande"_** , entre otros títulos más.

A las seis de la mañana de este mismo día, un espía del Imperio Austro Unicorn había sido capturado en Crinancia con un mensaje que pretendía enviar por telégrafo. Dicho mensaje indicaba un plan secreto entre el Imperio Austro Unicorn y Trotelemania, el cual consistía en dar armas a Equestria para que una vez exterminados los rebeldes, Equestria le declarase la guerra a Griffonstone y así mantener distraído a los grifos para que ya no enviasen armas y ayuda a sus países enemigos que eran Crinancia, Rugrifossia, Romaneigha y Potrillapon.

En la oficina del presidente George Watson en el Palacio de Gobierno de Griffonstone, el presidente de los grifos se reunía con dos grifos vestidos con traje que eran sus colaboradores más cercanos. El presidente se sentó en su escritorio y sus colaboradores frente a él. Ya sentados les mostro el periódico Griffonstone Post que tenía en su portada el título de la noticia principal que decía: **"Equestria assaults Griffonstone"**.

Luego de mostrar el periódico, Watson coloco el periódico en el escritorio, tenía un rostro de enojo, pues la noticia le había amargado el desayuno. Uno de sus colaboradores dijo:

-Then Mr. President…

-It will communicate to the king of Equestria que las acciones ejecutadas en contra de nuestros marinos en Trottingham they are inadmissible for the Griffonstone government.

-Yes, mister presidente –dijo su segundo colaborador mientras el primero anotaba las palabras del presidente en un pergamino.

-No aprobamos el arresto –continúo hablando el presidente - So the Equestrian officer who ordered it must be punished. A manera de disculpa, el rey mismo deberá saludar y rendirle honores a nuestra bandera.

-But sir, without a doubt, King Moon Black refused something like that –dijo el segundo colaborador.

-Do not be naive, eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos –dijo el presidente sonriendo -A pretext to invade Equestria. Recuerden que el acorazado trotelemán Bismarck se dirige a costas equestrianas transportando armas para Moon Black. We do not need a war with Trotelemania vía Equestria, ¿oh si?

-No sir –dijo el segundo asesor ya convencido de la decisión de su presidente.

-Let's move on, gentlemen –concluyo el presidente mientras tomaba unos documentos de su escritorio para comenzarlos a leer.

Los relojes marcaban las dos de la tarde, en el puerto de Manehattan un batallón de acorazados con banderas de Griffonstone habían llegado formando una línea de ataque. Los guardias reales que estaban vigilando el puerto observaron a través de sus binoculares cómo varios botes de marinos grifos armados con rifles y fusiles se acercaban. Los pocos guardias que resguardaban el puerto se colocaron posición de ataque y comenzaron a agredir a los invasores, pero por mala suerte estos eran más y con el apoyo de sus acorazados dispararon los cañones en las posiciones de las fuerzas reales de Equestria.

La batalla no duro mucho, solo fueron treinta minutos de intercambio de balas y los guardias reales habían sido derrotados, los pocos heridos fueron capturados y llevados presos a los acorazados de Griffonstone.

Los civiles que estaban a la hora del combate se ocultaron en casas y edificios ajenos, aunque hubo algunos pocos que tuvieron por mala suerte morir en medio del fuego cruzado.

Con el puerto y la ciudad bajo su poder, un grupo de marinos grifos se dirigieron al ayuntamiento de la ciudad para tomarlo y así consumar la ocupación de la ciudad, que era una de las más importantes de Equestria.

Dos grifos volaron hacia el techo del ayuntamiento donde se encontraba ondeando la bandera de Equestria en la asta bandera. Uno de los grifos llevaba doblada la bandera de Griffonstone en sus garras mientras que el otro llevaba un rifle.

El grifo dejo su rifle y comenzó a bajar la bandera de Equestria con el fin de quitarla de la asta bandera. Luego de unos segundos quito la bandera equestriana para después colocar la bandera de Griffonstone. Mientras la elevaba, el grifo que la había portado hacia un saludo militar para rendirle honores a la nueva bandera. Luego de unos segundos la bandera ondeaba en el ayuntamiento ante la mirada de asombro de algunos habitantes de la ciudad que no podían creer que por primera vez en la historia de Equestria, una bandera extranjera ondeara en su reino.

En las costas los acorazados de los grifos continuaban vigilando, incluso después de una hora el acorazado Bismarck estaba a punto de llegar al puerto, pero al ver que los grifos tenían bajo su control el puerto dieron la vuelta y las armas prometidas para Moon Black nunca llegaron.

Los relojes marcaban las cinco de la tarde, en la habitación de Celestia en el Palacio Real en Canterlot, Urrutia acompañado de un guardia unicornio con casaca militar y gorra quepí verde olivo estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Moon Black. El nocturno llego sosteniendo una copa de coñac y haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras caminaba para sentarse en su lugar. Moon Black se sentó con dificultad en su silla y luego dijo:

-Cuarenta y cuatro barcos de los grifos en Manehattan, nos invadieron esos malditos.

-Ojalá que eso fuera nuestro único problema señor –dijo el guardia unicornio –los rebeldes han invadido prácticamente toda la zona oeste y tienen el camino libre a Ponyville. Y eso no es todo, Applejack ya tiene toda la zona sur bajo su control.

\- ¿Y Watson? –pregunto Moon Black viendo a Urrutia.

-Amenaza con una separación mayor majestad –dijo Urrutia –si usted no está…

-Si yo no canto a su bandera –interrumpió enojado el rey –se equivoca el imbécil ese.

-Señor, su hígado.

\- Olvídese de mi hígado y dígame que es lo que tenemos que hacer, que para eso se le paga –regaño Moon Black a Urrutia, pero después de estas palabras comenzó a sobarse el estómago mientras ponía una mueca de dolor. Luego comenzó a beber su copa de coñac.

-Considero que en estos momentos tan graves –dijo Urrutia –lo mejor es… ponerse a salvo que ser asesinados por un traidor.

\- ¿Eso le parece la mejor opción Urrutia? –pregunto el nocturno. Urrutia se quedó en silencio. Luego viendo seriamente a los dos ponis dijo –No, adiós gracias. No hay mal que por bien no venga. El presidente grifo está poniendo la solución de todos nuestros problemas en charola de plata.

-Majestad, no entiendo –dijo confundido Urrutia al nocturno.

-Que todos esos que gritan, que lo único que quieren es la libertad y la patria, llego la hora que lo demuestren –el guardia real que estaba frente a Moon Black asintió con la cabeza como señal de que comprendía el plan del monarca. Moon Black continúo explicando su plan diciendo –y mientras lo hacen, nosotros nos rearmamos para acabar de una vez con ellos.

El nocturno coloco su copa a un lado y luego viendo al guardia real le dijo:

-Escriba.

El guardia atrajo tres pergaminos, pluma y tintero para comenzar a escribir lo que le dictaba Moon Black. Ya terminado de escribir las cartas, el guardia las llevo al correo para que fueran enviadas a su destino. Una era para Light Star en Yanhoover, la segunda era para Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba en Las Pegasus y la última iba dirigida a Applejack quien se encontraba en Dodge Junction.

La intervención de los grifos era un golpe fuerte para el régimen de Moon Black, por lo que su plan de hacer que los rebeldes se pelearan con los grifos para hacer tiempo y tener armas para después acabar con todos ellos era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Durante el resto del día, Equestria quedo en silencio, ningún comercio abrió y la población se sentía insegura en cuanto la noticia de la invasión de los grifos se dio a conocer en los periódicos de Equestria. Moon Black sonreía con satisfacción y confianza, pues esperaba que su plan diera resultado para así poder continuar gobernando Equestria.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Bueno lectores, aquí** **tienen el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic. Espero les haya gustado y tambien dejen sus reviews, ya que me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. No olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook y Twitter. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: Un Chacal en Palacio Part 2

CAPITULO 11: "Un Chacal en Palacio" (Parte 2)

Eran las siete de la mañana de un nuevo día, la noche parecía eterna. Incluso algunos embajadores extranjeros comenzaron a mandar nuevamente cartas a Moon Black para que informara cuando iba a salir el sol. Moon Black respondió a través de su asesor Urrutia dando un mensaje que ciertamente hizo enojar a los embajadores.

El rey les dijo que, si Griffonstone no retiraba sus fuerzas del puerto de Manehattan, el sol no volvería a salir para nadie. Incluso Moon Black visito a Chrysalis para decirle que podía tardarse el tiempo que quisiera para enseñarle a su hija a controlar el sol y la luna, pues al parecer la idea de amenazar al mundo de sumirlo en una noche eterna se veía tentador para el usurpador.

En el cuartel de Applejack en Dodge Junction, un pegaso campesino recibió la carta de manos de un cartero. El campesino lo llevo con Applejack y Big Mac que se encontraban desayunando en una mesa.

-Mis generales, acaba de llegar esta carta de Canterlot –dijo el campesino mostrando la carta.

-Pues dele lectura compañero –ordeno Applejack.

El pegaso abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Señores generales Applejack y Big Macintosh. El día de ayer la patria fue víctima de una invasión por parte de Griffonstone, lo cual claramente atenta contra nuestra soberanía nacional. Antes esto y porque Griffonstone ya tiene tomada la administración del puerto de Manehattan, quedo en espera de su apoyo a este patriótico llamado a la unidad por el bien del reino. Atentamente Rey y General Moon Black.

Applejack se quedó pensando por unos minutos, luego volteo a ver a Big Mac y dijo:

\- ¿Cómo la ves hermano?

-Ahora resulta que Moon Black quiere que le ayudes Applejack –dijo el potro rojo.

-Pues una invasión extranjera es algo muy serio –dijo un búfalo con preocupación que estaba también con ellos.

-Yo defiendo a Equestria –dijo Applejack viendo seriamente al búfalo –pero no junto a ese chacal.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Big Mac.

-Seguimos con lo nuestro –respondió Applejack para después continuar comiendo.

En el ayuntamiento de Yanhoover, Light Star también había recibido la carta. Cadance fue la primera en leerla y después se la dio a Light Star quien se encontraba leyendo unos documentos en la oficina del alcalde. El unicornio la tomo y después de leerla se sentó en el escritorio y se quedó en silencio. La alicornio rosa le pregunto:

\- ¿Y qué le respondes a Moon Black?

-Nada –respondió mientras mostraba un rostro de confusión y enojo –de veras, pensara ese infeliz que no sé cuáles son sus intenciones. Tengo una mejor idea Cadance –Light Star saco de uno de los cajones un pergamino, atrajo pluma, tinta y dijo -vamos a escribir, pero al gobierno de Griffonstone, quejándonos formalmente de esta alegosa intromisión, ¿Cómo se atreven? –dijo Light Star viendo a Cadance quien estaba impresionada por la actitud que tomaba el unicornio. Light Star comenzó a escribir y mientras lo hacía iba diciéndole a Cadance el mensaje –Señor presidente Watson, ante la violación de la soberanía nacional, cumplimos con un deber de elevado patriotismo. La princesa Cadance y yo, exigimos la inmediata e incondicional retirada de las fuerzas de ocupación.

En Las Pegasus, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se encontraban dentro de una casa que usaban como cuartel militar. La carta de Moon Black también había llegado a la hora del desayuno, incluso un pegaso de sus tropas comenzó a leerla en voz alta mientras ambas pegasos tomaban unos vasos de agua.

-Quedo en espera de su apoyo a este patriótico llamado a la unidad por el bien de la nación. Rey Moon Black –concluyo el pegaso terminando de leer la carta.

Dash con su casco hizo un gesto al pegaso para que este se fuera.

\- ¿Cómo la ves Fluttershy? –pregunto Dash volteando a ver a la pegaso amarilla.

-Parece que al chacal se le quito el hambre y las ganas de comer –respondió burlonamente la pegaso.

-Muy tonta me vería –dijo Rainbow bromeando -ayudando a la cucaracha esa.

Fluttershy se rio un poco, pues las palabras de Dash la habían hecho reír. Luego dijo sonriendo:

-Hay darle largas, por lo pronto, vámonos para Cloudsdale.

Tres horas pasaron, Rainbow y Fluttershy tomaron el tren con dirección a Cloudsdale y ya estaban en camino a dicha ciudad. Por otra parte, en el ayuntamiento de Yanhoover, Light Star a través de un telegrama había recibido la noticia de los planes de ambas pegasos, lo cual hizo enojar al unicornio. Twilight y Cadance le habían dado la noticia preocupadas, especialmente Twilight quien conocía aún más a Light Star, y sabía que no era buena idea desobedecer las órdenes de este. Twilight trato de calmar al unicornio y le dijo:

-Yo pienso que…

-No Twilight.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no Twilight –respondió Light Star molesto -Yo no quiero que el error de Platinum Town vuelva a pasar. Ahora resulta que hasta tus propias amigas me desobedecen.

-Bueno, olvidas que lo de Platinum Town ocurrió porque también no quisiste autorizar una estrategia que a todas luces era correcta –se defendió Twilight –además, yo confió en que mis amigas no cometerán algo similar.

-Ay no me vengas con eso Twilight. Tu misma has visto como Rainbow y Fluttershy han cambiado bastante, y más porque tu dejaste que una bola de pegasos anarquistas y laboristas se unieran a nuestras filas. Ya solo falta que les hayan lavado el cerebro a tus amigas y por eso no me obedecen.

-Tal vez el problema de que nuestro ejército este en constante pelea interna es porque te crees nuestro papá y andas queriendo que todos te obedezcan –le dijo molesta Twilight a Light Star, pues no le gustaba la actitud que el unicornio estaba tomando contra sus amigas.

\- ¡HAGO LO QUE PUEDO! ¿Acaso crees que es fácil dirigir a todo un ejército? –pregunto molesto Light Star.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero deberías comenzar a darte cuenta que, si no hay unidad y armonía entre nosotros, esta rebelión será en vano.

-Te recuerdo Twilight que el primer jefe del ejército liberal soy yo.

Twilight se quedó sin palabras, pues Light Star estaba comenzando a tomar una actitud un poco autoritaria. Incluso a Cadance también le sorprendió que Light Star le dijera estas palabras a Twilight. Light Star se quedó en silencio, después se sentó en el escritorio y en una hoja escribió un mensaje. Luego viendo a ambas yeguas dijo:

-Para que no digan que les oculto todo, les voy a leer el mensaje –Light Star comenzó a leer en voz alta –Generalas Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, en vista de que han desacatado mis órdenes, no pueden permanecer al mando de mi ejército, en la división aérea.

El unicornio entrego la hoja a Twilight y le dijo:

-Mándaselos por el telégrafo del ayuntamiento, a ver que responden tus amigas.

-Pero…

-Esto no es un juego Twilight –dijo Light Star viendo seriamente a la unicornio –además, lo hago para proteger a tus amigas y para que no cometan una estupidez.

Twilight tomo un respiro y se dirigió al salón de telégrafo. Cadance solo observaba con preocupación cómo Twilight se alejaba, luego volteo a ver a Light Star y le dijo:

-Light Star, ¿podemos hablar?

-Adelante Cadance.

-No crees que… estas exagerando un poco.

-Cadance, esta rebelión requiere tener un liderazgo fuerte. Cuando peleamos con Black Heart no tenía un liderazgo fuerte, no supe ejercer el poder que me disté y las consecuencias fueron fatales.

-Entiendo, pero… también te has vuelto un poco autoritario. Todo aquel que no te obedezca le quitas su puesto. ¿No te has dado cuenta que te estas convirtiendo en lo que combatimos? Te estas convirtiendo en un déspota y en un autoritario con tus acciones.

-Cadance, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que cambiaría de opinión?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues lo consulte con la almohada y… creo que Equestria me necesita.

-No entiendo.

-Creo que soy el único que puede restablecer el orden y la paz a este reino.

\- ¿Quieres decir que vas a ser el nuevo rey de Equestria?

-Por supuesto que no Cadance, el trono es de Luna y no quiero que me adoren como un dios. Además, no tengo sangre real, solo soy el hijo de unos plebeyos. Pero quiero ayudar a través de una propuesta para la creación de una nueva forma de gobierno.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa propuesta si puedo saberlo?

-Una monarquía parlamentaria Cadance. Donde Luna y tú sigan teniendo sus títulos, mientras que los plebeyos como yo podamos ayudar a través del cargo de Primer Ministro. Los ponis quieren un cambio Cadance, y yo puedo dárselos, cambiando el sistema y a través de la ley.

-O sea que quieres descentralizar el poder.

-Podría decirse que si, así se evitara que lo que ocurrió con Black Heart y Moon Black vuelva a pasar.

-Light Star –dijo Twilight quien se acercó a ambos ponis –ya respondió.

-Que rápido –dijo Light Star sorprendido tomando el telegrama y lo leyó en voz alta –Nosotras, renunciamos al mando del ejército, sin ninguna objeción. –Light Star puso el telegrama en el escritorio y viendo a la unicornio le dijo -Lo ves Twilight, te dije que era lo mejor.

\- ¡LIGHT STAR! ¡LIGHT STAR! –grito Snow Flake quien entro rápidamente a la oficina y dijo –Los pegasos de nuestras fuerzas están empacando y se están yendo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo Light Star.

Los cuatro ponis salieron del ayuntamiento y en efecto, los pegasos que se encontraban acampando en los techos de los edificios y en las calles se estaban yendo volando de la ciudad.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? –pregunto el unicornio a un pegaso.

-Pues como que a donde, pues a pelear con quienes si representan nuestros ideales y quienes si quieren romperle la madre al usurpador –respondió el pegaso, luego sonriendo dijo –para que le quede más claro, con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

-Pero yo soy el primer jefe y deben obedecerme a mí.

\- ¿Y que con eso? Solo porque la princesa Cadance le haya dado el poder a usted sobre el ejército liberal, no lo convierte en nuestro dueño. Además, ya estamos hartos de estar aquí sin pelear o darle batalla al enemigo. Incluso usted es un don nadie, todavía las generalas Fluttershy y Rainbow son los elementos de la armonía, verdaderas ponis cercanas a la princesa Celestia, no como usted. Hasta luego jefe Light Star y nos vemos pronto en Canterlot.

El pegaso salió volando para irse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Light Star se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego viendo a Twilight le dijo:

-Manda un nuevo telegrama a tus amigas.

Mientras tanto en Dodge Junction, Applejack se encontraba discutiendo con Big Mac y con el resto de los miembros más importantes de su ejército de campesinos rebeldes. La discusión se debía a que Big Mac había propuesto nuevamente que unieran fuerzas con Light Star y su grupo.

-Insisto hermana –dijo Big Mac –no te parece que esta circunstancia nos beneficia. Podríamos acercarnos a Light Star y unir fuerzas contra Moon Black.

-Ya te lo dije Big Mac, Light Star solo mira por él –dijo la vaquera.

-Juntémonos con ellos Applejack –dijo el búfalo que había estado con ellos en el desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Applejack volteando a ver al búfalo.

-Pues… porque estamos aquí encerrados, por eso –respondió el búfalo –porque la bola esta para allá. Nosotros estamos aquí, aislados.

-Nuestra lucha es por la tierra –dijo Applejack –estas tierras, y aquí nos quedamos. Fin de la discusión.

Los ponis que estaban en desacuerdo con Applejack se resignaron, pues no querían dividir a su ejército y mucho menos perder la unión que había entre todos ellos.

Una hora paso, el tren de Fluttershy y Rainbow estaba ya cerca de Cloudsdale. De repente uno de los pegasos de su ejército y que estaba al pendiente del telégrafo entro al vagón donde ambas estaban preparando sus armas.

-Generalas, un mensaje de Yanhoover.

-Tan rápido respondió Light Star –dijo burlonamente Rainbow –a ver, ¿Qué dijo?

-Dice –comenzó a leer el pegaso –como este reino y esta rebelión las necesitan, hago de su conocimiento generalas Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que las repongo de inmediato en el cargo.

Rainbow soltó una carcajada mientras Fluttershy solo esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Contéstele al jefecito, que la petición es aceptada –dijo Rainbow Dash para después seguir riendo.

-Te lo dije Rainbow –dijo Fluttershy mientras mordía una manzana–ese unicornio no es nadie sin la división aérea. Ya viste, rápidamente nos regresó el cargo.

-No pues mis respetos Flutters, eres toda una profeta –dijo Rainbow sonriendo y entre risas -Ya vi los milagros que causa, tener al ejército más poderoso del reino en estos cascos ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! No que muy valientito Light Star.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real de Canterlot, Moon Black, Urrutia y el guardia unicornio del día anterior estaban en el salón del trono frente a un mapa de Equestria. Light Star señalo hacia la parte que decía Cloudsdale y dijo:

-Vamos a dejarlos avanzar hasta Cloudsdale, los vamos a rodear por todos los flancos y vamos a desaparecer a esos hijos de su…

-Majestad –interrumpió el guardia unicornio –Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy son de Cloudsdale, tienen las simpatías del pueblo con ellas. Los civiles podrían acabar con nosotros si…

\- ¡USTED CALLESE GENERAL! Al rey no se le cuestiona y el rey nunca se equivoca, le aseguro que se tragara sus palabras esta misma noche. Esta batalla la vamos a ganar, en cuanto ganemos, nos iremos a Manehattan para romperles la cara a los grifos –el nocturno se sentó en el trono de Celestia y comenzó a sobarse el estómago mientras mostraba un gesto de dolor –ah… mi hígado.

Una media hora paso, en Cloudsdale la batalla estaba por comenzar. Lightning Dust, quien era la alcaldesa impuesta por Moon Black había colocado a varios guardias pegaso apostados en los edificios cercanos al centro. Así mismo ordeno a los wonderbolts prepararse para atacar a los rebeldes que se acercasen a atacar.

Rainbow y Flutters se encontraban volando junto con todo su ejército en las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Estas preparada Flutters?

-Si Dash –dijo Fluttershy preparándose –lista para acabar con esa alcaldesa impuesta.

Dash volteo a ver a su ejército y dijo:

\- ¡DIVISION AEREA! Como todos ustedes saben, frente a nosotros está el último refugio del usurpador, desde que comenzó esta guerra, en el camino hemos dejado tirados traidores, pero también amigos nuestros. Pero este gobierno usurpador se acaba hoy, porque nosotros entraremos a Cloudsdale y ninguno de esos traidores va a salir vivo. ¡VIVA LUNA!

\- ¡VIVA! –vitorearon los pegasos alzando sus armas.

\- ¡VIVA LA REBELION!

\- ¡VIVA!

\- ¡VIVA EQUESTRIA!

\- ¡VIVA! –vitorearon los pegasos que comenzaron a avanzar para atacar la ciudad.

Los rebeldes avanzaron mientras los guardias reales pegaso que defendían la ciudad disparaban sus armas para matarlos. Sin embargo, el número de guardias reales era muy inferior en comparación a las fuerzas de Rainbow y Fluttershy.

La batalla era casi mítica, pues luego de treinta minutos, los rebeldes ya habían tomado una parte de la ciudad y ahora se dirigían a la fábrica de clima donde otro grupo de guardias estaba esperándolos. Desde un edificio, Lightning Dust y un guardia real observaban con unos binoculares lo que sucedía.

-Ya tienen la zona del coliseo y ahora van hacia la fábrica de clima –dijo sorprendido el guardia.

-Mendigos ponis muertos de hambre –dijo molesta la pegaso, luego gritando ordeno - ¡CON TODO MIS WONDERBOLTS!

\- ¡VAMOS CONTRA ELLOS! –grito el líder de los acróbatas - ¡VIVA EL REY MOON BLACK!

Los pegasos armados se dirigieron hacia los pegasos rebeldes y comenzaron a atacarlos disparándoles, pero solo lograron matar a cinco porque de repente un grupo de pegasos que no pertenecían ni a Fluttershy ni a Rainbow habían llegado para ayudar a los rebeldes.

Rainbow y Fluttershy voltearon hacia quienes encabezaban ese grupo y vieron a una pegaso que ellas reconocían.

\- ¡SPITFIRE! –exclamo Rainbow feliz.

\- ¡VAMOS A ACABAR CON ELLOS DASH! –grito la wonderbolt mientras pasaba cerca de la pegaso de melena arco iris.

La batalla siguió su curso, los wonderbolts de Lightning Dust finalmente cayeron muertos.

\- ¿Ahora que hacemos alcaldesa? –pregunto el guardia real asustado al ver como la ciudad era tomada.

\- ¡PELEAR! ¡PELEAR HASTA MORIR! ¡VAMOS!

Lightning Dust se lanzó hacia el campo de batalla seguido por los pegasos que aún estaban de su lado, pues una parte se habían ido volando de la ciudad huyendo de lo que se veía era su inminente derrota.

Lightning comenzó a pelear con varios rebeldes matando diez de estos con su pistola, de repente una pegaso la empujo y la hizo caer en una de las calles de Cloudsdale mientras que su arma cayo al vacío. Lightning volteo y vio frente a ella a una pegaso que conocía:

-Rainbow, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-A mí no me alegra verte, asesina, traidora y cobarde.

\- ¿Cobarde? Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes.

-Te doy dos opciones Lightning, ríndete y probablemente te deje vivir.

\- ¡JAMAS! Una wonderbolt pelea… -en ese momento la pegaso saco un cuchillo que tenía en su armadura y dijo - ¡HASTA EL FINAL!

La pegaso se lanzó a Dash dispuesta a clavarle el cuchillo, pero esta la esquivo rápidamente, luego la pateo por detrás haciendo que el cuchillo cayera en el suelo.

-Tú no eres una wonderbolt –dijo Dash –ni eres digna de serlo, traicionaste a Celestia, lastimaste a Twilight, lastimaste a mi ciudad natal, y no voy a dejar que la última de los conspiradores originales se vaya sin pagar sus crímenes.

-Eso está por verse.

Las pegasos comenzaron a pelear a casco limpio, Lightning golpeaba y Rainbow le respondía con golpes aún más fuertes.

\- ¡NO SEAS TONTA DASH! ¡LIGHT STAR TE TRAICIONARA AL FINAL! ¡UNETE A NOSOTROS Y TENDRAS PODER COMO YO! –grito Dust.

-Yo no quiero cargos como tú maldita asesina –dijo Dash para después golpear a Dust y patearla hacia una columna que estaba cerca dejándola mal herida.

Dash estaba a punto de irse, pero Dust vio un arma junto a ella y sonrió.

Fluttershy que estaba cerca de ahí volteo y vio como Dust apuntaba una pistola hacia Dash.

\- ¡DASH! –grito la pegaso volando rápidamente hacia Rainbow empujándola.

Dos detonaciones se escucharon, Dash cayó en el suelo y luego volteo a ver a Fluttershy y la vio rodeada de un charco de sangre.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY! –grito llorando Rainbow acercándose a su amiga.

Lightning Dust sonreía satisfecha al ver que había matado a Fluttershy, de repente cuatro detonaciones se escucharon. Lightning volteo a ver hacia su cuerpo y vio que recibió cuatro disparos, incluyendo uno más en el corazón. La pegaso volteo hacia arriba y vio a Spitfire quien le apuntaba con un rifle, lo cual daba a entender que esta fue la que le había disparado.

-T-Te… veo en el… infierno... –fueron las últimas palabras de Dust mientras veía a Spitfire para después morir finalmente.

Spitfire aterrizo cerca de Rainbow quien estaba llorando al ver a su mejor amiga herida. Rainbow estaba sosteniendo a Fluttershy, quien por su estado se veía que los disparos habían sido fatales.

-D-Despierta… Fluttershy… Flutters… di algo… -dijo Dash llorando.

-D-Dash… t-tomamos… Cloudsdale… -murmuro con voz débil la pegaso.

-S-Si… la tomamos...

-D-Dash… f-fue una… gran aventura estar en esta guerra…

-No digas eso Fluttershy, te recuperaras y volveremos a…

-N-No te preocupes D-Dashie… y-ya iré a un lugar mejor… y s-siento… q-que pronto v-volveremos a estar juntas… p-prométeme que s-serás valiente y que… s-siempre lucharas por la –j-justicia…

-Fluttershy… p-por favor no…

-A-Adiós D-Dash…

Fluttershy cerro finalmente los ojos dando su último aliento.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! –grito Dash.

-Dash, yo… lo siento –dijo Spitfire consolando a la pegaso quien lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

Lejos de ahí, en el Palacio Real de Canterlot, en una de las torres, se hallaban resguardados los elementos de la armonía. Moon Black no los había tocado, pues consideraba que no le servían de nada, por lo que los había dejado en el mismo lugar donde Black Heart los había guardado.

Los elementos estaban resguardados dentro de una caja de cristal, el elemento de la amabilidad que tenía la forma de la cutie mark de Fluttershy comenzó a perder su brillo y color hasta volverse completamente en una gema negra y sin vida. Esto daba a entender que el elemento de la amabilidad había muerto, por lo que no volvería a brillar hasta que no hubiera un portador o portadora digna.

Había pasado un mes y las cosas para Moon Black se habían complicado, pues sus amenazas a otros países de sumir al mundo en una noche eterna comenzaron a perder fuerza. Muy pronto los países comenzaron a darle su respaldo a Griffonstone para que siguiera la ocupación en Manehattan e incluso llegaban a pedir que las tropas de los grifos avanzaran territorio más adentro.

Light Star, Twilight, Cadance, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Spitfire y todos los miembros del ejército liberal rindieron un emotivo funeral a Fluttershy. La hermanita de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, le compuso una emotiva canción a la pegaso, incluso después de aquel canto su cutie mark apareció. La cutie mark de Sweetie Belle era un corazón con notas musicales a su lado.

Por otra parte, Luna siguió bajo los cuidados de Sunlight y su embarazo estaba cada vez más avanzado.

Chrysalis y su hija Agnes seguían encerradas en el Palacio Real. Chrysalis trataba de enseñarle a su joven hija a controlar su magia para controlar el sol y la luna, pero al parecer la magia de la joven changeling no era tan fuerte como la que había tenido su madre. Moon Black quería ejecutarlas en la plaza pública para mantener el respeto del pueblo de Equestria, pero Urrutia le dijo que eso en lugar de ganar respeto podría enfurecer aún más a los habitantes de Equestria.

Por otra parte, las diferencias entre Light Star y Rainbow se hicieron cada vez más evidentes, pues Light Star quería que la pegaso le obedeciera sus órdenes. Rainbow y Spitfire eran ahora las dirigentes de la división aérea y seguían en Cloudsdale como una forma de amenazar a Moon Black de que podían atacar en cualquier momento. Incluso Rainbow logro recuperarse rápidamente de la perdida de Fluttershy, pues la palabra "justicia", que Fluttershy le había dicho aun resonaba en su cabeza y la llevaba siempre con ella.

Twilight también había cambiado, pues ella comenzó a ser una parte importante en la rebelión. La unicornio comenzó a comandar las fuerzas rebeldes en la zona norte, logrando tomar ciudades importantes como Rainbow Falls, Trottingham e incluso llego a una villa que no era conocida por muchos habitantes de Equestria.

Dicha villa era liderada por una unicornio color lila pálido, melena morado moderado con morado más claro y aguamarina pálido grisáceo y cuya cutie mark una estrella morada y blanca con dos arroyos azules centelleantes.

Esta unicornio se llamaba Starlight Glimmer, cuyas ideas eran algo extrañas, pues ella como dirigente de su pueblo pensaba que las cutie marks eran malas y que la única forma de obtener la igualdad era que todas las cutie marks fueran iguales.

Twilight comenzó a hablar con ella tratando de cambiar las ideas que la unicornio tenía, incluso paso una semana en dicha villa conviviendo con Starlight, al grado de que gano su confianza y amistad.

Durante ese transcurso, Twilight descubrió una historia que sin duda alguna la conmovió. Resulta que Starlight se había quedado sola debido a que su mejor amigo de la infancia, un unicornio llamado Sunburst había obtenido su cutie mark y por esa razón, ella se había quedado sola y sin amigos. Por si fuera poco, Twilight se enteró que Starlight después de obtener su cutie mark había intentado buscar a Sunburst en Canterlot, pero el unicornio se había marchado de Equestria hacia el extranjero debido a que obtuvo una beca para estudiar magia en una prestigiada academia en Europoni.

Twilight comprendió el sufrimiento de Starlight, incluso le fue un alivio que pudiera hacer razonar a Starlight para cambiar su forma de pensar. Para Twilight, esto era casi como volver al pasado, cuando ella y sus amigas viajaban por Equestria en busca de aventuras y ayudando a los ponis.

Al final de dicha semana, Starlight se unió a Twilight y a su ejército convirtiéndose casi en su casco derecho.

Sin duda alguna muchas cosas cambiaron durante ese mes y la rebelión comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte.

Un nuevo día había llegado, el mundo seguía sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. En Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash se hallaba sentada y bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente. Spitfire se acercó caminando hacia ella.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi querida amiga la generala Spitfire –dijo Rainbow feliz de ver a la pegaso.

-Mi generala Rainbow Dash –dijo Spitfire sentándose frente a la pegaso de melena arco iris –le solicito cinco mil ponis de inmediato para ir a Ponyville. No hay tiempo que perder, tomando Ponyville tenemos el camino libre a la capital.

\- ¿A qué Spitfire? –dijo Dash entre risas - ¿Pues qué prisa trae? ¿No gusta un chocolate primero? –Dash vio que Spitfire hablaba en serio, por lo que le pregunto –¿y si mejor le doy siete mil ponis?

-Le aseguro que gano la batalla Dash.

-Ándale pues, tienes mi autorización.

-Movilizo los trenes de inmediato –dijo Spitfire haciendo un saludo militar para después irse de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía de Yanhoover, Light Star estaba nuevamente molesto, pues le había llegado un telegrama donde se le pedía que les diese carbón a los trenes de Rainbow Dash y Spitfire. El unicornio estaba acompañado por el alcalde de la ciudad, quien se había convertido en su asesor.

\- ¡QUE ATREVIMIENTO! –exclamo molesto el unicornio mientras se sentaba en el escritorio –cuando inicie esta rebelión era porque estábamos de acuerdo en que habría lealtades no necedades. Que se olviden del carbón si no me obedecen al pie de la letra. –Light Star volteo a ver al alcalde y dijo -Escriba.

Una hora paso y en un pueblo ubicado debajo de Cloudsdale, Spitfire estaba junto con varios ponis subiendo al tren armas y provisiones. De repente un pegaso salió de la oficina telegráfica y leyó un telegrama:

-Por orden directa del señor Light Star, queda prohibido abastecer de carbón a las locomotoras en los pueblos cercanos a Cloudsdale.

Spitfire se quedó sin palabras al escuchar el mensaje, luego comenzó a ver a ambos lados de las vías. Su rostro mostraba enojo y decepción.

-Light Star –murmuro la pegaso molesta.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante de Yanhoover, Light Star estaba reunido con Twilight, quien había regresado también de la zona norte acompañada de Starlight Glimmer, su nueva amiga. Starlight se había quedado en el ayuntamiento para conocer a Cadance, a Pinkie, a Rarity y a Snow Flake, mientras que Twilight se fue a dicho restaurante para reunirse con Light Star quien quería verla. Ambos unicornios ya tenían un rato platicando, su tema central fue el tema de la desobediencia que estaba cometiendo Rainbow contra Light Star.

-Por eso le insisto señorita Twilight –decía Light Star –tu eres la única capaz de contener a tu amiguita.

-A Rainbow nadie puede contenerla si es lo que tú piensas –dijo Twilight –solo es una… poni un poco rebelde.

-Es una patea nubes.

-Bueno, tampoco considero que debas ser tan ofensivo –dijo Twilight un poco molesta por las palabras de Light Star. Light Star sonrió en cambio, luego Twilight dijo –es un reto, militarmente hablando. Sin duda alguna aprendió mucho durante estos meses, creo que su maestra Star Shine le entreno bien. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va su embarazo?

-Ya va para nueve meses –respondió sonriendo Light Star –otros dos meses más y volverá a la acción. Retomando el tema de Dash, precisamente así quiero que la veas, como militar, como estratega. Te imaginas el desastre que armarían Dash y Spitfire si llegaran a la capital –Twilight siguió comiendo y solo le sonrió al unicornio. Light Star puso una mirada de seriedad y le dijo –necesitamos llegar primero.

\- ¿Necesitamos? –pregunto Twilight burlonamente - ¿O tú necesitas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No ves a futuro Twilight? Necesitamos llegar a Canterlot antes que ellos, generala Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight solo esbozo una sonrisa, aunque por dentro reprobaba el cambio de actitud que el unicornio estaba tomando contra su amiga Rainbow Dash, pues sabía que Light Star solo estaba viendo por él, pero igual no podía traicionarlo porque al fin y al cabo el de la idea de la rebelión siempre fue él. Aunque Twilight también se había involucrado, no pasaba de dirigir combates o encargarse de la defensa de ciudades. Además, ella confiaba que aun siendo la aliada de Light Star, Dash siempre seria su amiga y sería incapaz de hacerle daño a ella o a cualquier poni. Eran los elementos de la armonía, y no podían pelearse entre ellas, mucho menos ahora que Fluttershy ya no estaba con ellas. Debían estar unidas sin importar nada.

Una semana paso y un nuevo día había llegado, la oscuridad aun dominaba el mundo y la crisis se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sin el sol, muchos cultivos se perdieron y los alimentos se estaban agotando. Incluso la guerra en el continente Europoni seguía su curso con muchos muertos, pero la mayoría eran porque no había alimentos suficientes.

En Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash estaba platicando con Spitfire mientras disfrutaban de unas copas de vino:

-Entonces Spitfire –dijo Dash –que te destituyo el unicornio supremo.

-Ya no soy su secretaria de guerra –dijo Spitfire.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Dash –no te pongas triste, no es para tanto.

-Nos quiere sacar de la jugada.

-No lo creo, vamos a negociar con Twilight. Conociéndola, sé que tiene más cerebro que Light Star.

-Te digo algo honesto Dash, puede que en cuanto esto termine te des cuenta que Twilight y tú no se entienden del todo bien. Que son como el agua y el aceite.

Dash se rio y luego dijo:

-No desees cosas malas amiga, estoy segura que ella sería incapaz de hacerme daño. Somos amigas y hemos luchado contra criaturas mágicas y enemigos fuertes, jamás me haría daño.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real, Moon Black se encontraba reunido con un unicornio amarillo mostaza y melena café con traje. Ambos estaban en la habitación de Celestia, los dos ponis sostenían una copa de coñac, mientras al lado del escritorio se encontraba un mapa de Equestria.

-Seré franco y directo con usted licenciado Carvajal –dijo Moon Black, luego señalando el mapa dijo –como puede ver en este mapa, Light Star está en Yanhoover y puede venir para acá en cualquier momento. Dash tomo Cloudsdale. Applejack controla el sur, y los malditos grifos se pasean por Manehattan –el nocturno se sentó sobre una silla y viendo al unicornio le dijo - ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? Derrocarme. La realidad, es que me quede sin guardias y sin armas, y el gobierno de Trotelemania me ha abandonado, entonces usted…

-Majestad –interrumpió Carvajal –considero que podría implementar una acción ofensiva, de esa forma podríamos…

-No quiero –dijo Moon Black –y mi hígado tampoco. Lo único que me queda, es espiar mi sombra bajo la luna. Y que sea, lo que el destino quiera.

\- ¿Qué me quiere decir? –pregunto confundido el unicornio.

-Como el único senador que sigue vivo, le corresponde a usted arreglar todo ese chiquero –dijo Moon Black señalando el mapa, luego levantando su copa dijo –salud.

Carvajal volteo a ver el mapa y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco para secarse el sudor que estaba saliendo de su cuerpo debido a que se puso nervioso.

Carvajal había negociado con los rebeldes cuando Black Heart fue derrocado y ahora con Moon Black, este le estaba dando automáticamente el trono para arreglar todo el desastre que había y que para un simple abogado como él era un reto grande.

En Yanhoover, Light Star se enteró a través del telégrafo que Moon Black iba a renunciar y que incluso el nocturno se iba a auto desterrar esa misma noche yéndose a Filly Delphia para tomar un barco rumbo a Mexicolt. Light Star estaba con Twilight en la oficina del alcalde.

-Ahora resulta que este militarcito de cuarta salió como un cobarde –dijo Light Star colocando el telegrama en el escritorio.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya está enfermo y posiblemente morirá pronto por el problema de su hígado –dijo Twilight.

-En fin, ¿alguna novedad Twilight?

-Dash y Spitfire me escucharon y ya se retiraron de Cloudsdale, te dije que ella no era como tu pensabas.

-El problema no es que se vayan, lo que quiero es que las aplaques, que les digas que ya no continúen haciendo lo que hacen.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues ya ves, que anduvieron durante el mes pasado designando alcaldes, para colmo ponis que no tienen la preparación para serlo. Incluso el cantinero de un pueblo ahora es el alcalde por la designación de Dash. Puro poni que busca cargos solo por intereses personales.

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que tú buscas? No creas que no escuche lo que le propusiste a Cadance.

-Con la diferencia que yo busco ayudar, no voy por intereses personales. Pero cambiando de tema, lo que me tiene de muy mal humor, es este asunto de la ocupación extranjera. ¿Cómo los vamos a sacar de Manehattan?

-Tu tranquilo Star, los grifos van a terminar por irse. Si solo andan de faramallosos.

-Te veo muy segura.

-Con Celestia de testigo, te lo prometo –dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Eran las tres de la tarde, en el Palacio Real, Moon Black acompañado por Urrutia y algunos guardias reales como testigos se encontraban en la habitación de Celestia. El nocturno estaba sentado en el escritorio con un papel frente a él. Moon Black comenzó a leerlo:

-Dejo el trono de Equestria, llevándome la mayor de las riquezas blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, que nuestros fundadores los bendigan a ustedes y a mí también.

Urrutia le paso a Moon Black el cojín de sellos, el nocturno coloco su casco y después de embarrarlo en el cojín coloco la marca de su casco en el papel en el lugar donde indicaba para su firma.

Terminado esto se levantó, se fue de la habitación para dirigirse hacia un carruaje que estaba frente al palacio y que lo llevaría a Filly Delphia.

Eran las ocho de la noche, en un prostíbulo cercano a los muelles de la ciudad de Filly Delphia, Moon Black acompañado de un guardia real y Urrutia se encontraban bebiendo y disfrutando de las caricias que aquellas bellas yeguas les daban.

-Más coñac para todos –dijo Moon Black en evidente estado de embriaguez –yo pago.

Una unicornio alta de cuero blanco, melena rosa claro, con medias negras y que tenía como cutie mark tres flores de lis se acercó al nocturno dejándole una copa con dicho licor frente a él.

Moon Black lo tomo y alzándola dijo:

-Por Equestria, por su próximo rey o princesa, por los fundadores. ¡SALUD!

\- ¡SALUD! –respondieron los ponis reunidos en el prostíbulo.

La unicornio que había dejado la copa salió por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, mientras que Moon Black ingería la bebida.

Luego de beber la copa, el nocturno se comenzó a sentir extraño, sufría mareos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía ganas de vomitar. Moon Black se levantó y trato de caminar para dirigirse al baño.

-General, ¿se siente bien? –pregunto Urrutia al ver el extraño comportamiento del ahora ex monarca.

-Y-Yo… ah….

Moon Black cayo en el suelo convulsionándose y sacando espuma blanca por la boca. Los gritos de horror de los clientes y de las prostitutas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el establecimiento.

Urrutia se acercó al cuerpo de Moon Black:

\- ¡GENERAL! ¡GENERAL! ¡QUE LE PASA GENERAL! –grito el unicornio moviendo el cuerpo del nocturno.

Moon Black dejo de moverse y respirar luego de unos segundos.

Urrutia acerco su oreja al pecho del cuerpo y este no latía.

Los ponis que habían atestiguado aquella escena vieron como Urrutia se levantaba y les decía:

-Está muerto.

Los ponis comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos con rostros de preocupación sobre lo que había pasado.

En las calles de Manehattan, la unicornio que había salido del prostíbulo se dirigió hacia el parque de la ciudad donde le esperaba una pegaso amarilla y melena naranja oscuro con naranja claro sentada en una banca.

\- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la pegaso.

-Está muerto –respondió la unicornio –las muertes de Cloudchaser, Fleetfoot y Comet Tail han sido finalmente vengadas Spitfire. Las Alas de Resistencia han triunfado.

-Gracias Fleur –dijo la pegaso -significa mucho para mí que hicieras esto. Las Alas de Resistencia se desintegrarán a partir de hoy, ya envié por telégrafo el mensaje para todas las células.

-O sea que al final no sirvió de nada crear esas células –dijo un poco molesta Fleur.

-No te preocupes, también estamos haciendo una invitación para que… se unan a la División Aérea.

-Ese ejercito es de Rainbow Dash –dijo Fleur confundida por aquellas palabras de Spitfire –además, no se supone que la guerra ya termino.

-No Fleur, la guerra no ha terminado, y no terminara hasta que el pueblo este de acuerdo y feliz con su forma de vida. Además, ya no hay enemigo común.

\- ¿No entiendo?

\- ¿Sabes por qué cuando peleamos con Black Heart y Moon Black estábamos muy unidos?

Fleur negó con la cabeza.

-Porque teníamos un enemigo común, esos usurpadores nos unían. Ahora están muertos, muy pronto veras como nos dividimos porque nos daremos cuenta que nuestras propuestas para reformar Equestria son diferentes. Te aseguro que muchas amistades quedaran rotas de ahora en adelante. En fin, ¿quieres unirte al ejército que Rainbow y yo queremos hacer? Se llama Ejercito Liberal de Celestia, en honor a nuestra princesa mártir. ¿Qué dices Fleur?

-L-Lamento decepcionarte Spitfire –dijo Fleur con tristeza, algo que dejo sorprendida a la pegaso –pero… ya tengo otros planes.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto confundida Spitfire –si te unes continuaremos luchando juntas. ¿Qué te lo impide?

Fleur ilumino su cuerno y de una de sus medias saco un anillo de compromiso que le mostro a Spitfire. La capitana de los wonderbolts lo tomo y vio con sorpresa el nombre que tenía grabado en este. La actitud de la pegaso cambio repentinamente y viendo molesta a Fleur le dijo:

\- ¿Es en serio? Con ese traidor te vas a casar, con ese unicornio de porquería déspota y autoritario.

\- ¡NO LO LLAMES ASI! –grito molesta Fleur - ¡ES MI FUTURO ESPOSO!

-No puedo creerlo, de todos los ponis que hay en Equestria te vas con este hijo de puta. ¿Desde cuándo te ves con él? ¿Desde cuándo Fleur?

-Tú te fuiste sin nosotros Spitfire –dijo Fleur enojada y con lágrimas –cuando me enteré que te fuiste con Dash supe que estabas en el Ejercito Liberal. Pero como no soy una pegaso, me fui a Yanhoover para irme con los que no podemos volar…

 **Flashback.**

Fleur se encontraba en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la alcaldía de Yanhoover, de repente un unicornio café y melena negra que tenia de cutie mark un pergamino y una pluma entro a la habitación.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí Fleur –dijo el unicornio.

-Bueno, quizás porque se te ha olvidado lo que es tener una relación, ¿no es así Light Star?

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo el unicornio acercándose a la unicornio –siempre pensé que estabas casada con Fancy Pants.

-No, solo era una modelo para él. Además, él no es muy atractivo como tú –dijo Fleur sonriendo sensualmente –esta guerra debe tenerte exhausto, verdad mi unicornio lindo.

\- ¿En serio quieres que lo hagamos? –pregunto Light Star.

-Tu sabes que también quieres. Además, ¿no se supone que ya somos novios querido?

Light Star sonrió y dijo:

-Acomódate mi linda flor de lis.

Fleur se levantó y retiro las cobijas, luego se acostó y Light Star se colocó sobre ella, apagaron las luces y ambos unicornios comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Después de eso, comenzamos a salir. De hecho, antes de que cumpliera la misión que me encargaste, él me pidió matrimonio y acepte porque lo amo.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA! –dijo Spitfire aún más molesta por escuchar lo que Fleur le había contado –una puta modelo que da su culo de acuerdo al precio que le den. No te importa que ese malnacido sea un autoritario, mientras te de sexo y lujos todo estará bien, ¿no?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Él me ama realmente y este anillo es la muestra.

-Y pensar que yo tenía la idea de nombrarte capitana de las fuerzas terrestres –dijo Spitfire decepcionada –ya sabía yo que meter unicornios de Canterlot que siempre han tragado del pueblo y vivido en la crema y nata de la sociedad era pésima idea. No te mato solo porque yo no soy una asesina. Adelante –dijo Spitfire levantándose y moviendo sus alas preparándose para irse –sé feliz con ese desgraciado traidor, a ver cuánto les dura el gusto a los dos. Ya no somos amigas, así que no me busques, porque si lo haces te mato. Adiós, traidora.

Spitfire se fue volando de ahí dejando a Fleur sola, la unicornio guardo el anillo de compromiso nuevamente en sus medias y se fue hacia la estación del tren. Ya estando ahí compro un boleto y se subió a este con dirección a Canterlot.

El tren partió y se fue alejando de la ciudad.

Equestria estaba ahora prácticamente libre de conspiradores y traidores.

Cristal Black fue el primero en morir cuando un guardia real lo había asesinado en el Imperio de Cristal al intentar ejecutar a Luna y a Cadance en el estadio.

Black Heart fue el siguiente muriendo fusilado por órdenes de Light Star.

Trixie y su hija estaban viviendo en el destierro con Arthur.

Gilda había muerto durante el arresto de Celestia en Palacio Real.

Blueblood murió en el intento de atacar el Palacio Real cuando Celestia estaba en el poder.

Lightning Dust había muerto en cascos de Spitfire cuando Dash y la finada Fluttershy tomaron Cloudsdale.

Chrysalis y su hija Agnes se habían quedado encerradas en su habitación de Palacio Real.

El embajador Sir. Henry Wilson había sido destituido por el presidente Watson.

El doctor Mind se encontraba viviendo su vida normal como psicólogo en Canterlot y ya no se había metido en la política.

El general Walker murió intentando tomar el Imperio de Cristal.

El general Baxter, sobrino de Black Heart, se había exiliado de Equestria debido a que intento derrocar a Moon Black y se fue a refugiar a Mexicolt.

Ahora Moon Black había muerto envenenado por Fleur sin lograr huir de Equestria.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya no había conspirador o enemigo común que uniera a los rebeldes, el panorama se veía incierto para los habitantes de Equestria. Ahora todos estaban a merced del destino, quien decidiría poner en su lugar a cada uno de los rebeldes y su papel en la historia de Equestria.

 **Bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, y no, todavía no acaba el fanfic. Espero sus reviews con impaciencia, recuerden que me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a escribir. Pueden buscarme en facebook como ShieldImagination97 por si quieren mandarme algun mensaje. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	12. Capítulo 12: Una Rebelión Dividida

CAPITULO 12: "Una Rebelión Dividida"

Habían pasado dos meses desde el derrocamiento de Black Heart. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado bastante para Equestria.

Durante el primer mes, Cadance acompañada por Light Star y Twilight llegaron a Canterlot siendo recibidos con júbilo por los habitantes de la ciudad y especialmente por Carvajal, que había quedado como gobernante interino.

Ya establecidos en el palacio, Cadance volvió a levantar el sol y con ello la luz regreso al mundo, incluso los conflictos diplomáticos que Moon Black le había heredado a Carvajal se fueron solucionando, a excepción de la ocupación de los grifos en Manehattan, que al parecer requería de mayor negociación y por ende siguieron teniendo el control de la ciudad y el puerto de Manehattan.

Cadance estaría levantando el sol y la luna hasta que su tía Luna volviera a estar en condiciones.

Sunlight, el guardia real que había cuidado a Luna durante los meses del gobierno usurpador fue recompensado siendo nombrado capitán de la guardia real. Su padre en cambio le pidió una disculpa a su hijo y a Luna por no haber hecho nada para ayudarla, después renuncio a la guardia como muestra de arrepentimiento y se dedicó a darle tiempo a su familia.

Light Star y Fleur se casaron. Fancy Pants pago la boda y Cadance fue la madrina de Light Star. Para la alicornio rosa era una felicidad enorme el ver a Light Star nuevamente enamorado y finalmente casado. Aunque aún le molestaba que Light Star tuviera una actitud un poco autoritaria en cuanto a los asuntos de gobierno.

Luna siguió bajo los cuidados que requería su embarazo, pues los criados que habían sido despedidos por Moon Black fueron recontratados, aunque algunos fueron encarcelados en la Penitenciaria Perseus luego de que fueran investigados por el asesinato de Music Belle.

Chrysalis y su hija Agnes fueron encerradas en una habitación del Palacio. Light Star era de la idea de ejecutarlas, pero Cadance se opuso argumentando que no podían actuar igual que Moon Black o Black Heart ejecutando sin un juicio justo a la changeling. Al final, se decidió que permanecerían encerradas hasta que las nuevas leyes se crearan.

En el segundo mes, Pinkie Pie y su familia habían perdido su granja debido a la guerra, no obstante, Twilight decidió que lo mejor era enviar a Pinkie y a su familia a Griffonstone con el fin de que iniciaran una nueva vida, o al menos hasta que Equestria volviera a la normalidad. La unicornio morada sabía que Pinkie necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, sobretodo después de todo lo que sufrió en cascos de Black Heart.

Rarity en cambio se quedó a vivir junto con su familia en Canterlot, la yegua blanca había abierto una boutique, mientras que su padre y madre abrieron un restaurante donde Sweetie Belle pudo aprovechar su talento de canto para entretener a los comensales.

Snow Flake siguió siendo amiga de Light Star, incluso el unicornio la incluyo en la junta de gobierno provisional que se estaba creando para poner en orden el gobierno de Equestria después de tantas traiciones y conspiraciones.

Applejack y Big Mac siguieron teniendo el control de Appleloosa y Dodge Junction, pero Applejack no quería ver a Twilight y mucho menos dialogar con ella. El elemento de la Honestidad no quería hablar con Twilight ni deponer las armas, a menos que esta se uniera a ella y le ayudara a derrocar a Light Star. Twilight se negó, pues pensaba que ya Equestria había sufrido lo suficiente como para que ahora volviese a darse otra guerra interina entre los cabecillas rebeldes. Al final, el dialogo no fue posible y Applejack continúo manteniendo bajo su control la zona sur.

Rainbow y Spitfire hicieron lo mismo, no depusieron las armas y se enojaron aún más cuando Light Star ordeno a Starlight Glimmer destituir a los alcaldes y alcaldesas que ambas habían impuesto. Las pegasos tenían bajo control Yanhoover y la zona noroeste.

La noche de un nuevo mes había llegado a Equestria, en una habitación del hospital de Ponyville, una pegaso negra y melena plateada se encontraba dando a luz:

-Puje, puje por favor señorita Star Shine –pedía la enfermera Redheart.

-Ya no aguanto… m-me duele… -decía con dolor la pegaso - ¡OH CELESTIA! ¡SIENTO QUE ME VOY A MORIR! ¡NO PUEDO!

-No diga eso –dijo la enfermera –usted y su bebé estarán bien. ¡PUJE! ¡YA FALTA POCO!

La pegaso dio un grito de dolor y finalmente el llanto de un bebé se escuchó.

En la sala de espera del hospital, Light Star y Snow Flake se encontraban esperando las noticias de su amiga Star Shine. Ambos unicornios estaban preocupados por la pegaso, pues su amiga tenía que haber dado a luz hace un mes y el diagnóstico del Dr. Stable no daba buena señal.

Star Shine estaba sufriendo una complicación, y las dos opciones de lo que podía pasar no eran para nada alentadores. Una era que tanto la madre como el bebé murieran y la segunda era que podría morir la madre o el bebé.

El Dr. Stable entro por una puerta a la sala, Light Star fue el primero en dirigirse hacia él y le pregunto preocupado:

\- ¿Qué paso doctor?

-Tengo muy malas noticias señor Light Star. Lamentablemente su amiga Star Shine, murió en el parto. Pero el bebé está bien y sano, lo siento.

Snow Flake comenzó a llorar y murmuro:

-Star…

Lejos de ahí en las afueras de Appleloosa, Applejack acompañada por Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y el resto de su ejército se encontraban reunidos frente a un ataúd. El cuerpo que estaba en él era de la abuela Smith.

Applejack era la que más lagrimas derramaba, pues la abuela había fallecido debido a una enfermedad que le aquejaba desde hace tres meses, pero que la yegua anciana oculto para no preocupar a su nieta, pues pensaba que estaba ocupada con el asunto de la guerra.

\- ¿Por qué Applejack? –pregunto Apple Bloom mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué se fue?

-Tranquila dulzura –dijo la vaquera abrazando a la potranca –todo… tiene un principio y un fin. L-Lamentablemente la abuela, se ha ido a un… a un… lugar mejor.

Las ponis estallaron en lágrimas mientras el resto continuo en silencio y cabizbajos en señal de respeto.

Dos meses pasaron y con ello el comienzo de un nuevo año. La muerte de Star Shine fue lamentada por todos los habitantes de Canterlot, incluso Twilight fue la que más le lloro debido a que la pegaso le había ayudado durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo encerrada en las mazmorras.

Light Star decidió darle el bebé a Cadance, ya que consideraba que él y Fleur no tendrían tiempo para criarlo debido a los compromisos políticos que tenía Light Star en el gobierno provisional, por lo que lo mejor era dárselo a Cadance.

El bebé resulto ser un potrillo unicornio, incluso Light Star dejo que Cadance le pusiera el nombre. El nombre elegido por la alicornio rosa fue Shining Shine. Shining en honor a su esposo fallecido Shining Armor y Shine en honor a su madre Star Shine.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Twilight subía en un tren con dirección a Yanhoover. Light Star le había encomendado a la unicornio dialogar con Rainbow Dash y Spitfire, pues el unicornio estaba harto de que las pegasos siguieran armadas y con un ejército completo que seguía causando el caos social. A Light Star ya le urgía terminar con el conflicto en la zona noroeste, pues esto no le ayudaba en su plan de pacificar el reino, sobre todo ahora que Luna y Cadance habían creado el cargo de Primer Ministro para que Light Star lo asumiera.

En un principio, Light Star planeaba enviar a Sunlight, pero Twilight le dijo que la mejor opción era ella, ya que al ser amiga de Dash, podría hacer entender a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

Rainbow y Spitfire estuvieron de acuerdo en que Twilight fuera la encargada de ir a dialogar con ellas. Aunque Rainbow era la que estaba molesta con Twilight, pues desde hace meses su amiga no tenía contacto con ella, y lo peor era que al parecer solo iba a encontrarse con ella solo como enviada de Light Star, mas no como la amiga que era.

Rainbow y Spitfire decidieron que el encuentro sería en la hacienda Westside ubicada en las afueras de Yanhoover. Prepararon una comida para recibir a Twilight, incluso invitaron a unos músicos para que amenizaran el encuentro.

Twilight llego en la tarde al punto de encuentro, ella llevaba puesto un vestido con el mismo diseño que había hecho Rarity para la gran gala del galope. Twilight saludo a Dash y a Spitfire en la entrada de la hacienda, luego entro y fue recibido con aplausos por parte del Ejercito Liberal de Celestia, que era el nombre que Dash y Spitfire le había dado a su tropa. Incluso se colocó una manta que decía: **_Bienvenida Generala Twilight Sparkle._**

Twilight y Dash se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer los platillos mientras los ponis músicos amenizaban el evento tocando sus guitarras y acordeones.

-Sé a qué viniste Twilight –dijo Dash comenzando la plática –vienes a dialogar para buscar la paz.

-En efecto Dash –dijo Twilight –pero además porque somos amigas y porque quiero que vuelvas a tu vida de antes, a que estemos nuevamente juntas como amigas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Dash –no me hagas reír Twilight. ¿Es en serio? Tu y yo sabemos que nada volverá a ser como antes, el mundo ha cambiado y Equestria también. Además, yo se lo deje muy claro a Light Star a través de ese telegrama, hasta que no se largue del carguito ese y hasta que no existan leyes justas, yo sigo de rebelde hasta el final.

-Dash somos amigas y lo sabes, yo lo único que quiero es que volvamos a estar en paz. Que Equestria vuelva a ser ese reino mágico, pacífico y próspero que fue durante el reinado de la princesa Celestia.

-Se nota que has cambiado mucho, yo recuerdo que luego de tu rescate de las mazmorras, leí un periódico donde decías que el reinado de Celestia fue una porquería, llena de corrupción y un sinfín de cochinadas. No será que volver a tu vida en Canterlot te convirtió en una yegua educadita y refinada como Rarity. Ya solo falta que al rato te estés casando con algún empresario o miembro de la corte, como el pendejo de Light Star que se casó con la puta de Fleur.

-Oye no los insultes así –dijo molesta Twilight –sé que ha cometido errores, pero tampoco debes expresarte así de ellos. Además, él solo quiere que esta guerra interna se acabe, ya Equestria no puede seguir dividida.

-La división la provocaron ustedes dos –dijo Rainbow un poco molesta al escuchar que su amiga se ponía del lado de Light Star –tú y Light Star son un par de traidores.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso Dash?

\- ¿Cómo que en qué? Un ejemplo es el acuerdo que se había hecho sobre el asunto en Las Pegasus –dijo Dash molesta. Luego señalando a Spitfire que estaba al lado de la unicornio le dijo a Twilight –Spitfire me informo que tu nueva amiguita Starlight Glimmer ataco, y está molestando a mi alcaldesa High Winds. ¡PUES QUE SE CREE LA YEGUA ESA PUES! –grito enojada Rainbow golpeando la mesa.

-Tranquila Rainbow vamos a hablar con serenidad y…

\- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON PALABRAS BONITAS! ¡QUE NI ME ADULAS Y NI ME CALMAS! –grito Rainbow interrumpiendo a Twilight, quien no podía creer que su amiga le gritara de esa manera. Rainbow sacó una pistola que tenía a su lado y apuntando a Twilight le dijo –Tu, ya me cansaste con tu discurso de amistad y fraternidad, pero en este momento te mato.

Twilight tenía un rostro de miedo, pero poco a poco la cambio a uno de decepción y seriedad, luego le dijo a Rainbow:

-Mira Rainbow, haces bien en matarme. Yo me volveré una mártir y tú serás una asesina ante Equestria y ante nuestras amigas.

Rainbow dejo de apuntarle y luego le dijo a su amiga viéndola enojada:

-Puede que tengas razón Twilight, no seré yo quien te envié con Celestia. Pero tú no te vas de aquí limpia, te voy a mandar a fusilar. ¿Cómo la ves? –luego volteo a ver a sus pegasos soldados y ordeno - ¡ARRESTENLA!

Twilight puso su casco en su rostro mientras negaba con una cara de decepción, pero sobretodo de molestia, pues no esperaba que aquella comida con su amiga se convirtiera en una pelea entre ella y Rainbow. Incluso era sorprendente que su amiga cambiara, ya había perdido la amistad de Applejack y ahora parecía perder la de Rainbow, pero Twilight confiaba en que su amiga sería incapaz de lastimarla.

La noche proporcionada por Cadance llego, en Canterlot, Light Star acompañado por su esposa Fleur Dis Lee y el capitán de la guardia real Sunlight entraban al Teatro Princesa Platinum, que era el teatro más exclusivo para la gente de elite y de la nobleza equestriana.

El capitán y Light Star iban vestidos con elegantes trajes negros y sombrero de copa, mientras que Fleur llevaba un vestido rojo carmín y se había puesto unos guantes del mismo color, además de una rosa en su melena que la hacía ver como toda una dama de alta alcurnia. Los guardias reales velaban por su seguridad en todo momento, incluso al entrar fueron recibidos con el saludo militar y en el palco principal del teatro eran resguardados por dos guardias unicornio.

Los tres se sentaron en sus asientos con el fin de disfrutar el espectáculo teatral de aquella noche. El espectáculo de esa noche sería una zarzuela recién escrita por uno de los mejores escritores de teatro de Equestria, el nombre de la obra era: **_"Rebeldes sin Causa"_**.

Light Star pensaba que sería una obra basado en las típicas historias de jóvenes potros y yeguas colegiales que se enamoraban a pesar de sus diferencias, sin embargo, la sorpresa sería otra.

El telón se abrió, un actor pegaso vestido con casaca militar roja, sombrero de copa negro y con bigote falso negro saludo al público diciendo:

-Yeguas y caballos, sean ustedes bienvenidos a este su teatro de la risa.

Luego apareció un actor unicornio vestido con traje rojo, sombrero de copa negro y con una barba negra que viendo al público y señalándolos con su casco dijo:

-Yeguas y caballos, ¿Quiénes son sus líderes rebeldes preferidos?

Después apareció una actriz pegaso volando que se había pintado la melena de color arcoíris, llevaba puesto un uniforme de los wonderbolts y reía a carcajadas mientras al aterrizar bailaba de forma ridícula, lo cual sorprendió a Light Star quien inmediatamente comprendió que era una comedia sobre los líderes rebeldes. Incluso al ver ridiculizada a Dash le hizo sonreír y hasta reír al unicornio.

-Ya llego Rainbow Crash –dijo la actriz viendo al público - ¡PUM! ¡BUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! –gritaba imitando dar las patadas que Dash hacia al golpear nubes -Yo soy la verdadera líder de esta gran rebelión, y el que busque pelea… lo tiro del trono. Y al que se ponga de rodillas, le rompo la ca…

-Ahora si –interrumpió una actriz unicornio que imitaba a Twilight y que con magia aparecía detrás de la actriz pegaso, la cual fingió sentirse asustada. Por su parte Sunlight se rio al ver aquella escena. La actriz siguió su dialogo –ya te llego, Twilight Sparkul. La más valiente y más bonita para dirigir esta rebelión. Qué razón tienen los ponis cuando reza este pregón: De Canterlot es la riqueza, de Cloudsdale es el…

\- ¡HEY! –grito un actor unicornio que se había disfrazado de Light Star y que lo mostraba como un unicornio con corona y dándole un golpe con su cetro real en las nalgas a la actriz que imitaba a Twilight quien grito asustada. Light Star que sonreía cambio su expresión a una de seriedad al ver a aquel actor burlándose de él. El actor continuo con su dialogo –ya estense quietas muchachitas lindas. Ustedes no conocen la templanza, me dicen el virrey, soy Light sin Gracia.

\- ¡VIVA LIGHT STAR! ¡VIVA! –vitorearon los espectadores, aunque Light Star se veía un poco molesto por como lo retrataban.

Fleur puso su casco en el de Light Star con un rostro de preocupación y molestia por como retrataban a su esposo.

Sunlight por su parte cambio su mirada de alegría por una de indignación, pues consideraba que Equestria tenía mucho que agradecerle a Light Star, y el hecho de retratarlo así se le hacía ofensivo.

-Y en este, en este momento extremo –continuo su dialogo el actor que parodiaba a Light Star –debo anunciarles me temo, que me los pase por ahí mero, yo soy el unicornio supremo.

\- ¡YIJAAA! –grito una actriz poni de tierra que imitaba a Applejack parodiando el acento vaquero y apareciendo en el escenario con una cuerda - ¡CALLENSE GARRAPATAS! –los espectadores comenzaron a abuchear a Applejack, pues la mayoría consideraban que Applejack al rechazar el dialogo para lograr la paz, la convertía en una enemiga de Equestria. La actriz continua con su dialogo –nunca se sacian de sangre, yo soy Applemasticadas y vengo a acabar con el hambre. A los pobres campesinos explotan y sobajan, pero sepan asesinos, esas tierras son de los ponis que la trabajan –la actriz se lanzó girando su cuerda fingiendo que quería atrapar al resto de los personajes mientras gritaba - ¡VENGAN PARA ACA HIJAS DE SU PUTA MADRE! ¡AHORA VAN A VER!

Light Star se levantó de su asiento, luego se acercó a Sunlight y le murmuro en su oreja:

-Ya vi suficiente por hoy, nos vamos.

Sunlight se levantó, Fleur hizo lo mismo mientras al igual que su esposo tenía un rostro que reflejaba incomodidad y enojo por haber visto aquella parodia. Pero lo que más les molesto a los tres fue que antes de salir por la puerta para salir del palco vieron cómo mientras las parodias de Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack se peleaban, la parodia de Light Star salía de escena corriendo retratando al unicornio como si fuera un cobarde.

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Westside, Twilight estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba en el patio mientras con su magia bebía un vaso de agua y leía un libro que Dash había autorizado que le dieran para entretenerse. Twilight estaba tranquila y serena como si no pasara nada, Dash en cambio la observaba a cada rato desde el arco de una puerta mientras ponía una actitud pensativa.

Los soldados de Dash quitaron la manta de bienvenida y se la llevaron.

De repente una pegaso gris tangelo claro, melena gris escarlata y carmesí brillante, que llevaba pulseras en su pata izquierda y un moño color carmesí brillante, y cuya cutie mark era un corazón rojo con alas se colocó al lado de Dash y le dijo con una mirada molesta:

-Está bien, hazlo, si la quieres fusilar, fusílala.

-Entiéndeme Angel Wings –dijo Dash viendo a la pegaso y luego señalo a Twilight –ella, solo viene a manipularme con las mentiras del cabeza dura de Light Star.

-Nada más te voy a decir una cosa Rainbow –dijo Angel Wings más molesta –si la fusilas, dentro de cien años todo el mundo va a decir que Rainbow Dash no supo respetar la vida de su amiga y huésped.

-O sea, ¿Qué el único remedio que tengo es echarla a patadas de aquí? –pregunto con sarcasmo Rainbow.

-Rainbow –dijo la pegaso viendo con seriedad a Rainbow -nosotras somos ponis decentes.

-Nosotros sí, pero estos no. Ni ella, ni Light Star me dan mi lugar.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, hay tú y tu consciencia. Pero yo si la voy a tratar como se merece, para que vea que en nuestra casa tenemos educación.

-Pues adelante, hazlo –dijo Rainbow para nuevamente ignorar la pegaso quien se alejó para sentarse al lado de Twilight. Rainbow en cambio murmuro molesta –esto me pasa, por reclutar a pegasos delicaditas.

Rainbow estaba a punto de irse, pero al voltear vio a Spitfire parada frente a ella.

-Rainbow.

-Spitfire –dijo cansada Rainbow -no estoy de buenas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Está bien –dijo Rainbow –vamos.

Spitfire y Rainbow se dirigieron al interior de la casa principal de la hacienda, mientras que Twilight y Angel Wings se pusieron a platicar entre ellas, incluso Twilight levito un ajedrez que estaba en una mesa y lo acomodo para que ambas se pusieran a jugar. En ese momento, los músicos se pusieron a tocar para animar la noche.

Ya en el interior de la casa, Spitfire y Rainbow se pusieron a platicar entre ellas:

-Rainbow –dijo Spitfire –Twilight no es nuestra enemiga.

-Esa que decía ser mi amiga –dijo Rainbow –es una traidora.

-No Rainbow, al contrario, podría ser nuestra mejor aliada.

-Esa unicornio es capaz de aliarse con cualquiera. El título de heroína se le subió a la cabeza, se le olvido quien es y hasta sus ideales los olvido.

-Pues es a nosotras a quien nos conviene tenerla de nuestro lado.

-Así, ¿y por qué?

-Porque ella es muy lista, y siendo cercana a Light Star nos puede llevar directo hacia a él.

Rainbow se puso a caminar de un lado a otro con un rostro pensativo, luego de dos vueltas dijo:

-Spitfire, yo a Twilight la voy a tener como mi huésped el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya después, si se porta bien, veré que hago con ella.

Rainbow salió de la casa dejando sola a Spitfire.

Una semana paso, un nuevo día había comenzado y el sol había salido para todos. En el Palacio Real, dentro de la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Black Heart en sus tiempos de procurador y que ahora era el despacho del Primer Ministro, Light Star, (vestido con traje negro y corbata del mismo color) se encontraba hablando con Twilight Velvet, la madre de Twilight que estaba preocupada por la situación de su hija.

-Ella… está detenida –dijo preocupada la madre mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Twilight Sparkle detenida en Yanhoover –dijo Light Star con seriedad –yo se lo advertí a ella señora Sparkle, le dije que era peligroso y que podría no salir viva de ahí. Se fue a meter en la boca del lobo.

-No diga eso, solo… haga lo necesario para que vuelva... n-no quiero perder a mi única hija –dijo llorando Velvet.

-Perdone mis palabras señora –dijo Light Star sacando unos pañuelos del escritorio que tenía en el despacho, luego dándole uno a Twilight Velvet le dijo –veré… que puedo hacer.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la casa principal de la hacienda Westside, Rainbow, Spitfire y Twilight se encontraban desayunando. Las tres eran atendidas por dos pegasos, una de ellas era Angel Wings.

-Sabes algo Twilight –dijo Rainbow –si hubieras venido con una tropa, ya nos estaríamos agarrando a balazos.

Angel Wings se acercó con una cesta llena de pan dulce y volteo a ver Rainbow con una mirada enojada.

\- ¿Y esos ojos de enojo Angel Wings? –pregunto Rainbow al ver la actitud de la pegaso quien solo ignoro la pregunta.

\- ¿Otro pan dulce señorita Twilight? –pregunto Angel Wings amablemente a la unicornio.

-Todo bien, gracias –respondió con una sonrisa Twilight.

-Angel Wings –dijo Rainbow levantándose de la mesa –ve a ver si ya vino el hombre de la leche –Rainbow observo que la pegaso la miraba con desconfianza –no te preocupes, no le hare nada.

La pegaso se retiró del comedor sin decir nada más mientras que Rainbow se sentó nuevamente y viendo a Twilight dijo:

-Pero como tuviste el valor de venir sola, no tienes por qué desconfiar.

-Si vine aquí Rainbow es porque confió en ti –dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Así, ¿Y por qué?

-Porque eres una pegaso buena y leal Rainbow, siempre lo has sido.

-Ya te dije hace tres días que no me gusta que los ponis traidores me adulen –dijo Rainbow molesta.

Twilight asintió y siguió desayunando, luego volteo a ver a Rainbow y esbozo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Rainbow al percatarse que Twilight le sonreía - ¿Tengo la cara chistosa o qué? ¿Qué me ves?

-Estoy muy agradecida con tu hospitalidad Rainbow Dash –dijo Twilight.

-Así, te urge irte.

-No Rainbow, no me voy hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Rainbow, luego dijo –con esto se nota que aún me guardas un poco de cariño. Yo sé lo que estás pensando Twilight.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, tú tienes miedo. Porque piensas que desde que me separe con Spitfire me he vuelto una pegaso violenta, para nada intelectual y que te podría matar. Pero sabes que, Rainbow no es una traidora, Rainbow Dash no mata a ponis indefensos.

Twilight se quedó impresionada por las palabras de su amiga, ciertamente Rainbow había cambiado bastante y su forma de pensar le impresionaba, sobretodo tratándose de una pegaso que solo leía libros de Daring Do y su mayor sueño había sido ser parte de los wonderbolts.

\- ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? -pensó Twilight -Posiblemente la muerte de Fluttershy y sus últimas palabras, aunque también podría deberse a que ella fue de las más aguerridas durante el combate contra Moon Black. ¿Podría confiar en ella? Quizás el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora estoy feliz de que ya no me vea como enemiga.

-Pero porque habría de matarte si eres mi mejor amiga y mi invitada –dijo Rainbow levantándose de la mesa y acercándose para abrazar a Twilight quien correspondió al abrazo. Spitfire sonrió al ver la reconciliación entre ambas yeguas. Rainbow le dijo a Twilight –Mira cerebrito, para relajarnos, vamos a probar unos tiros.

-Vamos –dijo Twilight sonriendo para salir junto con Rainbow del comedor dejando sola a Spitfire.

Ambas amigas salieron al patio de la hacienda donde estaban colocadas en fila varias botellas de refresco. Rainbow llevaba su pistola mientras que a Twilight se le había dado una para usarla en aquella convivencia amistosa. La unicornio levitaba el arma con su magia.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema entre Light Star y tú? –pregunto Twilight colocándose al lado de Rainbow.

-Lo que pasa –dijo Dash mientras apuntaba con su arma a una botella –es que Light Star le falto el respeto y la dignidad, a la división aérea en Cloudsdale –Dash disparo logrando convertir en pedazos la botella. Luego apunto a otra y dijo –además, yo no sé qué anda estorbando, nomás para no cumplirle las promesas hechas a los ponis de Equestria –Dash disparo y logro hacer trizas otra botella.

-Sabes Rainbow –dijo Twilight mientras apuntaba a una botella –creo que esto se puede solucionar. Vamos a la Cumbre de Ponyville, para que podamos dialogar todos los que combatimos a Moon Black y Black Heart –Twilight disparo y destrozo una botella.

Rainbow rio y luego apuntando a otra botella dijo:

-Ah que bromista Twilight, tú bien sabes, que yo no puedo estar donde este el cabeza dura de Light Star –Rainbow disparo y destrozo la botella.

-Bueno Rainbow –dijo Twilight apuntando a la siguiente botella –pero Light Star no es el único –en ese momento disparo y la botella quedo destrozada.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –pregunto confundida Rainbow volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Que vayamos juntas, en una coalición tú y yo –respondió Twilight.

-A ver si te estoy entendiendo, ¿tú y yo podemos acabar con Light Star?

-Tú y yo juntas, para que Light Star no sea Primer Ministro –respondió Twilight.

-Está bien –dijo Rainbow para después apuntar y dispararle a otra botella.

Twilight apunto, pero Rainbow coloco su casco frente a ella haciendo que la unicornio se moviera.

-Mira amiga, te voy a decir una cosa –dijo la pegaso –yo no quiero cargos públicos porque no creo poder lidiar con ellos –Rainbow disparo y destrozo otra botella. Luego cargando el arma volteo a ver a Twilight y le dijo –yo creo, que entre tú y yo –Rainbow señalo con su pistola a su amiga y le dijo –tú serias Primera Ministra –luego apunto y destrozo la última botella mientras Twilight sonreía satisfecha de que Rainbow aceptara su propuesta.

Una semana paso, Twilight envió dos telegramas, uno dirigido a su madre Twilight Velvet y el otro a Light Star. Su madre recibió con alegría el telegrama, pues su hija le comunico que había sido tratada con respeto y que no sufrió ningún daño, incluso le comunico que ya estaba en camino a Ponyville para la cumbre que se iba a celebrar.

Light Star también recibió el telegrama y después de leerlo dijo sorprendido:

\- ¿Twilight logro salir viva de Yanhoover? Pues que habrá tenido que hacer.

-Lo importante señor –dijo el criado que le había dado el telegrama –es que Rainbow Dash acepto ir a la Cumbre de Ponyville.

-A veces pienso que esto no es más que puro teatro –dijo Light Star con seriedad –si ella acepto ir a la cumbre es porque pretende… fortalecer sus alianzas y ponerlos en mi contra a todos. Y si esto es así, una nueva guerra civil es inminente.

\- ¿Qué procede señor? –pregunto el criado.

-Mándele un telegrama a Twilight, dígale que es muy importante que nuestros delegados sean más que los de su amiga Dash, y que se impongan desde un principio, no quiero sorpresas –ordeno Light Star.

-Si señor -asintió el criado saliendo del despacho.

Luego de que el criado salió del despacho y cerrara la puerta, está nuevamente se abrió. Light Star volteo y vio que era su esposa Fleur, quien tenía un rostro de emoción.

-Light Star –dijo Fleur acercándose al unicornio.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? –pregunto Light Star.

Fleur comenzó a llorar de emoción y dijo:

-Estoy embarazada.

-Y-Yo… t-tendré un…

Fleur asintió con la cabeza.

Light Star abrazo a su esposa mientras una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro, luego la beso y llorando de emoción dijo:

-Es la mejor noticia que me has dado. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Pasaron dos meses, la noche era oscura y en las afueras del Palacio Real, varios habitantes de la ciudad de Canterlot se encontraban esperando con velas y cantando la misma canción que se había cantado cuando nació Selene, la hija de Black Heart y Trixie.

Dentro de una habitación del palacio, Luna se encontraba rodeada de enfermeras.

-Puje majestad, puje –decía una enfermera.

\- ¡HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO! ¡NO PENSE QUE DOLIERA BASTANTE! ¡ME DUELE!

-Usted puede princesa Luna, vamos, un esfuerzo más y todo terminara –dijo Sunlight que estaba a su lado tomando de su casco a la princesa.

Luna dio un grito y después de unos segundos el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en la habitación. Luna respiraba aliviada y esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio como los doctores tenían a su bebé y lo envolvían en una cobija para después dárselo a Luna.

-Felicidades majestad –dijo una enfermera que colocaba el bebé al lado de la princesa Luna –es una potranca unicornio.

Cadance entro a la habitación sonriendo, Luna intento levantarse, pero Sunlight la detuvo diciéndole.

-No se levante majestad, deberá reposar por lo menos unos días.

Cadance se acercó a la cama y vio a su tía mientras esbozaba una mirada de ternura, luego volteo a ver al bebé de Luna.

-Es tan linda –dijo Cadance - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás Luna?

-Estela –dijo Luna abrazando a su bebé –mi pequeña Estela.

Afuera en frente al Palacio Real, los habitantes vieron como las puertas se abrían y de estas salía Light Star acompañado de su esposa Fleur, luego viendo a los habitantes el unicornio levito un micrófono y dijo:

-Ha nacido la hija de su majestad, ¡VIVA LUNA!

\- ¡VIVA! –vitorearon los habitantes con emoción al escuchar la noticia.

\- ¡VIVA EQUESTRIA!

\- ¡VIVA!

Un mes paso desde el nacimiento de Estela, en Ponyville los habitantes se encontraban adornando el ayuntamiento con flores y colocando una manta en la entrada que decía: **_"Bienvenidos a la Cumbre de Ponyville"_**. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban felices de tener en su pueblo una reunión como esa. Pues sentían que era como un reconocimiento a que Ponyville era un símbolo de la represión sufrida durante el gobierno boxista y como el primer pueblo que exigió la libertad de Twilight, que al final de cuentas, fue el primer motivo para rebelarse.

Twilight que fue la primera en haber llegado, se había encargado de los preparativos para mantener todo en orden.

Aunque Twilight esperaba que los habitantes estuvieran molestos con ella por lo que sucedió durante su encierro en las mazmorras y por las acciones que había hecho su hermano, le sorprendió que estos la recibieran con demasiada emoción. Incluso Cheerilee, que había sufrido una violación en cascos de su hermano Shining, la recibió con un abrazo y le ayudo en los preparativos.

Tres días pasaron y durante ese lapso de tiempo varios líderes rebeldes comenzaron a llegar al pueblo. La mayoría eran líderes de pequeños grupos armados que peleaban en sus pueblos o en ciertas regiones, pero su importancia y su papel durante la lucha tenía que ser reconocida. Rebeldes de Trottingham, Filly Delphia, Baltimare, Manehattan, Tall Tale, Las Pegasus y demás ciudades, pueblos y villas estaban llegando.

Twilight estaba parada frente a la entrada del ayuntamiento esperando a Rainbow, luego de una hora esta llego volando acompañada de Spitfire y tres pegasos más que eran sus subordinadas.

-Twilight –dijo Dash aterrizando y dándole un abrazo a Twilight -creíste que no llegaría.

-Sabía que vendrías –dijo Twilight sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga.

Las dos entraron juntas al ayuntamiento, caminaron mientras eran observadas por los líderes rebeldes quienes estaban impresionados de ver juntas nuevamente a Rainbow y a Twilight, pues pensaban que su amistad se había perdido. Rainbow, Spitfire y Twilight se sentaron en una mesa con mantel blanco y donde las esperaban un unicornio vestido elegantemente que las tres reconocieron. Se trataba de Fancy Pants, que al parecer era el enviado de Light Star para representarlo a él.

La cumbre comenzó entonando el himno de Equestria que se cantaba en el día de los corazones cálidos, luego Twilight volteo a ver a Rainbow y con la cabeza asintió haciéndole dar a entender que ella debía hablar primero.

Rainbow se levantó y camino de un lado mientras hablaba viendo a los líderes rebeldes:

-Compañeras y compañeros, ustedes van a escuchar, de una pegaso inculta, las palabras que le dicta su corazón. Rainbow Dash, no será una vergüenza para la rebelión, ni para la Cumbre de Ponyville, porque nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pedirá algo para ella.

Los ponis, pegasos y unicornios aplaudieron con sus cascos mientras gritaban bravo o viva en señal de aprobación por las palabras de la pegaso.

-Yo –continuo Dash hablando –lo único que quiero, es que esta rebelión le haga justicia a nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Que el día de mañana alcancemos la paz que tanto requiere nuestro reino –Dash comenzó a sacar una lagrima, pero se lo limpio con su casco y dijo –y ustedes me disculparan, pero… son muchas las emociones que cargo en el corazón.

Los ponis volvieron a aplaudir y a gritar por aquel emotivo gesto de Dash.

Twilight se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga, luego volteo a ver a los presentes y les dijo:

-Estimados líderes de la rebelión, estamos aquí porque necesitamos volver a la paz, pero para eso, hay que terminar con las pugnas que han existido entre los tres ejércitos.

Los ponis aplaudieron aprobando las palabras de Twilight, de repente Spitfire se levantó de su asiento y se paró al lado de Rainbow y dijo:

-Esta cumbre no puede ser legitima sin la presencia de Applejack y su Ejercito Libertario Campesino.

Los ponis aplaudieron aún más, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight, pues nunca pensó que Applejack tuviera tanta simpatía entre los rebeldes.

Fancy Pants se levantó de su asiento y colocándose al lado de Twilight dijo:

-Tampoco, tampoco es posible llegar a ningún acuerdo sin la presencia de Light Star.

Los rebeldes comenzaron a abuchear al unicornio, lo que dejo sin palabras a Fancy Pants pues pensaba que Light Star aún tenía un poco de apoyo entre los rebeldes, pero al parecer estos ya no lo querían por alguna razón. Por un lado, pensaba que podría ser que Light Star al casarse con su modelo y vivir en la corte le daño su imagen de ser un rebelde que velaba por el pueblo, sumando que su enemistad con Applejack y Rainbow tampoco le ayudaba.

Twilight calmo los ánimos y diciendo:

-Tranquilos compañeros, tranquilos. Procederemos a invitar a Applejack e insistiremos en la presencia obligada de Light Star.

La cumbre se dividió en opiniones, algunos estaban de acuerdo mientras que otros abucheaban en señal de repudio a la propuesta de Twilight. Para los rebeldes Light Star ya no representaba sus ideales y mucho menos lo veían como alguien a quien le interesara solucionar los problemas que había.

Pasaron dos días, durante ese lapso de tiempo, Twilight envió un telegrama a Appleloosa para contactar a Applejack y pedirle que fuera a Ponyville a la cumbre. La pony vaquera respondió que no iría porque no confiaba en ella, pero enviaría a sus delegados para que la representasen no solo a ella, sino también a sus movimientos.

Un grupo de diez campesinos fueron enviados a Ponyville en tren, los ponis llegaron al ayuntamiento y se sentaron en unas sillas, pero justo cuando entraron, uno de ellos dijo:

-Somos representantes del Ejercito Libertario Campesino, por órdenes de Applejack nos sumamos al bloque que encabeza Rainbow Dash.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir aprobando aquella decisión, Dash estaba feliz, pero a Twilight le comenzaba a preocupar la situación, pues parecía que Dash tenía más apoyo que ella y Fancy Pants que representaban al bloque de Light Star, el cual se le había puesto el nombre de Bloque Reformista.

La discusión continuaba, los reclamos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría pedía que Light Star y su bloque desaparecieran, pues lo repudiaban, incluso Dash estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta. Light Star no había aceptado ir a la Cumbre, su excusa era que tenía demasiado trabajo siendo Primer Ministro Provisional de Equestria. Esto lo aprovecho Dash para decir unas palabras que le atraerían más apoyo. Dash se levantó y dijo:

-Compañeras y compañeros, tengo una propuesta que hacerles. Miren, Light Star no me puede ver ni en pintura, y yo no lo tolero porque es un unicornio necio. Les propongo lo siguiente, porque no nos fusilan a los dos y fin de la discusión.

Los presentes aplaudieron las palabras de Dash, aunque Twilight se veía disgustada por la actitud que su amiga estaba tomando. De repente una unicornio de Ponyville color verde mentolado, melena color cyan brillante con una línea blanca, que tenía como cutie mark una lira se levantó y dijo:

-A ver compañeros y compañeras, les tengo una mala noticia. Light Star acaba de enviar un telegrama, donde desconoce todos los acuerdos que hemos tomado en esta soberana asamblea.

Twilight puso una mirada de enojo, pues la unicornio estaba inventándolo y solo estaba metiendo cizaña entre los rebeldes. Twilight conocía a aquella poni. Su nombre era Lyra Heartstrings, había sido la primera en protestar por la liberación de Twilight cuando esta fue encerrada por Black Heart. Ella había sobrevivido a la represión que hizo Shining Armor, luego se convirtió en una luchadora social durante los gobiernos de Box y Black Heart, lo que le acarreo muchos problemas. Cuando estallo la rebelión contra este último formo un pequeño ejército en Ponyville logrando victorias en la zona. Con Moon Black hizo lo mismo, ahora ella seguía luchando y por su participación era la anfitriona de la cumbre, además de ser vista como un símbolo de lucha.

Lyra siguió hablando y dijo:

-Por ello, creo necesario –luego señalo a Rainbow con su casco diciendo -nombrar a la generala Rainbow Dash como Jefa del Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano, para derrotar al corrupto Light Star. ¡QUE VIVA RAINBOW DASH!

\- ¡VIVA! –vitorearon los rebeldes que estaban a favor de la pegaso.

Rainbow sonreía orgullosa por su nombramiento, pero al voltear a ver a Twilight, se dio cuenta que está la miraba con decepción y enojo. La pegaso sabía que Twilight estaba molesta, pues esta esperaba que todo fuera diferente, que se acordara deponer las armas y reconocer a Light Star como Primer Ministro y líder de la Rebelión. Para colmo de males esa maldita palabra "Revolución", que nunca había sonado en Equestria se hizo hecho presente.

Twilight y Fancy Pants se levantaron de sus asientos mientras Lyra gritaba:

\- ¡QUE VIVA EL EJERCITO REVOLUCIONARIO EQUESTRIANO!

Twilight salió del ayuntamiento con una mirada de decepción junto con Fancy Pants y el resto de delegados de Light Star, los que apoyaban a Dash formaban una gran mayoría y comenzaron a abuchear a Twilight y al resto que se retiraban del recinto para tomar el tren.

Al día siguiente, en el despacho del Primer Ministro en el Palacio Real de Canterlot. Luna, Cadance, Rarity, Light Star y Fleur se encontraban sentados tomando el té mientras el capitán de la guardia Sunlight leía el periódico Canterlot Chronicle que tenía como noticia principal el título de: **_"Revolucionarios contra Reformistas"_**.

-La cumbre –decía Sunlight leyendo en voz alta –destituye a Light Star, Rainbow Dash y Applejack como jefas de sus respectivos ejércitos, con el fin de lograr la paz.

-Destituirme –dijo molesto Light Star –la cumbre no tiene poder por encima de mí. Una reunión de jefes y jefas militares no pueden desplazarnos a nosotros que solo queremos que todo vuelva a estar en santa paz.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Rarity preocupada y que usaba un vestido azul celeste diseñado por ella misma –no puedo creer que Rainbow y Applejack quieran seguir con esta absurda guerra, ya derrocamos a Black Heart y a Moon Black, ¿Por qué querrían seguir peleando?

-Así es la política Rarity –dijo Fleur –muchas veces unos quieren imponer sus ideas sin importar el daño que le hacen a la paz y al bienestar de los demás.

-Lo que no entiendo de esa noticia –dijo Luna bebiendo su taza de té –es que si solo van contra Light Star o también contra Cadance y yo.

-No lo creo majestad –dijo Light Star –lo que me va a preocupar aún más es cómo es posible que esas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía sigan haciendo su voluntad –Light Star se quedó pensando y viendo a Cadance le pregunto - ¿Qué noticias hay del Imperio de Cristal?

-No muy favorables –dijo Cadance casi llorando.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-M-Mis súbditos me abuchearon el día de ayer, fueron a lanzar piedras contra el palacio y me llamaron traidora y vendida solo porque soy tu amiga. Ellos quieren que abdique y que le de mi trono a una poni de cristal llamada Autumn Gem, solo porque ella es del pueblo. Anoche me tuve que fugar con mi hijo junto con todos los guardias del Imperio de Cristal, pero… Arc Crystal murió junto con algunos tratando de defenderme.

Cadance se soltó a llorar y fue abrazada por Luna.

Light Star se quedó impresionado por las palabras de Cadance, pues no esperaba que este odio hacia él también le tocara a sus amigos y ponis cercanos a él. El unicornio volteo a ver a Sunlight y le dijo:

-Capitán Sunlight, avísele a Twilight que desconozco cualquier acuerdo de la cumbre, que se retiren todos nuestros delegados y que regrese a Canterlot de inmediato.

-Si señor –dijo Sunlight haciendo un saludo militar para después salir y cumplir la orden.

Light Star volteo a ver a Luna y a Cadance y les dijo:

-Majestades, tenemos que dejar la capital. Nos vamos para Manehattan, procederemos con el plan b que diseñe.

Cadance y Luna se miraron una a otra confundidas, pues no sabían que había un plan b. Luego Light Star levito el periódico que había dejado Sunlight en el suelo y mostrándoselos a las cuatro yeguas dijo:

-Esta, es una declaración de guerra –luego ordeno - ¡GUARDIAS!

Dos guardias entraron al despacho haciendo un saludo militar ante Light Star y arrodillándose ante Luna y Cadance.

-Díganle a los criados –ordeno Light Star -que ayuden a sus majestades a empacar lo necesario, ellas les dirán todo lo que necesitan llevarse. Así mismo, vayan con la señorita Rarity y su familia para que hagan lo mismo. Con mi esposa Fleur también quiero la misma orden. Por ultimo dígale al resto de los guardias, que suban a los trenes todo el aparato estatal, tesoro real, archivos históricos, documentos importantes, incluso los elementos de la armonía nos los llevamos también con nosotros.

\- ¿Y Chrysalis y Agnes? –pregunto un guardia.

-Se vienen también con nosotros –respondió Light Star -no quiero ni imaginar lo que harían con ellas. Esos revolucionarios son capaces de liberarlas y provocar con ello un desastre. Quiero todo listo de inmediato.

-Si señor –asintieron los guardias reales.

Light Star volteo a ver a las cuatro yeguas que estaban sorprendidas por la actitud que había tomado el unicornio. Light Star les dijo:

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayan con ellos. Los veré en la estación del tren en unos minutos.

Las cuatro terminaron su té y salieron del despacho, Cadance se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y viendo con preocupación a Light Star le dijo:

-Solo… espero que sepas lo que haces.

Light Star volteo a ver a la alicornio rosa y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, esto terminara lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

Cadance salió de la habitación, aunque no muy convencida de las palabras del unicornio.

Light Star se sentó en su escritorio y tomando el periódico comenzó a leerlo.

Fuera del Palacio, en el Alcázar de Canterlot los guardias reales comenzaron a guardar todo lo que había, municiones, cañones y armas eran guardadas en cajas enormes que serían subidos a los trenes que se llevarían las armas para evitar que estas fueran usadas por los rebeldes.

Al mismo tiempo en Ponyville, Rainbow y Spitfire iban caminando en el interior del ayuntamiento. Spitfire volteo a ver a la pegaso de melena arco iris y le dijo:

-Mi generala, como jefa del Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano usted tiene un problema y una misión.

-Mi problema es ser amiga de Twilight –dijo Rainbow –y mi misión pues Light Star.

En la biblioteca de Canterlot, un grupo de guardias comenzó a guardar los archivos más antiguos de Equestria, así como documentos históricos. En el palacio un grupo de guardias saco los elementos de la armonía de la habitación en que estaban y los colocaron dentro de una caja de madera.

-Con cuidado –dijo el guardia a sus compañeros –tenemos que ser rápidos, pero también cuidadosos para poder irnos de aquí. Levanten todo lo que sea valioso para la historia de nuestro reino.

Los guardias cerraron la caja y la aseguraron bien para después salir de la habitación dejando abierta la puerta de esta, al salir los criados corrían de un lado a otro llevando maletas y objetos de valor.

En el interior del vagón de un tren, Twilight se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje para ser enviado por telégrafo. La unicornio iba acompañada por los delegados y Fancy Pants. Todos tenían un rostro de decepción por lo que había ocurrido en la cumbre, especialmente Twilight que quería evitar una nueva guerra, pero al parecer acabo provocando otra, solo que ahora ella estaría obligada a combatir a sus propias amigas, lo cual le lastimaba aún más.

-Primer Ministro Light Star –escribía Twilight hablando en voz alta –por desgracia el monstruo de la traición y el crimen encarnado en Rainbow Dash, amenaza con devastar nuestra unión.

Twilight entrego el mensaje al telegrafista del tren, para después atraer un pañuelo con su magia para limpiarse las lágrimas, pues no podía creer que, por primera vez en toda su vida, iba a pelear a muerte con las amigas que tantas aventuras le habían dado.

En Ponyville, Spitfire le pregunto a Dash:

-Y entre el problema y la misión, ¿Cuál sería la prioridad?

-Cortarle el cuerno y la lengua a Light Star –respondió Rainbow llena de rencor.

Light Star estaba aún en el palacio leyendo el periódico, luego de leer la noticia sobre la cumbre, lanzo el periódico al suelo mientras su expresión era de un profundo enojo, pues el plan de pacificar rápidamente el reino se había ido al carajo.

Ahora existían dos frentes, nacidos de una rebelión en común, pero divididos por las diferencias ideológicas de sus representantes que no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en la manera de reconstruir Equestria.

En Ponyville, Rainbow, Spitfire y Lyra salieron del ayuntamiento para dirigirse a la estación de tren, mientras que los habitantes del pueblo les aplaudían y lanzaban vivas en honor a ellas. Incluso colocaron una manta que decía: **_"Adiós, Queridos Revolucionarios, el pueblo de Ponyville los espera"_**.

En la estación de trenes de Canterlot, Light Star junto con Twilight que había llegado a tiempo para la huida a Manehattan se subieron al vagón del tren donde los esperaban Cadance, Luna, Fleur, Twilight Velvet, Rarity y su familia.

La guardia real estaba formada frente al vagón, Light Star se paró en el marco de la puerta del vagón y viendo a los guardias les dijo:

-Aquí comienza la guerra entre Rainbow Dash y nosotros. La muerte no hará distingos de aquí en adelante, entre revolucionarios y reformistas.

Light Star entro al vagón siendo seguido por Sunlight, luego los guardias también se subieron en el techo o encima de las cajas que tenían adentro todos los objetos valiosos.

En la estación de trenes de Ponyville, Rainbow también dio un mensaje a los habitantes de Ponyville que la acompañaban:

-Amigos y amigas, soldados todos del Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano, vamos a la capital, por la cabeza de Light Star.

\- ¡VIVA! ¡BRAVO! –vitorearon los ponis mientras un grupo de ponis y unicornios se subían al tren en el que viajarían Rainbow, Spitfire y Lyra.

Spitfire y Lyra ya esperaban a Dash quien fue la última en subir y luego desde el marco de la puerta del vagón grito:

\- ¡VIVA LA CUMBRE DE PONYVILLE!

\- ¡VIVA! –respondieron vitoreando los ponis.

Las puertas del vagón se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar mientras los ponis se despedían de los ahora llamados revolucionarios.

Para ambos bandos, tanto el de los revolucionarios como el de los reformistas, esta guerra interina era ahora un asunto político y social.

La idea de la Cumbre en Ponyville propuesta por Twilight no ayudo a evitar la división entre los rebeldes y solo causo aún más enemistad entre ellos.

Incluso entre uno de los acuerdos fue el de nombrar a Lyra Heartstrings como Primer Ministra interina, lo cual hizo enojar bastante a Light Star que consideraba esto una provocación.

La rebelión se había fracturado: Light Star y Twilight Sparkle contra Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

Sin duda alguna una pelea imprevista, pero que por capricho del destino sucedía.

 **Bueno seguidores pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero con ansias dejen sus reviews, recuerden que sus opiniones me motivan a escribir y a mejorar. Tambien si tienen preguntas pueden mandarlas a mi pagina de facebook ShieldImagination97. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	13. Capítulo 13: La Silla Incomoda

CAPITULO 13: "La Silla Incomoda"

Había pasado un mes desde que se había llevado a cabo la Cumbre de Ponyville y con ello la ruptura entre los dos bandos de la rebelión. Equestria estaba nuevamente sumida en el caos, especialmente en el ámbito político y económico, pues en los lugares donde dominaba el Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano, solo se aceptaban monedas hechas por los revolucionarios, la mayoría de estas monedas eran de baja calidad. A esto se sumaría que hubo enfrentamientos entre rebeldes locales que apoyaban a Light Star y a las princesas contra los revolucionarios, pero siempre acababan perdiendo ante el ejercito de Dash y los revolucionarios comenzaban a hacer tropelías y abusos. Además de que el alimento escaseaba debido a la guerra.

Light Star junto con Fleur, las princesas, Rarity y Twilight habían abandonado Canterlot debido al peligro que representaba permanecer ahí, además del temor de lo que aquellos que se hacían llamar Revolucionarios pudieran hacerles. Luna y Cadance continuaron con su labor de levantar el sol y la luna, aunque también se encargaban de cuidar a sus bebés.

Rainbow y Spitfire en cambio continuaron tomando pueblos y villas teniendo parte del territorio bajo su control. Incluso el Imperio de Cristal fue tomado por los revolucionarios debido a que Autumn Gem, la poni de cristal que había iniciado la revuelta contra Cadance, se unió a su causa y con los habitantes del Imperio se apodero de la ciudad. Aunque la poni de cristal intento avanzar hacia Rainbow Falls, fue detenida por la guardia real y un ejército de rebeldes del bando reformista comandados por Fleur De Verre, una poni de cristal que había huido de la ciudad la misma noche que Cadance escapo a Canterlot.

Equestria se había convertido en un campo de batalla que era ganado por los revolucionarios, incluso los habitantes de Canterlot comenzaron a simpatizar con estos debido a que en los hechos parecía que estos ganarían esta nueva rebelión interna.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en los campos de trigo de una villa cercana a Appleloosa llamada Bardstown, Applejack se encontraba besándose con un poni de tierra color amarillo y melena café.

De repente un poni de tierra con alforja que pertenecía a su ejército llego corriendo por el campo y al encontrar a su generala besándose con un poni se quedó callado. Pero Applejack volteo y al verlo le hizo la seña de que se acercara.

Este se acercó y sacando de su alforja un telegrama dijo:

-Telegrama de Rainbow Dash, que hay que entrar juntas a Canterlot.

La vaquera leyó el telegrama y se lo regreso al poni de tierra, luego viendo al poni que besaba le dijo:

\- ¿Cómo la ves Caramel? Rainbow Dash y Applejack entrando juntas a la capital.

\- ¿Le informo que acepta mi generala? –pregunto el poni que trajo el mensaje.

Applejack se quedó pensando por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que el poni mensajero sonriera de emoción y se fuera de ahí corriendo para dar el mensaje.

Para Applejack reencontrarse con su vieja amiga Dash la hacía sentirse feliz, pues consideraba que esta había hecho lo correcto al romper con Light Star y Twilight, a los que ya no veía como aliados y mucho menos como amigos.

El encuentro en Canterlot era significativo, pues el Ejército Revolucionario Equestriano y el Ejercito Libertario Campesino, dos de los más grandes y fuertes ejércitos rebeldes de Equestria se iban a reunir, además de que las dos portadoras de los elementos de la armonía ahora eran vistas como heroínas que cualquier poni de Equestria le gustaría conocer.

Dos horas pasaron y en un pueblo ubicado debajo de Cloudsdale, Spitfire y una pegaso gris chartreuse verdoso claro, melena gris ciánico claro, gris esmeralda verdoso claro, y verde manzana muy pálido cuya cutie mark era estrella fugaz amarilla y naranja se encontraban platicando. La razón, era que al parecer había sucedido una deserción y aparente traición por parte de uno de los revolucionarios.

\- ¿Cloud Kicker? –pregunto sorprendida Spitfire - ¿la que pertenecía a la división halcón?

-Esa misma capitana –dijo la pegaso –apenas se sintió un poco bien y se fue a una fiesta.

-De seguro para aliviar las penas.

-Pues sí, pero… que se distrae, que la agarran y a la horca.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida Spitfire.

-Sí –respondió la pegaso -pero estando debajo del árbol, les dijo a los guardias que teníamos armamento, pero que no se acordaba dónde.

-De seguro le colocaron la cuerda acá –dijo Spitfire señalando su cuello. Luego pregunto -Y que fue, ¿parque o muerte?

-Parque mi capitana –respondió la pegaso –nos traiciono y la mandaron para Griffonstone. Pero ya le dije a mi genera Rainbow Dash, que en cuanto termine esta revolución yo misma me hago cargo de ella.

De repente Rainbow apareció volando, se acercó a ambas pegasos y emocionada dijo:

-Mis generalas Spitfire y Vapor Trail, nos acaba de contestar Applejack.

\- ¿A poco? –pregunto Vapor Trail sonriendo.

-Alísteme cuarenta mil ponis –ordeno Rainbow a la pegaso –y se me va con Applejack a la capital.

\- ¡NOS VAMOS A LA CAPITAL GENERALA! –dijo emocionada Vapor Trail.

Rainbow y Spitfire se fueron de ahí, mientras Vapor Trail se fue a cumplir las órdenes de la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Canterlot, una unicornio amarilla, melena azul claro y cuya cutie mark eran tres corazones iba caminando en dirección a un establecimiento que se encontraba escondido en un callejón. Dicho establecimiento tenía una decoración parecida a la de la India y cuyo letrero ubicado afuera decía: **_"Restaurante El Buen Bocado. Bienvenidos"_**.

La unicornio entro adentro mientras levitaba una canasta que contenía especias y verduras. Después camino hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba un cuarto amueblado y una cama donde estaba acostado un unicornio ámbar brillante, melena y bigote color frambuesa oscuro que era atendido por una unicornio naranja brillante, melena color fucsia oscuro y cuya cutie mark era una flor de azafrán. La unicornio naranja le coloco un pañuelo blanco con agua fría en la cabeza del unicornio, pues al parecer este sufría de una temperatura alta.

La unicornio amarilla se acercó a la unicornio que colocaba el pañuelo y le dijo:

-Señorita Saffron Masala, no hay casi nada en el mercado. Tampoco me quisieron agarrar el dinero, que solo aceptaban joyas o monedas de la revolución. Según andan diciendo, que la tal Rainbow y la tal Applejack vienen con sus tropas, y que nomás andan robando y violando yeguas, y…

\- ¡SHHHHH! Lemon Hearts –regaño la unicornio a la unicornio - ¿tú te vas a creer todo lo que te dicen en la calle? Que violar ni que ocho cuartos.

-Es que eso lo…

\- ¡SHHHHH! No te digo que yo conozco a los campesinos –la unicornio ilumino su cuerno y de la canasta saco unas yerbas verdes y viendo a Lemon le dijo –ponte a hervir estas, tú tranquila y callada.

La unicornio continúo cuidando al unicornio enfermo mientras que la unicornio amarilla se fue a cumplir la orden que le habían dado.

Saffron Masala era la chef del restaurante El Buen Bocado, un restaurante con temática hindú. Ella y su padre Coriander Cumin habían llegado a Canterlot como inmigrantes de su país, gracias al programa que Box había creado para atraer inversión a Equestria y convertirla en una tierra de oportunidades. Ambos abrieron el restaurante convirtiéndose en un gran éxito. Sin embargo, con el estallido de la rebelión tuvieron que ser muy precavidos a la hora de trabajar, ya que debido a la rebelión había asaltos e inseguridad. Su padre Coriander incluso compro un arma de fuego para defenderse de estos ladrones que querían asaltar su negocio.

Coriander había caído enfermo hace dos días, lo cual obligo a su hija Saffron buscar a una empleada, siendo Lemon Hearts la que se interesó en el puesto de trabajo.

Lemon Hearts era una habitante de Canterlot, aunque no era del estatus social alto, eso no le impedía estar siempre buscando trabajo. En tiempos de Box y Black Heart, la unicornio había trabajado en una cafetería, pero con el estallido de la rebelión la cafetería cerro y ella tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en aquel ambiente hostil. Solo hasta ahora había conseguido empleo, y su mayor temor era que con la llegada de los revolucionarios y los campesinos lo volviera a perder. Además los rumores de la calle siempre la ponían nerviosa, por lo que para no arriesgarse había pedido a Saffron permitirle quedarse a dormir en el establecimiento para no salir a la calle de noche.

Lejos de ahí, en la estación de trenes de Filly Delphia, la comitiva de Light Star, Twilight y las princesas había hecho una parada para cargar provisiones, agua y algo de carbón para los trenes.

Twilight se había ido hace unos momentos en otro tren rumbo a la costa norte para ver la situación en que estaban los guardias reales y los rebeldes que estaban a favor del bando reformista.

Light Star estaba preocupado por la situación de Manehattan, pues la negociación con los grifos continuaba y estos al parecer pedían aún más garantías a cambio de abandonar el puerto y la ciudad. Lo que le preocupaba al unicornio era una petición que le parecía no era muy conveniente.

El gobierno de Griffonstone había mandado una carta donde pedía que el gobierno de Equestria cediera ciertos terrenos a sus empresarios para extraer una sustancia llamada petróleo.

Obviamente que Light Star no conocía que era esa sustancia, pero por la forma en que los grifos la pedían hacía suponer que era un recurso muy valioso.

¿Acaso era alguna clase de sustancia mágica? ¿Qué era ese dichoso petróleo? Esas preguntas no dejaban dormir al unicornio desde que la carta había llegado a sus cascos a través del correo de Filly Delphia.

Las princesas Luna y Cadance también recibieron la carta. Ambas tampoco entendían que era el petróleo. Las alicornios solo conocían sobre magia, encantamientos y pociones, pero de tecnología y ciencia no conocían nada.

Al final, los tres decidieron acceder a la petición de los grifos, por lo que enviaron un comunicado al gobierno de Griffonstone por telégrafo. No tardo mucho para que después el telegrafista regresara con la respuesta de los grifos y con un segundo mensaje telegráfico que había sido enviado por uno de los reformistas que se quedo en Canterlot.

El poni entro al vagón real que era vigilado por guardias reales fuertemente armados y donde estaban Light Star con su esposa Fleur y las princesas, los cuatro estaban bebiendo unas tazas de té acompañadas de galletas.

-Llego este cable señor primer ministro –dijo el poni telegrafista dándole el mensaje a Light Star –Rainbow y Applejack van a reunirse cerca de la cascada de Canterlot al pie de la montaña, y al otro día entran a la ciudad.

Light Star tomo el mensaje y después de leerlo se lo entrego al telegrafista.

-Light Star con todo respeto –dijo Luna preocupada al unicornio –pero ellos vienen por nosotros, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tranquila mamá Luna –dijo Light Star mientras escribía en un pergamino –no van a venir.

\- ¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro señor? –pregunto el telegrafista confundido.

-La línea de ataque de Rainbow es demasiado larga –explico el unicornio –ella sabe que si viene para acá podemos cortar su comunicación con Cloudsdale.

\- ¿Y los campesinos? –pregunto Cadance también con preocupación al ver la actitud despreocupada de Light Star.

-Esos no abandonan su guarida en el sur –respondió el unicornio –con que salgamos vivos de aquí estamos a salvo –el unicornio volteo a ver al telegrafista y pregunto - ¿ya hay respuesta de los grifos?

-Si señor –respondió el telegrafista –aceptaron la negociación y ya desalojaron Manehattan.

\- ¿Dejaron armas?

-Sí, pero no tenemos inventario –dijo una voz masculina familiar.

Light Star volteo hacia la puerta del vagón y vio a Sunlight, el capitán de la guardia.

-Ni lo habrá capitán –dijo Light Star viendo al guardia –los grifos de seguro aún no saben a qué bando apoyar. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no continuamos avanzando?

-Todavía están cargando carbón Light Star –respondió Sunlight.

\- ¿Y no cree que debería apresurarlos? Los campesinos no deben andar lejos capitán –dijo Light Star a Sunlight.

El capitán asintió, hizo un saludo militar y fue a exigir a los ponis que se apresuraran en cargar el carbón para los trenes.

Light Star dio un sorbo a su taza de té, luego volteo a ver a las tres yeguas, quienes tenían una mirada de impresión por la forma en que el unicornio actuaba.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Light Star.

-Has cambiado mucho –dijo Luna.

-Bueno, un cambio no es tan malo si es para ayudar a mi pueblo. Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que esto terminara muy pronto.

-Solo espero que no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas –dijo Cadance.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Cadance? –pregunto confundido el unicornio.

-Veo que le guardas mucho rencor a Applejack y a Rainbow, ¿Por qué?

-Cadance, ellas no quieren deponer las armas. Tú misma viste que intente llegar a la paz por las buenas siguiendo los consejos de Twilight. No funciono, y no quedo de otra más que enfrentarme con ellas.

\- ¿Las mataras? –pregunto Cadance preocupada.

-No lo sé –dijo Light Star tomando un respiro –sinceramente estoy lleno de dudas y mi cabeza es un caos. A veces me pregunto: ¿Realmente valió la pena revelarnos contra Black Heart? ¿Realmente fue bueno rebelarnos contra Moon Black?

Fleur dejo su taza de té impresionada por las palabras del unicornio, se acercó a Light Star y lo abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo querido –dijo Fleur -no te castigues demasiado. Además, sé que… aunque has cometido errores, el mérito de derrocar a esos usurpadores no te lo quita nadie.

Light Star volteo a ver a su esposa y le sonrió, luego la beso y dijo:

-Tienes razón. En fin, hay que seguir.

Las princesas alicornio se quedaron calladas y continuaron bebiendo su té. Luna y Cadance siempre habían conocido a Light Star. La primera desde que era un bebé, y la segunda cuando este era alumno de Celestia.

Para Luna era casi como un hijo, pues ella y su hermana lo habían adoptado aquella noche en que su madre fue asesinada por Chrysalis. Aunque Luna fue desterrada a la luna por Celestia, desde el exilio extraño al bebé que había adoptado.

Cadance en cambio lo conocía por estar siempre alejado de los lujos y ser muy crítico de la forma en que se manejaban las cosas en el gobierno equestriano. Incluso Light Star llegaba a criticar la constitución de Equestria creada por los fundadores acusándola de ser obsoleta. Pero un secreto que guardaba Cadance es que ella fue la que había encontrado a Light Star en el Ártico Norte, y que ella lo llevo con su tía Celestia.

Light Star era un unicornio especial, pues a pesar de los años no envejecía y mucho menos moría, hasta Cadance llego a pensar que era un alicornio, pero eso era imposible. ¿Magia? ¿Especie rara? Siempre fueron las preguntas de la alicornio rosa en torno al unicornio y sus cualidades.

No obstante, le preocupaba la actitud que había tomado su amigo contra Rainbow y Applejack, pero confiaba en que este sería incapaz de lastimarlas, sobre todo porque eran parte de los elementos de la armonía y eso las convertía en ponis especiales. Dudaba que las lastimara, puesto que Light Star le tenía una gran estima a Twilight. aunque sabía que eso sucedería si ambas yeguas no dejaban las armas, el problema era convencerlas.

La noche llego, en Canterlot, dentro del Restaurante el Buen Bocado, Saffron Masala se encontraba frente a la escultura de un elefante mientras murmuraba unas palabras que a juzgar por el idioma eran rezos en idioma hindi. Lemon Hearts estaba también a su lado, pero solo como observadora.

-Señorita Masala –interrumpió Lemon –ya sé que no es el momento, y que usted dice que debo ser valiente, pero… ¿no cree que sería mejor irnos de la ciudad?

-No –respondió Saffron – ¿y dejar solos el restaurante y la casa? Nunca, no será la primera ni la última –la chef atrajo de una mesa una escopeta propiedad de su padre y dijo –además los reformistas no van a salir. Pásame esa foto que está ahí –ordeno la unicornio a Lemon señalando una foto que estaba sobre un estante con muchas fotos.

Lemon obedeció y con su magia tomo una foto donde aparecía un poni de tierra marrón pálido, melena color negro y cuya cutie mark era un ramo de dos cerezas. La unicornio se la entregó a Saffron Masala que la tomo con sus cascos y mostrándoselo a Lemon dijo:

-Mira, este potro es campesino. Se llama Cherry Fizzy, lo conocí la primera vez que fui a Ponyville, y estoy segura que se va a venir a dar una vueltecita para saludarnos.

-Y si estos revolucionarios no vienen a robar, ¿Por qué los periódicos dicen otras cosas? –pregunto Lemon confundida.

-Porque mienten –respondió Saffron - ¿Tú crees que si fueran ponis malos conseguirían apoyo? Son campesinos a los que Box y Black Heart les quitaron sus tierras. No escuchaste que la mismísima generala Rainbow Dash se va a venir a quedar a unas calles de aquí en la modesta posada de Desert Flower. En fin, vámonos a descansar. Buenas noches Lemon.

-Buenas noches señorita Masala.

Ambas yeguas se retiraron a sus habitaciones y apagando las luces del lugar para irse a dormir.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el centro de Appleloosa, Applejack, Big Mac y otros miembros de su tropa se encontraban desayunando. Aquella mañana era de fiesta para los campesinos, pues la noche anterior había llegado Vapor Trail como representante de los revolucionarios y esta había conseguido derrotar a un batallón de guardias reales que estaban cerca de ellos evitando que estos los masacraran.

Vapor Trail se acercó caminando a la mesa. Applejack sonrió al verla y le dijo:

-Mi generala Vapor, perdone que no la hallamos esperado, pero se nos enfriaba la sidra.

-Perdóneme a mi generala, pero es que estaba ocupada –dijo la pegaso mientras se servía una rebanada de pay de manzana –enfriando a unos traidores.

-Está bien entonces –dijo Applejack.

-Pero si ya se había dado la orden de no exterminar más tropas enemigas –dijo Big Mac preocupado.

-Pues sí, pero… pues la costumbre –dijo Vapor para después comer su rebanada mientras Big Mac rio un poco por la respuesta de la pegaso.

\- ¿Y a cuantos enfrió? –pregunto Big Mac.

-Todo el batallón, con todo y sus soldados –respondió la pegaso.

Los ponis se echaron a reír, luego Applejack con un tono de seriedad dijo:

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. No nos hable más de guardias reales o esto nos va a caer como purga de buey.

-Por eso –dijo Big Mac –ahora que mi hermana Applejack llegue a ser la mera ministra, se acabaron los guardias reales y todas las injusticias –luego levanto su tarro de sidra y dijo –salud.

Los ponis no respondieron a la acción de Big Mac, pero Applejack le dijo mirando con cierta molestia a su hermano:

-General Big Macintosh, yo nunca voy a ser la mera ministra. Yo no peleo para eso.

\- ¿Cómo de que no? –pregunto confundido el potro rojo –si ya hemos aprendido que el que se sienta en puestos importantes se corrompe que no. Por eso tienes que ser tú hermanita.

\- ¿Y si yo también me corrompo? –pregunto Applejack a su hermano que se quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta de su hermana - ¿Qué va a ser? Hay que jugársela hermano. Mejor desde aquí vigilamos.

\- ¿Y si su amiga Rainbow Dash se anima? –pregunto un miembro de su tropa.

-Que se anime –respondió la vaquera –mañana en la cascada le voy a dejar claro algunas cosas. Nosotros los campesinos, vamos a vigilar al que se siente, que cumpla lo que promete, sea quien sea.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y luego Big Mac alzando el tarro dijo:

-Entonces, brindo por eso. ¡QUE VIVA LA REVOLUCION!

\- ¡QUE VIVA! –respondieron todos alzando sus tarros.

Luego del desayuno, los ponis y algunos miembros de la tropa de Applejack se subieron al tren y se dirigieron hacia la cascada para reunirse con Rainbow Dash y su ejército. Sin embargo, además de los generales y generalas también Scootaloo se fue con Applejack, pues la pequeña pegaso quería reunirse con su hermana mayor. Aunque la poni vaquera no quería llevársela por lo peligroso que podía resultar el viaje, al final tuvo que acceder debido a que su hermana Apple Bloom se lo pidió.

Scootaloo iba en el interior del vagón leyendo un libro, mientras que los líderes de la tropa iban platicando entre ellos alrededor de una mesa que habían colocado en el centro del vagón.

-Oiga –pregunto Vapor Trail a Big Mac que estaba a su lado –con todo respeto, ¿usted usa ropa?

-No –respondió Big Mac riéndose.

\- ¿Y a poco esa es su única arma? –pregunto la pegaso viendo que el poni solo llevaba un rifle.

-Con esta tengo –respondió Big Mac - ¿Usted cuantas trae?

Vapor señalo hacia una esquina del vagón donde estaba su alforja junto con un rifle, un fusil, una pistola y un cuchillo.

-Mis soldados traen en el vagón de atrás las metrallas y al Potrillo –dijo Vapor Trail, luego viendo a Big Mac pregunto - ¿Ha escuchado hablar del Potrillo?

-Es el cañón con el que dicen que tomaron Tall Tale.

-No, no dicen, lo tomamos. Un cañón de ochenta milímetros, escupe fuego que da gusto.

Los dos ponis se comenzaron a reír luego de las palabras de Vapor Trail.

-Oiga damisela, y por pura curiosidad, allá de donde usted es de Cloudsdale, ¿Qué siembra?

-No, yo no siembro. Yo era telegrafista y después cartera, pero al campo nunca le entre.

Big Mac sonrió con satisfacción. Big Mac había comenzado a ser más sociable desde que comenzó la rebelión y siempre le gustaba conocer a ponis nuevos para saber sus motivaciones en esta lucha.

Dos horas pasaron y el tren ya estaba llegando al punto acordado, los ponis se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como a lo lejos, arriba de la montaña, podía verse la imagen de la ciudad de Canterlot, capital de Equestria.

-La Real Ciudad de Canterlot –dijo un campesino maravillado.

\- ¿Y cómo cuantos ricos viven acá? –pregunto Vapor Trail.

-Pues… dicen que como trescientos mil –dijo Big Mac haciendo un cálculo al ver la imagen de la ciudad.

La noche llego, en las calles de Canterlot reinaba la anarquía y el robo. Pues debido a la ausencia de guardias reales y de gobierno, todos los habitantes vivían a merced de la delincuencia y en medio del saqueo.

Saffron y Lemon salieron del restaurante, Lemon tomo el letrero de bienvenida para guardarlo, mientras Saffron levitaba la escopeta.

La unicornio volteo hacia la calle y vio como dos unicornios se acercaban a un poni bien vestido y de clase alta para comenzarlo a golpear y robarle. Saffron no hizo nada debido a que no quería meterse en problemas, luego de que Lemon entro, ella cerró la puerta.

El poni de clase alta fue apuñalado por el unicornio para después ser robado por los dos asaltantes que dejaron que el poni se desangrara mientras ellos huían llevándose los objetos de valor del aristócrata.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en la cascada se había colocado una mesa con alimentos preparados. El tren de Applejack estaba detenido junto a otro tren que por su aspecto daba a entender que era de Rainbow Dash y su ejército.

Cerca de la cascada, Rainbow se encontraba parada y frente a ella se encontraba Applejack acompañada de sus soldados.

-Applejack –dijo Rainbow acercándose a la vaquera y dándole un abrazo –que gusto me da verte.

-Lo mismo digo Rainbow –dijo Applejack aceptando el abrazo y casi llorando –ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos. Por cierto, alguien quiere verte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH! –grito una voz emocionada.

-Esa… voz… es…

Applejack asintió y sus soldados dejaron pasar a una potranca pegaso que estaba casi llorando. Rainbow Dash se acercó a la potranca y la abrazo llorando y diciendo:

\- ¡SCOOTS! P-Pensé… q-que habías…

-Yo también t-te extrañe hermana mayor –dijo Scootaloo llorando –p-prométeme que ya no me dejaras sola.

-C-Claro que no… mi pequeña hermana –dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Los soldados pusieron una mirada de felicidad y algunos también estaban llorando, pues nunca habían visto una escena tan conmovedora como esa. Incluso Vapor Trail, estaba sin palabras al ver el encuentro entre ambas pegasos, pues nunca había visto llorar a su generala y mucho menos sabía que esta tenía una hermana menor.

Las dos hermanas dejaron de abrazarse, Rainbow se secó las lágrimas y viendo a Scootaloo dijo:

-Tú vendrás conmigo, ya no te volveré a perder.

Scootaloo solo sonrió, ella estaba feliz de volverse a encontrar con Rainbow y especialmente en irse con su hermana para acompañarla.

Luego Rainbow se acercó a Applejack, la abrazo y dijo:

-Gracias por traerla.

-No fue por nada amiga, mi hermana dijo que te haría feliz verla sana y salva.

-Antes de desayunar –dijo Rainbow caminando junto con Applejack –quiero preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás amiga –dijo Applejack.

-Nos vamos a deslindar de Light Star, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza Applejack, incluso su rostro mostraba felicidad, pues la poni vaquera siempre quería que una de sus amigas estuviera finalmente de su lado y de su causa.

-Solo para confirmar, de que nuestra causa es el pueblo.

-Y repartir equitativamente la tierra, además de devolver los terrenos a quienes sean sus legítimos dueños.

Rainbow sonrió y dijo:

-Ya sabía yo que tú si entenderías. Solo entre verdaderos revolucionarios nos entendemos, lástima que Twilight y Rarity sigan queriendo vivir en el pasado.

-Sí, es una lástima –dijo Applejack –en fin, ¡ADELANTE MUCHACHOS!

De repente una orquesta comenzó a tocar música dando inicio a la comida de encuentro entre Rainbow y Applejack.

Las dos yeguas caminaron hacia la mesa, Scootaloo se acercó a su hermana Rainbow para acompañarla. Está en cambio le sonreía mientras caminaban hacia la mesa para disfrutar del desayuno.

Spitfire, Vapor Trail, Big Mac, Applejack y Rainbow se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. Los rebeldes sonreían satisfechos y felices, incluso los miembros de ambas tropas comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

-Temía que en la Cumbre se quedaran fuera –dijo Rainbow a Applejack –es que ese Light Star…

-Yo siempre se lo dije a mis campesinos –interrumpió Applejack –Light Star es un canalla.

-Él y los suyos –dijo Rainbow –siempre han dormido en la almohada blanda, ¿Quién les va a creer que son amigos de los pobres?

-Lo que hicieron en la ciudad no tiene precedentes –dijo Big Mac que estaba en la misma mesa.

-Pero aquí nos ponemos de acuerdo –dijo Rainbow –y queda arreglado el destino de Equestria.

-En los cascos de ustedes dos esta –dijo Spitfire.

-No –dijo riéndose Dash –yo no quiero cargos públicos, no creo poder lidiar con ellos. Mejor vamos a ver quién es él o la indicada.

-Igual –dijo Applejack aprobando las palabras de Dash –yo siempre le digo a los amigos: Mucho cuidado con el que llegue a la silla de Primer Ministro, porque si no hace justicia, le cae la espada.

-Yo entiendo que esta guerra la hacemos nosotros y nosotras –dijo Rainbow viendo a Applejack –los ponis que venimos del pueblo, que hemos trabajado sin descanso, o como tú y yo que estuvimos siempre sirviéndole a Celestia como los elementos de la armonía. Nuestra fuerza de apoyo la deben aprovechar los gabinetes, pero gabinetes que no nos den que hacer. Mi sueño, repartir la tierra de los ricos que se lo robaron a los campesinos cuando Black Heart y el tal Box los consentían. Al pueblo y a los campesinos se les debe hacer justicia, además de que a todos los campesinos los enviaron a tierras de mala calidad para morir de hambre. Yo pienso, que todos ellos merecen una mejor vida, y si no, pues entonces no dejamos las armas.

Applejack asintió con la cabeza aprobando la propuesta de su amiga, incluso estaba sorprendida que Dash hubiese cambiado bastante, pues su pensamiento era sin duda alguna similar a la suya.

-Es hora de que se haga justicia –dijo Rainbow –yo estoy de acuerdo con tus propuestas amiga, de que las tierras robadas se les devuelvan a los campesinos, y si hay tierras robadas ilegalmente, que se repartan al pueblo.

-Que así sea generala –dijo Applejack, luego los presentes se levantaron, los ponis levantaron sus tarros de sidra y Applejack dijo - ¡QUE VIVA LA REVOLUCION!

\- ¡QUE VIVA! –vitorearon los presentes.

La fiesta continuó en medio de risas, platicas y comida. Después, Applejack y Rainbow se dedicaron a preparar sus trenes para dirigirse a Canterlot.

Scootaloo se fue en el vagón de Rainbow y ahí la pegaso le entrego una corneta militar y le coloco un sombrero salacot en la cabeza.

La pequeña estaba contenta de aquellos regalos por parte de su hermana mayor, quien frente a su tropa la nombro como la encargada de dar los toques militares en su tropa. Para Scootaloo fue una gran sorpresa, pues nunca pensó que al llegar con Dash recibiera tan merecido honor.

Al día siguiente, los trenes llegaron a Canterlot y las generalas acompañadas por su tropa bajaron de los trenes y se sorprendieron cuando en las calles todos los habitantes de Canterlot los recibían con alegría y banderas de Equestria mientras vitoreaban sus nombres y lanzaban vivas a sus ejércitos.

Las ponis avanzaron por las calles mientras los halagos y gritos se escuchaban acompañados además de aplausos que los ponis hacían con sus cascos, entre estos se encontraba Saffron Masala acompañada de Lemon Hearts que observaban aquel histórico desfile.

La comitiva llego a una calle nombrada como Comandante Hurricane, la cual se llamaba así en honor a uno de los fundadores de Equestria. Ahí uno de los líderes rebeldes que apoyaba a Rainbow, las esperaba. Rainbow se acercó al rebelde que sostenía una placa en sus cascos, lo saludo y luego señalando a la placa de la calle Comandante Hurricane le dijo:

-Esta es la plaquita.

-Esta es mi generala –asintió el rebelde.

Rainbow voló para acercarse a la placa, mientras que el rebelde le dio la placa a Scootaloo que seguía a Dash en todo momento.

Al otro lado de la calle, Saffron acompañada por Lemon se encontraba levitando una cámara fotográfica y dispuesta a fotografiar aquel histórico momento. De repente un poni se acercó a ella y la toco por detrás.

Saffron volteo y vio que era su padre. La unicornio sonrió y lo abrazo, pues estaba feliz de que su padre estaba finalmente recuperado de su enfermedad y también era testigo de aquel acontecimiento.

Lemon tomo la cámara y la acomodo para poder tomar la fotografía.

-A ver hermanita –dijo Rainbow quitando la placa y dándosela a Scootaloo que estaba parada debajo de ella y sosteniendo la placa que el rebelde le había entregado –esta se va a la porra. Deme la otra.

Scootaloo tomo la placa y le entrego la otra que tenía escrito: **_"Calle Princesa Celestia"_**.

Rainbow la tomo y comenzó a mostrársela a los presentes que comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir emocionados por ver el nuevo nombre que se le daría a la calle. Luego la coloco en el lugar donde estaba la antigua placa de la calle y desde el aire grito:

\- ¡VIVA CELESTIA!

\- ¡VIVA! –gritaron los presentes.

\- ¡VIVA CELESTIA!

\- ¡VIVA!

\- ¡VIVA APPLEJACK!

\- ¡VIVA!

\- ¡VIVA RAINBOW DASH! –grito Applejack.

\- ¡VIVA!

Rainbow descendió y junto con Scootaloo se acercaron a Applejack para seguir caminando juntas en dirección al Palacio Real.

\- ¡ARRIBA MI GENERALA! –grito Coriander Cumin en cuanto Rainbow paso a su lado.

\- ¡ARRIBA MI GENERALA! –grito su hija Saffron Masala emocionada por finalmente ver frente a ella a aquella pegaso que se había vuelto un símbolo de la rebelión.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la oficina del alcalde en Manehattan, Light Star se encontraba sentado frente a Twilight jugando ajedrez. Ambos ponis estaban platicando sobre lo que había sucedido en la Cumbre de Ponyville. Light Star movió un peón con su magia y le pregunto a Twilight:

\- ¿Y luego?

-Disolvieron la Cumbre de Ponyville –respondió Twilight moviendo igual un peón con su magia –y salieron con eso de desconocerte y… lo que tú ya sabes. Revolucionarios y Campesinos se unieron, algo que nunca me imaginé. Nombraron Primera Ministra a Lyra Heartstrings, sabes que al principio la apoyamos para que fuera parte de nuestro grupo, pero después se nos volteó. La nombraron Primera Ministra solo por ser la anfitriona de la reunión y porque según no estaba a favor de ninguno de los dos bandos.

-Lo único que no me explico –dijo Light Star moviendo la reina –es porque no te arrestaron y ejecutaron ahí mismo para coronar esa cumbre.

-Por confiadas –dijo Twilight moviendo la torre –ya me tenían.

\- ¿Pues qué les ofreciste? –pregunto Light Star.

Twilight sonrió y respondió:

-Que iba a convencerte.

\- ¿De renunciar? ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! –rio Light Star mientras Twilight levito una copa de vino que estaba a su lado y comenzó a beberla. Light Star le dijo –Debo confesar que temí tu traición, al despedirnos pensé que ya no te volvería a ver –Light Star movió la pieza del caballo haciendo que este tuviera la posibilidad de comerse al rey, luego dijo –jaque mate.

Twilight sonrió aceptando la derrota y tiro la pieza del rey dando a entender que este había sido derrotado.

-Debo decirte que he pensado que tú tienes ocho vidas –dijo Light Star –ya te gastaste tres. Una con Black Heart, otra con Moon Black y una más con Rainbow Dash.

-Todavía me quedan cinco –dijo bromeando Twilight y haciendo que ambos unicornios se rieran. Luego puso una mirada que mezclaba seriedad y tristeza, viendo a Light Star le dijo –Me equivoque Light Star, pero es momento de que vayamos a la guerra contra los Revolucionarios.

-Yo recuerdo que me dijiste que no debíamos hacerlo porque son tus amigas. Además de que son los elementos de la armonía.

-Como dije, me equivoqué. Lo anduve consultando con la almohada y me he dado cuenta, que cuando de Equestria se trata, tengo que hacer lo necesario para salvarla.

\- ¿Consideras que estamos en condiciones? –pregunto Light Star confundido ante las palabras de Twilight. Pues esta le había dicho que no debían atacar a los ejércitos de Rainbow y Applejack debido a que eran sus amigas y aun podían reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Pero ahora Twilight parecía que se había olvidado de esa amistad y ponía a Equestria antes que sus amigas. Light Star le dijo –nuestro ejército está agotado, desprestigiado…

-Tenemos menos ponis –interrumpió Twilight a Light Star –pero tenemos algunos puntos clave: El petróleo que nos pueden vender los grifos, las costas, las exportaciones, incluso los grifos dejaron una fábrica de armas que podemos aprovechar para armarnos para cuando queramos, ellas no. Con una buena línea de abastecimiento podemos aguantar…

-No va a ser fácil –interrumpió Light Star que dudaba del plan de Twilight.

-Ninguna guerra lo es –dijo Twilight.

Light Star levito y bebió un poco de su copa de vino, luego se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Lo voy a consultar con Luna y Cadance –Light Star estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a la unicornio y le pregunto - ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? Recuerda que después no hay vuelta atrás.

-Estoy segura –dijo Twilight –si ellas me odian y no me quieren, entonces no pueden ser mis amigas.

Light Star solo asintió con la cabeza, luego salió y fue a buscar a Cadance y a Luna para consultarlas y tomar la decisión final.

Un nuevo día había llegado, durante la tarde y noche, Cadance, Luna y Light Star estuvieron hablando a puerta cerrada sobre los planes de Twilight de combatir a sus propias amigas.

Cadance no apoyaba la idea, incluso hablo con Twilight en privado tratándola de convencer de que no podía combatir a sus propias amigas, puesto que esto podría incluso hacer que su elemento de la magia dejara de responderle a ella. Twilight le dijo que eso ya no le importaba, incluso entre lágrimas le dijo que ella ya había hecho lo posible para hacer entrar en razón a sus amigas, pero estas solo la ignoraron y peor aún, se habían puesto en su contra. Al final Cadance termino aceptando la decisión de Twilight.

Luna en cambio pensaba que también era una mala idea, puesto que, si los elementos se peleaban, solo Rarity y Pinkie serían las únicas a los que sus elementos les responderían mientras que a Twilight, a Rainbow y a Applejack ya no, debido a que sus elementos las considerarían indignas por haber creado una discordia entre ellas. Luna ya no podía perder a otro elemento más, y menos a la líder y portadora del Elemento de la magia. Si buscar un reemplazo para Fluttershy era difícil, ahora buscar a tres sería más difícil. Luna se apareció en sueños a la unicornio mostrándole recuerdos sobre las aventuras que había tenido y las lecciones que esta aprendió con todas sus amigas, especialmente con Applejack y Rainbow.

Pero Twilight le dijo que eso ya no importaba, que primero estaba Equestria antes que la amistad, algo que dejo sin palabras a Luna. Incluso pensó que Twilight estaba bajo un hechizo mágico oscuro, pero no era así, Twilight quería pelear y lo había decidido. Al final Luna accedió y como princesa de Equestria le dijo a Light Star que apoyaba la idea de Twilight.

Twilight y Light Star se encontraban caminando por el malecón del puerto, Light Star volteo a ver a Twilight y le dijo:

-Estos revolucionarios y campesinos piensan que todo se acabó ya con andar haciendo eventos en Canterlot. Pero la guerra apenas empieza, la guerra debe comenzar.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Luna y Cadance aprueban mi propuesta y que tú quieres que organice la tropa y vaya contra Rainbow Dash? –pregunto Twilight.

-Los tres pensamos sobre las estrategias que propones y yo en lo personal te doy la razón. Esta será una batalla cerrada, pero con algo de fortuna podemos vencer. Te quedan cinco vidas capitana Twilight.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto sorprendida Twilight.

-Capitana Twilight Sparkle –respondió el unicornio –he pensado que te quedara mejor tomando en cuenta que estarás dirigiendo a parte de la guardia real. Además, si tu hermano que en paz descanse era capitán, entonces tú también deberías serlo.

-E-Es… todo un honor Light Star –dijo Twilight aun sin poder creer el nombramiento que le daban.

-Como decía capitana Twilight, le quedan cinco vidas y es el deseo de las princesas que las emplees todas defendiendo a la nación. Por cierto, acompáñame.

Twilight siguió a Light Star hasta una bodega del puerto. Al entrar, Twilight vio a un grupo de guardias que la recibieron a ella y a Light Star con el saludo militar, ambos avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba una enorme manta roja que tapaba un objeto.

Light Star ilumino su cuerno y quito la manta roja que cubría el objeto extraño y Twilight vio sorprendida una armadura dorada con casco similar a la que usaba su hermano Shining Armor, con la diferencia de que esta tenia grabada la cutie mark de Twilight en la parte de enfrente.

\- ¿E-Es… para mí? –dijo Twilight.

-Sí, es suya capitana –respondió Light Star.

Twilight levito la armadura y comenzó a ponérsela, por último, se puso el casco y luego viendo a Light Star le dijo:

-Señor Primer Ministro, pido su autorización para hablar con mis generales y con el capitán Sunlight inmediatamente.

-Adelante –asintió el unicornio.

Twilight hizo un saludo militar y salió de la bodega dejando solo a Light Star, quien se veía preocupado ante la decisión de Twilight. Aunque él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, sabía que debía respetar la decisión de Twilight.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, los revolucionarios habían entrado al Palacio Real. Rainbow y Applejack acompañados por Spitfire, Vapor Trail y Big Macintosh acomodaron unas sillas en el salón del trono. Además de que un grupo de unicornios levito el trono de Celestia y lo coloco junto a una silla para Applejack. El propósito de aquellas sillas era para tomarse una foto como recuerdo de la entrada a Canterlot. Scootaloo se sentó al lado del trono, Big Mac al lado de la silla de Applejack, Spitfire atrás del trono y Vapor Trail al lado de Big Mac.

-Te pido autorización para quemarla –dijo Applejack señalando el trono de Celestia.

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Dash.

-Los ponis piensan que esta embrujada –respondió Applejack –los gobernantes prometen, nomás se sientan y se olvidan de todo.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Dash, luego caminando hacia el trono dijo –que va a estar embrujada amiga –luego sentándose en el trono dijo –vamos a quitarle entonces el embrujo.

Applejack se sentó en su lugar al lado de Dash y se quitó su sombrero vaquero que llevaba, luego volteo a ver Dash quien le dijo:

-Esta cómoda.

-A ver mi generala voltee por favor –dijo un unicornio fotógrafo del periódico Canterlot Chronicle que tenía una cámara.

Los revolucionarios voltearon y la foto fue tomada, luego Saffron Masala que se encontraba también en el palacio con una cámara y acompañada de Lemon Hearts dijo:

-Voltee mi generala. Listas, una, dos, tres.

Saffron tomo la foto y en esta aparecían todos aquellos revolucionarios sentados y sonriendo.

En el Parque Central de Manehattan, Twilight vestida con su armadura acompañada del capitán Sunlight estaba parada frente a un numeroso ejercito de guardias reales. Algunos venían de Canterlot, mientras que otros eran parte de las tropas que ella estuvo comandando en el noreste y que se habían trasladado para la ciudad, así mismo había también habitantes de la ciudad que decidieron unirse a la guardia.

-El monstruo de la deslealtad, la deshonestidad y la traición encarnado en Rainbow Dash y Applejack –dijo Twilight viendo a los guardias reales que estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la unicornio–se yergue y amenaza a nuestro reino. Vamos a emprender una guerra compañeras y compañeros, la más difícil, la más sangrienta que ha visto este reino en toda su historia. Vamos a demostrarles que no se pueden traicionar los principios e ideales de nuestra rebelión. A Applejack la vamos a ahorcar, a Rainbow Dash la vamos a fusilar, por ladrona y asesina. ¡VIVA LA PRINCESA LUNA!

\- ¡VIVA! –respondió gritando el ejército.

\- ¡VIVA LA PRINCESA CADANCE!

\- ¡VIVA!

\- ¡VIVA EQUESTRIA!

\- ¡VIVA!

\- ¡MUERAN RAINBOW DASH Y APPLEJACK!

\- ¡MUERAN!

Al mismo tiempo en Canterlot, los revolucionarios se encontraban comiendo en el salón de gala, mientras eran atendidos por varios ciudadanos de Canterlot. En ese mismo lugar, Saffron y Lemon se encontraban atendiendo a los revolucionarios, aunque también llevaban su cámara fotográfica para tomar fotos. Frente a la mesa donde comían los revolucionarios un unicornios grababa con una cámara de cine el momento.

Los revolucionarios estaban platicando entre ellos para planear su siguiente estrategia, Rainbow Dash le dijo a Applejack que ella regresaría al Noroeste para garantizar su línea de abastecimiento, pero le prometió a Applejack que ella enviaría armas para que esta pudiera luchar en el sur.

La vaquera y Big Macintosh aceptaron la estrategia asintiendo con sus cabezas para después continuar comiendo.

Mientras tanto en Manehattan, Twilight y Sunlight crearon una estrategia mejor planeada donde lo primero sería iniciar una campaña militar para retomar la capital, después acorralar a Applejack y finalmente enfrentar a Rainbow en White Tail Woods.

Una guerra entre dos bandos, entre dos ideologías y entre tres amigas estaba por comenzar, no había marcha atrás, solo el destino y la estrategia de cada bando decidirían quien ganaría esta guerra.

 **Bueno seguidores, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero con ansias sus reviews, recuerden que sus opiniones me motivan a escribir y continuar este fanfic. No olviden que si tienen dudas o preguntas pueden hacerlas a mi pagina de Facebook buscandola como ShieldImagination97. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	14. Capítulo 14: Las Batallas Fratricidas

CAPITULO 14: "Las Batallas Fratricidas"

Habían pasado dos años desde que la guerra entre Revolucionarios y Reformistas había comenzado. Durante todo ese tiempo la estrategia de Twilight y Sunlight dio resultados positivos, los campesinos de Applejack se replegaron en Appleloosa y Dodge Junction mientras que Rainbow Dash concentro sus fuerzas en White Tail Woods, justo el lugar que Twilight quería para enfrentarla. Por otra parte, Canterlot volvió a ser tomada por los Reformistas, pero Light Star sugirió que lo mejor era permanecer en Manehattan hasta que las cosas se calmasen.

Los Reformistas comenzaron a tener bajo su control varias partes de Equestria, incluso Starlight Glimmer con la ayuda de Fleur De Verre logro recuperar el Imperio de Cristal y parte de la zona norte.

Los Revolucionarios en cambio comenzaron a replegarse, algunos incluso desertaron debido al temor que les producía ver como comenzaban a perder el control de territorios importantes, un ejemplo era Autumn Gem, quien no opuso resistencia. Aunque la poni de cristal esperaba que Cadance ordenase ejecutarla, está la perdono la vida.

Durante ese mismo lapso de tiempo, Fleur dio a luz. Para sorpresa de Light Star y de su esposa, se convirtieron en padres de dos potrancas unicornio. A una le pusieron Scarlett y a la otra Esmeralda.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo crecieron, ya no eran tan pequeñas como antes. Sweetie Belle continúo cantando y debido a su talento comenzó a hacer presentaciones en el teatro de Manehattan lo que hizo que Rarity y el resto de su familia se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Apple Bloom en cambio comenzó a involucrarse más en la rebelión y su participación en el Ejercito Libertario Campesino comenzó a ser más activa. Scootaloo por su parte continuo en su papel de tocar la corneta, aprendió rápidamente los toques militares y siempre que Dash le ordenaba un movimiento, ella tocaba la corneta.

La tecnología militar también había mejorado, los pegasos, unicornios y ponis conocieron unas máquinas extrañas llamadas avionetas, construidos para que los terrestres pudieran volar.

Light Star, Luna y Cadance compraron tres de estas máquinas y se las entregaron al capitán Sunlight, pero con la condición de que las usara solo en caso de ser necesario. Dichos aeroplanos estaban equipados con bombas que podían ser arrojadas desde el cielo.

Rainbow Dash, Spitfire y Vapor Trail no se quedaron atrás, por lo que con el dinero que tenían también compraron una avioneta también armada con bombas, el cual consideraron podría ayudarles a sus tropas terrestres a atacar mejor a los guardias reales y a los reformistas. Rainbow incluso bautizo a la avioneta como **"El Tornado de Cloudsdale"**.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en White Tail Woods los combates entre los ejércitos de Dash y Twilight Sparkle eran cada vez más feroces, miles de cuerpos de ambos bandos se encontraban tirados en el lugar, claramente el campo de batalla era un campo de cadáveres. Twilight quería terminar de una vez por todas con Dash, incluso podría decirse que era su principal preocupación, pues Applejack ya estaba siendo enfrentada por Sunlight.

Rainbow se encontraba acompañada por Spitfire en su campamento. La pegaso melena arco iris llevaba puesto un sombrero de campaña café, luego con su casco hizo una línea sobre un dibujo que representaba el campo de batalla.

-Si rompen esta línea, los cortan –dijo Dash viendo a Spitfire.

-Pero… ¿no es eso muy arriesgado? –pregunto Spitfire dudando la estrategia de Dash.

-Hay que atacar por varios frentes Spitfire. Te juro que podemos ganar.

-Pues… yo pienso que sería dejarlo al destino –dijo Spitfire.

Dash sonrió y dijo:

-Conste que tú lo dijiste.

Mientras tanto en el campamento del ejercito de Twilight, la unicornio vistiendo su armadura se encontraba acompañada por otra unicornio azul que ya había apoyado la rebelión cuando esta comenzó. Ambas yeguas estaban viendo un mapa de White Tail Woods.

\- ¿Y qué piensas capitana Twilight? –pregunto la unicornio –estos son los lugares donde han atacado los revolucionarios, la mayoría de las veces han sido derrotados.

-Esa pegaso traidora tiene dos defectos Minuette –dijo Twilight viendo a su compañera –es de corta visión y se cree invencible. Por eso la mejor estrategia es torearla –luego la unicornio morada señalo una parte del mapa y dijo –cuando la atraigas aquí, la voy a recibir desde las trincheras. Con metralla protegida con doble envolvimiento, así es como se ganan las guerras hoy en día, con estrategia. Preparémonos generala Minuette.

La unicornio azul hizo el saludo militar y se fue para comenzar la ofensiva.

Tres horas pasaron, la batalla duro dos horas entre reformistas y revolucionarios. Para el final las fuerzas de Dash fueron derrotadas, mientras que los guardias reales de Twilight ganaron teniendo pocas bajas.

En el campamento de Dash, la pegaso de melena arco iris se encontraba curando a Vapor Trail, quien tenía su ala derecha herida. Rainbow le echo alcohol al ala mientras que la pegaso esbozaba un rostro de dolor por la herida que había recibido, luego Dash le puso una venda.

-La dejaron como saco de golpear compañera –dijo Dash –pero que les hacen los balazos a los nuestros.

-Nomas cosquillas mi generala –dijo Vapor sonriendo valientemente.

Dash asintió aprobando la respuesta de la pegaso, luego le dijo:

-Mi generala Vapor Trail, dígame como está la cosa allá.

-Pues mire mi generala, nuestros escuadrones aéreos no alcanzan rebasar la línea. Y estos malditos unicornios se esconden en agujeros que hay en la tierra, así que es más difícil derrotarlos. Y si aterrizamos y nos acercamos un poquito mire –dijo Vapor señalando su ala –a pura metralla.

-Así que aparte de ratas –dijo Rainbow enojada –y cobardes, ahora se volvieron topos. Una cosa le garantizo mi generala, cruzando esa línea de fuego, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pues entonces hay que seguirle dando –dijo Vapor.

\- ¿Cuántos halcones necesita? –pregunto Dash.

-Pues… con cien estará bien –respondió la pegaso.

Rainbow sonrió y dijo:

-Mejor le voy a dar ciento cincuenta.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto confundida Vapor.

-Sí, pero túndales –Rainbow volteo y vio que Vapor estaba con una mirada de preocupación, ante esto le dijo –O que, ¿me vas a abandonar solo por este rasguño?

-Claro que no mi generala, primero me desangro antes de dejar de pelear.

-Así se habla –dijo Dash chocando sus cascos con la pegaso. Luego se levantaron y Dash dijo –vamos, que hay muchos topos que matar.

Las dos pegasos comenzaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de Twilight, la unicornio morada se encontraba desenvolviendo un mapa con su magia mientras era acompañada por Minuette quien le dijo:

-Es un campo de cadáveres capitana, no nos dan tiempo ni siquiera de sepultarlos –Minuette vio que Twilight solo observaba el mapa, por lo que le dijo –no se puede dar un paso sin pisar un cuerpo o patear a una rata. Y lamento informarle que los revolucionarios se están llevando la mejor parte, su artillería es muy certera.

-Es que ya está con ellos Spitfire –dijo Twilight –la única que tiene buena puntería. Lo importante es: ¿Los estamos llevando a dónde queremos?

-Afirmativo capitana Twilight –respondió Minuette –pero nuestras fuerzas están cansadas, cansadas de desplazarse, de cavar trincheras, no entienden porque… no damos un golpe vigoroso, con los wonderbolts.

-Contéstales con la verdad –dijo Twilight viendo seriamente a la unicornio azul –porque nos acribillarían. A ti menos que a nadie tengo que explicarte que en eso de pelear en el cielo, Dash y los suyos son muy superiores.

-Creo que nos quieren madrugar –dijo Minuette viendo hacia el campo de batalla –reconocimiento informa que han doblado sus fuerzas. Los ubicaron ahí –señalo Minuette –ahí enfrente.

-Se acerca la batalla que estábamos esperando –dijo Twilight viendo hacia donde la unicornio señalaba –anuncia que necesitamos a todas las tropas. Que avancen lento y sin ser vistos. Quiero esa cadena de tiradores preparados en sus trincheras, y organice una defensa de infantería para mañana al amanecer.

\- ¿Cuántos?

-Quinientos.

Minuette se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de fuerzas que pedía Twilight, por lo que ella poniendo un rostro de preocupación pregunto:

\- ¿Van a morir?

-No todos –respondió Twilight –pero no hay de otra. Si no atraemos al enemigo, las trincheras no son efectivas. Rainbow tiene que pensar que estamos desesperadas.

-Pero… si lo estamos.

-Ya lo sé Minuette –dijo Twilight perdiendo la paciencia –pero debe pensar que lo estamos aún más todavía. Anda, ve a cumplir la orden.

Minuette hizo un saludo militar y se fue de ahí a cumplir la orden, Twilight por su parte atrajo una jarra que tenía agua y se limpió sus cascos delanteros además de echarse un poco de agua en su rostro debido al calor que sentía.

Lejos de ahí, en el campo de batalla, un grupo de guardias reales unicornio se encontraban disparando una ametralladora hacia el cielo, pues la avioneta de Rainbow Dash que era conducido por un unicornio se encontraba bombardeando algunas de sus posiciones.

Después de unos segundos, uno de los disparos de la ametralladora dio en el blanco y la avioneta comenzó a sacar humo de la parte de atrás, lo que obligo que el piloto unicornio se alejara del campo de batalla para aterrizar de emergencia, pero para desgracia del piloto la avioneta termino estrellándose y él murió en el mismo instante.

La tarde llego, en el campamento, Rainbow se encontraba viendo a través de unos binoculares el campo de batalla. De repente Spitfire se acercó llevando una alforja y le dijo:

-Rainbow, tumbaron nuestra avioneta. Pero alcanzo a dar parte –Spitfire saco de su alforja una hoja de papel y leyéndola le dijo –la capitana Twilight Sparkle está desesperada, nuestras bombas le rompieron la línea de abastecimiento y se ha quedado sin agua, tiene que moverse.

La pegaso azul tomo el papel para leerlo. Por un lado, estaba enojada por haber perdido su avioneta, pero por el otro estaba feliz de haber escuchado por fin una buena noticia de que la suerte se inclinaba a su favor. Luego sonriendo volteo a ver a sus tropas terrestres y aéreas y les dijo:

-Mis revolucionarios, la traidora de Twilight lleva un mes huyendo como la cobarde que es. Escabulléndose como zorra para no dar pelea. ¿Pero que creen compañeros? Se le acabo el agua. Mis generales y generalas, prepárense para darle rienda suelta a todo ese enojo y coraje, para acabar con esta bola de traidores. ¡MUERA TWILIGHT!

\- ¡MUERA! –gritaron los soldados apoyando a Dash

\- ¡VIVA LA REVOLUCION!

\- ¡VIVA!

Dash volteo a ver a Spitfire y sonriéndole le dijo:

-Ahora si vamos a darle hasta por debajo de la lengua.

Las dos pegasos se fueron a sus casas de campaña mientras sus soldados preparaban cañones y armas para la batalla que se acercaba.

Un nuevo día llego, la batalla comenzó y los cañones de Twilight comenzaron a disparar a los unicornios y ponis de tierra que se acercaban para atacar a su ejército de guardias reales, la mayoría de ellos cayeron, pero los pocos siguieron adelante para cumplir su misión.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, Vapor Trail acompañado por los pegasos que le había dado Rainbow Dash se dirigía hacia unas trincheras. Debido a que no podía volar señalo hacia el frente con su casco derecho y grito:

\- ¡ADELANTE CHICOS! ¡NO SE ME RAJEN!

Los unicornios de la guardia real que estaban en la trinchera salían y con sus fusiles disparaban a los pegasos para matarlos. Los pegasos disparaban también pero no lograban herir a ningún guardia por lo que aterrizaron y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los unicornios. Pero el destino hizo que aun en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los pegasos fueran derrotados, Vapor Trail al ver esto se fue corriendo de ahí escapando del campo de batalla.

En otra parte un grupo de unicornios revolucionarios iban ganando y disparaban contra varios guardias reales, aunque también recibían bajas con los cañonazos que les caían arriba.

En otra parte, un grupo de guardias reales se escondieron en una zanja al ver que un grupo de pegasos aterrizaban y caminaban por una vereda, en cuanto estos estuvieron cerca los guardias reales les dispararon y comenzaron a luchar tanto con armas como cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso un guardia después de golpear a uno de los pegasos comenzó a apalear con su rifle al pegaso hasta matarlo.

Los pegasos debido a que volaban casi cerca del suelo, los guardias reales les caían desde pequeños montículos que estaban en el terreno para tumbarlos y posteriormente golpearlos o clavarles cuchillos en el pecho.

En el campamento de Twilight, la unicornio estaba viendo el mapa y señalándolo dijo molesta:

-Tomaron este flanco en la mañana con sus pegasos, si se apoderan de los sauces vamos a perder toda esta guarnición.

-Capitana –dijo un guardia real –le informo que el ala izquierda está bajo ataque de gravedad.

De repente un guardia le dio un telegrama a Minuette que estaba también reunida con Twilight. La unicornio la tomo y leyéndola dijo:

-Llego parque, incendiaron la estación de Smokey Mountains, se combate todavía en el pueblo Starker, cortaron telégrafos y destruyeron todos los puentes.

Twilight tomo un respiro tratando de calmarse al escuchar las malas noticias y luego dijo:

-Estamos atrapados, vamos a necesitar todas las tropas de refresco. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

-Mis soldados resisten aquí –respondió Minuette nerviosa y señalando el mapa –en la hacienda de Santa Ágata, pido su autorización para mover y reubicar nuestro cuartel a sus proximidades. Hay buena visibilidad y…

De repente una explosión interrumpió la plática, los tres unicornios voltearon y vieron como una bala de cañón había caído en su campamento, lo cual puso a todos en alerta. Twilight al ver esto volteo a ver a Minuette y asustada le dijo:

-Autorizado.

Los ponis se levantaron y se fueron mientras que un grupo de guardias reales recogían los mapas.

Twilight se paró y vio a través de un telescopio como un grupo numeroso de pegasos se acercaba para atacar. La unicornio negó con la cabeza y luego viendo a un guardia que estaba a su lado le dijo:

-Esta batalla la tiene ganada Rainbow, lo único que me tranquiliza es que seguramente ella no lo sabe.

Twilight volvió a ver a través del telescopio y vio como los pegasos se acercaban volando mientras disparaban sus rifles y atacaban. Luego volteo a otra parte y vio como un grupo de unicornios revolucionarios andaban cargando unos cañones.

-Esa carga que viene de ahí, ¿es de artillería? –pregunto Twilight dándole el telescopio al guardia unicornio.

-Si mi capitana –dijo el guardia preocupado viendo a través del telescopio –y preparándose para atacar, tenemos que refugiarnos.

De repente al grito de fuego de un unicornio revolucionario, los cañones comenzaron a disparar y el primer disparo cayó en una casa de campaña, un segundo disparo cayo más cerca de Twilight y sus acompañantes, por lo que la unicornio grito:

\- ¡VAMONOS! ¡VAMONOS!

Twilight y el resto de los guardias comenzaron a huir para ponerse a salvo, de repente otro cañón disparo y la bala cayó detrás de Twilight y sus acompañantes. La bala cayo tan cerca que Twilight y sus acompañantes salieron volando por los aires.

Luego de caer en el suelo, Twilight comenzó a sobarse la cabeza y a recuperar el conocimiento. Ella sintió un dolor fuerte en su pata trasera izquierda, trato de levantarse y comenzó a cojear, luego volteo y vio que la mitad de su pata izquierda estaba totalmente destrozada, la sangre chorreaba y el hueso estaba roto y expuesto.

Asustada por cómo estaba su cuerpo, ilumino su cuerno y atrajo la pistola que estaba cerca de un guardia muerto, la preparo y se apuntó la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas corrían y daba un grito de horror.

\- ¡MI CAPITANA! ¡TRANQUILA CAPITANA! –grito otro guardia unicornio que también había recuperado el conocimiento mientras le quitaba la pistola con su magia y abrazaba a Twilight quien seguía gritando y llorando por el dolor y por ver su pata destrozada. El guardia volvió a gritar - ¡TRANQUILA MI CAPITANA!

-D-Dile… a las princesas y al P-Primer Ministro… q-que caí cumpliendo con mi deber… -murmuro Twilight adolorida y sin ganas de vivir para después volver a gritar de dolor.

\- ¡TRANQUILA MI CAPITANA! –grito nuevamente el guardia para tranquilizar a la unicornio, después viendo a varios lados grito - ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

Un guardia llego corriendo al escuchar los gritos del guardia.

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡AL TREN! ¡VAMOS A LLEVARLA AL TREN! –grito el guardia a su compañero.

Ambos unicornios cargaron a la unicornio que lloraba y gritaba de dolor. Mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla, un trozo de la pata de Twilight se quedaba en el suelo rodeado de sangre.

Mientras tanto en el campamento de Rainbow, Vapor Trail se acercó con el ala vendada a Rainbow que se encontraba examinando un mapa y le dijo:

-Mi generala, logramos cruzar, pero de nada sirvió. Apenas pasamos y nos encontramos con otra, y después con otra, y para colmo salieron soldados de refresco por atrás –luego casi llorando dijo –pura sangre mi generala. No debimos haber cruzado esa línea, n-nos quedamos ahí atrapados, yo me logre escapar de puro milagro.

Rainbow se quedó pensando por un momento y luego ordeno:

-Ataquen por dos frentes.

\- ¿Esta segura generala? –pregunto preocupada Vapor.

-Como que me llamo Rainbow Dash, que en esta cargada ganamos.

-Está bien –dijo Vapor confiando en Rainbow, luego grito - ¡LIBERTAD!

-De peores hemos salido Vapor, ¡ADELANTE!

-Si mi generala –dijo Vapor para después irse de ahí a cumplir la orden.

Rainbow se quedó sola con una actitud pensativa, se sentía insegura, pues nunca antes había visto una batalla tan difícil, además de que ya no confiaba mucho en sus decisiones que hasta ahora solo le habían producido bajas a su tropa.

La noche llego y en Appleloosa, Applejack acompañaba a Apple Bloom para ver un espectáculo de rodeo que había organizado el pueblo para entretener a los campesinos. Durante esos dos años, los campesinos habían luchado y llegando a tener victorias importantes, pero debido a que las armas y balas comenzaron a escasear las derrotas eran cada vez mayores.

\- ¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS SEÑORES! –grito el presentador del rodeo que vestía sombrero vaquero - ¡LA COMPETENCIA VA A COMENZAR! ¡DIEZ MONEDAS AL BLANCO! ¡DIEZ MONEDAS AL COLORADO!

La música de un grupo de música vaquera comenzó a tocar mientras varios campesinos de la tropa de Applejack apostaban mientras observaban la competencia de apilar paja. Apple Bloom estaba sonriendo, incluso Applejack se alegró de ver a la potranca feliz y contenta. De repente un campesino le entrego a Applejack un telegrama a Applejack, quien lo tomo y después de leerlo le dijo al campesino:

-Cuida a Apple Bloom, voy a hablar con los demás.

El campesino asintió y se colocó al lado de la hermanita de Applejack mientras que esta se alejó para reunirse con Big Mac y el resto de sus generales para hablar sobre el telegrama que le había llegado.

Al llegar Applejack, los generales y generalas se levantaron en señal de respeto, ella les mostro el telegrama. Los presentes se sentaron y uno de estos que era un poni terrestre amarillo ámbar, melena larga naranja ámbar, vestido con chaleco marrón y sombrero vaquero vio a Applejack y le dijo:

-La generala Dash solo está pensando en ella. Yo le entro, pero con el parque que nos prometió.

\- ¿Qué no oíste Braeburn? –regaño Big Mac al poni terrestre –les están pegando muy duro, necesitan refuerzos –luego volteo a ver a Applejack y dijo –las batallas que se están dando allá en White Tail Woods van a decidir nuestra revolución.

-No seas tonto Big –dijo Braeburn –no podemos traspasar la línea de defensa de Sunlight. ¿Qué paso hace tres días en Baltimare? Nos mataron a muchos.

\- ¿Dónde está el parque que nos prometieron? –pregunto una poni terrestre amarillo pálido y melena rosa con líneas rosa claro –los reformistas tienen harto armamento.

-Yo digo que vayamos Apple Bumpkin –dijo Big Mac viendo a la poni.

-No podemos desplazar la cantidad de ponis que la generala Dash necesita –dijo Applejack a su hermano. Los ponis se miraron sorprendidos ante la decisión de Applejack. La vaquera dijo –nos quedamos a pelear aquí, es mi última palabra.

Los tres ponis tomaron un respiro de resignación, ellos querían ayudar a Dash, pero ante la decisión de Applejack no podían hacer nada. Además de que la decisión parecía prudente, pues no tenían muchas armas. Applejack regreso para volver con Apple Bloom, mientras que los tres ponis se fueron a sus casas de campaña a descansar.

Mientras tanto en el interior del vagón de un tren, Twilight se encontraba con un dispositivo en su cuerno para bloquear su magia. La yegua estaba acompañada por un guardia unicornio mientras que dos doctores unicornio le limpiaban su pata trasera izquierda con algodones y alcohol.

La unicornio chillaba de dolor, pues no soportaba el tratamiento que le hacían, incluso el dispositivo de su cuerno se le había colocado para evitar que Twilight atacara a los doctores, escapara o peor aún volviera a intentar suicidarse.

\- ¡MATAME ROBINSON! ¡MATAME! –suplicaba Twilight llorando al guardia unicornio.

\- ¡AGUANTE CAPITANA! ¡AGUANTE! –le grito el guardia tratando de motivar a la unicornio.

El guardia levanto la mirada y vio a uno de los doctores. El doctor negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

-Vamos a tener que amputar la parte afectada. En cuanto cicatrice le pondremos una prótesis.

Twilight quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras del doctor, ella no quería perder una parte de su cuerpo, y mucho menos que la reemplazaran con una parte de metal o madera. Ella prefería morir que vivir así.

Twilight comenzó a llorar, mientras el doctor atraía una sierra para cortar la mitad de la pata trasera izquierda de la unicornio que estaba totalmente desecha y sin un pedazo.

Las horas pasaron, era ya la media noche y en White Tail Woods, los revolucionarios y la guardia real continuaban luchando en una batalla a muerte que parecía no tenía fin.

Para esos momentos, Dash se veía visiblemente preocupada, pues el número de muertos de su tropa superaba ya bastante a la de los guardias reales. Scootaloo estaba detrás de ella con su sombrero salacot y su corneta también con un rostro de preocupación por su hermana mayor y la situación que estaba viviendo.

El sonido de los cañones se escuchaba lejano y las chispas que producían las balas al caer podía verse en medio de la oscuridad, la única compañía que tenían ambos bandos era la luna y las estrellas.

Vapor Trail se colocó junto a Scootaloo mientras era acompañada por una pegaso blanca y melena rosa con franjas verdes. Vapor Trail se recargaba en esta pegaso, pues la pegaso estaba herida de su pata trasera izquierda, sus dos alas estaban vendadas, y su pata trasera delantera también estaba herida y vendada, ante ese estado Vapor no podía caminar bien.

-M-Mi generala –dijo Vapor Trail con dolor mientras que Dash solo la ignoraba pues estaba viendo como los cañonazos estaban cada vez más cerca –volvimos a cruzar la segunda línea, tal y como usted lo indico y acabaron con casi todos los halcones. Mis soldados ya no pueden pelear.

-Me lleva la tristeza –dijo Dash con melancolía sin voltear a ver a la pegaso –paso lo irremediable. S-Scootaloo toca retirada.

Scootaloo estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana, pues nunca la había visto en un estado así y mucho menos que aceptara la derrota. Ella había conocido a Dash como una pegaso sin miedo y que no aceptaba perder.

Rainbow volteo enojada al no escuchar el toque de corneta de su hermana y le grito molesta:

\- ¡SCOOTALOO! ¡TOCA RETIRADA!

Scootaloo se quedó en shock, pues nunca Rainbow le había gritado de esa manera. Vapor Trail estaba molesta por la actitud de Rainbow, pero luego vio a Scootaloo y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Niña… toca la retirada.

-N-No me la sé Rainbow Dash –dijo Scootaloo nerviosa por la presión que había sobre ella –nunca le hemos tocado y… pensé que nunca la tocaríamos...

La pegaso blanca que cargaba a Vapor le quito la corneta a Scootaloo que se quedó en silencio. Después comenzó a tocar el toque de retirada para indicar que toda la tropa debía dejar de pelear y retirarse lejos del campo de batalla.

Mientras la pegaso tocaba, las chispas de los cañonazos seguían viéndose a lo lejos. La tropa comenzó a replegarse y a huir. Scootaloo agacho la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero que le había dado Rainbow Dash mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. A la potranca no le dolía tanto que su hermana le gritara, le dolía el ver que su hermana era derrotada.

Rainbow Dash también se quitó su sombrero de campaña café, luego de unos segundos comenzó a llorar. La pegaso lloraba su derrota, no podía creer que su ex amiga Twilight, la "cerebrito" como la llamaba ella le hubiera ganado a su ejército que se supone era superior a la guardia real. Aunque también sabía que no solo era la culpa de Twilight, pues ella con sus pésimas estrategias y su necedad la habían llevado a ese fracaso que sin duda alguna la ponía en una situación difícil.

Mientras tanto en un vagón de tren, acostada en una cama y con un rostro de dolor, Twilight se encontraba llorando por la pérdida de la mitad de su pata trasera izquierda que estaba vendada. De repente alguien abrió la puerta del vagón para después tocar la puerta. Twilight volteo y vio que era Minuette.

-Pásale Minuette –dijo Twilight. La unicornio azul se acercó y Twilight le dijo –siéntate.

Minuette atrajo una silla que estaba dentro del vagón y se sentó junto a la cama mientras veía como Twilight hacia una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Minuette.

-Mejor dime que pasa Minuette –respondió Twilight un poco molesta, pues no quería volver a tocar el tema de su pata.

-Es… honroso felicitarte por la reciente victoria. Dash perdió más de diez mil soldados –Twilight volteo a ver a Minuette. Esta continúo hablando –se dispersaron sus fuerzas. Capturamos casi íntegros sus… pertrechos, desertaron casi todos…

-O sea que les partimos la cara, para acabar pronto, ¿o no generala Minuette? –dijo Twilight para después reír un poco, pues esta noticia le hacía sentir que perder parte de su pata no fue en vano.

-Le renuevo… la seguridad de mi subordinación, de mi afecto –dijo Minuette.

\- ¿Matamos a Rainbow Dash? –pregunto Twilight.

-No, lamentablemente huyo.

-Está bien –dijo Twilight con resignación.

Para después acostarse y cerrar los ojos, Twilight sentía una gran paz, pues consideraba que había cumplido su objetivo y que con esta derrota prácticamente la paz regresaría a Equestria muy pronto.

Lejos de ahí en la estación de Smokey Mountains, Rainbow iba platicando con Spitfire. Las dos pegasos estaban platicando entre ellas respecto a la derrota que habían tenido en White Tail Woods mientras ambas se dirigían al tren para abordarlo.

-Nos jugamos una apuesta generala Spitfire, y nos tocó la de perder –dijo Dash con tristeza y enojo –todo por culpa de esos malditos desgraciados topos y sus ametralladoras, nos causaron muchas bajas. No sabe cómo me arrepiento de no haber cortado su línea de abastecimiento antes de tiempo, sino otro gallo nos hubiera cantado.

-Mi generala –dijo Spitfire viendo a Dash –perdimos una batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi generala –dijo Dash -por eso necesito que busque aliados y muchos que estén de acuerdo con nuestra causa allá en Griffonstone, y sobretodo que no reconozcan a Light Star. Mientras yo me quedo aquí organizando a mi tropa, más adelante nos juntamos y seguimos con la lucha, porque Equestria no se merece esta bola de sinvergüenzas en el gobierno.

-Así será mi generala Dash.

Rainbow le dio un abrazo a Spitfire, quien respondió igualmente con el mismo afecto que daba Dash. Para Spitfire, Rainbow paso de ser una simple compañera de batalla a convertirse en casi una hermana.

Rainbow dejo de abrazar a Spitfire y se dirigió al tren. Spitfire se quedó pensando durante unos segundos sobre cómo iba a llegar a Griffonstone para buscar apoyo para la causa revolucionara.

-Mi generala Spitfire –dijo Dash haciendo que la pegaso saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara a verla –vaya usted con Celestia, que yo en el tártaro quedo.

Dash hizo un saludo militar mientras que Spitfire hizo lo mismo. Luego la pegaso de melena arco iris subió a un vagón del tren y colocándose en el techo grito:

\- ¡ADELANTE MAQUINA!

El tren respondió con el silbato y comenzó a avanzar, por su parte Spitfire camino hacia otro lado para después abrir las alas y emprender el vuelo con el fin de llevar a cabo la misión que Rainbow le había dado.

Las horas pasaron, eran las cinco de la mañana de un nuevo día y la oscuridad seguía presente. En Appleloosa, Applejack se encontraba junto con Big Mac, Braeburn y Apple Bumpkin alrededor de una fogata. Sus ultima esperanzas de que el armamento prometido por Dash les llegara estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

De repente un campesino le entrego un telegrama a Applejack. El campesino tenía un rostro de preocupación al momento de que le entrego a la vaquera el mensaje. Applejack tomo el papel y luego de leerlo volteo a ver a sus tres familiares y les dijo:

-Derrotaron a Dash. Light Star se nos va a dejar venir con todo, prepárense, nos vamos para las colinas.

-No nos podemos ir prima –dijo Braeburn –aquí están nuestras tierras.

-Braeburn –dijo Applejack colocando su casco sobre Braeburn –cuando van a entender que la tierra no nos pertenece, nosotros le pertenecemos a ella, para como vienen las cosas allá arriba la defendemos mejor.

Braeburn se quedo sin palabras y solo asintió con la cabeza. Applejack sonrio y luego viendo a su hermano le dijo:

-Despierta a Apple Bloom, que nos vamos.

Big Mac asintió y cada uno de los cuatro líderes fueron a despertar a sus soldados para empacar sus cosas e irse de Appleloosa. El objetivo era que, a partir de ahora, Applejack y su ejército, o lo que quedaba de él, se iban a refugiar en Macintosh Hills para combatir al gobierno como guerrilleros.

El sol comenzó a salir, en el interior de la alcaldía de Manehattan, Light Star acompañada por su esposa Fleur, Rarity y las princesas se encontraba levitando una copa de vino y brindando con varios ponis, pegasos y unicornios empresarios, aristócratas o inversionistas. Era un día de fiesta, pues la noticia de la derrota de Dash y su huida, y el abandono de Appleloosa por parte de Applejack y su ejército dejaba en claro que el bando Reformista había ganado y que ahora la paz y la tranquilidad regresarían nuevamente al reino.

Luna y Cadance estaban felices con la noticia, pues al enterarse que Dash y Applejack no habían muerto las tranquilizaba de que todavía estas tuvieran la oportunidad de reformarse.

Rarity compartía el mismo sentimiento, pues no quería que sus amigas siguieran divididas, además de que si se reconciliaban quizás volverían a ser el mismo grupo de chicas que compartían aventuras contra criaturas mágicas o aprendiendo sobre la amistad.

Sunlight también estaba en la fiesta, aunque a diferencia de los demás, el capitán de la guardia veía a Applejack como una amenaza latente y que debía ser exterminada o capturada para que enfrentara sus cargos. Sunlight era un gran amigo de los hacendados y empresarios de la zona sur de Equestria, y estos le habían pedido que hablara con Light Star para que este le autorizase perseguir a Applejack y exterminarla para pacificar la zona.

Sunlight se acercó a Light Star que estaba hablando con Fancy Pants y brindando. El guardia unicornio se acercó y le dijo:

-Señor Primer Ministro –el guardia choco su copa de vino con la de Light Star –mi más respetuoso afecto y felicitaciones. Está en boca de todos que usted Light Star ha librado al reino de ladronas.

-Muchas gracias capitán Sunlight –dijo el unicornio sonriendo, luego volteo a ver a Fleur y le hizo la seña de que lo dejara hablar en privado con el guardia real. En cuanto Fleur se fue, Light Star le dijo a Sunlight –yo también estoy al corriente de sus méritos en las recientes batallas.

-No hay nada que agradecer –dijo Sunlight -yo solo cumplo con mi deber. Y dígame, ¿Usted y sus majestades están listos para volver a la capital?

-No –respondió riéndose el unicornio –solo en el mar la vida es más sabrosa. Además, hay que esperar a que se calmen las aguas –Light Star cambio su tono de humor a uno serio y dijo -Una de nuestras más recientes princesas regreso y ya vio usted como le fue, lo llamo la Lección Celestia. Y acuérdese que las calles de Canterlot apestan a revolucionarios y campesinos –Light Star bebió un poco de su copa de vino.

-Señor –dijo Sunlight –aprovechando y si no es mucho abuso, me gustaría confesarle que aceptaría gustoso la misión de ir tras Applejack.

Light Star se quedó mirando seriamente a Sunlight y le dijo:

-Si sabe que sus majestades quieren reformar a esa poni, ¿verdad?

-Por favor Primer Ministro –dijo Sunlight tratando de convencer a Light Star -si Rainbow fue capaz de dejar sin una pata a su amiga Twilight, ¿Qué le hace pensar que Applejack es diferente? Recuerde aquel dicho de Mexicolt que dice: Quien con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña.

\- ¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Que deberíamos perseguir a Applejack, no creo que se reforme. A ella no le interesa más que su lucha por la tierra y dudo que quiera negociar con usted o con Twilight. Además, los inversionistas, hacendados, granjeros y empresarios lo ven como una amenaza latente.

\- ¿Y solo porque ellos lo dicen debemos perseguirla? Además, usted sabe que sus majestades nunca aceptarían una propuesta así.

-Usted es el Primer Ministro señor Light Star, eso lo hace igual de importante como sus majestades. Además, recuerde que antes de que licenciado Carvajal dejara el trono y se lo devolviera la princesa Luna, acordaron de que el trono es de las princesas, pero las decisiones de estado deben ser tomados por el Primer Ministro, o sea usted.

Light Star tomo un respiro, pues no sabía que decisión tomar. Por un lado, estaba de acuerdo con Sunlight respecto a la amenaza que representaba Applejack, pero el otro le preocupaba la reacción que tendrían Twilight, Rarity y las princesas si se enterasen de la situación legal en que se había metido Applejack.

\- ¿Conoce usted la región? –pregunto Light Star al guardia.

Sunlight asintió con la cabeza.

-No sabe el problema en el que se está metiendo señor Sunlight –dijo Light Star, luego viendo con seriedad al guardia le dijo –le encomendare la misión de acabar con las fuerzas campesinas, pero debe prometerme que usted lo discutirá con sus majestades, con Twilight y con Rarity, si estas acceden, adelante, podrá exterminar a la traidora.

-Si señor –dijo Sunlight haciendo el saludo militar.

Light Star levito su copa y luego viendo a los invitados dijo:

-Propongo un brindis, ¡POR LA PAZ!

\- ¡POR LA PAZ! –respondieron los presentes.

La fiesta siguió, en las ciudades del reino, los equestrianos sentían que finalmente la paz llegaría. Para Light Star la derrota de Dash y Applejack significaba que ahora no habría ninguna nueva rebelión y mucho menos una guerra interna más. El objetivo ahora era recuperar la unidad, para ello Light Star tiene un plan político que podría poner fin al conflicto interno.

 **Bueno amigos pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, todavía nos falta mucha historia por recorrer y se vienen momentos interesantes. Espero con ansias que dejen sus reviews, ya que estos me motivan a continuar escribiendo para ustedes. Les recuerdo que tambien pueden buscarme en Facebook y Twitter como ShieldImagination97. Sin mas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	15. Capítulo 15: La Refundación de Equestria

CAPITULO 15: "La Refundación de Equestria"

Había pasado un año desde la derrota de los revolucionarios. Las ciudades, pueblos y villas de Equestria comenzaron a pacificarse poco a poco, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que los habitantes de Equestria se sintieran más seguros y con ello la estabilidad social comenzara a recuperarse.

Applejack seguía atrincherada con su ejército en las colinas, selvas y bosques del sur, ahí siguieron con la guerra, pero ahora como un movimiento guerrillero que atacaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Sin embargo, las pérdidas fueron enormes y tristes para la vaquera.

Big Macintosh, Braeburn y Apple Bumpkin habían muerto en una emboscada al intentar atacar un pueblo cercano a Dodge Junction. La pérdida fue dolorosa y en lugar de querer buscar una reconciliación con la guardia, el odio de Applejack hacia las princesas, a Light Star y a Twilight aumento.

Rainbow Dash en cambio continúo peleando durante unos meses más, pero la guardia real comenzó a derrotarla cada vez más seguido, lo que obligo a la pegaso de melena arco iris a convertirse también en una guerrillera como su amiga Applejack.

Spitfire en cambio no consiguió el apoyo de Griffonstone, pues tanto el gobierno como los ciudadanos de ese país no querían apoyar a los revolucionarios, ya que consideraban que estos habían arruinado la paz que se había obtenido con la caída de Moon Black. La pegaso regreso e incluso con algunos pocos pegasos intento pelear en Rainbow Falls contra la guardia, pero fue vencida y hecha presa. Luna pidió que se le perdonase la vida, pero la guardia real le dijo que Spitfire al ser parte de la milicia, debía ser juzgada. Al final fue declarada culpable por los cargos de robo, asesinato a civiles y deslealtad a la princesa Luna, por lo que fue fusilada en Rainbow Falls para después ser enterrada en ese mismo lugar.

Vapor Trail tuvo un destino peor. La pegaso se curó de sus heridas y junto con algunos miembros de la tropa de Dash llevaba un cargamento de oro para poder comprar armas en Griffonstone. Debido a que las líneas férreas estaban ocupadas y vigiladas por los guardias reales, se decidió que Vapor junto con otros pegasos llevaría el cargamento por aire. El problema se presentó cuando al volar con una carga tan pesada y sin detenerse a descansar, ella y otros pegasos cayeron en Neighagra Falls, donde terminaron ahogándose. El cuerpo de Vapor fue recuperado por un ex revolucionario que vivía en Cloudsdale y lo sepulto en un pueblo debajo de la ciudad.

Por otra parte, Sunlight presento la propuesta de perseguir a Applejack a Luna, Cadance, Rarity y Twilight. Las cuatro no querían perseguir a la vaquera como una delincuente. Luna propuso que una comitiva encabezada por Fancy Pants fuera al sur a hablar con la vaquera para ver si esta aun consideraba reconciliarse. El resultado de la comitiva fue devastador, pues Fancy Pants fue asesinado por órdenes de Applejack junto con toda su comitiva. Los cuerpos fueron colgados en arboles de manzanas a las afueras de Appleloosa y con el mensaje de que Applejack seguiría peleando para vengar a su hermano y a todos sus soldados caídos. Twilight, Luna, Cadance y Rarity no pudieron creer la noticia y con un gran dolor en sus corazones, aceptaron que Sunlight llevara a cabo la expedición para cazar a Applejack y en su caso darle muerte.

Twilight logro tener la prótesis para su pata, con los meses comenzó a acostumbrarse a caminar con ella. Poco a poco volvió a sonreír y con ganas de vivir. Incluso su madre Twilight Velvet se alegró de que su hija ya no quisiera quitarse la vida o vivir en medio de la depresión y la tristeza. Twilight siguió con su cargo de capitana, aunque eso no la alejo de los asuntos políticos.

Luna y Cadance regresaron a Canterlot en cuanto se comprobó que la ciudad era nuevamente segura. Cadance quería regresar al Imperio de Cristal para gobernar a sus súbditos, pero Luna le dijo que por el momento permaneciera en Canterlot, pues al parecer las leyes de Equestria estaban a punto de cambiar.

Chrysalis y Agnes por su parte fueron enviadas a la Penitenciaria Perseus hasta que la situación jurídica de ambas se determinase, pues al parecer los changelings de Night Town que habían sido esclavizados por Moon Black comenzaban a exigir que su antiguo reino les fuera devuelto y que dejase de ser una colonia de Equestria, además de que querían a su reina y a su princesa de regreso. Para mala fortuna de estos, eso no sería posible hasta que las leyes se modificaran, pues la Constitución de Equestria al ser modificada por Box y Black Heart los consideraba como una raza inferior y sin derechos.

Rarity, Sweetie Belle y su familia también regresaron a Canterlot, Rarity abrió su nueva boutique, su familia su restaurante y Sweetie Belle comenzó a actuar en el Teatro Princesa Platinum como solista.

Light Star por su parte continuo bajo el cargo de Primer Ministro, aunque de forma interina, pues al parecer se tendrían que modificar ciertas leyes para hacer legal el cargo y la nueva forma de gobierno.

El unicornio consideraba que debía hacerse una nueva constitución, pues la que había sido creada por los fundadores era obsoleta y los artículos modificados por Black Heart y Box la habían convertido en letra muerta, además de que tanto Luna como Cadance apoyaban la idea al ver que la constitución ya no se adaptaba a los nuevos tiempos. Las princesas y Light Star convocaron a unas elecciones en las principales ciudades y pueblos de Equestria con el fin de que se eligieran a los diputados que formaran parte del congreso constituyente para poder crear la nueva constitución.

El ánimo de los habitantes fue enorme, pues de inmediato se crearon dos partidos políticos fuertes, uno era el Partido Demócrata y el otro era el Partido Republicano. Aunque también había otros tres partidos pequeños, estos tres partidos eran: el Partido Unidad Equestriana, el Partido Libertario de Equestria y el Partido Conservemos Equestria.

Al final de las elecciones, los resultados fueron:

40 diputados constituyentes del Partido Demócrata.

30 diputados constituyentes del Partido Republicano.

10 diputados constituyentes del Partido Libertario de Equestria.

5 diputados constituyentes del Partido Unidad Equestriana.

3 diputados constituyentes del Partido Conservemos Equestria.

El sitio acordado para llevar a cabo el congreso fue en Filly Delphia, que se consideraba era la única ciudad que no había sido tan devastada por la rebelión y la guerra que vendría después. Aunque también se presentaron otras tres ciudades candidatas para ser la sede que fueron San Franciscolt, Baltimare y Trottingham.

El congreso estaba conformado tanto por yeguas como potros, había obreros, ex revolucionarios, campesinos, empresarios, etc. Aunque también no faltaron aristócratas y ex guardias reales que habían apoyado los regímenes de Black Heart, Box y Moon Black, quienes iban al congreso con el fin de proteger sus intereses personales, incluso algunos diputados se mostraron disgustados al ver a estos personajes que consideraban deberían ser desterrados o encarcelados.

Uno de estos era el Doctor Mind, el responsable de torturar a Celestia durante su secuestro y que había sido parte del gobierno de Black Heart. El unicornio psicólogo aprovecho la convocatoria para volver al terreno político y de alguna manera asegurar sus intereses. Mind llego a la diputación por el Partido Conservemos Equestria.

Los diputados se reunieron en el Teatro Princesa Celestia ubicado en la ciudad de Filly Delphia. A pesar de que eran de diferentes partidos, en el interior del mueble se formaron dos frentes:

Uno era el frente aristócrata y conservador que era formado por los diputados de los partidos Republicano y Conservemos Equestria.

El otro era el frente popular y liberal que estaba conformado por los diputados de los partidos Demócrata, Libertario y Unidad Equestriana.

Un nuevo día había llegado, los diputados comenzaron a entrar al teatro y a colocarse en los asientos que habían sido designados para formar sus bancadas. En el escenario se encontraba una mesa que era presidida por tres ponis que eran delegados de las princesas Luna y Cadance, estos tres delegados serían los que servirían de intermediarios y como líderes del congreso.

El doctor Mind junto con algunos diputados entro al congreso y al llegar fue recibido con chiflidos y abucheos por parte de los demás diputados, especialmente del frente liberal que lo odiaba bastante.

Un diputado unicornio demócrata se subió al atril que estaba bajo el escenario y dijo a través del micrófono colocado en este lo siguiente:

-Yeguas y caballos, estamos en un nido de serpientes –luego señalando a Mind quien se reía junto con los aristócratas y conservadores dijo –Doctor Mind, si tiene usted decencia abandone el recinto.

Los del frente liberal aplaudieron al unicornio, mientras que los del bando aristócrata comenzaron a gritar repudiando al diputado. Mind se levantó y viendo a uno de los tres delegados que era una poni de cristal dijo:

-Señora secretaria, exijo que el reglamente del congreso se aplique y…

-Que Mind se vaya –dijo el diputado bajando del atril y luego acercándose a este grito - ¡TRAIDOR!

El diputado estaba a punto de agarrar a golpes al diputado, pero los aliados de este se pusieron enfrente, mientras que los que formaban parte del bando liberal detuvieron a su compañero para impedir que el problema se agrandara.

\- ¡ORDEN! –grito un unicornio delegado golpeando un martillo.

Una hora paso desde aquel incidente, Light Star acompañado por Snow Flake llego en un carruaje al teatro vestido con traje negro y preparado para entrar al recinto. Al llegar las cosas no estaban yendo bastante bien, pues los diputados conservadores y liberales se hallaban peleándose entre ellos por el primer artículo de la constitución diseñada por Light Star.

-Estimados diputados y diputadas –dijo Mind en el atril –no es lo mismo Reino de Equestria, que Reino Unido de Equestria.

Los ponis aliados de Mind comenzaron a aplaudir en señal de aprobación a las palabras del unicornio mientras que los liberales lo abuchearon. Y es que la discusión se había dado debido a que, en el primer artículo de propuesta de la nueva constitución por parte del frente liberal, el nombre oficial del reino era cambiado.

-Snow Flake –dijo Light Star a su amiga unicornio preparándose para entrar al recinto - ¿Lista para ingresar en el noveno círculo del tártaro?

-Lista hermano –dijo la unicornio.

Light Star entro al recinto siendo recibido con aplausos por la mayoría de diputados, aunque algunos que habían sido parte de los revolucionarios aprovecharon para abuchearlo.

Light Star subió al atril y luego hizo un gesto con sus cascos para indicar que los diputados debían guardar silencio. Luego con su magia atrajo unas hojas que estaban en la mesa de los delegados y dijo:

-Buenas tardes honorables diputados y diputadas, miembros del congreso constituyente de Equestria. Desde que llegaron se les entrego en sus cascos, el proyecto de constitución que propongo, documento que suple las deficiencias de la Constitución de los Fundadores, manteniendo intacto su espíritu liberal.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante de Filly Delphia, Twilight acompañada de Rarity se encontraban almorzando mientras Rarity leía una hoja de papel que era la copia de la constitución que Light Star les había dado a los diputados y que contenía las mismas palabras que el unicornio estaba diciendo en la tribuna. Luego de escuchar los primeros renglones, Twilight negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Ese unicornio si llega a morir no será por viejo, sino por necio.

-Twilight cariño –dijo Rarity - ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de ir al teatro? Pronto van a discutirse los artículos más importantes, y según me dijiste tú quieres que lo que te ocurrió no le vuelva a ocurrir a nadie, además por lo que leo el proyecto de Light Star es demasiado… como decirlo, conservador.

-Tienes razón Rarity –dijo Twilight asintiendo con la cabeza –Light Star quiere una constitución, y los que pelearon en la rebelión quieren otra. Acabemos de almorzar y vamos al teatro de inmediato.

Twilight choco una copa de vino con la copa de Rarity para después beberlas y salir del restaurante con dirección al congreso.

Desde que la convocatoria del congreso salió, Twilight estuvo bastante inquieta la gran parte del tiempo. Pues ella consideraba que, si se iba a crear otra constitución para Equestria, esta debía ser justa y que regresara la paz a los habitantes del reino. Además de que al ver a aristócratas traidores entre los diputados electos hizo que la yegua se enojara.

Ella estaba del lado del bando liberal, pues se identificaba con las ideas de estos, mientras que Light Star al ser más moderado y un poco conservador en ciertos aspectos, su proyecto era apoyado por conservadores que lo veían como una oportunidad para que sus privilegios no desaparecieran.

Luego de iniciar el congreso y de entonar el Himno de Equestria, Light Star se retiró del teatro junto con Snow Flake. Una hora después, un diputado conservador se subió al atril y comenzó a hablar sobre el Artículo 1º, el cual proponía modificar la forma de gobierno de Equestria.

-La propuesta del señor Light Star –dijo el diputado conservador -es la más apropiada para el reino. La propuesta dice claramente que el cargo de Primer Ministro será ocupado por el poni, pegaso o unicornio que las princesas elijan, lo cual respeta claramente las tradiciones en los que se sentaron las bases de nuestra forma de vida. Por ello, le pedimos al bando liberal y jacobina, que vote por la paz, no por la guerra y el caos. Además, el querer dividir el territorio por estados es una grosería y un insulto a nuestra historia.

El diputado conservador bajo del atril y luego una pegaso que era diputada liberal se subió al atril y dijo:

-Señores y señoritas que forman parte del frente conservador, ustedes dicen que debemos conservar la tradición, yo les preguntaría: ¿La tradición de la represión? ¿la tradición de traicionar? ¿la tradición de la corrupción? No señoras y señores, aquí se debe hacer una reforma seria. Nuestra propuesta es muy simple, que el nombre oficial de Equestria sea Reino Unido de Equestria, que los cargos de Primer Ministro sean elegidos por votación popular, por el pueblo. Que el senado desaparezca y en su lugar exista un parlamento cuyos integrantes serán elegidos por voto popular. Así mismo, las princesas conservaran sus títulos, pero solo se dedicarán a atender asuntos mágicos o que afecten el equilibrio de Equestria y del mundo, pero los temas de estado como gobernabilidad, educación, salud, medio ambiente, cultura, económicos, desarrollo social, hacendarios, defensa nacional, seguridad pública, energía, agricultura y relaciones exteriores, correrán a cargo del Primer Ministro y de un gabinete creado por este. Además, hay que entender que el territorio ya está poblado y eso amerita a que la división sea por estados y por municipios.

\- ¡ESO ES ATENTAR CONTRA EL PODER DE LAS PRINCESAS! –protesto una diputada conservadora - ¡TRAIDORA! ¡TRAIDORES!

\- ¡ORDEN! –grito golpeando su martillo el unicornio delegado haciendo que todos guardaran silencio -Señores diputados, ya he escuchado suficiente. Llego la hora de votar, la iniciativa que tenga más votos a favor, será la que salga elegida. Iniciativa de Light Star, ¿votos a favor? –el delegado volteo y vio que treinta y tres diputados alzaron la mano, la mayoría eran del frente conservador –treinta y tres votos a favor. Iniciativa del Frente Liberal, ¿votos a favor? –el unicornio volteo y vio que los votos eran del Frente Liberal –cincuenta y cinco votos a favor. La iniciativa del Frente Liberal queda en la constitución y queda aprobada –el unicornio levito un martillo y lo golpeo indicando que la decisión era ratificada.

Twilight junto con Rarity observaba desde un palco lo que hacían los diputados, la unicornio estaba feliz de que la iniciativa liberal saliera ganando. De hecho, ella era la que había creado la iniciativa y otras más que estaban dirigidas a los artículos más importantes. La noche llego y ya se habían aprobado quince artículos, los diputados salieron para irse a los hoteles a descansar, Twilight hizo lo mismo.

Un nuevo día llego y otros cuatro artículos fueron aprobados, pero en el artículo 20º se armó nuevamente el debate. Twilight y Rarity estaban observando desde el mismo palco como los diputados y diputadas se ponían a discutir nuevamente.

El artículo 20º estaba relacionado con la educación, la iniciativa de Light Star era que las escuelas siguieran siendo administradas por la monarquía y que si los nobles tenían alguna escuela esta siguiera siendo de su propiedad, algo a lo que obviamente Twilight y los liberales estaban en contra.

Una diputada pegaso se subió al atril y dijo:

-La educación debe ser neutral, publica, gratuita y obligatoria –los diputados del frente liberal le aplaudieron mientras que los del frente conservador la veían con desprecio. La pegaso al ver esto dijo –sellemos los labios de los aristócratas, cumplamos a la Princesa Celestia.

\- ¡VIVA CELESTIA! –gritaron los liberales.

\- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! –gritaron los conservadores.

-Recuerden que deben abstenerse de manifestarse –dijo un pegaso delegado al ver los abucheos del grupo conservador. La pegaso diputada bajo del atril y el Doctor Mind volvió a subir a este y dijo:

-Seré breve, de esta constitución surgirá la paz o la guerra. La libertad debería sernos natural, pero sabemos que la capitana Twilight no opina lo mismo –Twilight se quedó en shock al escuchar al unicornio mencionarla. ¿Acaso se había enterado de que ella escribía las iniciativas liberales? Mind volteo hacia arriba y al verla sonrió maliciosamente y dijo –y mando un mensaje para manipular el voto de las diputadas de Canterlot.

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –dijo una unicornio levantándose enojada con Mind.

\- ¡EJEJEJE! –rio Mind y luego saco de su chaqueta un periódico y mostrándolo dijo –el mensaje se publicó en el periódico El Gladiador.

-Con chismes no se hacen leyes Mind –dijo un pegaso molesto señalando el periódico de Mind.

-A lo que voy –dijo sonriendo confiado el psicólogo –las actitudes más violentas y radicales se justifican y se disculpan en una lucha armada, pero no en un congreso. Este artículo 20º, el de la educación, es el fuego que enciende la mecha de una contienda, he dicho.

Los conservadores aplaudieron a Mind, mientras que la mayoría liberal lo abuchearon. Twilight en cambio estaba molesta por las palabras del unicornio, pues consideraba que este solo inventaba rumores para que los congresistas y el pueblo la vieran a ella como una amenaza, incluso tenía ganas de lanzarle un hechizo al psicólogo, pero Rarity la detuvo.

-Maldito traidor –pensó Twilight –no entiendo cómo demonios llegaste al congreso, tienes los cascos manchados con la sangre de mi maestra, además de que la torturaste desgraciado.

De repente un pegaso miembro también del bando conservador se levantó y sin subir al atril dijo:

-Compañeras y compañeros, secundo al Doctor Mind y agrego que el foco de la educación se da en la casa, no en la escuela. Y le recuerdo a los radicales –dijo señalando a los liberales –que Celestia fue educada en escuelas de la aristocracia.

-Y después traicionada por esos mismos –dijo la pegaso diputada levantándose enojada y señalando al pegaso –yo aplaudo a la capitana Twilight Sparkle que mando muy lejos a los aristócratas que no pagaron sus contribuciones, y aun así Twilight fue educada por la princesa Celestia. ¿Dónde está el radicalismo? Diputados –dijo la pegaso viendo a sus compañeros –el pueblo quiere educación pública y sin tintes elitistas, y la rebelión la hizo el pueblo, ¡EL PUEBLO MANDA!

Los liberales aplaudieron a la pegaso mientras que los conservadores comenzaron a protestar por las palabras de la pegaso. Twilight y Rarity también aplaudieron y luego se fueron del congreso, pues al ver que los liberales eran mayoría, no les preocupaba que los conservadores se opusieran.

La noche llego y el congreso continuaba su sesión, la pegaso liberal acompañada de la unicornio que la había apoyado se encontraban bebiendo unas tazas de té en un restaurante afuera del congreso.

-Llevamos ya diecinueve horas –dijo la pegaso cansada –a esa basura de Mind hay que ofrecerle un puesto.

La unicornio se quedó pensando hasta que de repente las dos voltearon y vieron al doctor acercarse a ellas.

-Señoritas, ¿Cuándo vamos a votar este artículo 20º? –pregunto Mind.

-Cuando refleje los deseos del pueblo –respondió la unicornio de forma desafiante.

-En la primera constitución para independizarnos de los grifos se siguieron los deseos del pueblo y terminamos con seis años de guerra –dijo molesto el unicornio conservador.

Las dos yeguas comenzaron a reírse, esto hizo enojar a Mind quien les dijo:

-No finjamos y mucho menos se rían cínicas, esto es un golpe al Primer Ministro y a las princesas.

-No –dijo la unicornio –en todo caso es un golpe a la aristocracia y a usted. No se haga, sabemos que la Escuela de Psicología de Ponyville es de su propiedad, se la dio Black Heart como recompensa por conspirar contra Celestia. Por eso es preferible que la educación sea pública y no propiedad de unos traidores.

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Aprobarlo es llamar a la tormenta –dijo Mind burlándose.

-En la tormenta –dijo la pegaso al unicornio –la capitana dirige. Un aristócrata en cubierta solo empeora la tempestad.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Y Twilight Sparkle es la capitana? Pues marineras díganle a la capitana que los vientos van a estar muy recios

-Votamos entonces –dijo la pegaso sonriendo y segura de sí misma.

Mind se retiró del restaurante con un rostro de molestia evidente, pues sabía que al ser los liberales más que los conservadores, la iniciativa liberal seria la elegida.

Los diputados regresaron al congreso y después de que se volvió a leer la iniciativa conservadora, el delegado leyó la iniciativa liberal diciendo lo siguiente a todos los diputados:

-La enseñanza es libre, pero será neutral la que se dé en los establecimientos oficiales de educación, lo mismo que la enseñanza primaria, elemental y superior que se dé en los establecimientos particulares. Ningún grupo social elitista, clase media o baja y mucho menos de la nobleza podrá establecer o dirigir escuelas de instrucción primaria. –luego viendo a los diputados dijo -votos a favor de la iniciativa de Light Star –Veinte cinco ponis conservadores votaron por la iniciativa, lo cual causó sorpresa a Mind que esperaba más votos. El delegado luego dijo –votos a favor de la iniciativa liberal –cincuenta y siete ponis votaron a favor, entre ellos algunos aristócratas. El delegado levito su martillo y dijo –queda aprobado el artículo 20º -dio un golpe con su martillo y firmo el documento como aceptado.

Los liberales aplaudieron y sonrieron satisfechos mientras que Mind y los conservadores que votaron a favor de la iniciativa conservadora de Light Star estaban molestos y hasta negaban con la cabeza dando a entender que no estaban de acuerdo con la aprobación de dicho artículo.

Una semana paso y un nuevo día llego y otros artículos menos importantes fueron votados, sin embargo, para esta sesión, Twilight y Rarity no estuvieron presentes. Pero la discusión se abrió nuevamente cuando se tocó el artículo 50º, el cual estaba relacionado con el trabajo. Un diputado liberal fue el primero en alzar la voz al decir que la propuesta de Light Star estaba más enfocado en lo económico que en el bienestar de los trabajadores.

Un diputado conservador se levantó después de que el diputado liberal dijera su propuesta para el artículo 50º, el diputado que era un empresario de los tiempos de Black Heart, este dijo molesto:

-La intromisión del estado es intolerable, su propuesta solo afectara al mercado y a las empresas.

-No –dijo el diputado liberal –intolerable es que no exista una ley que prohíba las jornadas de dieciséis horas, intolerable es la falta de un salario mínimo, que se permita que los potrillos y potrancas sean explotados y que no exista derecho al descanso semanal.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJE! –rio un diputado unicornio conservador y luego burlonamente dijo –este congreso no ha descansado ni los fines de semana señor revoltoso.

-Descabellado es vivir sin leyes –dijo el diputado liberal defendiéndose –sobre el contrato de trabajo y el derecho de huelga. El estado debe regular a favor de la igualdad, el artículo 50º tal como lo proponemos es la más grandiosa estrofa de la rebelión triunfante.

Los liberales aplaudieron a su compañero mientras que los conservadores solo abuchearon en contra del diputado. El diputado liberal bajo del atril y el Doctor Mind se levantó, camino al atril y dijo:

-Yeguas y caballos, ¿Cómo quieren que se aplique esto de que las empresas con más de cien trabajadores deben otorgar habitaciones? A los empresarios aquí presentes les pregunto, ¿es esto posible? –los empresarios negaron y murmuraron dándole la razón a Mind. Este sonrió y dijo –No, no lo es. Lo que Light Star plantea en su propuesta, misma que sospecho estos grillos no han tenido el cuidado de leer, es que a sus majestades se les confiera el poder para opinar sobre el trabajo. A todos esos que murmuran, los invito a ordenar sus argumentos y a rebatir aquí en la tribuna y no en las penumbras. Indemnización por accidentes, reparto de ganancias, comités de arbitraje, todo eso es jurídicamente impropio en una constitución.

-Señora secretaria –dijo una diputada liberal a la poni de cristal que era delegada –que explique por qué.

-Solo por purismo jurídico –respondió Mind.

-Por favor –dijo la diputada sentándose otra vez en su asiento y riéndose de la respuesta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto no debe estar en la nueva constitución –continúo hablando Mind –esto debe estar con todo detalle en la ley del trabajo.

-Un momento señor –interrumpió enojado un poni de tierra del bando liberal y alzando su casco llamando la atención de todos –yo soy obrero, yo si me conozco los talleres y las fábricas, nosotros no sabemos de eso de hacer leyes, pero si sabemos cuándo una ley nos ayuda. Por eso queremos que se ponga en la constitución y no en otro lado, no vaya a ser que luego se arrepientan y la quiten, ¿o no compañeros?

Los diputados liberales le aplaudieron mientras que los conservadores lo abucheaban. De repente un conservador se levantó y calmando los aplausos dijo:

\- ¡PERO! ¡PERO! ¡PERO! Si se acepta la propuesta del bloque radical, mañana muchas familias morirán de hambre. Porque para dar un ejemplo, miles de yeguas trabajan en las noches y esa propuesta radical lo prohíbe de tajo.

Los conservadores aplaudieron a su compañero mientras que los liberales lo abuchearon y casi todo termina en golpes debido a que un diputado liberal ya quería agarrar a golpes al conservador que había dicho esas palabras. La sesión se tuvo que suspender y los diputados se retiraron para irse a comer.

Los conservadores encabezados por Mind se dirigieron a un restaurante fino de la ciudad, Mind era acompañado por tres empresarios y dos aristócratas. Sin embargo, una sorpresa les esperaba en dicho lugar.

-Si Light Star permite que esa ley pase, estaremos perdidos –dijo un aristócrata nervioso y bebiendo una taza de té.

-No se preocupen –dijo Mind –ese tipo de leyes fracasan.

-Buenas tardes señores diputados –saludo una voz femenina.

Los seis ponis voltearon y vieron a una unicornio que ellos conocían, la yegua tenia puesto un vestido azul celeste, aunque eso no ocultaba que su pata trasera izquierda tenía una prótesis metálica. Un empresario se levantó y pregunto:

\- ¿Quiere que le ayude señorita Sparkle?

\- ¡JEJEJE! No se preocupe, yo puedo –dijo la unicornio caminando para sentarse después en la mesa. Ya sentada y viendo a los diputados dijo –me siento muy bien estar aquí entre amigos honestos y sinceros –Mind solo esbozo una sonrisa falsa mientras bebía una copa de vino. Twilight sonrió al ver que el unicornio estaba nervioso por su presencia, luego le dijo –entonces, ¿ya están más relajados?

-Si señorita Sparkle –respondió Mind –aquí despidiéndonos de estos platillos.

\- ¿Despidiéndose? ¿Por qué?

-Con lo del artículo 20º y ahora lo del 50º este honorable restaurante seguramente quebrara –luego señalando a un unicornio que les entregaba los menús le dijo a Twilight –aquí está el dueño, pregúntele.

-Tenemos el especial…

-Señorita –interrumpió Twilight al dueño y viendo a una unicornio vestida como mesera le dijo –dígame, ¿Cuántas horas trabaja al día?

La unicornio no contesto, luego el dueño un poco nervioso dijo:

-El chef recomienda…

-No, no, no, no –interrumpió nuevamente Twilight –deje que ella conteste –luego viendo a la sirvienta pregunto - ¿Cuántas horas trabaja al día? –la sirvienta volteo a ver al dueño. Twilight le dijo –no lo mire a él, contésteme con confianza, ¿Cuántas horas?

-A-Aquí once horas y después me voy a la fábrica a trabajar otras cinco –respondió la unicornio tímidamente.

-Dieciséis si sumamos –dijo Twilight viendo a los empresarios que estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Luego Twilight volteo a ver a la sirvienta y le pregunto –y si se enferma, ¿le pagan en alguno de sus trabajos? –la sirvienta negó con la cabeza y Twilight dijo –entonces, ¿Quién mira por usted?

-Nadie, bueno, yo sola –respondió la sirvienta.

-Y si no es indiscreción, después de comprarle la comida a su familia le queda algo para comprarse un vestido, por ejemplo.

-M-Mi marido es obrero y entre los dos…

-Apenas –la sirvienta volteo a ver a su jefe quien se veía preocupado y molesto por como Twilight le preguntaba las condiciones laborales a su empleada. Twilight le dijo a la sirvienta llamando su atención - ¿no le gustaría que se impusiera un salario que le permitiera una vida digna trabajando solo ocho horas diarias?

-Pues eso… sería bueno –dijo sonriendo de felicidad la sirvienta.

-Pues ya que pensamos igual en los principios básicos de la dignidad de un poni, tráigame una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, mi té de jazmín de siempre y yo le prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que en la nueva constitución se proteja a los trabajadores. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro –respondió sonriendo la sirvienta quien fue por la orden de Twilight.

El dueño estaba visiblemente molesto, mientras que Mind y sus acompañantes se burlaban de la unicornio, a quien veían mas como una yegua loca que como una estudiante de Celestia.

-A ver si ahora el dueño no la envenena –dijo burlándose un aristócrata.

-No lo creo señor –dijo riéndose Twilight luego burlándose les dijo a los conservadores –y si lo hiciera, por más veneno que le eche, no será más que el que se destile en el congreso.

Los conservadores se rieron del chiste de Twilight a excepción de Mind quien con seriedad le pregunto:

-Dígame una cosa, no le da lástima todos esos desempleados que va a provocar su…

-Cuando se trata de justicia nada me da lástima –interrumpió Twilight un poco molesta –de verdad usted no quiere un país donde los trabajadores estén protegidos.

-Mis razones no le importan señorita –dijo Mind –al final ustedes se imponen. ¿Sabes por qué va a pasar el artículo 50º?

-Por la magia de la política –dijo Twilight haciendo un ademan con su casco en forma de burla para después reírse.

La comida continuó en medio de risas, bromas y una que otra pequeña discusión, pero al final nada paso a mayores.

La noche llego y en el Hotel donde estaba hospedada Twilight, un carruaje se detuvo y de este bajo Light Star quien entro en el hotel y pregunto por la habitación de la unicornio para después dirigirse a este.

Twilight en cambio se encontraba reunida en una mesa con dos diputadas del bando liberal quienes leían el proyecto de constitución de Light Star y por su mirada de enojo y seriedad se veía que no estaban de acuerdo con el proyecto.

-Nada sobre el subsuelo –decía Twilight dejando una hoja del proyecto - ¿acaso es una broma?

-Tampoco hay nada sobre la laboral –dijo una diputada pegaso.

-Ni nada sobre la cuestión agraria –dijo una segunda diputada unicornio –ni sobre los bienes de la aristocracia.

-Nada más falta… -de repente unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Twilight, la unicornio dijo –Adelante –luego viendo a las dos diputadas dijo –que el tonto de Light Star le dé su bendición a los fundadores del Partido Conservemos Equestria por su apoyo a Moon Black.

Un empleado del hotel entro, se acercó a Twilight y le murmuro unas palabras a la unicornio. Twilight asintió con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a las diputadas y con la cabeza hizo el movimiento de que ambas debían salir un momento de la habitación. Las diputadas obedecieron, y mientras salían Light Star entro en la habitación. La puerta se cerró dejando a ambos unicornios solos.

-Buenas noches capitana Twilight –saludo sonriendo el unicornio.

Twilight solo sonrió, pero en su interior estaba molesta con Light Star por todo lo que había leído en su propuesta.

\- ¿Aire fresco? –pregunto Light Star señalando al balcón de la habitación.

Twilight asintió y ambos unicornios caminaron hacia el balcón, donde vieron el paisaje iluminado que les ofrecía la ciudad, incluso podía verse la entrada del teatro donde se estaba realizando el congreso.

-Capitana Twilight –dijo Light Star con seriedad –ya no le ponga trabas al congreso.

-No sé dé que hablas Light Star –dijo Twilight.

-Por favor Twilight, tenemos años en la misma trinchera, nos conocemos muy bien.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no voy a ceder nada en las cuestiones agrarias y laborales.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué te trae a Filly Delphia?

-Mi renuncia de ser capitana de la guardia real.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu renuncia Twilight?

-Tus diputados no han dejado de atacarme desde que dije que algunos de ellos eran cómplices de Black Heart y Moon Black, particularmente ese desgraciado de Mind. Tú te pusiste de su lado, los apoyaste a ellos antes que a mí. Para mí eso significa que no cuento ni con tu apoyo ni con tu confianza.

-En pocas palabras piensas que soy un traidor. Sabes Twilight, pienso que esta guerra interna ya duro demasiado, además recuerda que yo deje muy en claro que no estaba ni del lado liberal ni del conservador, que los conservadores vean mi propuesta como algo bueno, no significa que yo sea como ellos. Te pediría que no lo tomes como algo personal.

-No es tanto que te vea como un traidor, es solo que… no entiendo esto de la política.

-La política es sucia Twilight, a veces hay que tener cerca a los amigos, pero aún más cerca a los enemigos. Es algo que aprendí en estos años siendo Primer Ministro, me di cuenta que la corrupción es un problema que nunca va a desaparecer, pero que se puede disminuir hasta ser algo que no suceda frecuentemente.

\- ¿Te estás dando por vencido? Pensé que serias fuerte en ese aspecto.

-Júzgame si quieres, pero… desde que tengo a mis hijas las cosas se han vuelto muy difíciles para mí. No es lo mismo pelear contra corruptos en las sombras que enfrentarlos a través de las instituciones –Light Star tomo un respiro y dijo –si quieres renunciar, estás en tu libertad de hacerlo, solo te pido que sea cuando la nueva constitución sea aprobada.

-Esta difícil que la aprueben Light Star –dijo Twilight –los conservadores no escuchan la voz del pueblo, tus propuestas no obedecen a los principios de la rebelión y no cambian nada. Además, no olvides que la caída de Moon Black y Black Heart se debió a que les prometimos a esos sectores que los ayudaríamos en sus necesidades. Yo no creo que esa nueva constitución salga.

-Está claro que estas llevando al fracaso a este congreso –dijo Light Star –es curioso porque a mí me juzgas de traidor y de que mis propuestas van en contra de lo que iniciamos juntos, pero no soy tonto Twilight, tú buscas algo. Sé que quieres ocupar el cargo de Primer Ministro, en tres años puede que seas la siguiente cuando termine mi periodo.

\- ¿Y vas a darme tú apoyo si lanzo mi candidatura?

Light Star asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Light Star volvió a asentir con la cabeza y luego dijo:

-Dentro de tres años Twilight, pero haz que el congreso saque la nueva constitución. A Luna y a Cadance les urge que salga.

Twilight sonrió y estrecho su casco con el de Light Star y le dijo:

-Lo hare, pero las propuestas más importantes me las dejas a mí.

-Adelante Twilight –dijo Light Star.

Eran las doce del día, en el congreso los conservadores desecharon la propuesta de Light Star cuando se enteraron que este ahora apoyaba a Twilight y a los liberales. Ante esto, la propuesta liberal era la única que quedaba. Twilight estaba acompañada por Rarity y veían desde el palco como los diputados permanecían en silencio.

-Una vez leídos todos los apartados del 50º -dijo un delegado –procedemos a la votación de este artículo, ¿votos a favor?

Todos los liberales y algunos conservadores votaron a favor, incluso Twilight sonrió al ver que hasta el traidor de Mind votaba a favor del artículo.

-No que no votabas a favor maldito traidor –pensó Twilight. Luego viendo a Rarity le dijo –finalmente este congreso nos pertenece, el 50º va a salir sin ningún problema.

-Ya lo creo cariño –dijo Rarity preocupada –pero veo muy difícil que aprueben tu propuesta del 77º.

-Tu confía en la política amiga –dijo Twilight de forma tranquila –te sorprendería lo que pasa cuando hay fe suficiente –Twilight rio un poco después de decir dichas palabras.

\- ¿Votos en contra? –pregunto el delegado.

Ningún diputado ni diputada levanto su casco, pero Mind se levantó y junto con algunos aristócratas se retiraron del recinto, lo cual alegro a Twilight, pues el doctor se veía enojado y por su actitud se veía que no regresaría al congreso.

-Ochenta y tres votos a favor, cero en contra –dijo el delegado, luego golpeando su martillo dijo –queda aprobado el artículo 50º de la constitución.

Los aplausos estallaron en el congreso, un diputado conservador y su compañero se dirigieron hacia el palco de Twilight y en cuanto estuvo ahí le dijo:

-Señorita Sparkle, tenemos una propuesta para sacar el artículo 77º.

-Tendremos reuniones privadas y formaremos un comité especializado –dijo el segundo diputado conservador.

\- ¿Quiénes van a ser sus representantes? –pregunto Twilight.

-Usted elija a los suyos, pero que quede claro que lo que se decide en este comité lo votamos todos y sin volteretas como nos han hecho. Esto es un trato entre usted y nosotros. ¿Tenemos su palabra capitana?

-Me parece aceptable –dijo Twilight.

-Bien –dijo el diputado conservador para después retirarse del lugar.

La noche llego y en la habitación de un hotel de Filly Delphia, Light Star llevaba dos copas de vino con su magia. El resto del día fue algo ajetreado, pues durante la reunión de la comisión hubo ciertos desacuerdos que al final la fragmentaron, además de que los artículos faltantes fueron votados, a excepción del artículo 77º que quedo pendiente y era el último en votarse. La nueva constitución tenía 110 artículos en total.

Light Star se encontró con el diputado conservador que había negociado con Twilight y le dijo:

-Me informaron que ya aceptaron lo de nuestros miembros en el comité, pero temo que a la hora de la hora se echen para atrás –Light Star le dio la copa al diputado y le dijo –lo veo muy preocupado.

\- ¿Y cómo no? Si vamos a aprobar una constitución que va a afectar a todos los que tengamos empresas. Aplicar esto va a ser muy costoso y arriesgado Primer Ministro.

-No se preocupe, los resultados se verán al tiempo –dijo Light Star calmando los nervios del diputado –todo a su tiempo. Además, he estado pensando un poco lo que me dijo Twilight y tiene razón, el propósito de esta constitución es beneficiar al pueblo no a unos cuantos.

El diputado no estaba seguro de las palabras de Light Star, pero en su mente pedía que ojalá esto no terminara en un desastre mayor.

Un nuevo día llego, el ultimo día para aprobar el último artículo que había quedado pendiente. El diputado conservador que hablo con Light Star y Twilight el día anterior se subió al atril y viendo a los diputados dijo:

-Que busca la propuesta de Light Star del 77. Uno, restringir los derechos de propiedad de la aristocracia y extranjeros. Dos, restitución y dotación de ejidos mientras se expide la ley de reparto.

-Pues que se reparta de una vez –protesto un liberal levantándose para luego sentarse de nuevo ante la presión de sus compañeros.

-Tres –continuo el conservador –reglamentar que las empresas que hagan uso del subsuelo solo puedan adquirir la tierra necesaria para sus actividades.

-No Luciani, no –protesto un diputado conservador, algo que dejo sorprendidos tanto a los liberales como a los demás conservadores –eso es otra solución incompleta, necesitamos legislar la tierra a fondo, los problemas de la tierra alimentaron a la rebelión.

El conservador se sentó en su lugar y una diputada liberal se levantó y dijo:

-Nuestra propuesta es simple compañeros. Primero, las tierras y el agua son de la nación –los aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar en el recinto, la yegua continuó hablando –Segundo, los minerales, mares y subsuelo son de la nación –los aplausos volvieron a escucharse mientras que el conservador solo miraba con desprecio la propuesta –Tercero, todo lo que se extraiga de la tierra es de la nación, incluido el petróleo, que es el nuevo recurso estratégico mundial –los aplausos se escucharon, aunque algunos aristócratas del grupo conservador no les gustaba la propuesta y solo se quedaron callados –Cuarto, restitución de tierras a campesinos y pueblos- Quinto, restringir a la aristocracia y a los extranjeros, para adquirir dominio de tierra.

Los aplausos se escucharon y los conservadores tuvieron que resignarse a que no tenían apoyo, incluso el diputado retiro la propuesta de Light Star y dejo que la de Twilight y los liberales fuera la que se aprobara. El delegado tomo la propuesta liberal y luego de preguntar los votos a favor o en contra dijo:

-Con ochenta y tres votos a favor y cero en contra, queda aprobado por unanimidad el artículo 77º -el delegado golpeo con su martillo y firmo el artículo.

Los diputados conservadores y liberales aplaudieron, pues la nueva constitución estaba creada y terminada. Algunos conservadores estaban molestos por no lograr conservar sus privilegios, pero otros en cambio pensaron que era prudente dejar así las cosas para no empeorar la situación social.

Una semana paso desde que el último artículo de la Constitución del Reino Unido de Equestria había sido votado y aprobado. Los artículos originales que habían sido escritos con pluma y tinta fueron guardados en una urna de plata y una copia de los mismos fue enviado a una imprenta de la ciudad para que la constitución estuviera impresa y dicha impresión fuera la que se usara para hacer los juramentos a partir de ahora a los que llegasen a cargos públicos.

Un nuevo día había llegado y los diputados se reunieron nuevamente en el teatro, para su sorpresa en la mesa principal estaban sentadas las princesas junto con Light Star, la razón era que los tres firmarían la constitución impresa y con ello clausurar el congreso.

Los diputados se sentaron en sus lugares, mientras que la constitución fue entregada por el delegado a las princesas y a Light Star. El delegado levito una pluma roja y mostrándosela a los presentes dijo:

-Con esta pluma compañeras y compañeros, se firmaron los documentos para repudiar a los usurpadores de Black Heart y Moon Black, y con esta misma pluma se firmará la nueva constitución. Estandarte de nuestras libertades y principio de la reconstrucción nacional.

Los diputados aplaudieron felices y vitoreando vivas a las princesas y a Light Star. El delegado sonrió y dijo:

-Los exhorto a que caigamos en el campo de batalla defendiendo nuestra constitución.

Los aplausos continuaron, el delegado entrego la pluma a Cadance quien fue la primera en firmar, después siguió Luna y por ultimo Light Star, los tres estaban felices y sonreían satisfechos, pues parecía que finalmente con la nueva constitución las cosas cambiarían.

Twilight apareció de repente acompañada por Rarity y grito:

\- ¡VIVA EL CONGRESO CONSTITUYENTE!

\- ¡VIVA! –respondieron con aplausos los diputados y diputadas.

Twilight sonrió al ver que después de muchos debates y complicaciones, la nueva constitución finalmente estaba terminada y sobretodo firmada. La unicornio volteo a ver a Light Star y a las princesas arrodillándose ante ellos y ellos ante ella en señal de respeto.

Después de esto, Twilight se retiró acompañada por Rarity del congreso, mientras en este continuaron los aplausos a las princesas y a Light Star, todo indicaba que finalmente se había logrado el cambio, no obstante, a nivel político y personal aún quedaban cabos sueltos y que podrían cambiar el destino de cada uno de los miembros del nuevo gobierno.

 **Bueno amigos pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, todavía nos falta así que no piensen que es el final del fanfic. De hecho se va a poner aun más interesante, sin más espero con ansias sus reviews, no olviden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en facebook y twitter, sin más nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	16. Capítulo 16: El Indulto de Cadance

CAPITULO 16: "El Indulto de Cadance"

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que la Constitución del Reino Unido de Equestria fue promulgada y terminada. Durante ese lapso de tiempo se convocaron a elecciones para elegir a los representantes del Parlamento, alcaldes, gobernadores y por supuesto al Primer Ministro.

Los artículos de la constitución tuvieron un efecto bastante positivo entre la población, pues la división por estados y municipios fue aceptada, además de que para muchos ponis fue algo increíble que finalmente ellos pudieran elegir a sus representantes y gobernantes después de siglos de que estos fueran elegidos por la realeza.

Los resultados de las elecciones fueron históricos, pues al final los únicos partidos que tuvieron más votos fueron el Partido Demócrata, el Partido Republicano y el Partido Libertario de Equestria, mientras que el Partido Unidad Equestriana y el Partido Conservemos Equestria perdieron su registro al no conseguir votos suficientes.

Los resultados en gubernaturas por estados fueron:

Yanhoover – Partido Demócrata.

Tall Tale – Partido Republicano.

Las Pegasus – Partido Libertario de Equestria.

Califoalnia – Partido Demócrata.

Appleloosa – Partido Republicano.

Dodge Junction – Partido Republicano.

Baltimare – Partido Demócrata.

Ponyville – Partido Demócrata.

Cloudsdale – Partido Demócrata.

Filly Delphia – Partido Demócrata.

Canterlot – Partido Republicano.

Manehattan – Partido Republicano.

Trottingham – Partido Libertario de Equestria.

Rainbow Falls – Partido Republicano.

Imperio de Cristal – Partido Demócrata.

Night Town – Partido Republicano.

A nivel de alcaldías, la mayoría de los ganadores fueron candidatos del Partido Demócrata y el Partido Libertario de Equestria, mientras que el Partido Republicano fue el que menos votos cosecho.

En el Parlamento sucedió algo similar, ocho eran del Partido Demócrata, cinco eran del Partido Republicano y tres eran del Partido Libertario de Equestria, lo cual fue un resultado sorprendente, pues la facción liberal tenía más votos que el grupo conservador representado por los republicanos.

Los resultados de Primer Ministro también fueron interesantes e históricos. Light Star fue postulado como candidato del Partido Republicano, mientras que el Partido Demócrata postulo al capitán de la guardia Sunlight y el Partido Libertario de Equestria postulo como candidato a Jet Set, un unicornio de clase alta.

Al final los resultados fueron 97.18% de votos para Light Star, 1.41% de votos para Sunlight y 0.92% de votos para Jet Set.

Light Star tomo posesión de su cargo y su gabinete se conformó en su mayoría por aristócratas de Canterlot, lo cual le hizo ganarse algunas enemistades con muchos de sus colaboradores, entre ellos Snow Flake, quien consideraba que su amigo estaba cometiendo un error terrible.

Sunlight volvió a su cargo como capitán de la guardia y continuo con la misión de acabar con la guerrilla de Applejack, quien, aunque perdió a parte de su ejército debido a la constitución, continuaba enfocada en su lucha.

Cadance por su parte se quedó a vivir en Canterlot, debido a que ahora el Imperio de Cristal se había convertido en un estado. Además, al ser una princesa alicornio por ley se había convertido en co-gobernante de Equestria junto con la Princesa Luna.

Twilight en cambio se fue a vivir de regreso a Ponyville junto con su madre Twilight Velvet. Light Star le regalo una hacienda ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad para que la unicornio tuviera un lugar donde vivir. En poco tiempo, Twilight logro convertir a la hacienda en un motor de desarrollo económico para el estado, lo cual enorgulleció a su madre. Además, con el dinero que ganaba reconstruyo la biblioteca, suplantando los restos quemados de la Biblioteca Golden Oak por un edificio de piedra y que incluso tenía en la parte de enfrente una estatua en honor a Spike, su fiel asistente que había sido asesinado cuando ella fue encarcelada injustamente por Black Heart.

Light Star por su parte enfrentaba un sinfín de problemas como Primer Ministro, en primera tenia crisis económica provocada por la rebelión, en segunda Rainbow Dash y Applejack seguían con sus guerrillas, y en tercera tenía un conflicto diplomático con Griffonstone debido al artículo 77º donde se declaraba que el petróleo no era propiedad de los empresarios, sino de la nación.

Pero también el unicornio tenía un asunto que no lo dejaba dormir durante las noches: Chrysalis y Agnes.

Light Star le guardaba un gran rencor a la changeling, pues cuando Black Heart le revelo que esta fue la que asesino a su madre, él juro que la buscaría y la mataría. Incluso durante la estancia en Manehattan, él planeaba ordenar su ejecución junto con su hija Agnes, pero Cadance y Luna se lo impidieron porque consideraban que el unicornio se estaba guiando más por el odio y la venganza que realmente por la justicia.

\- ¿Y si la mato en secreto? –pensó una noche el unicornio –podría ser fácil, ordenaría que la sacaran de la Penitenciaria Perseus junto con su hija y que las asesinen en el Bosque Everfree, si Luna o Cadance me preguntasen que les paso, les respondería que no lo sé. Pero… no, sería muy sospechoso, nadie desaparece de la noche a la mañana. Maldita changeling, como me arrepiento no haberte matado después de ejecutar a Black Heart. No entiendo que tienen Cadance y Luna contigo para protegerte, no te lo mereces, eres una conspiradora y traidora junto con tu maldita raza de changelings. Lo bueno es que el gobernador de Night Town los tiene agarrados de los huevos para que no se rebelen nunca.

El odio de Light Star hacia los changelings era realmente inmenso, incluso los changelings seguían sin tener derechos, a pesar de que constitucionalmente los tenían y eran reconocidos también como ciudadanos de Equestria. El unicornio sabía que el descontento de los changelings era evidente, pues habían realizado manifestaciones, por lo que le había ordenado al gobernador de Night Town que los reprimiera constantemente, algo que sin duda alguna no le gusto a Cadance y a Luna, quienes pensaban que eso ya era excesivo y hasta cierto punto injusto.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el comedor de Canterlot, Luna, Cadance y Fleur se encontraban desayunando y bebiendo té mientras platicaban entre ellas sobre asuntos personales y familiares:

\- ¿Cómo han estado Scarlett y Esmeralda? –pregunto Cadance.

-Ya están aprendiendo a caminar y puede que muy pronto entren al Jardín de Niños Mágico –respondió Fleur - ¿Cómo esta Shining Shine majestad?

-Igual –respondió la alicornio sonriendo –muy pronto también entrara al Jardín de Niños Mágico, incluso me hizo este dibujo –dijo la alicornio atrayendo de un mueble un dibujo de Cadance y su hijo con la leyenda: _**Mi Mamá y Yo**_.

-Esta hermoso Cadance –dijo Luna tomando el dibujo con su magia.

\- ¿Y cómo esta Estela princesa Luna? –pregunto Fleur.

-Muy bien –respondió Luna -cada día creciendo más, aunque creo que también entrara al Jardín de Niños Mágico este año, solo espero que pueda adaptarse, es que es muy… tímida ¡JEJEJE!

De repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un criado entro corriendo, luego se arrodillo ante las hermanas alicornio y les dijo:

-Majestades tenemos un problema.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Primer Ministro, Light Star se encontraba hablando a través de un extraño aparato. Dicho aparato se llamaba teléfono y era un regalo que le había enviado George Watson, el presidente de Griffonstone como una muestra de apoyo de su gobierno al de Equestria y como un símbolo de paz después de la ocupación de Manehattan por sus tropas.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo señor presidente Watson –decía Light Star con preocupación mientras escuchaba a través del auricular las palabras del presidente de los grifos –yes, sí sé que las cosas con los revolucionarios están muy mal. Lo entiendo, perfectamente señor. A mí también me molesta que su nación haya sido atacada por ella y… ¿Cómo? Pero señor pienso que… está bien, okey mister President. Lo consultare con sus majestades y le mandare la respuesta lo más pronto posible, good bye.

Light Star colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su silla, de repente Luna y Cadance entraron al despacho.

-Buenos días Light Star –saludo Luna.

-Buenos días majestad –respondió Light Star.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Cadance.

-Si Cadance, y algo muy grave.

\- ¿Pues qué sucedió? –pregunto Luna.

-Rainbow metió la pata y nos puso en un problema muy grande –dijo Light Star molesto y preocupado -La tonta decidió ir con su tropa a atacar el pueblo de Columbia, incendiarlo y para colmo solo para saquearlo. Ahora los grifos quieren nuestra autorización para entrar en nuestro territorio y cazar a Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno… supongo que les negaras el permiso, ¿verdad? –pregunto Cadance con una tímida sonrisa.

Light Star tomo un respiro y luego volteo a ver a Cadance seriamente. La alicornio entendió en ese momento que Light Star no estaba para bromas.

-No Cadance –dijo Light Star –no puedo otorgar el permiso, pero tampoco negárselos. Ellos tienen el dinero y la tecnología, y nosotros apenas y podemos sostenernos. Yo opino que deberíamos dejarlos entrar, a ver si ellos nos hacen un favor deshaciéndose de ella, Rainbow es una amenaza.

-Claro que no –dijo Luna enojada –Rainbow no es ninguna amenaza. El problema es que no has querido negociar con ella. Además, de acuerdo a tu constitución se debe respetar la soberanía nacional y…

-Luna, ya lo intenté con Applejack y todo termino en sangre, no voy a arriesgarme a que esa pegaso haga lo mismo nuevamente. Ahora, esto no es una violación a la soberanía nacional, es un permiso temporal.

\- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que Rainbow hará lo mismo si negocias con ella? –pregunto Cadance también un poco molesta.

\- ¿Qué no me escuchaste Cadance? Ella entro a saquear, incendiar y matar en un pueblo de grifos, eso me da a entender que Rainbow es una delincuente, es más ya ni revolucionaria es. Creo que Equestria y el mundo estarían mejor sin…

\- ¡CALLATE! –grito Luna dándole una bofetada al unicornio interrumpiéndolo. Luna se quedó en shock cuando vio a Light Star sobándose y mirando enojado por lo que ella había hecho. Luna comenzó a llorar, pues nunca había golpeado al unicornio que ella y su hermana habían adoptado –L-Light Star… y-yo…

-En serio que no las entiendo –dijo el unicornio –siempre defienden a todos. Chrysalis que es una maldita delincuente la defienden, Rainbow que hizo una atrocidad también la defienden. Eso me da a entender que no cuento con su apoyo, y por lo que veo… tampoco saben gobernar –Light Star saco una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma, luego comenzó a escribir en ella, luego de unos minutos llamo a un criado y se la entrego diciéndole –mándaselo al embajador de Griffonstone.

-Si señor –dijo el criado retirándose.

Light Star se levantó de su asiento y viendo a las princesas dijo:

-Me retiro majestades, tengo un asunto pendiente.

-Light Star yo…

-Que tengan buen día –dijo Light Star saliendo de la habitación e interrumpiendo a Cadance.

El unicornio se retiró dejando a ambas alicornios solas y en silencio. La relación entre Light Star y las princesas era muy distante, incluso podría decirse que ya no era como antes, el unicornio se había vuelto más serio y estaba bastante metido en su papel de Primer Ministro. De hecho, su tiempo libre lo usaba para convivir con sus hijas y con su esposa, con Cadance hablaba poco, con Luna el contacto era muy distante, con Snow Flake era solo para trabajo debido a que esta era secretaria de educación en el Gobierno de Ponyville, con Twilight solo era para convivir en su hacienda o en la inauguración de alguna obra de beneficencia. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, pero ellas sabían que esto podía ser o para bien o para mal, pero solo el destino decidiría cual sería el rumbo que tomarían.

Lejos de ahí, en los bosques de Trottingham, Rainbow y su tropa se encontraban escondidos desayunando. Todos tenían bolsas que contenían unos papeles verdes.

-Así que a esto lo llaman dólares –dijo Rainbow tomando un fajo de papeles verdes –y nosotros seguimos usando joyas y bits. Se nota que esos grifos tienen dinero hasta de sobra.

-Y aunque no lo crea generala –dijo un pegaso –esos cabrones han avanzado mucho en el tiempo que anduvimos agarrándonos a balazos con el gobierno. Si hasta ya inventaron un vehículo que según es para que los ponis y los grifos ya no tengan que jalar carretas, ellos lo llaman automóvil.

-Sí, he oído de él –dijo Rainbow –por lo que se ve son vehículos lentos. No creo que duren mucho, a los ponis les importa la velocidad.

\- ¿Quién sabe generala? A lo mejor y algún día maneja uno.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Rainbow –si fuera así, sería solo si quisiera que me mataran.

-Oiga y no le preocupa que los grifos vengan a buscarla –pregunto otro pegaso.

-Ellos ni con mil soldados me atraparían, soy la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria. Esos grifos me besan las patas.

-No ha pensado en negociar con el cabeza dura de Light Star, recuerde que ya no somos muchos como antes y la cosa pues… se pone difícil.

-Con ese infeliz nunca –dijo con rencor Dash –todavía Twilight o las princesas sí, pero con Light Star ni loca.

-Bueno, solo era una sugerencia.

-Además, no atacaremos por un tiempo. Vamos a esperar a que las cosas se calmen, estoy segura que los grifos vendrán a buscarnos. En fin, ¡QUE VIVA LA REVOLUCION!

\- ¡VIVA!

Los revolucionarios continuaron riéndose mientras comían, Rainbow vivía feliz a pesar de sus derrotas, incluso Scootaloo viajaba con ella a cualquier lado, aunque para esta ocasión la pegaso se quedó en el campamento de Yanhoover para evitar que corriera peligro.

Las horas pasaron, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, Light Star se encontraba en un restaurante de Canterlot comiendo con un unicornio vestido con traje azul marino y corbata roja. Ambos venían conversando sobre las cuestiones políticas y económicas por las que atravesaba el reino. De repente el tema de Chrysalis se convirtió en algo importante en dicha platica:

-Y es por eso señor Royal Pin –dijo Light Star –que me gustaría que usted fuera el juez para juzgar a Chrysalis y a Agnes, las ultimas conspiradoras de nuestro reino.

-Entiendo su propuesta señor Primer Ministro –respondió el unicornio –pero… veo muy difícil que Chrysalis y su hija puedan obtener la pena de muerte, hay muchos factores que impedirían que ella sea juzgada, especialmente por ser parte de la realeza, sin olvidar que Black Heart y Moon Black dejaron mucha tensión entre Equestria y los changelings.

-La única realeza que existe es la de Canterlot, además, no olvide que esa reina es una traidora y la responsable de lastimar a Twilight y a la princesa Celestia, para mí no merece nada de respeto y mucho menos perdón.

-Bueno, lo pensare y mañana le daré mi respuesta señor Light Star –Royal Pin saco del bolsillo de su traje una cajetilla y coloco un objeto cilíndrico en su boca, luego viendo al unicornio le pregunto –¿no gusta un cigarro?

-No gracias –respondió Light Star –no soy muy aficionado a estas modas extrañas.

\- ¿Modas extrañas? ¡JEJEJEJEJE! Hablando de eso, ya vio a esos sujetos –dijo el unicornio señalando hacia afuera del establecimiento donde se encontraba un grupo de ponis viendo un objeto metálico con ruedas.

-Ah… si, el automóvil, dicen que es el invento del nuevo siglo.

-Pues a mí me parece un gran invento señor Light Star, sobre todo para mi primo que es taxista. Ya no podrá quejarse de su trabajo y seguir poniendo un pretexto para pagarme los préstamos.

-Hablando de trabajos, ¿trajo lo que le pedí?

-Por supuesto –Royal Pin saco de su chaqueta un papel doblado y se lo entrego a Light Star –aquí lo tiene señor, el boceto arquitectónico para el nuevo Parlamento. Solo admire el diseño –decía señalando a la imagen -pero la cúpula, la cúpula coronada por la estatua dorada de un alicornio que abre sus alas al futuro será el símbolo de esta obra. Se tomaron en cuenta las medidas de ese edificio inconcluso que dejo Blueblood y el espacio es enorme, incluso podríamos poner un jardín.

-Magnifico, magnifico señor Royal Pin –dijo Light Star observando el boceto –ahora solo falta la maqueta, pero eso puede esperar, salud –dijo el unicornio levitando su copa y chocándola con la de Royal Pin.

-Salud –dijo el unicornio chocando su copa y bebiendo un poco del vino y luego dijo –oiga señor Primer Ministro, una duda que me ha acongojado desde hace un tiempo es sobre los restos de Black Heart, ¿Qué hizo usted con ellos?

\- ¿Para qué quiere saber eso? No me diga que quiere volver un mártir a ese canalla –dijo Light Star sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Bueno, es que… ¡EJEJEJE! Mi amigo que es historiador, está ubicando los lugares donde reposan los restos de todos los personajes que vivieron la rebelión o participaron en ella.

-Mire señor Royal Pin, le voy a ser directo. Los restos de Black Heart fueron incinerados y depositados en una caja madera, ordene que los enterraran bajo un árbol en el parque de Trottingham. Lo que me sorprende es que nadie los haya reclamado. Por mi pueden quedarse en esa caja pudriéndose y que el olvido se encargue de borrarlo de la historia.

Royal Pin se quedó sin palabras ante la frialdad del Primer Ministro quien sonreía satisfecho por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

-Entiendo, ¿y los de Moon Black?

-Esos ya están lejos de Equestria y me alegra que así sea –respondió Light Star -según me entere Urrutia, su amigo de confianza, se los llevo a Griffonstone, ahí los incinero y los enterró en el cementerio Evergreen de una ciudad llamada El Paso, ubicada cerca del puente fronterizo entre Equestria y nuestro país vecino.

-Por lo que veo les guarda rencor a ambos.

\- ¿Y cómo no? Ellos destruyeron no solo mi vida, sino también la de muchos habitantes de Equestria. Pero, solo falta que Chrysalis también pague por sus crímenes junto con su hija y la paz volverá a reinar en este reino con hambre de justicia.

\- ¿Pero qué culpa tiene su hija?

-Mucho estimado Royal Pin, si Chrysalis y su raza lastimaron Equestria, su hija debe pagar también. No quiero otra rebelión y menos encabezada por changelings traidores. Bien dicen en Mexicolt: Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia

Royal Pin se quedó en silencio, mientras que Light Star solo estaba en una actitud pensativa y como si nada le importara. Para el unicornio era sorprendente que Light Star no sintiera nada de simpatía hacia sus enemigos. Él comprendía que había que castigar a los traidores y quienes hubieran cooperado con estos, pero sentía que Light Star estaba llevando al límite esto al querer también castigar a Agnes, que ni siquiera había participado directamente en la conspiración contra Celestia.

-Además –dijo Light Star sacando de sus pensamientos a Royal Pin –ninguna de ellas tiene la simpatía o el apoyo de ningún ciudadano de Equestria, todos quieren ver rodar sus cabezas, incluso sé que Cadance estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Mientras tanto en la Penitenciaria Perseus, una joven changeling se encontraba encadenada en la pared y sin poder moverse. La changeling sudaba y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras cantaba en voz baja:

-El martes me ejecutan a las seis de la mañana,

Por creer en la libertad y en la independencia,

Me encontraron una estampa de la reina en el pecho…

De repente la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a la changeling quien alzo la vista y vio que era un guardia acompañado por una alicornio rosa. La alicornio volteo a ver al guardia y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que debían dejarla sola con la changeling.

-Hola Agnes –saludo la alicornio.

-P-Princesa Cadance…. P-por favor…. No me haga daño –suplico la changeling llorando.

-No vengo a lastimarte –dijo Cadance –mira sé que Light Star le guarda rencor a tu madre y a ti, pero yo vengo a platicar como una amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? Yo… no creo y no confió en los equestrianos… ¡NO DESPUES DE LO QUE HICIERON! –grito enojada la changeling.

-Por esa misma razón vengo Agnes, quiero saber que hicieron para poder defenderte y pedirle a Light Star que te libere –dijo Cadance preocupada -En estos momentos la tensión entre changelings y ponis está cada vez más fuerte y me preocupa que esto termine en un baño de sangre. Además, la princesa Luna y yo pensamos que no tienes por qué pagar también por los crímenes de tu madre

-Quieres que te lo diga, pues muy bien –dijo la changeling luego viendo a Cadance le dijo –todo comenzó hace ya algunos años…

 **Flashback.**

 _Era una noche de luna llena, en el reino de los changelings no había noticias sobre mi madre y los súbditos que habían ido con ella a Equestria para tomar el trono de la princesa Celestia. Yo siempre había desaprobado la actitud de mi madre, pues siempre discutía con ella por su hambre de poder._

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡ESTO ES UNA MALA IDEA! ¡NO VAYAS!

\- ¡CALLATE AGNES! –dijo Chrysalis abofeteando a su hija –Por esa actitud tuya es que yo no quiero dejarte el trono, eres una débil, una basura, algo que no sirve para nada más que para llorar.

\- ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! –grito molesta y llorando la hija de Chrysalis –Estas conduciendo a nuestro reino a una guerra que posiblemente perdamos.

\- ¿Guerra? ¡HA! No habrá ninguna guerra hija, estas exagerando. Además, esta conspiración es mi oportunidad para gobernar Equestria y darle de comer a mis súbditos. El Procurador Black Heart ha logrado el objetivo de condenar a esa puta de Twilight, ahora debo ir para presenciar esa hermosa ejecución y posteriormente gobernar.

-Pero mamá… tengo el presentimiento de que algo no anda bien, t-te lo suplico, ¡NO VAYAS!

-Agnes no seas tonta –dijo Chrysalis iluminando su cuerno y atrayendo a su hija hacia ella –esta es la única forma de salvar la vida a nuestro pueblo. El hambre nos está matando que no te das cuenta, necesito ese trono lo más pronto posible.

Chrysalis aventó a su hija contra una de las paredes de la colmena, luego salió de la habitación ignorando a su hija y dejando a esta llorando en medio de la soledad.

 _No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando me entere de lo que había sucedido, solo imagine Princesa Cadance el dolor que fue saber que mi madre era presa de Equestria y de que ese… ese… ¡MALDITO DE BLACK HEART! había traicionado a mi madre._

 _El canciller Firefly hizo hasta lo imposible para que devolvieran a mi madre al reino, yo en cambio al ser la princesa no tenía más opción que pedir el apoyo del cuerpo diplomático. Escribí cartas a todos los embajadores pidiendo auxilio, pero ninguno respondió._

 _Un día, un maldito día, llegaron las tropas de Equestria, intentamos defendernos con nuestras armas, pero estas fueron inútiles ante esas… esas… cosas que sacaban fuego y dejaban malheridos o muertos a mis súbditos y guardias._

 _F-Fue… una… una… masacre, changelings bebés, changelings hembras, todos estaban siendo masacrados por su guardia real, todo con el consentimiento de un nocturno enviado por Box y Black Heart._

 _Yo fui hecha prisionera, pero el trato no fue para nada bueno:_

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENGANSE! ¡ME DUELE! –gritaba Agnes que estaba siendo torturada en un instrumento conocido como el Potro.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Miren a la hija de la reina más peligrosa de Equestria –dijo un guardia real burlándose –llorando como una potranca bebé ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO?! ¡YO NO LES HE HECHO NADA!

-Porque es la única forma en que su maldita especie respetara a Equestria y no volverá a atacarla y mucho menos volverán a tocar a otro gobernante nuestro, y tienes suerte estúpida perra que el glorioso general Moon Black haya tenido compasión, si no te estaríamos violando como a las hembras changelings que están en esa colmena –dijo el guardia señalando a la colmena donde se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de varias hembras changelings.

 _Sin embargo, el peor de mis castigos llego unos meses después, justo cuando el reino changeling y sus colmenas eran arrasadas por los equestrianos con sus máquinas para fundar Night Town. Una noche, en el interior de mi celda colmena, un guardia unicornio llego acompañado por dos compañeros suyos:_

-P-Por favor… n-no me… ¡YA NO ME HAGAN NADA!

-Chicos, sujétenla –ordeno el guardia.

 _Esos dos guardias se acercaron a mí, con su magia me inmovilizaron y luego abrieron mis flancos para ver mis partes íntimas. Nunca me sentí tan humillada en toda mi vida… ellos atrajeron un dispositivo metálico extraño similar a una jeringa y que tenía un líquido caliente._

\- ¡¿QUÉ VAN A HACERME?! –grito asustada Agnes.

-El senador Black Heart teme que algún día tengas un heredero –respondió con frialdad el guardia mientras admiraba el dispositivo –no te preocupes, solo será un piquetito. Tu madre también recibió lo mismo.

-P-Por favor… n-no… y-yo… quiero tener un hijo propio… ¡NO ME QUITEN MI SUEÑO!

-Quédate quieta –dijo el guardia introduciendo el objeto lentamente en la vagina de Agnes mientras esta lanzaba un grito de dolor.

\- ¡SAQUENLO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SAQUENLO!

-Un poco más y ahora –dijo el guardia para después comenzar a introducir el extraño liquido en el órgano reproductor de Agnes.

Agnes dio un grito de dolor y sus lágrimas caían a montones, luego de un minuto de dolor el objeto fue sacado mientras Agnes caía debilitada y sin poder moverse. Sus partes íntimas escurrían sangre y un poco de aquel extraño líquido.

\- ¿Q-Qué era… eso? –pregunto Agnes con voz débil y llorando.

-Un método anticonceptivo, diseñado por el Doctor Mind para prisioneras como tú –dijo el guardia - ¡JEJEJEJEJE! Mira el lado positivo, ahora podrás vender tu cuerpo sin tener miedo a quedar embarazada.

-S-Son… unos… monstruos…

\- ¿Y usted que es? Para el mundo los changelings son peligrosos, usted y su madre solo están recibiendo lo que merecen –dijo el guardia sonriendo cínicamente –A ver si así aprenden a no meterse con nosotros.

 _Ese infeliz me desgracio la vida…. No pude estar de pie por un largo tiempo, incluso pensé que no volvería a caminar. Pero con el tiempo me recupere. Lo que único que aprendí es que, si lo changelings somos malos, ustedes… ¡USTEDES SON UNOS AUTENTICOS BASTARDOS!_

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Por eso no me importa que me enjuicien y me maten –dijo Agnes viendo a Cadance y llena de lágrimas - ¿Qué más podría perder? U-Ustedes le quitaron la libertad a mi pueblo, m-me robaron el sueño de tener un hijo, ¡ME QUITARON TODO! –Agnes se soltó a llorar.

Cadance estaba también llorando, pues no podía creer y mucho menos soportaba aquella historia tan fuerte, incluso sentía que Agnes y Chrysalis debían ser perdonadas o por lo menos Agnes tenía que tener un indulto, pues ya había sufrido bastante para que ahora Light Star le quisiera hacer más daño.

La alicornio se acercó a la prisionera y le dijo llorando:

-P-Por favor… perdónanos…

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida Agnes.

-Perdónanos… por favor… s-sé que un simple lo siento no es suficiente, pero… te pido que no le guardes rencor a nuestro pueblo. D-De hecho, yo también sufrí a manos del mismo poni que ordeno aquellas horribles torturas para ti… incluso fue el responsable de matar a mi marido… Ni tú, ni tu pueblo debe seguir sufriendo, te otorgare un indulto para ti y para tu madre… ya han sufrido bastante como para que quieran hacerles más daño -Cadance se limpió las lágrimas y dijo –hablare con Light Star para que te libere.

-P-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, vivirás conmigo en palacio. Incluso… puede que seas una buena niñera para mi hijo.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunto la changeling sorprendida.

-Claro, hay bondad en ti y sé que mereces una segunda oportunidad, te lo prometo, te liberare y protegeré

Cadance salió de la celda dejando sola a Agnes quien seguía sorprendida por la forma en que Cadance la había tratado y especialmente por como ella no quería vengarse si no simplemente perdonarla.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego a Equestria, en el comedor del Palacio Real Light Star se encontraba cenando con sus hijas y su esposa Fleur. La cena eran unas quesadillas acompañadas de leche con chocolate.

-Está muy delicioso papá –dijo Scarlett sonriendo mientras tenía un poco de chocolate espumoso en su boca.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJE! Qué bueno que te gusto hija –dijo Light Star mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba la boca a su pequeña.

-Es la primera vez que como esto nunca pensé que fuera tan rico –dijo Esmeralda sonriendo y mordiendo la quesadilla.

-Bueno, su padre y yo pensamos que un poco de variedad les haría bien mis pequeñas –dijo Fleur con ternura.

-Y tu mi amor, eres la mejor –dijo Light Star levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a Fleur y darle un beso.

-Light Star –dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Buenas noches Cadance –saludo el unicornio sonriendo cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba –ven acompáñanos, estas quesadillas están deliciosas.

-Um… de hecho, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ah... claro, siéntate.

-En privado.

-Vamos a mi despacho entonces –dijo Light Star caminando y saliendo del comedor mientras dejaba a Fleur y sus hijas para que continuaron cenando alegremente.

Ya en el despacho Light Star se sentó en su escritorio y Cadance frente a este, el unicornio atrajo un documento y le dijo a Cadance:

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la mañana.

-No te preocupes yo…

-Lo sé, estaba un poco alterado, pero… ya se me paso. En fin, en este documento estoy enviando un acta a la honorable procuradora Moon Dancer para comenzar el próximo lunes el juicio de Chrysalis y su hija Agnes, documento que declara y cito: Hacer justicia al pueblo de Equestria por el secuestro de la princesa Celestia, conspiración contra el reino y por supuesto por los engaños y difamaciones contra Twilight Sparkle, sus amigas y su familia. Además de ser las responsables de…

-Light Star –interrumpió Cadance –de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo.

-Oh, pues mejor para los dos –dijo sonriendo de felicidad el unicornio -He estado pensando en la forma de ejecución y creo que el fusilamiento sería la manera más…

-Light Star, voy a otorgarles un indulto a ambas.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Oh… que buena broma Cadance –dijo Light Star limpiándose una lagrima de la risa que le había provocado las palabras de la alicornio rosa.

-No es ninguna broma Light Star –dijo Cadance con seriedad –voy a otorgarles un indulto tanto a Chrysalis como a Agnes.

La expresión de Light Star cambio de ser feliz y amable a una de seriedad y enojo.

\- ¿Es en serio? –dijo el unicornio - ¿Vas a perdonar a esas malditas asesinas del orto?

-Claro que lo hare –dijo Cadance enojada por la actitud que estaba tomando Light Star hacia las changelings -y no las llames así.

-No, no Cadance, no puedes hacer eso.

-Por supuesto que puedo, soy una princesa y claro que puedo otorgarles el perdón. Fui a la Penitenciaria Perseus y Agnes me dijo que junto con su madre fue torturada, vejada y hasta abusada sexualmente. Ya ha sufrido bastante y considero que es injusto que ahora tú quieras hacerles daño también.

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Yo intento llevar a Equestria a la paz y a hacer justicia contra estos delincuentes. Pensé… ¡PENSE QUE ME APOYARIAS!

-No puedo apoyarte esta vez Light Star, mucho menos tratándose de una inocente. Puede que Chrysalis y Black Heart hallan asesinado a tus padres, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que lastimar a una inocente como Agnes.

\- ¿Llamas inocente a esa puta perra? ¡CARAJO CADANCE! Ella es una enemiga del estado y de Equestria, no puedes perdonarla ni a ella ni a su madre. Y si la violaron a ella y a su madre, pues qué bueno, se lo merecían por traidoras, conspiradoras y por ser unas…

Cadance interrumpió a Light Star dándole una bofetada con su casco, luego le propino otra y finalmente le dijo llorando:

-No puedo creer lo que escucho de tus palabras… pensé que eras alguien bueno… y resultaste peor que ellos… tu odio y rencor no te llevara a nada bueno Light Star. T-Tú solo buscas venganza más no justicia. Solo escúchate, ¿Cómo puedes alegrarte por el sufrimiento de alguien? E-Ellas también son víctimas de esos usurpadores, yo les daré el indulto a ambas te guste o no.

-Tú no conoces mi sufrimiento –dijo Light Star sobándose y viendo enojado a Cadance –aunque no me sorprende tu hipocresía, cuando fusile a ese maldito de Black Heart hasta lloraste por él cuando ese maldito torturo a Twilight, te encarcelo y en lugar de agradecerme hiciste todo lo contrario.

 **Flashback.**

En el interior del ayuntamiento, Light Star se encontraba observando desde una ventana como el cadáver de Black Heart era incinerado en una enorme hoguera por los rebeldes, quienes bailaban alrededor de esta, acompañados de una música alegre y de fiesta.

-Bueno querida Cadance –dijo Light Star sirviendo unas copas de vino –vamos a celebrar la muerte de ese malnacido traidor que tanto daño le ha hecho al reino y a nosotros.

Cadance se encontraba sentada en un sillón del ayuntamiento de Manehattan con una mirada de enojo e indignación. Light Star al percatarse de esto le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué te pasa Cadance?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que vamos a celebrar la muerte de alguien?

-Cadance, ese maldito era un traidor, un conspirador, un secuestrador y un asesino. Yo solo hice justicia –decía Light Star dejando la copa frente a Cadance en una mesita.

\- ¿Justicia? Más bien fue venganza.

-Sigue siendo lo mismo.

-Claro que no es lo mismo, la justicia es armonía, la venganza es satisfacción personal.

-Es gracioso, primero odias a ese unicornio hasta la muerte y ahora resulta que estuvo mal fusilarlo y darle su merecido.

-Él estaba arrepentido –dijo Cadance molesta y tirando la copa al suelo –pudimos reformarlo y hacer que cambiara.

-Los delincuentes nunca cambian Cadance, y menos si llevan años siendo parte del mismo sistema corrupto, se necesita casco de hierro para darles su merecido –Light Star bebió un poco de su copa y dijo –de hecho, cuando volvamos a Canterlot y liberemos a Celestia, le pediré que ejecute a todos esos conspiradores en la plaza como escarmiento a los corruptos.

-Has cambiado bastante Light Star, yo recuerdo a un poni que creía en la justicia, no a un asesino.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo de la historia, ¿en serio Cadance? Twilight seguro estaría de acuerdo con que matara a ese desgraciado, Luna también, hice justicia.

-Ellas jamás estarían de acuerdo con algo así, incluso después de que lo mataste Twilight me dijo que cometiste un error al ejecutarlo sin hacerle un juicio. Además, teme que pretendas perseguir a Trixie y que hagas lo mismo con ella y su hija.

-Pues te diré algo, si yo fuera gobernante ordenaría que la arrestaran y la mataran junto con su hija, así nadie volverá a hacerle daño a Equestria y la paz estaría asegurada.

Cadance se quedó en shock al escuchar la frialdad con la que Light Star decía esas palabras.

\- ¿M-Matarías a una bebé inocente? –pregunto Cadance asustada.

-Por supuesto que lo haría, si tiene la sangre de ese desgraciado de Black Heart heredara su corrupción y su maldad. Libraría a Equestria de un nuevo peligro y de una nueva conspiración. Sería un héroe para todos.

Cadance se levantó del sillón, camino hacia Light Star quien le dio un sorbo más a su copa y en ese momento le dio una bofetada mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego le dio otras dos y después con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-No puedo creer que pienses de esa manera. Si es así, entonces… -en ese momento Cadance le entrego a Light Star un anillo de oro que este le había dado unos días antes de que Black Heart llegara –quédate con tu anillo, no puedo casarme con un poni que tiene odio y rencor en su corazón.

Cadance salió enojada y llorando del ayuntamiento dejando a Light Star solo, quien tomo el anillo con su magia y lo arrojo al piso enojado para después lanzar la copa de vino contra la pared.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-En fin –dijo Light Star volviendo en si –adelante haz lo que quieras, indulta a quien se te pegue la gana Cadance. Pero para mí… esto es una traición a la rebelión y es una dolorosa puñalada por la espalda para mí, y pensar… que te llegue a amar en el pasado.

Light Star salió del despacho lleno de enojo, mientras que Cadance lo veía de la misma manera, pues su mejor amigo había cambiado bastante. Incluso todavía recordó cuando este le propuso matrimonio durante la rebelión contra Black Heart, algo que ella acepto pero que al final decidió cortar su relación al ver como Light Star veía a la justicia en la venganza.

Cadance sabía que Light Star ya no hablaría con ella, y si llegaba a hablar seria solo para asuntos de gobierno, pero como amigos ya no se verían de la misma manera, incluso sabía que con esto Light Star prácticamente rompía con ella y con el resto del grupo de rebeldes que no estaban de acuerdo en la forma de gobernar de este.

La alicornio no odiaba a Light Star, pues sabía que él había sufrido bastante y ese dolor se había convertido en deseos de venganza. Se lamentó de que ella y Luna no hubieran hecho nada para ayudarlo a superarlo, ahora con su indulto la relación se quebró y sería casi imposible de recuperarlo.

Por otra parte, sabía que Light Star no era tonto, pues ahora con lo que hacía Cadance, él estaba consciente de que no podía confiar en nadie de sus antiguos colegas, ahora estaría trabajando solo y con sus ponis de confianza.

 **Bueno amigos, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, la neta me costó subirlo porque hay un error en la página de que me hizo enojar por varias horas, pero bueno, todo tiene solución y decidí abrir otro documento y copiar el capítulo para subirlo. En fin, espero sus reviews y no olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós :D**


	17. Capítulo 17: De la Constitución a la Reb

CAPITULO 17: "De la Constitución a la Rebelión"

Habían pasado dos años desde la discusión y rompimiento de la amistad entre Cadance y Light Star. Durante ese tiempo las cosas seguían sin cambiar demasiado. La economía no levantaba más que apenas unas décimas insignificantes, Applejack seguía en su guerrilla y lograba escapar fácilmente de la guardia real, Rainbow junto con Scootaloo continuaban su revolución en Yanhoover, aunque durante once meses la pegaso de melena arco iris estuvo escondida en los bosques de Trottingham debido a que Light Star autorizo al presidente Watson que enviara tropas a Equestria para cazar a Rainbow, capturarla y hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho en el pueblo de Columbia.

Dicha expedición recibió el nombre de **Expedición Punitiva** , Watson envió a Equestria 6000 soldados grifos y 200 aeroplanos para capturar a Dash. Sin embargo, al no lograr encontrarla, Watson retiro las tropas y dejo de perseguirla, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que muchos se burlaran de Griffonstone por su fracaso militar.

Cadance por su parte le otorgo el indulto a Agnes y se la llevo a vivir al Palacio Real. Esto no pareció molestarle a Luna, ni a Twilight y tampoco a Fleur, la esposa de Light Star. Solo el unicornio fue el único que no la veía con buenos ojos y la odiaba verla caminando en el palacio. Aunque Light Star quería castigarla, no podía hacerlo debido a que ella se hallaba bajo la protección de las princesas.

Chrysalis fue la única que nunca pudo tener el perdón de la princesa Cadance, pues Light Star se movió rápido políticamente y logro que esta fuera juzgada y posteriormente condenada a ser encerrada en la Penitenciaria Perseus.

Luna seguía viendo a Light Star como un hijo, aunque desaprobaba las acciones de este, incluso en algún momento llego a pedirle que detuviera las hostilidades contra los changelings, cosa a lo que el unicornio se negó.

Durante ese tiempo también Estela, la hija de Luna, comenzó a asistir al Jardín de Niños Mágico de Canterlot junto con Shining Shine (el hijo adoptivo de Cadance), Scarlett y Esmeralda (las hijas de Light Star y Fleur).

Rarity siguió con su trabajo como diseñadora, además de que era la que diseñaba las mejores prendas para su hermana menor Sweetie Belle que para ese entonces había dejado de ser una potranca para convertirse en una verdadera artista y fina dama de sociedad que cantaba en los mejores teatros de la ciudad.

Apple Bloom también había madurado y dejado la niñez, pues ahora estaba más cercana a la lucha de su hermana, aunque también desaprobaba la actitud de Applejack al ver que comenzaba a fusilar a los miembros de su tropa que querían desertar. No obstante, la pequeña seguía sin conseguir su cutie mark.

Twilight en cambio comenzó a entrar de lleno a la política junto con el capitán Sunlight, ambos querían el cargo de Primer Ministro y estaban dispuestos a competir en las elecciones que se acercaban.

Por si fuera poco, Arthur, el amigo de Black Heart y que se había exiliado con Trixie y su hija Selene regreso a Equestria en el mes de diciembre a reclamar los restos de su amigo para llevárselos a Crinancia a una tumba que él y Trixie le habían construido en el cementerio Mount Saints. Aunque Light Star se negó a darle el permiso, Cadance fue quien al final autorizo exhumar la caja con las cenizas y se las dio personalmente a Arthur en el Puerto de Manehattan, algo que al Primer Ministro no le agrado para nada, además de que dicho acontecimiento tuvo opiniones divididas entre la población de Equestria que veían como un ser despreciable al finado monarca usurpador.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un nuevo día del mes de marzo, en el interior de una cantina en Appleloosa, el capitán Sunlight acompañado por dos guardias reales había entrado buscando a un miembro de su tropa, al llegar encontró a un pegaso gris oscuro con uniforme de los wonderbolts, melena color celeste claro y que se encontraba besando a una hermosa pegaso de melena rubia que por su apariencia daba a entender que era una prostituta.

Sunlight se acercó a donde estaba la pareja, jalo de la melena a la pegaso que dio un grito de dolor, la música que se tocaba en el interior de la cantina se interrumpió, luego con su magia atrajo al pegaso y le dijo viéndolo enojado y de forma intimidante:

-Thunderlane hijo de puta.

\- ¿Q-Qué le pasa capitán? –pregunto nervioso el pegaso al ver la forma en que Sunlight lo jalaba con su magia.

-Se suponía que tu Thunderlane, el mejor de los wonderbolts iba a acabar con Applejack –dijo enojado Sunlight y observando como el pegaso temblaba de miedo –ahora que pase tu reporte a Light Star te va a fusilar desgraciado.

Sunlight aventó con su magia al pegaso contra una mesa rompiéndola y el pegaso cayo en el piso, luego Sunlight se colocó encima de este dispuesto a golpearlo.

Thunderlane nervioso le dijo:

-Esta canija agarrarla capitán, t-todo el pueblo la apoya y la esconden.

\- ¿Y qué? –pregunto aún más molesto el unicornio - ¿No puedes con una caudillita? Te me estas insubordinando Thunderlane.

-M-Mire capitán Sunlight, yo le juro que he estado muy cerca de agarrarla… Déjeme libre y le prometo que ahora si me la echo.

Sunlight se quitó de encima, tomo al pegaso con su magia y con una cara amenazante le dijo:

-Tienes una semana para terminar con Applejack Thunderlane.

Sunlight lanzo al poni al suelo y salió del lugar acompañado por sus guardias dejando al pegaso que rápidamente se levantó para pedir un tarro de cidra de manzana debido al susto que le produjo encontrarse con el capitán de la guardia real.

Thunderlane había permanecido al margen del conflicto. Cuando ocurrió la rebelión fue contra Black Heart, él se escondió en el bosque Everfree para no pelear, cuando regreso Celestia al trono se enlisto en los wonderbolts, con la caída de Celestia deserto y se unió al ejercito de Light Star. Regreso con los wonderbolts en cuanto Light Star fue nombrado Primer Ministro, después Sunlight fue el que le encomendó la tarea de cazar a Applejack, pero los resultados no eran los esperados.

El pegaso se sentía seguro al estar en aquella cantina, pero ahora con la advertencia del capitán quedaba claro que debía acabar con el problema de Applejack si no quería ser él el que tomara su lugar.

Thunderlane no era muy duro con Applejack, incluso cuando la tenía en sus cascos él le daba chance de huir porque no tenía el valor de matar a una portadora de los elementos de la armonía. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, era él o ella.

Las horas pasaron y en el campamento de Applejack en Macintosh Hills, Applejack acompañada de Apple Bloom escuchaban las palabras de un campesino que había ido a Appleloosa en busca de noticias. La vaquera sonrió después de escuchar lo que había sucedido en la cantina y dijo:

-Entonces, ¿lo golpeo así enfrente de su tropa?

-Pues eso dicen –respondió riéndose el informante.

-Escríbele al Thunderlane ese –ordeno Applejack dejando a su hermana confundida –dile que los campesinos lo van a cobijar.

-Abusada hermana –dijo Apple Bloom con preocupación –a que reclutas a uno que ni conoces.

El informante también estaba confundido, pues no esperaba que su generala ordenara algo así, sobretodo tratándose del poni que había estado en los últimos años persiguiéndola para matarla.

-No te preocupes hermanita –le dijo Applejack viendo a Apple Bloom –le voy a poner tres condiciones.

-Eso espero, porque yo no quiero perder a más miembros de mi familia.

Apple Bloom se alejó en dirección a su casa de campaña, Applejack en cambio volteo a ver al informante y le susurro en una de sus orejas las tres condiciones que debía enviar por telégrafo a Thunderlane.

La noche llego, en el despacho de Light Star, el Primer Ministro y un poni de tierra gris claro y melena gris claro con gris se encontraban reunidos bebiendo unas copas de licor. El poni de tierra había llegado a Canterlot con un mensaje que era el telegrama que Applejack le mandaba a Thunderlane, que a su vez se lo había dado a aquel poni que era el gobernador del estado.

El poni de tierra ya había leído las primeras partes del mensaje, luego de beber un poco de su copa, comenzó a leer las condiciones a Light Star que escuchaba atento cada palabra del gobernador:

-La primera –dijo el gobernador leyendo el telegrama –que se rebele contra el gobierno ilegitimo de Light Star. Segundo, atacar y tomar Mustangia. Tercero, fusilar al traidor de Silverstar, el ex sheriff y ex campesino que ahora se encuentra en las filas de Light Star. –el poni dejo el telegrama en el escritorio y luego viendo al unicornio le dijo –Applejack mordió el anzuelo Primer Ministro.

\- ¿Cuándo intercepto este mensaje? –pregunto Light Star.

-Hoy mismo –respondió el poni de tierra.

Light Star sonrió y levantando su copa dijo:

-Ahora si gobernador Double Diamond, parece que la fortuna le dio el modo de agarrar a Applejack, y pacificar por fin el estado de Appleloosa.

Los dos ponis chocaron sus copas y terminaron de beber el licor. Luego el gobernador se retiró del Palacio y Light Star se dirigió a su habitación, ahí lo esperaba su esposa quien ya estaba acostada casi dormida. Light Star se quitó su traje y se acostó.

\- ¿Por qué tan tarde querido? –pregunto Fleur.

-Parece ser que la paz ya vendrá pronto mi hermosa flor de lis –dijo Light Star abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso –por lo menos en el sur las cosas tienden a mejorar.

\- ¿No se enojarán las princesas por lo que harás?

-No lo creo, el asunto está en cascos del gobernador y de Thunderlane. Además, los empresarios son los que más preocupación tienen y han estado presionándolas para acceder al Plan. Ya viste lo que paso con Chrysalis, la encerré y la mayoría del pueblo estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no me gusta que esa tal Agnes ande rondando por aquí.

-Bueno, por lo menos ella a diferencia de su madre es inofensiva. ¿Por qué no dejas que cuide a las niñas?

\- ¿Y si mejor tenemos otra? –pregunto Light Star en voz baja y lamiendo un poco el cuello de Fleur.

\- ¿En serio quieres otra? –pregunto Fleur volteando a ver a su marido y sonrojada.

-Bueno, quizás no otra, pero… por una noche no se acaba el mundo.

-Está bien –dijo Fleur besando en la boca a Light Star quien también respondió para después cerrar las cortinas de la habitación con su magia y entregarse junto con Fleur a los placeres de la carne.

Dos días habían pasado, durante ese periodo de tiempo Thunderlane había llevado a cabo las peticiones de Applejack, aunque el gobierno del estado y el gobierno de Equestria sabían que era parte del plan.

El primer día, Thunderlane y su tropa fingieron rebelarse contra Light Star escribiendo un manifiesto, aunque los empresarios se asustaron por el temor de que la guerrilla se convirtiera en una guerra, Light Star los calmo informándoles por correo que era parte del plan para aplastar la guerrilla sureña.

El segundo día, Thunderlane tomo Mustangia bajo su control, se fingió una pelea entre guardias reales y el ejército de Thunderlane donde solo se utilizaron balas de salva y sangre falsa para fingir que fue una batalla real.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el interior de una hacienda, dos miembros de la tropa de Thunderlane escoltaban a Silverstar, el ex sheriff estaba atado y sin su sombrero, solo llevaba su chaqueta. Los dos soldados le vendaron los ojos y lo ataron a un poste de madera.

-Sabes por qué te vamos a fusilar, ¿verdad Silverstar? –dijo Thunderlane que estaba junto a un pelotón de fusilamiento –Porque así lo pidió Applejack y porque así terminan los que la traicionan.

Desde el techo de la casa principal de la hacienda, un pegaso campesino observaba la escena, para este era increíble que Thunderlane estuviera cumpliendo al pie de la letra las tres condiciones de Applejack.

-Preparen –ordeno Thunderlane al pelotón que lo obedeció de inmediato –Apunten…

\- ¡TE VEO EN EL INFIERNO THUNDERLANE! –grito Silverstar enojado.

Thunderlane solo sonrió y ordeno:

\- ¡FUEGO!

El pelotón disparo y el potro cayó mientras la sangre corría por su pecho, el pegaso campesino al ver esto se fue volando. Thunderlane tomo su pistola apunto a la cabeza y dio un disparo. Luego voló hacia el cielo y vio como el pegaso se alejaba de la hacienda para darle la noticia a Applejack.

Thunderlane descendió nuevamente y luego le dio un golpecito con su pata a Silverstar y le dijo:

-Buena actuación sheriff.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se rio el potro que fue desatado por el pelotón y le quitaron la venda –que buena idea la de poner balas de pintura para fingir que era sangre.

-Si lo sé, no puedo creer que esos campesinos sean tan ingenuos para creer que realmente mataríamos a un patriota como tú.

\- ¿Ya puedo regresar a casa?

-Todavía no, permanecerá seguro aquí hasta que Applejack ya no esté con nosotros.

-Pero dígame, es cierto que… ¿la va a matar?

-El gobernador piensa que es la única forma, Light Star solo ha dicho que hagamos lo necesario. En fin, vaya a comer algo al cuartel.

-Si señor –dijo Silverstar haciendo un saludo militar y yéndose de ahí con la chaqueta cubierta de pintura roja.

La noche llego, Thunderlane llego al campamento de Applejack guiado por el mismo pegaso que había presenciado la falsa ejecución de Silverstar. La vaquera ya esperaba a Thunderlane en la entrada del campamento acompañada de Apple Bloom. Applejack le dijo:

-General Thunderlane.

-Buenas noches generala –saludo el pegaso.

-Sea usted bienvenido a las filas campesinas –dijo Applejack –ha dado usted suficientes muestras de que comparte nuestra causa. Espero que juntos podamos terminar con tanta fregadera, quédese a cenar compañero.

-Ando un poco mal del estómago generala –dijo Thunderlane actuando con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas –espero un cargamento de armas en Red River –luego viendo a la tropa de Applejack que estaba también presente les dijo –pero los invito a desayunar a todos ustedes mañana temprano –luego viendo a Applejack le dijo –y de paso se traen las veinte mil balas que me llegan.

Thunderlane comenzó a aletear y se fue de ahí lentamente.

Apple Bloom no estaba convencida de las palabras de Thunderlane, incluso podría decirse que desconfiaba completamente de este, pues no le parecía normal que después de querer cazar a su hermana mayor, ahora el pegaso quería ayudar a esta en su guerrilla.

Applejack solo sonrió satisfecha pensando que tenía un nuevo aliado y que además este tendría las armas suficientes para continuar la lucha y en su caso volver a reconstruir su ejército de campesinos.

La vaquera, su hermana y el resto de sus tropas se fueron a dormir luego de haber cenado. No obstante, en la tienda de campaña de Applejack, la granjera no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, pues cuando cerraba los ojos tenia pesadillas donde ella y su hermana menor morían en una emboscada. Incluso a la poni rubia se le hizo raro que la princesa Luna no apareciera en sus sueños para explicarle su significado o por lo menos si eran proféticos. Luego de unas horas pudo finalmente dormir tranquila.

Un nuevo día llego, Applejack se levantó y junto con parte de su tropa se dirigieron a unas colinas cercanas a Red River esperando la aparición de algún informante de Thunderlane, la razón era que Applejack ya no estaba tan confiada, especialmente después de aquellas pesadillas extrañas. Las horas pasaron y no había ningún rastro de Thunderlane o de su ejército, por lo que la vaquera envió a un campesino a buscarlo en Red River, que era un pueblo asentado alrededor del casco de una antigua hacienda llamada Santa Úrsula, que había sido durante el reinado de Box y Black Heart propiedad de unos inmigrantes de Espagnia, pero que con la rebelión y la posterior guerra entre bandos fue abandonada y algunos campesinos se establecieron en los campos cerca de ahí para construir sus casas.

Luego de unos minutos, el campesino regreso corriendo y le dijo a Applejack:

-Ahí viene alguien de Thunderlane.

Un pegaso apareció volando y aterrizando dijo:

-Generala Applejack, me mandan a averiguar si pasa por el armamento o si lo deja para otro día, porque hay rumores de que hay guardias reales.

El pegaso que había escoltado a Thunderlane la noche anterior volteo a ver a Applejack quien estaba pensativa y en silencio. Luego viendo al soldado de Thunderlane le dijo:

-Dígale que la generala bajara cuando esté lista.

El pegaso asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando de regreso a Red River.

Applejack estaba bastante indecisa, por un lado, quería ir por el armamento para su guerrilla y por el otro temía que esto fuera una trampa. Luego de unos segundos tomo su decisión y viendo al pegaso que escolto a Thunderlane y a un campesino les dijo:

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo.

-Hermana, yo voy contigo –dijo Apple Bloom.

-No hermanita –dijo Applejack abrazando a su hermana -esto es muy arriesgado y jure en la tumba de la abuela que te protegería.

-Pero… ¿y si te pasa algo? –pregunto Apple Bloom casi llorando.

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer si sucede algo –dijo Applejack viendo a los ojos a Apple Bloom con serenidad y sin miedo –ni modo que a estas alturas me de miedo morir.

-Pero…

-No va a pasarme nada, además, tú tienes aún mucho por vivir y por aprender –dijo Applejack mientras observaba el costado en blanco de su hermana, luego la abrazo y se separó de su hermana menor.

Applejack acompañado por sus dos acompañantes se dirigió corriendo hacia Red River.

-Applejack... v-vuelve –murmuro Apple Bloom para después caer en el suelo y llorar.

Para la joven yegua las palabras de su hermana parecían más a las de una despedida, en su corazón sentía que algo no estaba bien y que su hermana corría un gran peligro.

En el patio de la hacienda Santa Úrsula, varios pegasos y unicornios se hallaban armados con rifles y fusiles escondidos dentro de pilas de paja, detrás de muros, en las ventanas o en los techos. El patio tenía un cañón a la entrada y cajas con munición para dar la apariencia de que Thunderlane había cumplido con su palabra de darle las armas a Applejack.

Luego de unos minutos la vaquera y sus dos compañeros entraron al interior, estaban atentos y vigilaban exhaustivamente que no hubiera peligro, de repente Thunderlane salió de uno de los edificios ubicados en la entrada principal de la hacienda y dijo:

-Applejack.

La vaquera y sus compañeros voltearon y se sentían aliviados de que por lo menos Thunderlane apareciera frente a ellos solo y desarmado. Applejack sentía en su interior que quizás había juzgado mal al pegaso.

-Venga generala –dijo Thunderlane al ver que la yegua y sus compañeros enfocaban su vista en él –le voy a enseñar las balas que le tengo.

El pegaso entro al edificio, Applejack y sus compañeros estaban a punto de seguirlo cuando de repente los sonidos de unos disparos comenzaron a escucharse. Applejack fue la primera en sentirlo cuando una bala le dio en su pecho, luego otras más le dieron en sus patas traseras, delanteras, en su lomo y finalmente en su corazón hiriéndola de muerte cayendo en medio de un charco de su sangre.

Sus compañeros en cambio también recibieron los disparos: El pegaso estaba a punto de salir volando, pero le dispararon en las alas, en su lomo y en el pecho cayendo en el suelo muerto. El campesino que era un poni de terrestre dio dos disparos, pero sin darle a ninguno de los tiradores, pues solo disparo cuando las balas ya habían impactado en su cuerpo.

Los tiradores siguieron disparando durante unos minutos más hasta que Thunderlane ordeno en voz alta:

\- ¡ALTO AL FUEGO!

Los disparos cesaron, el pegaso se acercó y vio el cuerpo de Applejack que estaba tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, con su sombrero a un lado y respirando lentamente dando su último aliento antes de morir.

Mientras Thunderlane preparaba su pistola para darle el tiro de gracia, Applejack veía su vida pasar, desde que nació, pasando por sus labores en la granja, sus aventuras con sus amigas, así como también todo lo que había vivido en la rebelión.

Thunderlane apunto a la cabeza y dio el tiro de gracia dando muerte a la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

En el Palacio Real, los elementos de la armonía se encontraban dentro de una caja cristal y expuestos en el salón del trono. El elemento de la honestidad, que tenía la forma de la cutie mark de Applejack comenzó a perder su brillo y color para que al igual que el elemento de Fluttershy se convirtiera en una gema negra y sin vida.

Light Star que pasaba cerca de ahí, volteo y se percató de lo que había sucedido. El unicornio se arrodillo ante los elementos, pues comprendía el significado de este fenómeno, lo que le sorprendía era la forma en que había reaccionado el elemento de Applejack, pues pensó que este ya no la consideraba una portadora por haberse peleado con Twilight, pero al parecer este no se separaría hasta que ella muriera.

-Requiescat in pace –dijo Light Star –descansa en paz… Applejack.

Un año paso desde que Applejack, la guerrillera y líder del Ejercito Libertario Campesino había muerto. Apple Bloom envió una carta a Light Star anunciando que se rendía y que el Ejercito Libertario Campesino deponía las armas y abandonaba la lucha guerrillera. El Primer Ministro se mostró complacido al grado de que ordeno una amnistía para todos los combatientes, así mismo le entrego a Apple Bloom una hacienda que se encontraba en Dodge Junction, para que pudiera vivir y trabajar esas tierras. La ultima miembro de la familia Apple acepto el regalo de Light Star.

Por otra parte, el cuerpo de Applejack fue sepultado en el cementerio de Appleloosa, incluso la fama de Applejack como revolucionaria era tan fuerte que para muchos habitantes del estado era sorprendente que cada mes varios campesinos fueran al cementerio a dejarle flores a su tumba.

Rainbow en cambio estuvo muy molesta con la muerte de su amiga, que consideraba fue injusta y hecha a traición. La pegaso de melena arco iris culpaba a Light Star de ser el autor intelectual del asesinato, aunque este ya había dicho que la idea fue del gobernador Double Diamond y que él no tenía nada que ver.

Sin embargo, la tensión y principal preocupación de los pobladores de Equestria ya no era tanto que todavía existiera una guerrilla como la de Dash, sino que se acercaban las elecciones de Primer Ministro y eso preocupaba a los habitantes que pensaban que la lucha por el poder podía originar un nuevo conflicto entre los miembros del grupo triunfador de la rebelión. Especialmente porque Light Star ya había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a quien le brindaría su apoyo político.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Light Star se encontraba en su despacho hablando con un unicornio café y melena café claro que vestía una corbata roja. De repente una criada del castillo toco la puerta:

-Adelante –dijo Light Star.

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo la criada entrando a la habitación –lo busca el capitán Sunlight.

-Que pase –ordeno el unicornio.

La criada se dirigió a la puerta y asintió con la cabeza, el capitán de la guardia real entro al despacho mientras que la criada se salió dejando a los tres unicornios hablando entre ellos.

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo Sunlight haciendo un saludo militar –solo vengo a felicitarlo por la victoria contra Applejack.

-Gracias capitán –dijo Light Star alagado.

-Le reitero mi fidelidad –continuo Sunlight –y aquí estoy para lo que siga.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sigue? –pregunto confundido el Primer Ministro.

-Pues lo que usted disponga Primer Ministro –respondió el capitán.

-Capitán Sunlight –dijo Light Star comprendiendo las palabras del guardia real –le quiero dejar muy claro de una vez por todas, que no tengo intenciones de que un militar ocupe el puesto de Primer Ministro. Este puesto debe ser ocupado por un civil.

-Está bien –dijo un poco molesto el capitán de la guardia –es su decisión Primer Ministro. Solo le pido una cosa, si yo no puedo concursar que tampoco lo haga la capitana Sparkle porque se rumora que ella…

\- ¡A MI NO ME VENGA CON CHISMES! –grito Light Star enojado interrumpiendo al capitán y levantándose de su escritorio –ya le di mi palabra, ningún militar será Primer Ministro de Equestria.

Sunlight asintió con la cabeza, hizo un saludo militar y salió del despacho con una cara de molestia, pues la respuesta de Light Star era clara.

Sunlight había sido un guardia real fiel a las princesas, había cuidado a Luna durante su embarazo, peleo contra los campesinos durante la guerra interna entre los dos bandos de rebeldes, se lanzó para Primer Ministro cuando gano Light Star y ahora sentía que él debía ser el sucesor, pensaba que era justo y que por sus actos heroicos merecía ser el próximo en sentarse en la silla de Primer Ministro. Pero ahora con la negativa de Light Star, quedaba claro que eso no iba a ser posible.

Light Star era el que daba su apoyo y estructura política a quien considerara el mejor perfil, y por las palabras que escucho de boca del unicornio, era claro que Light Star iba a buscar un candidato propio, posiblemente el que postulara el Partido Republicano, pero por lo menos al capitán le consolaba que Twilight tampoco tendría el apoyo de Light Star, pues al estar registrada como capitana la hacía también una militar y por ende no tendría el apoyo de la estructura política de Light Star.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la casa grande en la hacienda Dragon Heart, hogar de Twilight y su madre, la unicornio morada se encontraba comiendo en compañía de Starlight Glimmer y Snow Flake, la amiga y hermana adoptada de Light Star. Por el tono alegre de las tres, era claro que estaban celebrando algo importante.

-Snow Flake –decía Twilight sonriendo y haciendo un ademan con su casco simulando que había una manta –gobernadora de Ponyville.

-No, todavía no Twilight –dijo Snow Flake alagada y sonriendo para después levitar su taza de té.

-La última vez que me asome a palacio –dijo Starlight –todavía seguía siendo gobernadora de Ponyville.

-Starlight… –dijo Snow Flake apenada.

\- ¿Qué paso Snow? –pregunto Starlight para después levitar una copa de vino y beber un poco de esta.

-Saluda con gusto Starlight –dijo Twilight, luego viendo a Snow Flake dijo –aquí la señora gobernadora Glimmer dice que hace un año se metió a estudiar para ser pedagoga, pero parece que eso no le quito lo majadera ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Twilight mientras que Starlight levito su copa sonriendo y brindando. Twilight dijo –ah que con esta maestrita. Pero cambiando de tema, creo que ahora el pobre Light Star se las va a ver difíciles, Sunlight va a quererse lanzar como candidato, pero sabe que yo tengo el apoyo de los militares. El infeliz no se va a poder meter.

De repente unos pasos se escucharon entrar en el comedor y las tres yeguas se levantaron en señal de respeto, pues era Twilight Velvet, la madre de Twilight y que al parecer también pretendía acompañarlas en aquella comida.

-Por favor señoritas –dijo Velvet mientras se sentaba junto con su hija.

-Me dice mi capitana Sparkle que la siembra de maíz viene bien este año –dijo Snow Flake llamando la atención de Velvet y cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-Y a mí me dicen que Ponyville tendrá una nueva gobernadora –dijo Velvet sorprendiendo a Snow Flake, pues nunca pensó que a la madre de Twilight también le interesara la política.

-Ves, ya lo dice todo el mundo –dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Dos gobernadoras y tal vez una Primer Ministra –dijo la madre de Twilight tomando el casco de su hija y viéndola con orgullo.

\- ¿Y por qué solo una Primer Ministra? –dijo Starlight - ¿Por qué no dos? –luego viendo a Snow Flake dijo - ¿o hasta tres?

Los presentes solo sonrieron y hasta Velvet soltó una risita, pues pensaba que Starlight hablaba en broma, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que el grupo que encabezaba Twilight (y que era conocido entre los políticos, aristócratas y empresarios como la **Fracción de la Armonía** ) no tenía personaje más popular que su hija.

-Twilight –dijo Starlight con seriedad –tú confías mucho en Light Star, pero para mí que es un poni aferrado al poder –luego Starlight volteo a ver a Velvet quien se veía sorprendida por el calificativo que le daba la amiga de su hija a Light Star que era aún un gran amigo para ambas. Ante esto Starlight dijo –Perdón señora –Velvet solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando la disculpa. Starlight le dijo a la madre de Twilight –Me pregunto si realmente Light Star quiere a su hija como Primer Ministra.

\- ¿Y qué puede hacer él para impedirlo? –pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Me dijeron que va a apostar por un civil –dijo Starlight ante la mirada de Twilight y su madre que no sabían que decir. Snow Flake solo veía con seriedad a Starlight pues sentía que aparte de arruinarles el almuerzo, también planto la semilla de la duda y la desconfianza. Starlight solo volteo a ver una bandeja de cupcakes y tomando uno dijo –se ven muy ricos los cupcakes –la unicornio dio un mordisco mientras sonreía.

Twilight no sabía que pensar. Ella sabía que Light Star había roto su amistad con Cadance debido a su desacuerdo con el indulto que la princesa del amor le dio a Agnes, pero pensaba que este era incapaz de romper la promesa que le había hecho cuando le dijo que ella sería la sucesora.

Twilight Velvet por su parte pensaba que esto no era más que una broma de mal gusto por parte de Starlight, pues conocía a Light Star y sabía que este sería incapaz de hacerle algo semejante a su hija. Aunque también tenía sus dudas, pues desde que Cadance y el unicornio rompieron su amistad muchas cosas cambiaron en la relación entre su hija y el unicornio, especialmente cuando su hija apoyo la decisión de indultar a Agnes.

Snow Flake tenía también sus dudas, sabía que su amigo había cometido errores, pero… ¿realmente sería capaz de no cumplirle su promesa a Twilight? Posiblemente, era cuestión del destino, pues Twilight también había aceptado el indulto que Cadance le dio a Agnes, lo cual a los ojos del unicornio la convertía en alguien que no podía ser la sucesora, su sucesora.

La tarde llego y en el despacho de Light Star la discusión entre este y Royal Pin comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte. El Primer Ministro estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de apoyar a un civil, pues después de meditarlo un rato pensó que, si Twilight había aprobado que Cadance indultara a Agnes, entonces esta representaba (al menos en su visión política y personal) un peligro para el reino.

Royal en cambio estaba en desacuerdo, pues sabía que no cumplirle su promesa a Twilight y a los liberales que la apoyaban era condenar al reino a una nueva rebelión, además de que el candidato civil elegido por el Partido Republicano no era alguien con buena fama.

-Pero no puedes seguir con esa idea de apoyar a un civil –le reprocho Royal Pin a Light Star que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio –y mucho menos a ese unicornio.

-El señor Flim entiende de política –dijo Light Star levantándose de su escritorio –es leal y seguiremos con él.

-Con todo respeto, me parece un error –dijo preocupado Royal Pin –la Fracción de la Armonía se va a declarar enemiga.

\- ¿Enemiga? No creo –dijo Light Star seguro de su decisión –hoy le mande un telegrama a Starlight Glimmer, será la próxima ministra de industria. He aprendido que a los enemigos hay que dividirlos y tenerlos cerca.

\- ¿Y Twilight?

\- ¿A esa? –dijo Light Star riendo -se le va a aparecer un fantasma, pero de la derrota.

Light Star salió del despacho dejando solo a Royal Pin, el cual seguía preocupado por la decisión que había tomado Light Star, la cual consideraba podría tener consecuencias terribles para el reino.

Dos meses pasaron y las campañas por la sucesión estaban en auge, Twilight había recibido con disgusto la noticia de que Light Star no la apoyaría y más sabiendo que el unicornio decidió apoyar a Flim, el hermano de Flam y que además era un deshonesto al que ella junto con sus amigas había combatido antes.

Ante esto se lanzó como candidata por el Partido Demócrata y el Partido Libertario de Equestria siendo apoyada por Starlight, Snow Flake, Cheerilee, Amethyst Star, Flitter, Rarity y por supuesto por la mayoría de generales y capitanes de la guardia real. Incluso el apoyo popular se veía, pues las organizaciones obreras la apoyaban, incluso Apple Bloom organizo a los campesinos para que estos apoyaran a la amiga de su hermana fallecida, pues consideraba que Twilight era la única candidata que podía evitar que un estafador y enemigo de su familia como Flim ocupara el cargo.

Pero Twilight también tenía aliados en el Palacio Real, especialmente por parte de Cadance y Luna que consideraban que Light Star estaba cometiendo un error al apoyar a Flim, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su historial que no era muy limpio.

Flim en cambio era apoyado por su hermano Flam y por los aristócratas conservadores que consideraban a Twilight como la principal responsable de que sus privilegios fueran anulados. Ellos consideraban que Light Star tuvo un gobierno tibio y no muy radical, pero el hecho de ver a Twilight les causaba un temor inmenso, incluso en el medio político se decía que Flim fue elegido por la aristocracia y que Light Star solo le daba el apoyo porque creía que era un buen tipo, cosa que realmente Flim no era.

Además de estos dos candidatos se encontraba también el Doctor Mind, quien se lanzó como candidato independiente, aunque su apoyo no pasaba de cien ponis por estado, sobretodo porque ya la mayoría sabían que él había sido parte de los conspiradores.

Sin embargo, Light Star comenzó a sobrepasar el límite cuando le mando a Twilight un mensaje que no era para nada amigable.

-Gracias yeguas y caballos, gracias –decía Twilight en una plaza donde se habían reunido un grupo de pegasos obreros que simpatizaban con ella y le aplaudían –el tal Light Star no quiere dejar la silla, se le olvido porque en este reino se hizo una rebelión –los aplausos de los simpatizantes se escucharon. Twilight sonrió y dijo –primero pone como candidato al tal Flim que solo en su casa lo conocen.

\- ¡BUUU! ¡FUERA! –gritaron los simpatizantes al escuchar el nombre del candidato republicano.

-Y ahora me manda un citatorio judicial –continuo Twilight –que porque dice que ando conspirando contra el gobierno –los obreros comenzaron a abuchear a Light Star al escuchar la noticia que les daba Twilight. La yegua sonrió y dijo –Pero me voy a presentar potros y yeguas, voy a presentarme para demostrarles que esto de la democracia no es de hoy si quiero y hoy no quiero, la que nada debe nada teme señoras y señores. Muchas gracias.

\- ¡BRAVO! –vitorearon los obreros mientras algunos la saludaban con su casco.

Al mismo tiempo en una plaza de Canterlot, un diminuto grupo de unicornios, pegasos y ponis de tierra con pancartas y banderas se encontraban reunidos frente a una tarima donde estaba Flim acompañado de su hermano Flam y algunos aristócratas. La mayoría veían con aburrimiento y desconfianza al unicornio y a su equipo.

-Y si lo que pide el pueblo –decía Flim a aquel pequeño grupo de simpatizantes –es un cambio, para eso estoy aquí, para darles ese cambio tan necesitado.

De repente un aristócrata le susurro al unicornio en su oreja, pues Flim había metido la pata. Flim se puso nervioso y viendo a la multitud dijo:

-T-Tan necesario aquí en… en… en Equestria… eh… eh… donde… donde ya no quiero, no queremos que… que… tener que esconder el dinero –Flim se puso más nervioso al ver que los ponis solo lo observaban con enojo. Flim dijo aún más nervioso –C-Caminar en paz todos en un reino libre y soberano, por eso les pedimos su voto.

Un poni de tierra que llevaba una pancarta la dejo en el suelo y le aplaudió mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona, pues le daba risa ver como el candidato actuaba de una manera tonta.

Un nuevo día llego y en el despacho de Light Star, Royal Pin se encontraba leyendo un periódico que tenía como encabezado principal el siguiente título: **"Como han sido en realidad las manifestaciones en honor al candidato republicano C. Flim".** El unicornio negó con la cabeza y dejo el periódico en el escritorio de Light Star, quien se encontraba escribiendo con su pluma en una hoja de papel.

-Flim no levanta señor Primer Ministro –dijo Royal Pin –dicen que no sabe ni hablar, hasta le llaman flor de té.

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Light Star dejando de escribir y levantándose del escritorio.

-Pues por la canción que cantan en las tandas –respondió Royal Pin –la de la chica nipona que se llama Flor de Té, y que no sabe ni de dónde viene, ni cómo ni pol que.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –rio Light Star –no si este pueblo es bien ocurrente ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

-Light Star –interrumpió Royal Pin con un tono de seriedad –recuerda que la princesa Cadance y la princesa Luna salieron de viaje acompañadas por el capitán Sunlight, su familia y la princesa Agnes.

-Sí, estoy enterado señor Royal Pin, me dijeron que iban a echarse unas vacaciones en Rainbow Falls.

-Pues creo no fueron de vacaciones señor Primer Ministro –dijo el unicornio con seriedad –de hecho, se habla de una rebelión en la zona norte. El mismo Sunlight ya se alió con Twilight, quien solamente se está haciendo más popular con el asunto de su juicio –Light Star cambio su expresión a una de enojo. Royal Pin continuo –nadie considera que este traicionando a la patria.

\- ¿Sigue en la ciudad? –pregunto Light Star con seriedad.

-Se supone que declara mañana –respondió Royal Pin –pero… siempre se puede escapar.

Light Star asintió con la cabeza, luego chiflo y un guardia entro al despacho, Light Star le dijo sin titubear una orden que para el mismo guardia era increíble y hasta impensable:

-Busque a Twilight Sparkle y la arresta inmediatamente.

-Si señor –dijo el guardia haciendo un saludo militar.

El guardia salió del despacho dejando solos a Royal Pin y a Light Star, este último solo se sentó en su escritorio y viendo al unicornio azul claro le dijo:

-Sé que en estos momentos usted señor Royal Pin me vera como un traidor, pero no puedo permitir que Twilight, una yegua que acepta que una changeling ronde por estos pasillos, sea la sucesora.

\- ¿Qué cree que piensen las princesas Luna y Cadance sobre esto? –pregunto Royal Pin.

-Lo hago por el bien de Equestria Royal, lo hago por el bien de todo el reino, que la historia nos juzgue –dijo Light Star dando por terminada la conversación.

La noche llego y en la estación de trenes de Canterlot, una unicornio color cerúleo grisáceo pálido claro acompañaba a una yegua que iba vestida como una obrera y llevaba un sombrero de fedora café. La unicornio escolto a la yegua hasta un vagón donde había paja y algunas ovejas. La yegua subió al vagón junto con la unicornio encontrando una cobija y una bolsa con alimentos.

La yegua se quitó el sombrero revelando su verdadera identidad, era Twilight Sparkle, la candidata opositora.

La unicornio comenzó a acomodar la paja para hacerle un espacio a Twilight, quien después se acostó y luego viendo a la unicornio le dijo:

-A ver si estas ovejas no terminan por delatarme.

\- ¿Así está bien señorita Twilight? –pregunto la unicornio colocándole la cobija encima.

-Sí, gracias Sassy. ¿En cuánto tiempo voy a estar en Smokey Mountains? –pregunto Twilight.

-Cinco horas y estará a salvo –respondió Sassy.

-Está bien –dijo Twilight acostándose para luego ser cubierta por la cobija. Luego dijo –oye Sassy, dile a Rarity que gracias por ayudarme y que nos veremos muy pronto.

-No se preocupe capitana Sparkle –dijo la unicornio –estaremos a salvo –Sassy salió del vagón y antes de cerrarlo dijo –buen viaje.

El vagón se cerró y Sassy se alejó de la estación en silencio y sin levantar sospechas mientras que el tren toco su silbato y se fue de la ciudad de Canterlot.

Twilight había conseguido fugarse y fue gracias a que el guardia al que le encomendaron la misión de arrestarla fue a buscarla al hotel en el que se hospedaba para avisarle. Twilight se fue con Rarity quien le dio el traje de obrera y el sombrero para que pudiera fugarse, además de que le pidió a su empleada Sassy Saddles que llevara a Twilight a la estación.

Incluso Twilight quedo sorprendida cuando durante el trayecto la empleada de Rarity le conto que esta había negociado con el maquinista para que le permitiese huir en dicho tren hacia Smokey Mountains y ponerse a salvo. Sin duda alguna había sido la fuga perfecta.

Tres días pasaron desde aquella fuga exitosa de Twilight. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, Starlight se fue de Canterlot, regreso a Ponyville para encontrarse con Snow Flake y contarle lo sucedido.

La amiga y hermana adoptada de Light Star estaba decepcionada con este cuando se enteró que quería arrestar a Twilight, para ella era algo irónico que Light Star la libero de la mazmorra y ahora la quería arrestar nuevamente como si fuera la peor criminal de Equestria.

Cadance y Luna también se mostraron decepcionadas, pues nunca pensaron que la obsesión de Light Star por su venganza lo hubiera llevado a querer arrestar a Twilight y peor aún a atentar contra la democracia que se llevaba viviendo en paz y tranquilidad.

Fleur en cambio estaba preocupada por la situación de su esposo, sobretodo porque ahora no solo este tenía en contra a las princesas y a Twilight, sino también a toda la guardia real dirigida por Sunlight y que estaban dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para derrocar al Primer Ministro, incluso matarlo. Ella no quería quedar viuda y menos cuando una semana antes había ido al hospital para enterarse que estaba embarazada nuevamente y que ambos tendrían un nuevo bebé en camino. Además, si su esposo moría, sus hijas quedarían huérfanas a una edad muy temprana.

Cadance la consolaba diciendo que si Light Star era asesinado, ella cuidaría de ella y de sus hijos, aunque le decía que también podría haber otra salida si su esposo se rendía y no oponía resistencia.

Rarity, Sweetie Belle y Sassy Saddles siguieron con sus vidas normales, incluso les sorprendió que Light Star no se fuera contra ellas por ser cercanas a Twilight. Las tres también mantenían comunicación con las princesas sobre lo que se vivía en Canterlot.

Twilight Velvet en cambio se quedó en Ponyville, aunque también se sentía ofendida y enojada con Light Star por haber intentado encarcelar a su hija, lo cual la motivo a participar con Starlight y Snow Flake en un plan que tenían.

Un nuevo día llego y en la plaza principal de Ponyville, frente a la estatua de Celestia, Starlight acompañada por Snow Flake, Twilight Velvet y varios generales de la guardia real se encontraban frente a una multitud, la mayoría habitantes de Ponyville y simpatizantes de la candidatura de Twilight.

Starlight daba un discurso mientras mostraba una hoja de papel que tenía escrito varios apartados y un título que demostraba que iniciaba una nueva rebelión. Luego del discurso Starlight dijo:

-Si nos hemos decidido a lanzar este Plan de Ponyville, es solo porque se han agotado ya todos los medios pacíficos. Light Star ha pretendido encarcelar y enjuiciar sin éxito a la capitana Sparkle, tan solo por tener aspiraciones legítimas y democráticas para obtener el cargo de Primer Ministro. Celestia vive, sufragio efectivo, no a una usurpación simulada.

Los habitantes estallaron en aplausos y chiflidos de apoyo a las palabras de Starlight.

Starlight sonrió satisfecha al ver que tenían el apoyo popular, luego se acercó a Snow Flake y le dijo en voz baja en su oreja:

\- ¿Qué noticias hay de Twilight?

-Está escondida en Smokey Mountains –respondió Snow Flake –Equestria esta con nosotras Starlight, mi ex hermano va a acabar rindiéndose.

-Y si no se rinde –dijo Starlight –habrá que hacer lo que sea necesario Snow.

Snow Flake se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a Starlight, si bien ahora odiaba a su amigo sentía que las palabras de Starlight le daban a entender que esta estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para derrocar a Light Star, incluso matarlo, cosa que de hecho ni Cadance, ni Luna y muchos menos Fleur estaban de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real, Royal Pin iba corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Light Star, luego viendo a una criada se acercó a esta y le pregunto:

\- ¿Esta el Primer Ministro?

-Sí, está en… ¡SEÑOR ROYAL PIN! –grito la criada al ver como el unicornio entraba apresurado al despacho.

En cuanto entro al despacho el unicornio vio que Light Star se encontraba hablando con un unicornio que era el ministro de economía, luego acercándose dijo nervioso y sudando:

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo cansado Royal Pin –señor…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Light Star levantándose del escritorio.

-Vienen por nosotros –respondió el unicornio.

\- ¿Quién viene?

-El capitán Sunlight viene de Cloudsdale junto con otros… -el unicornio tomo un respiro y continuo –generales traidores. Nos dan cuatro horas para abandonar la… la capital.

Light Star se quedó pensativo y luego viendo al unicornio le dijo:

-Vamos a resistir. Llame a los demás generales.

-Pero… solo nos quedan quince.

-Oye no me estés…

-Los demás se sumaron al Plan de Ponyville, no los podemos enfrentar, pero… garantizan su vida si se entrega.

-Señor Royal Pin –dijo molesto Light Star por las últimas palabras del unicornio - ¿Me cree usted capaz de entregarme?

-No señor, pero…

-Nos vamos con los fieles a Manehattan –dijo Light Star viendo al Ministro de economía, luego viendo a Royal Pin le dijo –que carguen todo el aparato estatal, timbres, tesoro nacional, quiero el estado en tres horas subido a los trenes.

-Sí señor.

\- ¡VAMOS! –ordeno Light Star mientras los dos unicornios salían corriendo del despacho.

Light Star camino hacia la ventana para ver por última vez el paisaje que le ofrecía Canterlot, a lo lejos observo la estructura metálica donde se construía el Parlamento, el cual estaba al 25% de su construcción, incluso la forma de la cúpula tomaba forma.

-Princesa Celestia –dijo Light Star viendo al cielo –protéjame de esto.

Light Star se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a guardar documentos importantes en una maleta. Sin embargo, le sorprendía que una simple elección acabara en otra guerra civil y en su mente pensaba que tanto Twilight como el resto de sus ex compañeros eran unos ponis hambrientos de poder, no obstante, tenía la esperanza de que el pueblo lo apoyaría.

Cinco días pasaron y los trenes con todo el aparato gubernamental iniciaron su camino a Manehattan. Light Star se había llevado todo, pero los elementos de la armonía se quedaron en el Palacio escondidos en alguna parte del enorme castillo, un lugar que solo Light Star conocía y que no revelo a ningún colaborador. Chrysalis se quedó encerrada en la penitenciaria, pues Light Star consideraba que no era un peligro y que si los rebeldes atacaban Canterlot seguramente la matarían.

El plan consistía en viajar a Manehattan pasando primero por Filly Delphia para cargar carbón y de ahí al puerto. Light Star pensaba que podía replicar el éxito que tuvo cuando se enfrentó contra los revolucionarios y huyo con las princesas a Manehattan, pero el destino le tenía algo preparado.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, el tren en el que viajaba Light Star se detuvo cerca de una villa que estaba en la ladera de Foal Mountain. Varios guardias reales fieles a Light Star se dirigían corriendo a la parte delantera de la locomotora para revisar la razón por la que el tren se detuvo.

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo Royal Pin a Light Star que había bajado del tren a tomar aire fresco –me informaron por telégrafo que vienen varios pegasos, tenemos que abordar el tren.

-No, no señor Primer Ministro –dijo un guardia interrumpiendo la conversación de Light Star y Royal Pin –no podemos subir al tren, volaron las vías. Las tropas del enemigo están al frente, en Victory Ville destruyeron toda la artillería, no tenemos defensa. Y, por si fuera poco, miles de ponis están desertando.

Light Star tomo un respiro, pues estaba atrapado y al parecer su plan de escape estaba siendo frustrado por los rebeldes que eran fieles a Twilight y a su grupo. Luego viendo al guardia ordeno:

-Prepare una pequeña comitiva, nos vamos caminando por la montaña. Anuncie que el que quiera quedarse puede hacerlo –luego volteo a ver a un grupo de pegasos jóvenes y dijo en voz alta –y el escuadrón de pegasos del colegio militar se queda.

-Pero… es nuestra única defensa –dijo el guardia preocupado.

-Es una orden –dijo Light Star –son muy jóvenes para morir.

El ministro de economía comenzó a negar con la cabeza, para él era una mala idea que Light Star se fuera sin defensa y más sabiendo que estaba en peligro de muerte, por su parte Royal Pin estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Light Star.

\- ¿Qué general tenemos en esta zona? –pregunto Light Star al guardia real.

-Está el general… Dark Comet –respondió el guardia haciendo memoria.

\- ¿Es fiel a nosotros?

-No lo sabremos hasta llegar a Hollow Shades que es donde habita señor.

El Primer Ministro se quedó con la duda, pues no sabía si su plan era bueno, esto debido a que estaba pensando de manera apresurada, pero luego de unos segundos volteo a ver a Royal Pin y le dijo:

-Royal Pin.

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo este bajando del vagón.

-Usted también se queda.

-N-No señor Primer Ministro –dijo Royal Pin –yo lo acompaño hasta… hasta…

-Dígalo ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Hasta la muerte ¡EJEJEJE! –dijo Light Star con humor –no Royal Pin, si logro llegar a Manehattan, el pueblo de Equestria tendrá que apoyarnos. Los habitantes de este reino deben entender que este reino solo crecerá cuando el cargo de Primer Ministro sea exclusivo de los civiles y los capitanes y el ejército se queden en los cuarteles.

Royal Pin solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque en si interior tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-General –dijo Light Star viendo al guardia real –queda usted a cargo del resguardo de las tropas.

-Pero… ¿Y su seguridad? –pregunto preocupado el guardia.

-Es una orden general, cúmplala.

El guardia tomo un respiro, hizo el saludo militar y se fue de ahí dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

Light Star volteo a ver al ministro de economía y le dijo:

-Wagner, tráete mi sombrero de campaña y algo de agua y comida.

El ministro de economía asintió y entro al vagón para traer las cosas, mientras que Light Star y Royal Pin se despidieron con un emotivo abrazo para luego separarse.

El primer Ministro, Wagner y cinco guardias reales armados con rifles caminaron por la montaña, mientras lo hacían admiraban la vegetación que había. Árboles frutales, insectos y uno que otro animal pacifico como conejos y aves cantoras habitaban el lugar y le daban ese aire de paz a los viajeros.

Las horas pasaron, era ya medio día y en una parte de la montaña donde estaban las ruinas de una hacienda abandonada, un unicornio amarillo y melena negra apareció frente a ellos, los guardias se colocaron frente a Light Star y Wagner apuntando sus rifles al unicornio quien solo iba armado con una pistola, llevaba sombrero vaquero café y lentes.

-Soy el general Emanuel Velázquez –se presentó el unicornio –fiel al Ejercito Reformista.

-Puede ser una trampa –dijo Light Star desconfiado a un guardia.

-Necesitamos agua y alimentos –dijo el guardia sin dejar de apuntar su arma al ver que el unicornio extraño se acercaba.

-Tengo todo –dijo el general Velázquez –el general Dark Comet me alerto. Hay pertrechos en todas las entradas, nadie puede hacerles daño, pueden seguir su camino a Manehattan.

El guardia negó con la cabeza, pues desconfiaba de aquel extraño personaje, sobretodo porque por su nombre y apellido daba a entender que no era equestriano, si acaso era un inmigrante que se integró al Ejercito Reformista. El guardia volteo a ver a Light Star quien solo asintió con su cabeza aprobando que debían confiar en el extraño personaje.

Luego de tomar el agua y la comida que se hallaba en el interior de las ruinas de la hacienda abandonada, continuaron caminando por la montaña, pero al llegar al otro lado de esta, en una ladera, Light Star por poco y se resbala si no fuera porque un guardia lo salvo con su magia y lo ayudo a reincorporarse.

La noche llego y los viajeros se encontraban en Hollow Shades, que era una comunidad habitada únicamente por ponis nocturnos y de hecho se consideraba que de este pueblo pequeño salían la mayoría de guardias reales de la princesa Luna. Pero al llegar, el pueblo lucía vacío en su explanada y la mayoría de las luces encendidas eran de las casas.

Un nocturno se acercó a Velázquez y le susurro en una de sus orejas para después retirarse de ahí volando.

-Señor Primer Ministro –dijo el unicornio –me acaban de informar que el general Dark Comet acaba de dirigirse al camino a Manehattan para derrotar a los generales traidores. Yo en lo personal, me pienso quedar a dormir aquí, si usted quiere seguir esta en su libertad, aunque es peligroso por los lobos de madera que merodean la zona.

El unicornio se dirigió a una cabaña que estaba en el pueblo y se encerró en esta, mientras que Light Star estaba a punto de irse a una cabaña también pero un guardia real se acercó a él y le dijo:

-No confió en Velázquez señor Primer Ministro.

Light Star volteo a ver al guardia con una mirada que denotaba cansancio y ganas de dormir un poco.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos –dijo el guardia al ver que había llamado la atención de Light Star.

-No podemos –dijo Light Star con un tono que denotaba que no podía caminar más –estamos agotados, mi corazón no resiste más. Va a llover y no conocemos la zona –Light Star volteo a ver al cielo estrellado y a la luna y dijo –Que Ixchel nos libre de estas veinticuatro horas.

\- ¿Perdón señor? –pregunto confundido y preocupado el guardia.

-Es lo que le dijo el emperador maya Ikal a su esposa Tikal en la novela La Guerrera de Kukulcan antes de ser colgado por los conquistadores. Se me vino a la cabeza.

El guardia y Wagner se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada más, incluso algunos guardias pensaron que esas palabras eran casi como una profecía de que algo iba a pasar, no obstante, se dirigieron a sus cabañas al ver que Light Star se dirigía a la suya, que por extraño que pareciera, más que una cabaña era una choza de paja.

Lejos de ahí, en Las Pegasus, en el interior de una habitación cómoda de hotel, Twilight también se preparaba para dormir, apago las luces y se acostó, se sentía nerviosa, pues sabía que Light Star se había fugado a pesar de que le volaron las vías del tren. Solo esperaba que el unicornio que alguna vez fue su amigo y que la había liberado de la mazmorra aquella noche antes de su ejecución recapacitara y se entregara sin resistencia alguna. Ella no quería lastimar a Light Star, no quería hacerle daño, pues consideraba que no podía ser una asesina o inspirar a otros a asesinar en su nombre. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida, aunque con preocupación por lo que podría pasar.

En Rainbow Falls, Fleur se encontraban en su habitación y frente a una foto de su esposo llorando y musitando varias palabras que podían interpretarse casi como oraciones religiosas. Si bien en Equestria la religión o la creencia en dioses era casi nula, eso no impedía que hubiera algunos ponis con ciertas creencias. Fleur había sido de las pocas habitantes que creían en alguna deidad suprema, en su caso le rezaba a una alicornio de nombre Atenea y que según su religión era la creadora del mundo y que las princesas Celestia y Luna eran sus hijas primogénitas.

-Atenea ruega por la vida de mi esposo –musitaba la unicornio –mil perdones te pido por sus pecados… p-por favor protege a mi marido.

Luego de unos minutos la unicornio termino sus rezos, apago las luces, tomo la foto de su esposo y lo coloco al lado suyo para tratar por lo menos de conciliar el sueño y sentir que Light Star, el amor de su vida, estaba a su lado.

Las horas pasaron y en Hollow Shades, Light Star estaba acostado en su incomoda cama de paja, las velas de su humilde choza estaban prendidas y colocadas sobre una mesa de madera donde además había dos vasos de agua.

Fuera de la choza un grupo de unicornios y pegasos armados con rifles, fusiles y pistolas comandados por el general Emanuel Velázquez se colocaron alrededor de está apuntando y dispuestos a atacar.

Light Star atrajo su pistola y la coloco a su lado, aunque no había escuchado los aleteos y las pisadas, puso su pistola como precaución y por seguridad por si tenía que defenderse.

Afuera los ponis armados sonreían y por su mirada se veía que estaban dispuestos a asesinar al unicornio. De repente, Velázquez apunto a la choza con su pistola y grito:

\- ¡MUERTE AL TRAIDOR!

Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse y los ponis armados también dispararon, Light Star al escucharlos se puso alerta y se levantó, pero unas balas le impactaron en sus patas traseras y otras más le dieron en su estómago y pecho, trato de atraer su pistola, pero su magia no podía responder debido a que no estaba concentrado. El unicornio lanzaba gritos de dolor y quejidos lastimeros.

Los disparos cesaron y el general Velázquez entro a la choza, al entrar encontró al unicornio desangrándose, lleno de impactos de bala y arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- ¿P-Por qué? –pregunto Light Star con voz débil al ver al unicornio acercarse –Y-Yo… solo quería…

-No te moriste maldito –dijo el general sacando su pistola, colocando una bala expansiva y apuntando al corazón del unicornio –pero gracias a una changeling que dejaste en Canterlot, ya nos dijo cual es tú punto débil desgraciado. Viva Twilight Sparkle y muerte al nuevo usurpador.

El unicornio tiro del gatillo y dio muerte a Light Star, cuya sangre baño el suelo de la choza.

Velázquez salió de la choza con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego viendo a los ponis armados les pregunto:

\- ¿Se echaron a los demás?

-Si mi general –respondió un pegaso mostrando unos cuchillos llenos de sangre –sus cuellitos eran tan delicados ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Vámonos entonces –ordeno Velázquez.

El unicornio y sus acompañantes se fueron del lugar dejando una masacre, los guardias de Light Star y el ministro de economía Wagner estaban en sus chozas llenos de sangre, habían sido degollados por los soldados de Velázquez.

Por su parte, Light Star que aun respiraba un poco y consciente de que moriría dijo:

-D-Diamond… p-pronto estaré allá contigo y… C-Celestia… -luego murmuro –F-Fleur… m-mi amor… c-cuida de mis hijas… C-Cadance… L-Luna… T-Twilight… l-lo… s-siento… L-Lighting… S-Star Shine… S-Silver Gears… M-Music... B-Belle… pronto… estaré… con ustedes ch-chicos…

Luego de estas palabras Light Star cerró los ojos y finalmente murió, una muerte inesperada y a traición en cascos del general en el que confió. Así había terminado el gobierno de Light Star como Primer Ministro, con su muerte.

La lucha entre los rebeldes había acabado con dos líderes emblemáticos: Applejack y Light Star.

La primera asesinada por la necesidad de Light Star de pacificar la zona sur y quedar bien con los empresarios, y el segundo por no haber escuchado los consejos y advertencias que le habían hecho sus colaboradores.

Solo faltaba saber que deparaba el destino a Twilight, a Rainbow, a Snow Flake y a Starlight que eran las únicas que aún continuaban con vida y al parecer las únicas ganadoras de esta pelea por el poder.

 **Bueno mis seguidores, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero con ansias sus reviews, ya que me motivan a escribir y continuar esta historia. No olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós :D**


	18. Capítulo 18: La Imposición de Twilight

CAPITULO 18: "La Imposición de Twilight"

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el Primer Ministro Light Star fue asesinado en Hollow Shades sin compasión por parte de un grupo de asesinos identificados con la causa de Twilight Sparkle.

La noticia sembró opiniones divididas, algunos estaban felices con la muerte del unicornio que consideraban había traicionado sus ideales y pudo haberse convertido en un nuevo usurpador, mientras que una gran mayoría lo veía como un héroe y responsabilizaban a Twilight de ser la única autora intelectual de haber dado muerte al unicornio.

Los restos del unicornio y sus acompañantes fueron trasladados al pueblo de Bloomsburg, ubicado en el estado de Filly Delphia. Ahí, en una casa particular, se practicó la autopsia y se determinó que Light Star había recibido quince disparos en todo el cuerpo incluido el disparo en el corazón que le dio muerte. Terminada la autopsia, el cuerpo fue embalsamado y su corazón fue depositado en una urna de plata.

Fleur se dirigió con sus hijas a dicho pueblo para el homenaje y funeral que se le haría en honor a su esposo. La ex modelo lloro sobre el ataúd e incluso se pintó sus labios de rojo carmín y a la vista de los presentes beso el cadáver de su esposo en la boca dejando marcados sus labios, una escena que incluso hizo llorar a muchos.

Al día siguiente un grupo de guardias mandados por la princesa Luna llevaron un cañón a dicho pueblo, dieron veintiún cañonazos como señal de respeto al jefe de estado asesinado. Luego el cuerpo fue subido al tren y trasladado inmediatamente a Canterlot, donde al llegar fue recibido con aplausos y flores.

Fleur y sus hijas acompañaron al cuerpo hasta llegar al edificio del Parlamento que estaba en construcción y se dirigieron hacia una enorme cámara funeraria subterránea que estaba ubicada bajo la cúpula. Esta cámara era el Mausoleo de los Heroes y Heroínas de Equestria, el cual Light Star había ordenado construir para que en este descansaran los restos de sus amigos Lighting Golden, Star Shine, Music Belle y Silver Gears, además también de los restos de la Princesa Celestia, de su primer amor Diamond Shimmer, de Shining Armor (el hermano de Twilight), de Night Light (padre de Twilight), de Fluttershy, de Moon Feather y el resto del enorme espacio seria para los futuros ponis, pegasos y unicornios que fueran relevantes o contribuyeran de manera importante a la historia de Equestria.

Los monumentos funerarios ya estaban listos pero los cuerpos aún no habían sido trasladados. El lugar que ocuparían los restos de Light Star estaba adornado con flores, su monumento funerario estaba coronado por la estatua de un unicornio de oro. Fleur vio como el monumento era abierto y el cuerpo de su esposo era depositado en este.

Detrás de ella, una yegua purpura vestida de negro y con velo negro se acercó a Fleur quien lloraba acompañada de sus dos hijas.

-Yo… lo siento –dijo la yegua de velo negro poniendo su casco sobre Fleur.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! –grito enojada Fleur quitando el casco de la yegua, luego con lágrimas en los ojos volteo a ver a la visitante y le grito - ¡ASESINA!

La yegua se descubrió el velo mostrando su rostro y dijo:

-F-Fleur… s-sé que un lo siento no es suficiente, pero…

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE TWILIGHT! M-Mataste a mi esposo, al padre de mis hijas…

-Solo… quiero que sepas que yo no quería que esto pasara, pero te prometo que hare lo posible para…

De repente Twilight fue interrumpida, pues Fleur le dio una cachetada. Twilight se sobo y vio que Fleur la observaba con ojos de quererla matar.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volverte a ver Twilight Sparkle! ¡Vete!

Twilight volvió a ponerse el velo negro y con la mirada cabizbaja salió del recinto dejando a Fleur y a sus hijas que siguieron llorando por la muerte de Light Star.

La unicornio sabía que aquella cachetada fue consecuencia de haber escogido el peor momento para hablar con Fleur, especialmente porque esta había perdido a su esposo y lo peor, asesinado a traición y por un grupo de simpatizantes que se identificaban con ella.

-Creo que no fui muy sensible –pensó Twilight saliendo del recinto para caminar en dirección al Palacio Real, luego unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y dijo –no importa, solo espero que… ellas me perdonen… Oh Celestia pero que he hecho.

Twilight se sentía culpable de la muerte de Light Star, ya que, si bien no fue ella la que dio la orden, eso no la eximia de ser la motivación de los asesinos para hacerlo. Incluso Snow Flake le reprochó a Starlight un día después del asesinato que había sido un error matar al Primer Ministro a sabiendas de que este tenía una esposa, hijas y un bebé en camino. Sin embargo, Starlight justifico el asesinato diciéndole fríamente a Snow Flake las siguientes palabras:

-Era un usurpador en desarrollo, quería lastimar a Twilight, a mi mejor amiga. Se lo merecía.

Twilight siguió caminando hasta el Palacio Real, entro en una habitación que las princesas le dieron y ahí comenzó a llorar amargamente, especialmente porque se dio cuenta que la habitación que le asignaron era la misma en la que ella había sido encerrada para el día de su juicio y la misma en la que aquella noche fue liberada por Light Star y sus compañeros. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía, pero aun así ella tenía que seguir adelante, aunque sabía que la sombra de la muerte de Light Star no la dejaría en paz nunca.

Unos meses pasaron y la Fracción de la Armonía tenía el control del gobierno. Luna y Cadance regresaron a Canterlot para ocuparse de sus tareas y de sus hijos. Los miembros del Parlamento escogieron a Snow Flake como Primera Ministra Interina y esta a su vez convoco a elecciones. Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash mando una carta a Snow Flake donde informaba su decisión de rendirse y ya no continuar con la guerrilla, noticia que la Primera Ministra Interina, las princesas y la misma Twilight Sparkle recibieron con gusto.

Snow Flake envió al capitán de la guardia Sunlight a negociar un documento llamado los Convenios de Tall Tale, llamados así por la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión entre Dash y el capitán de la guardia.

El documento le daba una amnistía a todos los que habían formado parte del Ejército Revolucionario de Dash y a su generala. Así mismo Dash deponía las armas y se retiraba a la vida privada, para ello el gobierno de Equestria le otorgaba a la pegaso una hacienda llamada White Cloud que estaba ubicada cerca de un pueblo de Cloudsdale, además de una escolta que la protegería a ella y a su hermana Scootaloo.

Rainbow acepto y el convenio fue firmado, aunque la rendición de Dash y el regalarle una hacienda no le gusto para nada a algunos aristócratas y empresarios que seguían viendo a Dash no como una heroína, sino como una asesina y ladrona que merecía ser ejecutada.

En cambio, para muchos habitantes significaba que las cosas en el reino mejorarían y que el peligro de que hubiera otra rebelión era imposible. Los revolucionarios y Dash se habían rendido, los campesinos ya estaban en paz, y el grupo ganador tenía el poder.

Los meses pasaron y Twilight gano las elecciones con 95.8 % de los votos sobre el 4.0 % de los votos de Flam (quien sustituyó a su hermano como candidato del Partido Republicano) y 0.2 % de los votos del independiente Doctor Mind, quien después de esta elección se retiró de la política, aunque eso no impidió que el ex conspirador fuera repudiado por la mayoría de la sociedad hasta que unos meses después falleció por misteriosas causas que la Primera Ministra Snow Flake nunca quiso investigar.

Dos años pasaron y el gobierno de Twilight como Primera Ministra era exitoso, la yegua supo renegociar la deuda externa del reino, reconstruyo la infraestructura que había sido destruida durante la guerra y había mantenido la paz. Además, el edificio del Parlamento ya estaba a 95% de construcción, lo que daba a entender que solo un año más y el edificio estaría terminado para ser inaugurado.

Además, Twilight ordeno que los restos mortales de Celestia, Diamond Shimmer, Lighting Golden, Star Shine, Music Belle, Silver Gears, Fluttershy, Moon Feather, los de su hermano Shining Armor y su padre Night Light fueran trasladados al Mausoleo de los Heroes y Heroínas de Equestria. Aunque también pretendía trasladar los de su amiga Applejack, Apple Bloom le dijo que su hermana le pertenecía al pueblo campesino y no al gobierno. Para no meterse en problemas, Twilight no volvió a tocar el tema y dejo el cuerpo de Applejack en Appleloosa.

Pasaron tres meses y el reino vivía en un año tenso, pues el siguiente año serían las elecciones de Primer Ministro, sin embargo, las cosas dentro del grupo de Twilight eran problemáticas, pues la llamada en los periódicos como _Heroína de Equestria_ y _Madre de la Reconstrucción Nacional_ apoyaba las aspiraciones de Starlight Glimmer para ser su sucesora, lo cual hizo enojar a muchos generales que querían el puesto. A esto se sumaría que Snow Flake, quien era la ministra de economía de Twilight, estaba en contra del plan de Twilight de darle el petróleo a los grifos y extranjeros solo para obtener el reconocimiento a su gobierno por parte de estos.

Sin duda alguna el sentimiento nacionalista y patriótico entre los guardias reales y generales había surgido con mucha fuerza gracias a esta decisión, pero también una sorpresa por parte del destino llegaría a Twilight y a su grupo.

Era un nuevo día, en la entrada de la hacienda White Cloud ubicada en el pueblo New Pegasus que estaba debajo de Cloudsdale, un grupo de pegasos armados con rifles se encontraban vigilando, frente a estos en la calle se encontraba un automóvil color negro estacionado.

De repente, un unicornio gris que llevaba una alforja, lentes, vestido de traje negro, corbata roja y bombín café oscuro caminaba en dirección a la entrada. Luego le dijo a los pegasos quitándose el sombrero:

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gary Coronet, s-soy reportero del periódico El Mundo y vengo a entrevistar a la generala Dash.

Los pegasos se vieron unos a otros con miradas que denotaban duda sobre las palabras del unicornio, y es que, durante las últimas semanas, Rainbow había sido amenazada de muerte por varios hacendados y empresarios de Cloudsdale y sus alrededores debido a que estos insistían en que Twilight debió castigar a su amiga por lo que ellos consideraban crímenes de guerra, sin embargo la Primera Ministra se negaba, especialmente porque después de ganar las elecciones su amiga Rainbow fue la primera en felicitarla.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto una voz femenina.

Los pegasos voltearon y vieron a una joven pegaso naranja y melena magenta con traje de los wonderbolts que salía de la hacienda.

-Buenos días señorita Scootaloo –saludo uno de los pegasos –pues… aquí este que dice ser reportero y quiere entrevistar a su hermana.

Scootaloo camino hacia el unicornio y le pregunto:

\- ¿Tiene usted una identificación?

-Si –respondió el reportero sacando una tarjeta de presentación para entregársela a la pegaso –aquí están mis datos.

-Muy bien –dijo Scootaloo regresándole la tarjeta al unicornio –sígame.

El unicornio entro a la propiedad y camino al lado de Scootaloo.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que la propiedad era extensa, pero lo que le sorprendió aún más fue ver como en una parte de la hacienda se estaba edificando un edificio.

-Disculpe señorita Scootaloo, ¿Qué están construyendo ahí? –pregunto el reportero señalando a la construcción.

-Eso es la futura escuela Capitana Spitfire –respondió Scootaloo –mi hermana tiene un proyecto distinto al del gobierno, para nosotras es importante que los potrillos y potrancas de la hacienda y los alrededores tengan estudios gratuitos. Es parte de un proyecto social enorme.

Scootaloo condujo al reportero hasta la casa grande, entraron y en el comedor se encontraba sentada Rainbow Dash quien estaba en silencio observando algunas fotografías.

-Um… Rainbow –dijo Scootaloo interrumpiendo a su hermana –este reportero quiere una entrevista.

Rainbow volteo a ver al unicornio y sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza aprobando que el reportero hiciera su trabajo. Scootaloo salió del lugar dejando solos al reportero y a la pegaso de melena arco iris.

Los minutos pasaron y el reportero había hecho la mitad de la entrevista, las respuestas de Rainbow eran hasta cierto punto interesantes, incluso podría decirse que la pegaso era más consciente que antes. Hablo de su papel en la rebelión, sobre su experiencia como fugitiva de los grifos, de que pensaba sobre sus amigas, de la opinión que tenia de la muerte de Light Star, sobre el proyecto social de su hacienda, entre otras cosas más. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de que hablara sobre una opinión que podría generar polémica: Las elecciones.

-Entonces generala Dash, ¿Qué opina de los que se vislumbran como posibles candidatas a suceder a Twilight? –pregunto el reportero.

-A Starlight nadie la quiere –respondió Dash –y eso todo el mundo lo sabe mi estimado reportero. Sabe una cosa, yo vería con buenos ojos a Snow Flake, verá, se me figura que hasta sería buena Primera Ministra.

\- ¿La apoyaría militarmente?

-A ver compañero –dijo Rainbow –vámonos tranquilos, yo solo dije que es una buena yegua, ella y las princesas me regalaron esta hacienda.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirse que usted ya esta retirada por completo?

\- ¡EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE! –rio Dash levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una ventana del comedor dijo –la política no me interesa, esos burgueses y aristócratas de la ciudad y los gabinetes se robaron nuestra rebelión.

\- ¿Cómo no entiendo? –pregunto confundido el reportero.

\- ¿No entiende o se hace tonto? Usted nomas está queriendo meter aguja para sacar hilo.

-No… bueno es que yo…

-Bueno pues pregunte abiertamente. Si lo que quiere saber es si Rainbow Dash sigue siendo la misma de antes. Si, Rainbow Dash sigue siendo la misma de antes, es más, si se me da la gana, en este momento en menos de cuarenta minutos puedo levantar a cuarenta mil ponis y hacerlos marchar a donde yo mande, ¿Cómo la ve?

El reportero se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar la respuesta de Dash, quien había dicho todo eso de una manera segura y hasta como si se tratase de ser un proyecto o algo que estaba entre sus planes futuros.

Al final la entrevista acabo y el unicornio se fue de la hacienda. Al caer la noche, el unicornio llego a uno de los pueblos vecinos y entro corriendo a un establecimiento que tenía escrito en un letrero: _**"Telégrafos y Teléfonos de Equestria"**_.

-Buenas noches señorita –saludo el unicornio a una pegaso que atendía el establecimiento –una llamada urgente a Canterlot, doce quince.

La pegaso marco los numero y luego dijo sonriendo al unicornio:

-Esta lista.

-Gracias –dijo el unicornio para dirigirse a un teléfono que estaba en una pared del establecimiento. Se acercó el auricular y dijo a través del aparato –Buenas noches jefe, ni se imagina la nota que me acaba de dar Rainbow Dash, que apoya a Snow Flake como candidata y que tiene un ejército listo de cuarenta mil ponis. Se lo juro me lo acaba de decir.

Mientras tanto en el salón de baile del Palacio Real, una fiesta de gala se estaba llevando a cabo. Rarity, Sassy Saddles, Sweetie Belle, Twilight y las princesas se encontraban luciendo unos hermosos vestidos y platicando con varios aristócratas y empresarios del reino. También en el lugar se encontraba un grupo de grifos que representaban a los dueños de las empresas petroleras y al gobierno de Griffonstone.

\- ¿Entonces mando a la princesa Agnes a Europoni princesa Cadance? –pregunto una poni de tierra a la alicornio rosa.

-Sí, la mande a Suiza para ver si pueden lograr que tenga un hijo –respondió Cadance a la yegua –por mí no hay ningún problema que tengamos a un pequeño changeling por aquí.

-Es una lástima que la señorita Fleur y su familia hayan decidido dejar el Palacio Real princesa Luna –dijo un unicornio de forma elegante - ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

-Están viviendo actualmente en una casa de campo cerca de la cascada –respondió Luna al unicornio –ella me ha pedido que no la molesten ni a ella, ni a sus hijas.

-Por cierto, me entere que tiene tres hijas ¿Cómo se llama la tercera hija? –pregunto el unicornio –ya que solo conocí a dos cuando el señor Light Star, que en paz descanse, vivía.

-Se llama Rosalina –respondió Luna –y debo admitir que me recuerda mucho a Estela.

-La presentación de anoche fue fabulosa señorita Belle –dijo un pegaso con sombrero de copa –esperemos que pueda pronto ir a cantar a Manehattan.

-Sera todo un honor –respondió la joven unicornio –aunque primero tengo un compromiso en Ponyville. Pero le prometo que muy pronto estaré allá.

\- ¿Cuándo estará el conjunto para el verano señorita Rarity? –pregunto una pegaso.

-Dentro de poco querida –respondió Rarity –solo un poco más y quedara listo.

-Primero quiero saber si el gobierno de Griffonstone va a reconocerme como Primera Ministra legitima –dijo Twilight a un grupo de grifos que estaba junto a ella.

-Primero es necesario definir que pasara con las propiedades de los ciudadanos grifos señorita –dijo un grifo –con el petróleo.

-Y dale con eso –dijo Twilight riéndose un poco, pues durante toda la fiesta la plática con los grifos solo trataba de ese tema, el cual ya la tenía un poco harta.

-Si un ciudadano grifo es dueño de un terreno –dijo otro grifo –todo lo que hay en ese terreno también le pertenece, ¿no es así?

-Please, do not insist –respondió Twilight –hay veremos.

Twilight dejo a los grifos y camino hacia un mesero que llevaba una charola con bocadillos, tomo uno con su magia, camino hacia donde se encontraba Snow Flake quien veía con seriedad y con cierto enojo a Twilight.

\- ¿Qué paso Snow por qué tan seria? –pregunto Twilight sonriendo.

-Ahora resulta que están metidos hasta en el Palacio Twilight –dijo Snow Flake viendo a los grifos.

-Snow, estamos de fiesta no trabajando –dijo Twilight con un poco de enojo por las palabras de la unicornio –estamos festejando que Starlight es nuestra candidata a Primera Ministra –dijo Twilight viendo a Starlight que estaba conviviendo con los grifos que habían hablado con Twilight –quien la viera a la maestrita.

Snow Flake tomo un respiro, negó con la cabeza y puso una cara de desaprobación mientras veía a Starlight.

-Quita esa cara Snow –regaño Twilight –ni que estuvieras en tú clase de canto tratando de cantar La Traviata. Ellos son los que tienen el dinero, ya lo sabes. Quieren nuestro petróleo, que les cueste.

-No solo quieren el petróleo –dijo Snow Flake.

-Tampoco nos están invadiendo Snow Flake.

-Parece que no necesitan invadirnos para quedarse con todo, ¿o no señorita capitana nacional?

-Que pesada te pones Snow –dijo Twilight molesta –nos vemos en el despacho, ya me voy.

Twilight dejo a Snow Flake quien solo volteo a ver a Starlight que seguía conviviendo con los grifos.

A lo lejos, el capitán Sunlight y otros generales se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos mientras observaban a Starlight al lado de los grifos:

\- ¿Qué no los ve capitán Sunlight? –pregunto un guardia pegaso –Son como buitres.

-General Blue Star –dijo Sunlight un poco molesto –sea más respetuoso por favor.

-Pero si se quieren quedar con el petróleo –dijo el general –quieren ser ellos los únicos que trabajen los terrenos, los pozos, hacer las excavaciones, y a cambio de eso, reconocer a Twilight Sparkle como Primera Ministra.

-No voy a hacer nada en contra de mi Primera Ministra Twilight Sparkle –dijo Sunlight viendo a los generales –nada.

-Pero no solo somos nosotros capitán.

-Nos apoyan los generales del Imperio de Cristal, de Cloudsdale, de Yanhoover –dijo otro general –no hay ningún oficial de alto rango que crea en la Primera Ministra y menos en Starlight que ni es militar y casi ni hizo nada durante la guerra contra los usurpadores. No la queremos como Primera Ministra.

\- ¿Algún problema general Comet? –pregunto Snow Flake acercándose a los militares e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-No señorita –respondió el general Comet –estamos hablando nada más.

Snow Flake solo sonrió y se alejó, aunque ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, pues el general cambio su actitud y conversación. Sunlight en cambio también abandono la plática y se dirigió al despacho de Primer Ministro, aunque para no levantar sospechas de sus compañeros les dijo que iba al sanitario.

Al llegar al despacho hizo un saludo militar a Twilight quien estaba acompañada por Starlight Glimmer con quien andaba conversando, luego durante cinco minutos Sunlight le contó a Twilight lo que estaba pasando entre los militares. La unicornio estaba preocupada por la situación, pues esto era un augurio de que algo malo podría pasar.

\- ¿Quiénes? –pregunto Twilight mientras atraía una copa de vino con su magia.

-Varios –respondió Sunlight –Light Comet, Blue Star, hace unos momentos.

-Son militares –dijo Starlight volteando a ver a Twilight con una cara de enojo –y están conspirando en contra de su Primera Ministra –luego volteo a ver a Sunlight y le dijo –eso es alta traición.

-Tranquila Starlight –dijo Twilight calmando los ánimos de su amiga.

-Señora Primera Ministra –dijo Sunlight preocupado –si estos ponis están en su contra, eso significa que toda la guardia está en su contra.

-Entiendo capitán –dijo Twilight con tranquilidad –pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado, ya se nos ocurrirá algo –Twilight dejo su copa en su escritorio y dijo –Bueno, estoy cansada. Le agradezco mucho capitán Sunlight, no me olvidare de esto.

Sunlight asintió con la cabeza, hizo un saludo militar y se fue del despacho dejando a Starlight y a Twilight solas.

-Habrá que detenerlos a todos –dijo Starlight a Twilight.

-No tienen ni idea de que estamos enteradas Starlight –dijo Twilight –aunque quizás…

-No Twilight –interrumpió Starlight –si piensas que negociando vas a lograr algo, pues déjame decirte que lamentablemente las cosas no funcionan así. Equestria ha cambiado Twilight, en esta nueva responsabilidad que tienes no puedes seguir creyendo que todos son amigos o que son amables contigo. Además, estos generales controlan la mayor parte de los estados del norte, tienen ejércitos.

-Entonces ya no serán generales Starlight.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida la unicornio.

-Yo me encargo –dijo Twilight.

-Como tú digas querida amiga –luego Starlight cambio su expresión y dijo –aunque mi preocupación es otra: Rainbow Dash.

Twilight volteo a ver confundida a su amiga, pues no entendía porque Starlight no quería a Dash. Ella sabía que Starlight y Rainbow habían tenido sus diferencias, pero le sorprendía que, a estas alturas de la paz, aun su amiga y sucesora le guardara rencor a Dash. Al final no le tomo importancia y salió del despacho en silencio.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Palacio Real, Snow Flake estaba a punto de abordar su auto cuando el general Blue Star se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Señorita Snow Flake, me tome la libertad.

\- ¿Y usted que hace aquí? –pregunto la unicornio sorprendida por encontrarse con el militar.

-Es que es muy difícil hablar con usted –dijo el militar –siempre está junto a la Primera Ministra.

-Señor General –dijo Snow Flake con seriedad e ignorando al guardia –le suplico que por favor se retire.

-Nos preocupan los caminos por los que nos está llevando Twilight, las decisiones incorrectas que está tomando.

-Usted no es quien para juzgar a la Primera Ministra –dijo Snow Flake molesta –eso es como una traición.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de lo que Twilight quiere hacer con el petróleo? –pregunto el militar al ver que Snow Flake estaba a punto de subirse al auto - ¿Quién traiciona a quién? Yo siempre he sido un fiel servidor de la Princesa Celestia y su amigo Light Star. Es más, si usted decidiera lanzarse como candidata a Primera Ministra, encabezando la fracción cooperativista, tendría mucho apoyo yo se lo garantizo.

-Yo solo soy la ministra de hacienda –dijo Snow Flake negando con la cabeza. Luego volteo a ver al militar y le dijo –yo pienso que…

-Pero ya fue Primera Ministra una vez.

-Sí, interina. ¿Tengo que recordárselo a usted? –Snow Flake se subió al asiento del chofer.

-Estoy hospedado en este hotel –dijo el guardia dándole una tarjeta a Snow Flake –por si cambia de opinión. Tal vez su buena amiga Rainbow Dash, solo espera una buena razón para regresar al ruedo, ¿o no? Con permiso.

El guardia se alejó caminando por la calle dejando sola a Snow Flake quien estaba pensando mientras leía la tarjeta. Ella no sabía que pensar, por un lado, coincidía que Twilight había cometido errores que iban en contra de la constitución y que hasta incluso demostraban que era una hipócrita al violar los artículos que ella misma propuso; y por el otro pensaba que ella no era una hambrienta de poder, ni siquiera le interesaba buscar el cargo de Primera Ministra, además de que no quería lastimar a Twilight y mucho menos traicionarla.

Un nuevo día llego, en el despacho de Primera Ministra, Twilight estaba reunida con Snow Flake y Starlight. La unicornio morada se encontraba leyendo el periódico El Mundo que tenía como nota principal una foto de su amiga Dash y de su hacienda junto con un título que decía: **"Puedo movilizar 40 mil ponis en 40 minutos"**. Además de los subtítulos que tenían escrito cosas como: **"Funcionamiento de la Hacienda", "Lo que no dije cuando entreviste a Rainbow Dash"** y **"Últimamente las prensas se han ocupado mucho de mi diciendo que quiero ser gobernadora de Cloudsdale"**.

-Ahí lo dice Snow –dijo Starlight a Snow Flake que estaba a su lado con un tono que demostraba enojo –que puede levantar a cuarenta mil ponis en cuarenta minutos.

-Así es Dash –dijo defendiéndose la ministra de hacienda –es una habladora.

-Dice directamente que te apoya a ti como candidata y que se alza con cuarenta mil ponis –dijo Starlight señalando el periódico que Twilight había colocado en el escritorio en cuanto comenzó a escuchar la discusión entre ambas yeguas. Y es que le noticia no le gusto para nada a Starlight.

-Bueno, pero eso que Starlight –dijo enojada Snow Flake por la forma en que Starlight le recriminaba - ¿te duele mucho que Dash me apoye? O lo que te duele es que haya alguien que no te apoye a ti.

-Snow –dijo Twilight tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Porque debes enterarte que no tienes todas las simpatías contigo unicornio de segunda.

-Mientras cuente con las simpatías de mi amiga Twilight –dijo Starlight señalando a Twilight –lo demás me vale…

-Pues da gracias por eso.

-Dije que ya se calmen las dos –les dijo Twilight viendo seriamente a ambas yeguas.

-Porque si no, ni la traición a la patria que están armando entre las dos te salvaría maldita comunista de mierda –dijo Snow. Luego volteo a ver a Twilight que tenía un rostro que denotaba sorpresa y enojo a la vez. Snow tomo un respiro y dijo –Discúlpame Twilight.

-Déjame hablar a solas con Starlight –pidió Twilight

-En serio Twilight perdona…

\- ¡Snow! –grito Twilight molesta y golpeando el escritorio.

La yegua azul solo asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y salió del despacho dejando solas a Starlight y a Twilight.

Twilight tomo el periódico y después viendo a Starlight le pregunto con un tono de enojo:

-Traidora a la patria, ¿yo?

-Twilight –dijo Starlight tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga –Snow no quiso decir eso, la verdad es que yo la…

-Mírame donde estoy parada Starlight –dijo Twilight mirando con seriedad a su amiga –el problema es el mismo de siempre, el maldito dinero de los grifos. Primero para conseguirlo tengo que negociar el petróleo, traicionando a la patria. Luego, los grifos no me reconocen como Primera Ministra legitima que porque… dicen, yo mate a Light Star. Y ahora, todo lo que le pase a la hocicona de Dash, me lo van a cargar a mí también. Estoy jodida Starlight, ¡Jodida!

-Pues… yo pienso que la muerte de Dash sería lo mejor que…

-No digas estupideces Starlight –regaño Twilight interrumpiendo a la yegua –sabes muy bien que le prometí a las princesas que no le haría nada a ella. Celestia quiera que esto no le traiga problemas.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Wondercolt City, que era un pueblo vecino ubicado a unos kilómetros de New Pegasus. Un grupo de unicornios con sombrero texano negro, paliacates en el cuello y armados con rifles se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol de una de las calles principales del pueblo.

\- ¿Y si nos van a pagar? –pregunto uno.

-Te digo que si –respondió otro –el tal Weinstein nos pagara mucho por la muerte de esta zorra.

\- ¿Y que tiene el tal Weinstein contra la pegaso?

-La maldita le expropio sus terrenos en nombre de su revolución, además nadie de los ricos la quiere. Lo que es una lástima para mí en lo personal, es que no podamos por lo menos darle su primera vez antes de morir.

-Pues eso quien sabe –dijo un tercer miembro del grupo –escuche que vino aquí porque un tal Star Hunter la invito a comer, aunque supongo que posiblemente hayan hecho algo más.

\- ¿Y de su hermana la naranja que saben?

-Solo sé que tiene buen culo, pero no es fácil conquistar su corazón.

De repente un pegaso se acercó volando a los unicornios y les dijo:

-Ya no tarda en pasar, acomódense –los unicornios estaban a punto de obedecer cuando el pegaso les dijo –y recuerden, nadie se mueve hasta que dé la señal.

Los unicornios asintieron y se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Lejos de ahí, en el interior del cuarto de una casa, Dash se encontraba acostada y abrazando a un pegaso azul oscuro y melena color celeste grisáceo, ambos estaban sudando y por la forma en que se besaban daban a entender que estaban entregándose a los placeres carnales.

-Ah… si… no te detengas –decía Rainbow –oh… si…

-Sabes… nunca… pensé… que haría esto… con una… portadora… de los elementos de la armonía –dijo el pegaso.

-Yo… ah… si… tampoco…

Luego de unos minutos ambos ponis acabaron agotados y se quedaron acostados.

-Dash –dijo el pegaso - ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Bueno –respondió la pegaso cansada –primero un baño y nos arreglamos.

\- ¿Y eso?

-Una amiga de Scootaloo me invito a una boda en New Pegasus y me toco ser madrina. Pero quiero que seas mi acompañante.

-Está bien –dijo el pegaso.

Veinte minutos pasaron, Dash tenía puesto el vestido que Rarity le había hecho para la Gran Gala del Galope y el pegaso llevaba un traje café con corbata roja.

-Bueno Star Hunter –dijo Dash alegremente y viéndose al espejo –una boda nos espera y soy madrina ¡EJEJEJEJEJE! La madrina veinte por ciento más genial.

Rainbow y el pegaso salieron de la casa donde se encontraba un auto Dodge 1922 color negro.

-Vámonos chicos –dijo Dash a los miembros de su escolta que la esperaban afuera.

Dash se subió en el lugar del chofer, Star Hunter en el de copiloto y tres pegasos de la escolta se colocaron en los asientos de atrás.

-A ver si aprendí algo en las clases de manejar esta cosa –dijo Dash sonriendo y riendo junto con sus acompañantes para luego mover la palanca y comenzar a avanzar mientras giraba el volante.

Diez minutos pasaron y el auto iba por una de las calles principales donde por alguna extraña razón no había transeúntes. En los techos de las casas y tiendas ubicadas en dicha calle se encontraban los unicornios armados escondidos. Dentro de los edificios también estaban otros unicornios. El único que permanecía en la calle era un pegaso que tenía un sombrero texano café y que se encontraba parado al otro lado de la calle.

El auto de Dash se acercaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban dichos unicornios, el pegaso que estaba parado en la banqueta corrió hacia el centro de la calle y grito frente al auto:

\- ¡VIVA DASH! ¡VIVA DASH!

Rainbow detuvo el auto y sonrió al ver a aquel unicornio gritar su nombre, mientras que su escolta y Star Hunter tenían un rostro que denotaba confusión, pues para ellos la presencia de aquel pegaso les daba un mal presentimiento.

Dash cambio su expresión cuando vio que el pegaso se alejaba volando, sin darse cuenta los unicornios comenzaron a dispararle a ella y a sus acompañantes. Sus escoltas intentaron defenderse, pero fue en vano y cayeron muertos dentro del vehículo. Star Hunter intento hacer lo mismo, pero acabo muerto y su cuerpo cayo afuera del auto cubierto de un charco de sangre.

Rainbow en cambio intento salir volando, pero los disparos impactaron en sus alas, en su casco derecho y en su pecho. Dash levanto lentamente su cabeza para ver su cuerpo y vio horrorizada como su vestido estaba manchado con su propia sangre.

Un unicornio se acercó con una pistola y apunto a la cabeza de la portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

-P-Por favor… N-No hagan esto… -murmuro Dash agonizando –T-Tengo una hermana… N-No quiero… M-Morir…

-Pues a ver si así se te quita lo revolucionaria maldita asesina –le dijo el unicornio para después disparar y darle muerte a Rainbow.

El unicornio acompañado de sus cómplices se fue del lugar huyendo para desaparecer. Solo unos minutos después los pobladores que habían escuchado los disparos se dirigieron a la calle y al ver la escena llamaron a la guardia real, los cuales se llevaron el cuerpo de Dash y sus acompañantes para practicarles la autopsia.

Una hora después, Scootaloo recibió la noticia de la muerte de Dash y llego volando al pueblo. La pegaso naranja pidió ver el cuerpo de su hermana adoptiva, en cuanto entro a la morgue se puso a llorar por la perdida. Luego de una hora, ordeno que el cuerpo de su hermana fuera embalsamado y trasladado a la hacienda donde vivía.

La noticia del asesinato corrió como reguero de pólvora, los periodistas comenzaron a tener opiniones diferentes en cuanto al suceso. Los más conservadores decían que era bueno que alguien la hubiera matado, mientras que los más liberales consideraban que este crimen no debía quedar impune y que posiblemente todo el asesinato había sido una conspiración por parte del gobierno.

Twilight no podía creer que alguien hubiera asesinado a su amiga, la muerte de Dash fue un golpe duro para ella. Incluso unos días después del asesinato siempre se culpaba por ello.

Una noche Cadance vio a Twilight viéndose frente a un espejo mientras le decía a su reflejo:

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! –se gritó llorando - ¿Por qué no la protegiste? ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Cadance entro a la habitación y abrazo a Twilight.

-Tranquila Twilight –dijo la alicornio rosa abrazando a la unicornio –tú no tienes la culpa.

-C-Claro que la tengo Cadance –dijo Twilight mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –no la protegí… no hice nada por impedirlo…

-No puedes seguirte culpando toda la vida Twilight, sé que la muerte de Dash te afecto mucho. Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

Twilight se limpió las lágrimas, tomo un respiro y viendo a Cadance le dijo:

-Tienes razón, esto… solo es una lección de vida. A partir de ahora tendré que ser más dura para garantizar la paz de Equestria y la seguridad de mis amigas.

-De hecho, yo pensaba más bien en…

-No Cadance –interrumpió Twilight –no puedo seguir siendo una yegua conciliadora, ese error fue el que llevo a Dash a su muerte.

Twilight salió de la habitación dejando a Cadance sola.

La alicornio rosa estaba preocupada por las palabras de Twilight, pues sentía que la pequeña niña que había cuidado cuando era más joven estaba yendo por los pasos del fallecido Light Star al decir que sería más dura.

Tres semanas pasaron desde el asesinato de Dash, durante ese tiempo la actitud y forma de gobernar de Twilight comenzó a cambiar. Rarity y su familia eran vigiladas por los guardias reales las veinticuatro horas del día, las princesas también eran vigiladas sin descanso y no podían ir a ningún lado sin la autorización de Twilight.

Por otra parte, Snow Flake seguía criticando las decisiones de la unicornio, especialmente porque esta había firmado un documento llamado los _Tratados de Kellogg_ , el cual desde el punto de vista de la última miembro de Los Defensores de Celestia era algo que traicionaba claramente los artículos que había propuesto Twilight en la constitución.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Snow Flake se encontraba en su casa en Canterlot leyendo un periódico donde estaba como noticia principal la firma de los Tratados. De repente una sirvienta se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Señorita Snow Flake vinieron por usted la están esperando.

Snow Flake tenía una cara que demostraba enojo y decepción, ella tomo un papel y lo metió en un folder con su magia. La sirvienta al ver esto le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué tiene señorita?

-Estos famosos Tratados de Kellogg no son otra cosa más que el sucio juego del poder por el dinero –respondió Snow Flake.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? –pregunto la sirvienta señalando el folder.

-Mi renuncia –respondió la yegua para después salir de la casa.

Los minutos pasaron y Snow Flake entro al despacho de Twilight, quien se encontraba sentada revisando unos papeles. Sin saludarla le entrego el folder a la Primera Ministra, quien después de leer el documento que estaba adentro se levantó y dijo enojada:

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Renunciar? No seas ridícula Snow, ¿Por qué? –Twilight se colocó detrás de la unicornio azul y dijo –Mira, lo que me dijiste hace unos días ya queda perdonado.

-Twilight –dijo Snow Flake volteando a ver a Twilight con una mirada de enojo –yo no puedo aprobar los Tratados de Kellogg. Echar para atrás el artículo 27 que tú misma creaste es ir en contra de toda la constitución.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que te quedes? –pregunto Twilight.

-Defender nuestra soberanía Sparkle, no permitir que vengan a nuestro reino a llevárselo todo.

-No están llevándoselo todo –dijo molesta Twilight –ya te pareces a esos generales que solo inventan chismes.

Mientras tanto en el comedor del Palacio Real, Starlight se encontraba sentada en la mesa reunida con varios grifos y unicornios que pertenecían a otras naciones, pero sobretodo representaban a las empresas petroleras extranjeras que se habían asentado con el consentimiento de Light Star. La discusión ya llevaba un rato y tenía un poco fastidiada a Starlight y a la mayoría de los presentes.

-Por última vez –dijo Starlight viendo a los presentes -estamos buscando una negociación equitativa.

-No, no, no, no, no –dijo un grifo negro también cansado de la discusión –excuse me Miss Glimmer.

-Los pozos de Trottingham –dijo un grifo café que estaba a lado del grifo negro –pertenecen a la Equestrian Petroleum Company.

-Y a la Sinclair Petroleum Corporation –dijo un unicornio negro llamando la atención de los presentes.

Starlight tomo un respiro y bebió un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse.

En el despacho, Twilight y Snow Flake continuaban discutiendo por el asunto de los tratados.

-Yo necesito ese reconocimiento Snow –dijo Twilight ya agotada a la yegua –sin eso no hay más dinero.

-Entonces mándame a Griffonstone para hablar con los grifos, los conozco muy bien e incluso llegue a trabajar para ellos. Están aprovechando la muerte del Primer Ministro Light Star para chantajearnos.

\- ¿Si te mando a Griffonstone seguirás apoyándome? –pregunto Twilight.

-Si ya llevas gobernando dos años sin ese dichoso reconocimiento…

-Y con muy poco dinero en las arcas Snow –interrumpió Twilight enojada –esta guerra que iniciamos ya duro demasiado. Con el reconocimiento llegan los inversionistas, los préstamos y…

-Y el sometimiento con los grifos.

-Ah… que necia eres –dijo Twilight cansada, luego tomando un respiro le dijo a Snow –prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

Snow tomo un respiro y asintió con la cabeza para después salir del despacho.

Las horas pasaron y en la casa de Snow Flake, un unicornio bien vestido entraba en la sala. La sirvienta se acercó a este y le dijo:

-En un segundo baja la señorita Sea Swirl.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el unicornio –yo la espero con gusto.

El unicornio comenzó a caminar admirando los retratos de la casa, incluso se acercó a un piano que se encontraba en la sala y comenzó a tocarlo.

-Ah… que con esta yegua –dijo el unicornio viendo una foto donde Snow Flake besaba a una unicornio rosa pálido y melena color azul –si esto se supiera sería un mega escándalo.

El unicornio dejo la foto en su lugar y después camino hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde que tenía encima un papel que le había llamado la atención, pues era nada más y nada menos que una copia de la renuncia de Snow Flake a su puesto.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos, el unicornio dejo el papel en su lugar y vio que era la unicornio de la foto que había visto unos minutos antes.

-Buenas tardes –saludo la yegua con un tono de seriedad.

-Gustave Sheffield para servirle señorita Sea Swirl –dijo el unicornio.

-A usted lo conozco muy bien señor Sheffield –dijo Sea Swirl –aunque no sé en calidad de que nos visita, si como el dueño del periódico o como el diputado independiente.

-Pues… creo que los dos –dijo Sheffield.

-Mi esposa no está –dijo la yegua –como bien sabe trabaja en el Palacio Real.

\- ¿Quisiera hablar con ella en privado?

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJE! Entonces nos visita el diputado independiente cooperativista, su interés es insistirle a Snow Flake de ser la candidata de su grupo.

-Quisiera hablar con ella de los Tratados de Kellogg.

-Pues ya le dije que no está –dijo Sea Swirl enojada, pues no le gustaban las visitas que estaban relacionadas con la política –pero con gusto le avisare de su visita don Gustave.

Las semanas pasaron y la situación política estaba empeorando, pero sobretodo porque Snow Flake al final acabo renunciando. La noticia causo un fuerte impacto en los habitantes del reino y especialmente en las princesas que ya no querían más peleas internas.

Starlight al leer la noticia en su habitación del Palacio Real lo rompió y dijo llena de odio:

-Maldita yegua idiota.

Snow Flake en cambio leyó la noticia en el interior de su auto y puso una cara de tristeza, pues a ella le había dolido aún más tomar la decisión de renunciar. Dejándola a ella como una mentirosa al no cumplir su palabra a Twilight.

Twilight se encontraba acompañada por el capitán Sunlight. La Primera Ministra estaba enojada bastante y sentía que Snow Flake con su renuncia solo dividía aún más al reino, incluso ya no la consideraba su amiga.

-Snow me traiciono capitán Sunlight –dijo Twilight dejando el periódico en su escritorio.

-Señora Primera Ministra…

-Dijo que estaría a mi lado y me mintió deliberadamente –dijo Twilight llena de odio –Traidora, y Starlight que solo está enfocada en ser Primera Ministra, Traidoras, traidoras todas y todos.

La noche llego y en el Imperio de Cristal, Snow Flake entro a una casa donde la esperaban los generales Light Comet, Blue Star y otros miembros políticos. Snow Flake había viajado ahí debido a que recibió un telegrama por parte de estos que la invitaban a unirse a una nueva rebelión.

-Buenas noches caballeros –saludo Snow Flake entrando a la casa.

-Buenas noches –respondieron los ponis al saludo.

Snow Flake entro y se colocó frente al general Blue Star, quien le sonrió, luego viendo a los presentes levito su copa y dijo:

-Señores, brindemos por la Jefa Suprema de la Rebelión –Blue Star bebió un poco de su copa, la dejo y por ultimo hizo un saludo militar frente a Snow Flake.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, dentro del despacho, Twilight había llamado nuevamente a Sunlight, ella ya no quería más peleas y mucho menos quería un conflicto aun mayor, por lo que de forma seria y llena de odio le dijo al capitán de la guardia:

-Atáquela Sunlight, atáquela en los periódicos, diga lo que es, una traidora, una mentirosa, una… yegua lesbiana, una cantante frustrada, una incompetente.

-Pero, ¿Qué pensaran las princesas respecto a esto? –pregunto el capitán de la guardia.

-Ellas no comprenden que todo esto lo hago por el bien de todos –respondió Twilight –a mí también me duele tener que hacer esto, pero es la única solución y plan que tengo.

-Es curioso Primera Ministra, Light Star, Lighting Golden, Music Belle, Star Shine, Silver Gears y Snow Flake la defendieron y protegieron durante su injusto encarcelamiento, incluso la liberaron. Ahora usted se va en contra de la última de ellos, Snow Flake.

-Lo sé Sunlight, pero no tengo opción. Si en algo Light Star siempre tuvo razón, fue cuando decía que la política era sucia y que a veces en este juego debes mancharte los cascos. Solo espero que las princesas me perdonen por lo que hare.

Sunlight asintió con la cabeza y se fue del despacho dejando sola a Twilight.

Cinco meses pasaron y la rebelión de Snow Flake tenía tomados pueblos de la zona norte e incluso el Imperio de Cristal estaba bajo el control de los rebeldes. Los combates eran sangrientos y duros entre el bando de Snow Flake y la guardia real. Los guardias reales que eran derrotados se les daba la opción de unirse o ser fusilados, al final la mayoría se unía y pocos eran fusilados.

\- ¡Que mueran todos los traidores a la patria! ¡Viva la Rebelión Nacionalista! –gritaba Light Comet cada vez que fusilaba a los guardias prisioneros para después hacer un saludo militar.

Los costos de esta guerra interna eran terribles para la población, incluso en algunas comunidades pequeñas las casas eran incendiadas tanto por rebeldes como por la guardia real debido a que los pobladores ayudaban dando de comer a ciertos bandos.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el interior de un cuartel de la guardia real, ubicado en Ponyville, se encontraban varias cajas con armas, munición, balas de cañón, cañones y demás material bélico, Twilight caminaba acompañada de Starlight.

-Fusilaron a Blue Mirror –dijo Twilight viendo seriamente a su amiga. Luego mientras caminaba hacia unas cajas con armas le dijo –Starlight.

-Si Twilight –respondió la yegua.

-Quiero que uses todo esto para acabar con esos criminales –dijo Twilight mientras señalaba las cajas - ¡Quiero que los mates a todos! ¡Que arrases con ellos como bestias!

Twilight levito para examinar una pistola mientras que Starlight solo se quedó pensando por un momento pues no sabía que decir.

-Lamentablemente Primera Ministra –dijo Starlight –los ejércitos están muy parejos todavía, y esto, no es suficiente.

\- ¡Entonces que es suficiente Starlight! –grito Twilight enojada al escuchar las palabras de la unicornio.

-Lo que ya sabemos amiga, aviones, ametralladoras, artillería.

-Mira –dijo Twilight mostrándole el arma a Starlight y apuntándole en la cabeza –maestrita de cuarta, quiero que me consigas el maldito reconocimiento y que agarres a esos hijos de… -en ese momento Twilight tomo un respiro para bajar su enojo –y si no, olvídate de ser Primera Ministra, olvídate de mi apoyo y olvídate de que existe Equestria.

Twilight dejo el arma sobre una caja y salió del lugar dejando a Starlight.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa de una hacienda cercana al Imperio de Cristal, Snow Flake (vestida con una armadura dorada) se encontraba discutiendo con el general Blue Star por el asunto del fusilamiento de Blue Mirror.

-Usted era amigo personal de la generala Blue Mirror general –dijo seriamente Snow Flake.

-Pero eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en comunista –dijo el general defendiéndose.

\- ¿Y usted que es? O más bien ¿Qué era? –dijo Snow Flake enojada –un socialista.

-Yo soy un patriota.

\- ¡Usted es un traidor! –grito Snow Flake –ha comenzado a traicionarse a sí mismo, y después me ha arrastrado a mí a esta locura.

-Señorita Snow Flake –dijo el general molesto por las palabras de la unicornio –yo podría haber cometido errores, traicionado si usted quiere. Pero de su ingenuidad, de su falta de carácter y de su incompetencia, de nada de eso soy responsable. Así que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos señorita lesbiana.

Terminadas estas palabras el general salió de la casa con una cara de enojo mientras que Snow Flake solo se sentó, luego atrajo una pequeña bolsa y de este saco una hoja doblada que era en realidad una fotografía de ella acompañada de sus amigos y especialmente de su hermano adoptivo Light Star.

-Hasta el final hermano –dijo Snow Flake acariciando la foto –Viva la Princesa Celestia.

Lejos de ahí, en el comedor del Palacio Real, Starlight estaba nuevamente reunida con los empresarios petroleros tanto de Griffonstone como de otras naciones. La unicornio cerro un folder negro que tenía un documento, se levantó y caminando alrededor de la mesa dijo:

-Quince millones de dólares, eso es lo que necesitamos.

-My dear friend Starlight –dijo un grifo asustado que por su aspecto daba a entender que era el embajador de Griffonstone –creo que mi gobierno ha sido muy claro en…

-No, no, no, no, no –dijo Starlight tratando de calmar al embajador –no es un préstamo solicitado al gobierno de Griffonstone –el embajador volteo a ver al grifo petrolero que estaba a su lado con una mirada que denotaba confusión por las palabras de Starlight quien continúo hablando diciendo –es un préstamo que estamos solicitando a empresarios particulares. Quince millones de dólares y los necesitamos ya.

-Well, well, well –dijo el grifo petrolero levantándose de su asiento y sonriendo –in that case, puedo adelantarle señorita Glimmer que la Equestrian Petroleum Company está dispuesta a aportar diez millones de dólares, como préstamo de una particular corp.

Starlight solo se limitó a sonreír, pues finalmente había logrado el acuerdo para lograr el reconocimiento y con ello lograr que la economía comenzara a crecer aún más, además de que esto garantizaba tener más recursos para terminar con la rebelión de Snow Flake.

Tres semanas pasaron y los rebeldes comenzaron a ser aniquilados al grado de que el Imperio de Cristal volvió a estar en cascos de la guardia real. Pero el combate final y más sangriento se dio en la misma hacienda donde Snow Flake y Blue Star habían discutido.

El combate fue desigual, pues mientras los rebeldes peleaban en tierra, un escuadrón de aviones los bombardeaba e incluso les disparaba con ametralladoras sin piedad matándolos a todos rápidamente.

Lejos de ahí, en el puerto de Yanhoover, Snow Flake y Sea Swirl se encontraban subiendo en un barco que se dirigía rumbo a Potrillapon. Ambas yeguas llevaban puestos unos vestidos elegantes.

Snow Flake había escapado un día antes del combate. Ella al ver las derrotas que sufría se fue de la hacienda sin avisarle a ninguno de los generales que la apoyaban.

Sea Swirl la había convencido (a través de un telegrama) de abandonar una lucha inútil y que no beneficiaba a nadie, incluso le dijo que los generales que la apoyaban solo buscaban el poder para beneficiarse y después hacerla a ella a un lado.

Al final Snow Flake decidió escapar de Equestria, pues sabía que Twilight no le perdonaría nunca el haber hecho esa guerra, aunque por dentro le dolía el no tener el mismo valor que Light Star, el cual nunca tuvo miedo a morir.

-Soy una cobarde –se dijo ella misma mientras el barco avanzaba y dejaba atrás el puerto.

-No –dijo Sea Swirl abrazándola –hiciste lo correcto mi amor, era una lucha inútil. Además, ¿Qué ganarías teniendo el poder? Nada, solo serias un títere de esos militares. Pero te prometo que en Potrillapon comenzaremos una nueva vida.

-Tienes razón –dijo Snow Flake tomando un respiro y resignándose a la realidad, luego beso a Sea Swirl en los labios y ambas se dirigieron a su camarote.

La lucha por la sucesión había vuelto a dividir al grupo gobernante, Twilight y Starlight lograron aplastar la rebelión nacionalista, aunque esto no agrado para nada a la princesa Luna y mucho menos a Cadance, quien reprobaba la forma en que ambas yeguas actuaron en contra de los rebeldes.

Con la derrota de la Rebelión de Snow Flake parecía ser el final del derramamiento de sangre, pero el destino aun tenia asuntos que atender con Twilight Sparkle, la última líder importante de los que iniciaron la rebelión.

 **Bueno mis seguidores, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero con ansias sus reviews, ya que me motivan a escribir y continuar esta historia. No olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós :D**


	19. Capítulo 19: La Última Rebelde

CAPITULO 19: "La Última Rebelde"

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la Rebelión Nacionalista de Snow Flake había sido aplastada. Starlight Glimmer había logrado ganar la elección a Primera Ministra teniendo 84.15% de los votos frente a 15.85% del candidato republicano el general Flower.

Twilight dejo el cargo y se retiró a su hacienda en Ponyville para volver con su madre Twilight Velvet, quien esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su hija. Pues durante todo el mandato de Twilight ella temía que le pasara lo mismo que a Light Star. Por fortuna todo salió bien y ya estaba en casa.

Rarity se quedó en Canterlot junto con toda su familia, pero cuando la fama de Sweetie Belle comenzó a traspasar fronteras, la portadora del elemento de la generosidad se fue con su hermanita para diseñarle su vestuario. Aunque antes de irse visito a Twilight y le dejo como muestra de su amistad un hermoso vestido dorado diseñado por ella.

Las Princesas en cambio seguían atendiendo sus responsabilidades levantando el sol y la luna, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo andaban conviviendo con sus hijos.

Pinkie Pie por su parte le mando una carta a Twilight diciéndole que la vida de su familia fuera de Equestria era exitosa. Sin embargo, la poni rosa le informo que no podría volver a Equestria hasta que sus padres lo decidieran. Al parecer, los padres de Pinkie se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectores y no querían que su hija volviera a correr un riesgo como sucedió durante el encarcelamiento de Twilight. La portadora del elemento de la magia comprendió la situación y solo le dijo en otra carta a su amiga que se comunicarían por correo.

Scootaloo por su parte logro graduarse de la Academia Wonderbolt y se convirtió en una voladora talentosa que le brindo a ella la oportunidad de incluso ser nombrada como nueva directora de la academia.

Apple Bloom también había cambiado bastante, su hacienda se encontraba entre las más ricas de Appleloosa y ella se había convertido en una yegua dedicada a ayudar a los más necesitados. Su cutie mark era una manzana dorada.

Agnes por su parte continuo en Suiza, pues para fortuna de la princesa changeling los médicos le dijeron que todavía podía tener un hijo, pero para ello tenía que someterse a un tratamiento especial que las princesas estuvieron dispuestas a pagar.

Pero a pesar de que en Equestria se vislumbraba que la paz finalmente había llegado y que las cosas tendían a volver a la normalidad, un conflicto nuevo venia en camino.

Starlight empezó a enfrentarse fuertemente con los changelings de Night Town. Estos continuaban inconformes, pues a pesar de que ya no eran esclavos, ellos querían su independencia de Equestria y que Chrysalis volviera a ser su gobernante.

La Primera Ministra no quería a los changelings, incluso los consideraba unos seres despreciables que debían desaparecer. Obviamente esta forma de pensar era reprobada por las princesas, pero era aplaudida por los políticos más radicales, especialmente por la CROC, que era una organización sindical controlada por un unicornio llamado Napoleón, amigo cercano de la unicornio.

Starlight decidió irse por el camino de la represión aplicando la llamada _Ley Glimmer_ , que prohibía a los changelings salir de Night Town y educar a sus hijos, ya que según la ley los únicos que podían educar a esta raza de criaturas debía ser el estado, ya que los changelings al educar a sus hijos bajo sus creencias los convertían en una raza salvaje.

Los changelings respondieron a esto formando la Liga Nacional Independentista, que buscaba que la independencia de los changelings fuera reconocida y que se respetara su forma de vida. La organización fue reprimida y sus líderes perseguidos a pesar de que la mayoría de las protestas eran pacíficas.

Luna y Cadance trataron de impedir el derramamiento de sangre, pero debido a que la constitución las eximia de las tareas de gobierno no pudieron hacer mucho y tuvieron que soportar ver las noticias diarias de la represión que Starlight ejercía sobre los changelings.

Muy pronto varios changelings comenzaron a armarse y se dirigieron a la zona de White Tail Woods para comenzar una nueva guerra interna que fue llamada en los periódicos como _La Guerra de Secesión_ y a los changelings que combatían los llamaron _Secesionistas_.

Ante esto, Starlight comenzó a ser más dura, pues varios changelings que eran simples ciudadanos comenzaron a ser perseguidos y hasta asesinados a manos de la guardia real y de la policía nacional, esta última institución había sido creada por orden de Starlight para que la guardia ya no tuviera que vigilar las calles y solo saliera en caso de guerra.

El conflicto de los changelings gano simpatías entre algunos habitantes de Equestria que consideraban que el movimiento changeling y sus exigencias eran justas. Abogados, políticos, intelectuales y líderes sociales se sumaron a estas exigencias que les costó a algunos la cárcel y a otros la muerte.

Pero los problemas comenzaron a agudizarse aún más cuando Twilight anuncio que planeaba volver a la arena política dispuesta a reelegirse en el cargo de Primer Ministro, lo cual causo opiniones divididas entre la población debido a que en la constitución estaba prohibida la reelección.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en el despacho de Primer Ministro, Starlight se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y frente a ella estaba un changeling que por su aspecto daba a entender que era el representante de la Liga Nacional Independentista. Ambos llevaban negociando un rato para buscar una salida al conflicto, pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

-La doctrina changeling es invariable –dijo el changeling tratando de convencer a la Primera Ministra –porque para nosotros y nuestras creencias es una verdad divinamente revelada.

-Usted y sus creencias –dijo Starlight con seriedad –se han puesto divinamente a retar al estado equestriano, desacatando sus leyes, promoviendo la insurrección de grupos armados, y la libertad que se les dio no está para eso, quiero suponer.

-Pero nosotros podemos utilizar nuestra libertad para guiar las almas y las conciencias de nuestros hijos.

-Quédense con las almas señor Thorax, pero las conciencias de los hijos de su pueblo me las deja tranquilas –dijo Starlight enojada –esas las guía y las instruye el estado.

-Está usted atentando contra la más elemental de las libertades señora Primera Ministra.

-No convierta esto en un asunto que atienda la Procuraduría General de Equestria señor Thorax –amenazo Starlight al changeling.

-Pues estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, seguiré los pasos de mi reina.

-Un poco de humildad no les vendría mal –dijo Starlight burlonamente –no vaya siendo que esos pasos sean los del exilio. Buenas tardes.

Thorax se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho con una cara de decepción, pues la negociación no había sido exitosa.

Una semana paso desde aquella discusión entre el representante de los secesionistas y la Primera Ministra. La guerra llevada a cabo por los changelings seguía en auge y parecía no tener fin. Por otra parte, el anuncio oficial de Twilight para un segundo mandato causo aún más preocupación entre la población, especialmente porque Starlight modifico la constitución y con ello se permitía un segundo mandato, cosa que no fue bien recibida por algunos sectores políticos.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en un camino ubicado cerca de la cascada en las afueras de Canterlot, dos autos de color negro viajaban tranquilamente y sin preocupación.

En el interior del primer auto, Twilight se encontraba leyendo el periódico Canterlot Chronicle y en el segundo un grupo de policías armados vigilaban el trayecto del auto que transportaba a Twilight.

La yegua morada llevaba puesto un vestido color azul y un elegante sombrero con plumas moradas.

-En unos días más regreso a la silla –dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras observaba el periódico.

Detrás de ambos autos se acercaba rápidamente un coche color turquesa en el que viajaba un grupo de ponis con sombrero de fedora negra, capas de color café y que llevaban unos paquetes cafés con una mecha blanca saliendo de estos.

El chofer que conducía el auto de Twilight comenzó a poner una cara de preocupación al ver en el espejo como el auto turquesa los venía siguiendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Catarino? –pregunto Twilight al ver la actitud del chofer.

-Nos vienen siguiendo señorita –respondió el chofer angustiado.

Twilight volteo y al ver el auto que los seguía también comenzó a preocuparse, pues por el aspecto del coche y de los que iban en su interior le daba un mal presentimiento. Luego volteando a ver al chofer le dijo asustada:

\- ¿Quién sabe que se traen estos? ¡Acelera Catarino!

El chofer obedeció y comenzó a acelerar tratando de dejar atrás al auto que los perseguía. Del segundo auto que acompañaba a Twilight se asomó un policía y volteo hacia atrás para buscar la razón por la que el auto de la candidata se alejaba.

Al ver el auto turquesa, el policía ordeno al chofer bloquearle el camino para evitar que el auto se acercara al vehículo de Twilight, pero el auto logro rebasarlos y se acercó al coche de Twilight.

Catarino y Twilight estaban asustados al ver como sus perseguidores los habían alcanzado. De repente de la ventana del auto se asomó un unicornio y mientras lanzaba un paquete grito:

\- ¡Viva la Reina Chrysalis!

El paquete exploto en el parabrisas soltando una nube de humo, Twilight cayo desmayada mientras que Catarino intento manejar el auto para evitar chocar.

El unicornio lanzo un segundo paquete que cayó en el mismo sitio que el anterior, pero al igual que el primer paquete solo soltó humo.

El auto turquesa siguió avanzando, pero de su interior salió un segundo unicornio disparando una pistola hacia el auto de Twilight, pero los disparos que dio solo impactaron en el parabrisas y a un espejo.

El auto de Twilight se detuvo a un lado del camino mientras que del auto de la policía que la acompañaba bajo un oficial para auxiliar al chofer y a la unicornio, luego ordenando a sus compañeros que iban en el coche ordeno:

-Síganlos.

El coche de la policía siguió persiguiendo al auto turquesa, mientras que el policía se acercó al auto y al ver a Twilight desmayada y con hollín en su rostro dijo angustiado:

–Capitana Sparkle.

Twilight estaba aparentemente inconsciente por el ataque, pero por fortuna estaba ilesa. Al lado de ella estaba el periódico que leía y con la portada que decía: _**"Twilight Sparkle está lista para volver al Poder"**_.

Dos horas pasaron desde aquel atentado contra Twilight, en el Hospital de Canterlot, Starlight iba caminando en compañía de dos ministros en dirección a la habitación donde curaban a Twilight.

-Señora Primera Ministra –dijo un guardia haciendo un saludo militar y que vigilaba el pasillo.

-Dígame –dijo Starlight sin dejar de caminar.

-La capitana Sparkle ya está siendo atendida –dijo el guardia que comenzó a caminar junto a Starlight.

\- ¿Dónde ocurrió? –pregunto la Primera Ministra.

-En el Parque Nacional Fundadores –respondió el guardia -todavía no tenemos el parte médico completo, pero… ya está siendo atendida, por aquí por favor –dijo el guardia señalando a una puerta que comunicaba a otro pasillo.

\- ¿Hay detenidos? –pregunto Starlight.

-Sí –respondió el guardia -parece que son changelings de los secesionistas señora.

Los ponis llegaron a una habitación llena de instrumental médico. Twilight se encontraba sentada encima de una camilla rodeada por enfermeras unicornio y un doctor que le limpiaba unos rasguños con agua oxigenada.

-La Señora Primera Ministra –dijo el guardia al doctor y a las enfermeras que en ese momento dejaron de atender a Twilight y se salieron de la habitación junto con el guardia dejando solas a Starlight y a Twilight.

Starlight se quedó unos segundos viendo a Twilight con una mirada de seriedad y casi como examinando el estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

-Que los secesionistas ya se vengan hasta la capital es el colmo –dijo enojada Starlight, luego señalando hacia la derecha dijo -que hagan sus desmanes allá en White Tail Woods. Pero un atentado en la capital y a la candidata demócrata de unidad nacional es inadmisible –Starlight se acercó a Twilight y le pregunto - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Más se perdió en la guerra –dijo Twilight viendo la prótesis de su pata - ¡JEJEJEJEJE! –rio la unicornio, Starlight solo sonrió al ver el buen humor de su amiga. Luego Twilight dijo -Estoy bien Starlight. Estos raspones son por los jaloneos del bruto de Catarino en el coche. Los changelings son buenos para disfrazarse, pero no para echar balazos.

-Eso díselo a los maestros y maestras que nos han matado y mutilado –dijo Starlight con seriedad, luego haciendo un ademan con su casco derecho dijo -habrá que apretar más el casco.

\- ¿Mas? –pregunto Twilight haciendo que Starlight volteara a verla. Luego con seriedad le dijo -Ya sabes lo que pienso de lo que llamas tu guerra santa.

-Solo estoy aplicando la constitución amiga –dijo Starlight defendiéndose.

-No y haces bien, para eso eres la Primera Ministra. Lo malo es que aplicas la interpretación que haces del artículo 30.

Starlight solo sonrió y luego grito:

\- ¡Coronel Clover!

-Señora Primera Ministra –dijo el guardia entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Ya cantaron los secesionistas que apresaron? –pregunto Starlight.

Lejos del hospital, en un sótano de la comandancia de la policía nacional un grupo de changelings eran torturados por la policía con golpes, toques eléctricos o sumergiéndolos en una tina con agua.

Los changelings soltaban quejidos de dolor por la tortura mientras los policías solo continuaban sin sentir ni una sola emoción o compasión por los presos.

Los changelings habían sido capturados una hora después de ser perseguidos por la policía, al ser arrestados su verdadera identidad fue revelada, luego los llevaron a la comandancia para interrogarlos, primero por las buenas y luego mediante la tortura.

Si algo caracterizaba al régimen de Starlight era que ella volvió a aplicar la tortura hacia los presos, algo que no se practicaba desde que Black Heart había dejado de ser procurador del reino.

Mientras tanto en el interior de una casa de clase media en Canterlot, un unicornio blanco y melena negra caminaba de forma pensativa por la sala acompañado por una pegaso amarilla y melena verde claro que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a un unicornio azul cielo y melena grisácea.

-Creo que esta vez fueron demasiado lejos señora Pearl –dijo el unicornio con seriedad.

-No es la primera vez que atentamos en contra de Twilight Licenciado Medallion Gold –dijo Pearl defendiéndose.

-A eso me refiero –dijo el unicornio sentándose en una silla que estaba enfrente de los dos ponis -otro atentado es terrible.

-Con todo respeto Licenciado Gold –dijo el unicornio azul cielo que se convirtió en un changeling revelando su verdadera identidad -pero… estamos hartos de que destruyan nuestras colmenas, de que exilien a nuestros líderes, que no nos dejen ser independientes y libres.

-Así es –dijo la pegaso aprobando el comentario del changeling –el señor Pharynx tiene toda la razón Licenciado, ya ni siquiera podemos salir a la calle sin tener nuestro verdadero aspecto –dijo la pegaso señalándose.

El Licenciado solo se quedó callado y negando con la cabeza. Gold era un prestigiado abogado y siempre había estado a favor de los independentistas al grado de que permitió tanto a Pharynx como a Pearl quedarse en su casa. Pero estaba en contra de la violencia y para él los atentados que planeaban diariamente ambos changelings eran reprobables.

\- ¿Qué es lo terrible licenciado? –pregunto Pearl levantándose del sillón y acercándose al unicornio - ¿El atentado en si o que hayan fallado?

El unicornio tomo un respiro y se quedó en silencio.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el interior de una oficina que tenía detrás de un escritorio una enorme manta que decía _Confederación Revolucionaria de Obreros y Campesinos_ se encontraban tres ponis reunidos.

Uno era un unicornio color ámbar y melena gris con corbata roja y traje negro que estaba sentado en el escritorio, frente a él se encontraba un pegaso y un poni de tierra que vestían igualmente trajes negros. De repente el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio sonó y el unicornio contesto:

-Bueno –dijo el unicornio a través del auricular -que, en diez minutos. –el unicornio colgó el teléfono y viendo a los ponis que estaban con él les dijo - ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para ir parándole el carro a Twilight y sus aspiraciones a reelegirse? Si la aprendiz de Celestia llega otra vez a ser Primera Ministra, nos la va a querer cobrar todas.

-Señor –dijo el pegaso al unicornio.

\- ¿Qué?

-Pues si usted que es el Ministro de Trabajo…

-Y el presidente del Partido Laborista de Equestria –dijo el unicornio con un tono egocéntrico y sonriendo.

-No sabe qué hacer.

El unicornio dio un golpe al escritorio mostrando una cara de enojo y molestia, luego viendo a los dos ponis les dijo:

\- ¿Les parece a ustedes que no sé qué hacer? No se les olvide que a la CROC –el unicornio acaricio una bandera de la organización en sus cascos y dijo -A mi CROC, la mueve este casco, ningún otro

-La confederación obrera está a su servicio compañero Napoleón –dijo el poni de tierra un poco nervioso por la forma amenazante en que les había hablado el unicornio.

\- ¿Cuantos agremiados tenemos? –pregunto Napoleón.

-Casi dos millones –respondió el poni de tierra.

-Pues si tenemos dos millones de votos asegurados –dijo sonriendo el unicornio - ¿Por qué se los voy a dar a la nerd? Estaría yo idiota.

Los tres ponis comenzaron a reír por la forma en que Napoleón había llamado a Twilight, y es que el unicornio se caracterizaba por ser un déspota y ambicioso, además de ser un poco corrupto, lo cual no le agradaba a Twilight. Razón por la cual al líder de la CROC no le simpatizaba la idea de que Twilight se reeligiera, pues no quería perder el poder político y económico que había adquirido.

Una semana paso desde el atentado. Starlight estaba enojada con los changelings que lo habían perpetrado, especialmente porque ella consideraba que, si los changelings eran capaces de hacerle eso a su amiga, entonces podrían hacer lo mismo con ella y hasta con las princesas.

Para la Primera Ministra había llegado el momento de dar un fuerte escarmiento a los changelings, pero no un escarmiento cualquiera, sino uno que sirviera como mensaje para todos los secesionistas.

Era una fresca mañana de lunes, la plaza principal de Canterlot estaba llena. Ponis, pegasos y unicornios tanto adultos como niños se encontraban frente a un patíbulo que Starlight había ordenado construir.

Un grupo de guardias comenzó a tocar unos tambores mientras que del interior del Palacio Real salió escoltada una changeling sin alas y sin cuerno, llevaba un vestido blanco y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Desde un balcón, dos alicornios observaban el acto. Ambas estaban tristes y sentían lastima por la changeling que volteo a verlas con una mirada donde se podía ver que pedía piedad y clemencia.

La changeling subió lentamente al patíbulo y vio a un unicornio encapuchado que levitaba una enorme hacha. Ella comenzó a temblar al ver a aquel unicornio verdugo que observaba con desprecio a la changeling.

Un policía se acercó a un micrófono que habían puesto en el patíbulo y viendo al público dijo:

-Habiéndosele fincado a la ex reina Chrysalis responsabilidad, se le condena a ser ejecutada mediante la decapitación. Dado en la ciudad de Canterlot, el 23 de noviembre del presente año.

El policía se acercó a la changeling y le dijo:

\- ¿Alguna última voluntad?

Chrysalis estaba temblando, llorando, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente e incluso uno de los guardias se percató que hasta se había orinado.

-D-Díganle… a mi hija… q-que la amo –murmuro Chrysalis.

-Muy bien –dijo el policía.

Chrysalis se arrodillo y coloco su cabeza sobre un madero. El unicornio que levitaba el hacha movió la melena de la changeling para que pudiera ver su cuello. Luego levanto el hacha y antes de que esta cortara la cabeza de Chrysalis, ella grito:

\- ¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD!

El hacha dio el golpe y la cabeza de Chrysalis cayó en una cesta, los presentes se retiraron al igual que las princesas. Luna y Cadance jamás estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella ejecución, incluso Cadance se fue a llorar a su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo le diré a Agnes sobre esto? –se preguntó la alicornio rosa llorando.

El verdugo estaba a punto de meter el cuerpo en una carreta para que lo enterraran en una fosa común, pero un unicornio se acercó y le presento un papel. Él lo leyó y luego asintió con la cabeza. Por ultimo le entrego el cuerpo y la cabeza a aquel unicornio que lo metió dentro de un ataúd que traía en un coche que estaba estacionado muy cerca de ahí.

Tres días pasaron desde la ejecución de Chrysalis (la última conspiradora como la llamaron en los periódicos) y al parecer el suceso en lugar de resolver el problema de los secesionistas solo lo empeoro. Incluso el embajador de Griffonstone le mando una carta a Starlight diciendo que debía poner orden lo más pronto posible, pues el problema estaba creciendo bastante.

Un nuevo día había llegado, en los jardines del Palacio Real, Starlight caminaba acompañada de una poni de cristal con armadura plateada, la cual al parecer le había pedido un favor a la unicornio.

-Es usted una buena aliada generala Fleur De Verre –dijo Starlight a la poni -pero no ha podido con los secesionistas en White Tail Woods.

-Con todo respeto señora Primera Ministra –dijo la poni de cristal viendo a Starlight de forma seria -usted tiene en esa región al general Crystal Beau, a Flash Sentry y a los hermanos Faust. Permítame hacer lo mío en el Imperio de Cristal. El conflicto de los secesionistas está creciendo de una manera innecesaria, y ese no es el problema principal.

\- ¿Ah no? –pregunto Starlight sorprendida por las palabras de Fleur De Verre –y… ¿Cuál es según usted el problema principal?

-La reelección de Twilight Sparkle –respondió la poni de cristal.

-Haber aclaremos –dijo Starlight sonriendo -no es una reelección, es una transición.

-Como usted guste llamarla señora –dijo De Verre -pero créame, al día de hoy, la figura de Celestia está más viva que nunca.

Starlight siguió caminando sin hacerle caso a las palabras de Fleur De Verre. Si bien la noticia de la reelección era un escándalo, la unicornio consideraba que la poni de cristal estaba exagerando. Pues consideraba que Twilight con su reelección no causaba problemas a nadie, incluso no entendía que tenía que ver la figura de Celestia con la reelección de Twilight.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el interior de una casa llena de carteles y mantas que tenían la imagen de la cutie mark de la Princesa Celestia y debajo de este la frase _**"Celestia Vive"**_ , un grupo numeroso de ponis se encontraba imprimiendo varios volantes.

Aquellos ponis eran miembros del Centro Anti reeleccionista, un movimiento creado por políticos e intelectuales que veían con malos ojos la candidatura de Twilight, pues consideraban que ella estaba traicionando los ideales de la constitución y que debido a que el cargo de Primer Ministro tenía más peso que el de una princesa, ella podía volverse fácilmente en una usurpadora o peor aún, en una dictadora.

Un poni estaba viendo un volante del movimiento que tenía escrito una petición a Twilight donde se le exigía que renunciara a la candidatura por dignidad y por la paz del reino.

-Las elecciones ya están encima y nosotros sin poder frenar a Sparkle –dijo un unicornio molesto al ver que no se habían repartido todos los volantes.

-No es tarea fácil Drako –dijo un pegaso tratando de calmar a su compañero –Estamos luchando contra Twilight, contra Starlight y contra todo el aparato de gobierno.

-Traidoras –dijo una poni de tierra con indignación –Modificaron la constitución para permitir que Twilight se reelija.

\- ¿Qué otras razones necesitamos? –pregunto una pegaso –Es el momento de pasar a la lucha armada.

Los ponis presentes comenzaron a discutir, algunos a favor y otros en contra de la propuesta de la pegaso. Si bien la propuesta de la lucha armada era tentadora, los miembros del movimiento querían ir por la vía pacífica y no por el de la violencia.

Mientras tanto en el Hipódromo de Canterlot que estaba ubicado en las afueras, Twilight caminaba por un pasillo rodeada de periodistas, fotógrafos, asesores y luciendo un vestido azul marino.

-Hoy es un gran día para un derbi –dijo Twilight sonriendo y con buen humor.

-Una pregunta capitana –dijo un periodista acercándose a la unicornio –Disculpe, su posible reelección…

-Su segura –dijo Twilight sin prestarle mucha atención al periodista.

-Su segura reelección –corrigió el periodista.

-Su probable –dijo uno de los asesores haciendo que el periodista volviera a corregir la palabra.

-Su probable reelección –dijo el periodista - ¿No traiciona el espíritu de la Princesa Celestia?

-Nuestra querida princesa ya está consagrada como una santa –respondió Twilight sonriendo, luego dijo –pero en los libros dice que en cuestión política los santos no existen.

-No llevamos ya demasiados años en guerra por el asunto de…

-Mire le voy a decir una cosa –interrumpió Twilight al periodista -si me reeligen no será por capricho mío, sino por la voluntad del pueblo.

-Pero…

\- ¡Corredor! –grito Twilight alegremente volteando hacia una habitación y entrando en esta.

\- ¿Y el problema independentista capitana? –pregunto el periodista siguiendo a Twilight a la habitación - ¿Qué pasara con los secesionistas?

-Capitana honor que usted me hace –dijo con acento castellano un poni de tierra color café y melena rubia saludando a Twilight alegremente.

-No Gitanillo –dijo Twilight sonriendo -solo vengo a desearle mucha suerte en la carrera.

-Capitana –dijo el periodista acercándose nuevamente a Twilight -perdone que le insista en el asunto de los changelings, pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con los secesionistas?

-Mire a mí no me toca contestarle eso –respondió Twilight –pues es un problema de la Primera Ministra Starlight.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Con todo Gitanillo –interrumpió Twilight para luego tomarse una foto con el corredor, mientras que el periodista solo se quedó en silencio cansado de que Twilight no le hiciera caso.

En la casa del Licenciado Medallion Gold, varios changelings disfrazados de ponis se encontraban rezando frente a un retrato de la reina Chrysalis y los retratos de otros changelings que habían sido ejecutados hace unos días por participar en el atentado. Pharynx estaba igualmente rezando, pero no podía dejar de distraerse al ver un periódico que estaba a su lado, en dicho periódico tenía en su portada principal una foto de Chrysalis a punto de ser decapitada y como encabezado el título **"La reina Chrysalis ha sido decapitada"**.

\- ¡Esto no puede seguir así! –grito enojado y llorando Pharynx volviendo a adquirir su aspecto de changeling - ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto el changeling viendo a los presentes que dejaron de rezar sorprendidos por la actitud que él tomaba -No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que vengar a nuestra reina. Tenemos que vengar a Lou y a todos nuestros mártires –luego el changeling volteo a ver al changeling que encabezaba la oración y le dijo -Starlight tiene que morir.

-Starlight –dijo Pearl igualmente mostrando su aspecto real de changeling –Twilight y cualquiera que se oponga a nuestra libertad.

-No –dijo el changeling que encabezaba la oración –ese no es el camino

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el camino Thorax? –pregunto Pharynx - ¿Seguir soportando las tiranías de una yegua loca?

Thorax se quedó callado, pues no sabía que responder ante los cuestionamientos del changeling.

\- ¿Qué más tenemos que esperar? –pregunto Pearl apoyando a Pharynx - ¿Que terminen por cerrar todas nuestras colmenas? ¿Q-Que tengamos que seguir ocultándonos y estar escondidos como ahora? No Thorax, tenemos que acabar con el enemigo, hacer justicia divina.

Thorax se quedó callado, mientras que Pharynx solo veía al changeling con una cara que denotaba enojo y rencor.

Un nuevo día llego, las elecciones se habían celebrado el día anterior y Twilight había ganado con un 100% de los votos. Sin embargo, hubo muchas sospechas de un posible fraude, pues dos días antes el candidato republicano había desaparecido. No obstante, Starlight manejo la situación y casi al estilo de Black Heart ordeno a los periódicos publicar que su amiga había ganado limpiamente.

En el interior de una casa, Twilight Velvet camino hacia la habitación de su hija levitando un periódico, al llegar se percató que Twilight seguía dormida.

La madre vio con ternura como dormía su hija, incluso en su mente comenzó a recordar la infancia de Twilight y todo lo que había convivido con ella, con ella la única hija que le quedaba.

-Hija –dijo Velvet moviendo a Twilight para que despertara - ¿Que tengo que hacer para que despiertes? Dicen que ganaste las elecciones, vas a volver a ser Primera Ministra –dijo la yegua mostrándole el periódico a su hija.

-Lo logre mamá –dijo Twilight alegremente y abrazando a su mamá –lo logre.

Twilight dejo el periódico al lado que tenía una foto de ella y como encabezado decía: _**"La Capitana Sparkle fue electa Primera Ministra"**_.

Mientras tanto por una de las calles de Canterlot, Pearl (disfrazada como pegaso amarilla y melena verde claro) caminaba tranquilamente con una alforja en su lomo. Iba en dirección hacia un zaguán negro, detrás de ella estaba Pharynx (disfrazado como unicornio azul cielo y melena grisácea).

Cuando Pearl entro en el zaguán que comunicaba al jardín de una casa, Pharynx la toco por detrás.

\- ¡Ay! –grito asustada la pegaso al voltear a ver a Pharynx. Luego enojada le dijo –Que susto me acabas de dar.

\- ¿Ya se enteró? –pregunto Pharynx a Pearl.

-Como no –respondió Pearl comprendiendo la pregunta, pues el changeling se refería obviamente a la elección.

\- ¿Que noticias me tiene de lo que me iba a conseguir?

-Ninguna –dijo la pegaso negando con la cabeza y a punto de alejarse del unicornio.

\- ¿Cómo ninguna? –pregunto Pharynx deteniendo a la pegaso - ¿Y el asesinato de la Reina Chrysalis? –luego acerco a la pegaso hacia la sombra de un árbol y le dijo -Mañana come en La Pastora.

Pearl tomo un respiro y saco de su alforja un objeto envuelto en tela, de repente un poni volteo a verlos.

-Buen día –saludo Pearl para que el poni que los observaba no sospechara.

Pearl le dio el objeto envuelto a Pharynx, el unicornio desenvolvió un poco el objeto y vio que era una pistola, luego nuevamente la envolvió rápidamente.

\- ¿Nadie te va a impedir que entres a ese lugar? –pregunto Pearl.

-Solo le rezo a la reina con toda confianza y fervor –respondió Pharynx -y si es su voluntad que cumpla esta misión.

-Justicia divina –dijo Pearl sonriendo.

-Justicia divina –respondió Pharynx para después darle un beso a la pegaso.

-Que la reina te proteja –dijo Pearl.

Pharynx camino en dirección hacia el zaguán para irse del lugar, mientras que Pearl solo lo observaba alejarse mientras sonreía, pues esperaba que el plan de Pharynx tuviera éxito.

Era la tarde de un nuevo día, montaña arriba fuera de Canterlot se encontraba un pueblo rural llamado Angelópolis. Dicho pueblo era conocido por ser habitado únicamente por ponis dedicados al pastoreo y a la agricultura. En el lugar existía un restaurante llamado La Pastora, cuyo aspecto era el de una choza abierta y era conocido por preparar platillos de verdura asada y al vapor.

El lugar había sido rentado por un grupo de empresarios, el restaurante estaba decorado con macetas de flores, las mesas estaban acomodadas en forma de rectángulo y detrás de la mesa principal se había puesto un arreglo de flores blancas que decía: _**"Homenaje de Honor de los Empresarios a Twilight Sparkle"**_.

De repente llego un auto negro y de este bajo Twilight, quien lucía el vestido que usaba en la Gran Gala del Galope. Los empresarios comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto Twilight se acercó al restaurante.

\- ¡Viva Twilight! ¡Viva! –vitoreaban los presentes.

-Señores –saludo Twilight sonriendo.

-Señora Primera Ministra –saludo un unicornio que por su aspecto era el dueño del restaurante.

-Bienvenida Señorita Primera Ministra –saludo otro empresario.

-No, no, no, no –dijo Twilight con humor -Primera ministra electa señor Thomson, electa, no se nos vaya a enojar Starlight.

Twilight siguió saludando a los presentes, cuando llego al lugar donde se había colocado una orquesta saludo al unicornio que la dirigía diciendo:

-Maestro Symphony que gusto verlo –luego Twilight le dijo -No nos vaya a tocar una de esas canciones tristes suyas como Un Viejo Amor, hoy es día de fiesta, tóquese el Pony Pokey.

\- ¿El Pony Pokey Primera Ministra? –pregunto sorprendido Symphony por la petición de Twilight.

\- ¿No le gusta o no se la sabe? –pregunto Twilight con tono de decepción.

-Me encanta –respondió el unicornio.

-Venga el Pony Pokey –dijo Twilight sonriendo para después dirigirse a su lugar en la mesa.

-Ya escucharon –dijo Symphony viendo a su orquesta -el Pony Pokey.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar la versión instrumental de la canción. Twilight la había pedido debido a que quería recordar los buenos tiempos con sus amigas en la época en que Equestria era muy distinta.

-Señores –dijo Twilight viendo a los presentes -siéntense por favor.

Los empresarios se sentaron mientras que Twilight hizo lo mismo, un mesero se acercó y le dio un vaso de agua de jamaica a la Primera Ministra electa, después poco a poco otros meseros comenzaron a servir el primer platillo que era una crema de champiñones.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real, Starlight entraba al despacho de Primer Ministro con un semblante molesto acompañada del capitán Sunlight. Al parecer este último le había dicho a Starlight que Twilight se había ido al restaurante a comer con los empresarios para celebrar su victoria.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue a comer al pueblo de Angelópolis? –dijo Starlight dirigiéndose al escritorio -pues en que está pensando –luego viendo a Sunlight le dijo -y usted, ¿Por qué no se lo impidió capitán Sunlight?

-Señora Primera Ministra yo…

Starlight interrumpió al guardia haciendo un ademan con su casco para indicarle que no diera explicaciones. Luego dijo enojada:

\- ¡Es el colmo carajo! Hay que estarla cuidando mañana, tarde y noche.

En el restaurante, Twilight estaba comiendo una ensalada de zanahorias y lechuga al vapor. Sin embargo, se sentía insegura por dentro, pues entre los invitados había ponis armados, lo cual la hacía desconfiar de si eran policías o eran infiltrados que pretendían hacerle daño. Luego de unos segundos siguió comiendo y bebió un poco de agua de jamaica para tranquilizarse y tratar de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.

De regreso al Palacio Real, Starlight había pedido a una de las criadas del castillo que llamara a dos ponis que necesitaba ver con urgencia. Uno de estos dos ponis era una conocida de Twilight. De repente la criada entro y dijo:

-Señora Primera Ministra.

-Si Miriam –dijo Starlight.

-La señorita Cheerilee y el jefe de la policía están aquí –informo la criada.

Starlight hizo un ademan para que la sirvienta hiciera pasar a ambos ponis. La sirvienta hizo pasar a la maestra y al jefe de policía que era un unicornio vestido con su uniforme azul y sombrero, luego la sirvienta se retiró dejando a los ponis solos.

-Señora Primera Ministra –saludo Cheerilee quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo carmesí -Capitán Sunlight.

-Esto también te concierne Cheerilee –dijo Starlight viendo con seriedad a la poni, luego volteo a ver al Jefe de Policía y le dijo -y usted capitán, va a ser el responsable directo de lo que le pase a mi amiga Twilight.

-Pero señora con todo respeto…

Starlight interrumpió a Cheerilee haciendo un ademán, luego con seriedad le dijo:

-Si quieres ser Ministra de Gobernación, tienes que encargarte de la seguridad de Twilight.

-Pero señora yo no…

-Hay tu sabes si quieres el puesto o te regresas a Trottingham –interrumpió Starlight.

-Si señora –respondió Cheerilee.

Cheerilee se salió en compañía del Jefe de Policía y del capitán Sunlight dejando a Starlight sola en una actitud pensativa.

Cheerilee había permanecido al margen de la Rebelión, casi nunca participo más que como una combatiente auxiliar, pero jamás salió a pelear. Después la maestra fue nombrada Ministra de Educación cuando Twilight fue Primera Ministra, luego fue gobernadora de Trottingham y ahí había permanecido. Ella no era ambiciosa y no le gustaba aspirar a otro cargo público, por lo que para Cheerilee era sorprendente que Starlight le ofreciera ser Ministra de Gobernación, aun sin haberlo pedido. Sin embargo, la poni de tierra comprendió que debía encargarse de la seguridad de Twilight no tanto por el cargo, sino porque ella era su amiga y debía protegerla.

En el restaurante la fiesta continuaba con música y deliciosos platillos. Pharynx disfrazado como unicornio entro al restaurante vistiendo un traje negro y moño rojo mientras levitaba un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Salud –brindaban los empresarios que solo hablaban entre ellos.

Pharynx se acercó a uno de estos y le mostro un dibujo del cuaderno. El empresario comenzó a reír, pues era una caricatura que Pharynx le había hecho. Y es que uno de los talentos especiales de Pharynx era dibujar, pues de ahí sacaba para comer. Luego camino hacia un empresario que estaba junto a Twilight y le pregunto:

\- ¿Me da permiso?

Un fotógrafo coloco su cámara frente a la mesa principal donde estaba Twilight y tomo una fotografía de la fiesta.

Pharynx camino hacia donde estaba Twilight y colocándose a la derecha de ella le pregunto:

\- ¿Me permite señorita?

Twilight se quedó observándolo con un poco de desconfianza, pero luego el empresario que estaba junto a Twilight y al que Pharynx le había mostrado el dibujo antes le dijo:

-Capitana, es todo un dibujante.

Twilight tomo el cuaderno con su magia y vio un dibujo que Pharynx le había hecho, luego sonriendo tiernamente le dijo:

-Ah… es usted muy bueno.

Pharynx tomo nuevamente el cuaderno, luego se puso de espaldas detrás de Twilight y sin levantar sospechas saco lentamente la pistola. Twilight comió un trozo de zanahoria y bebió un poco de su agua de jamaica.

\- ¡Viva la reina Chrysalis! –grito Pharynx descargando el arma en el cuerpo de Twilight haciendo que quienes estaban al lado de ella salieran corriendo asustados - ¡Que reine por completo y no a medias!

Pharynx termino de disparar para luego ser sujetado por dos empresarios. Twilight comenzó a temblar y vio horrorizada como su sangre manchaba su vestido, sin darse cuenta otros ponis que estaban presentes también le disparaban aprovechando la confusión.

\- ¡Qué te pasa desgraciado! –grito un empresario golpeando a Pharynx - ¡Te vas a morir!

Twilight comenzó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento, de repente su vista comenzó a ponerse nublada. Ella sabía que estaba cerca de la muerte por lo que sin más solo murmuro en voz baja:

-T-Te… P-Perdono.

Twilight cayó sobre la mesa. Mientras su corazón se iba apagando comenzó a recordar un poco sobre lo que había vivido con sus amigas, recordó su pasado cuando era una potranca, cuando obtuvo su cutie mark, las aventuras con sus amigas al pelear contra Nightmare Moon, Discord y el rey Sombra. Incluso recordó todo lo que había vivido cuando fue encerrada, el dolor que sufrió hasta sus aventuras como rebelde y líder de la rebelión.

-Una mártir –pensó Twilight cerrando los ojos –pronto estaré con ustedes… amigas y amigos.

Twilight cerró los ojos muriendo en ese instante.

La líder de los elementos de la armonía, la heroína de Equestria, la yegua que había luchado contra Black Heart, Moon Black, que tuvo que pelear contra sus propias amigas finalmente cerraba los ojos y abandonaba el mundo terrenal.

Un nuevo día llego, el cuerpo de Twilight había sido llevado al Palacio Real. Fue limpiado, embalsamado y colocado en la cama de una de las habitaciones del Palacio. Starlight estaba sola en la habitación observando el cuerpo de Twilight con melancolía.

\- ¿Querías volver a ser primera ministra amiga? –dijo Starlight como si Twilight le fuera a responder -Pues no se te hizo, pero en qué problema me dejaste.

-Señora Primera Ministra –dijo un doctor unicornio entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que quede listo el cuerpo? –pregunto Starlight.

-Muy poco señora –respondió el doctor –solo unos cuantos detalles.

Starlight volteo a ver al unicornio y se percató que este tenía un semblante de preocupación o como si quisiera ocultar algo.

\- ¿Hay algo que lo inquiete doctor? –pregunto Starlight.

La Primera Ministra volteo y vio que el doctor había dejado la puerta abierta, afuera estaban Twilight Velvet, Cadance y Luna que llevaban puesto unos vestidos negros que daban a entender que estaban de luto por la muerte de Twilight.

Starlight volteo a ver al policía que estaba en la puerta y asintió con la cabeza. El policía cerró la puerta dejando a Starlight y al doctor solos.

-Hable con confianza –dijo Starlight al doctor.

-Pharynx disparo con una pistola Star automática de calibre 35 –dijo el doctor -esas armas cargan diez balas, él disparo solamente seis veces.

\- ¿Y que con eso? –pregunto Starlight.

-El cuerpo de la capitana presenta trece perforaciones de bala y además de diferentes calibres –respondió el doctor preocupado.

\- ¿Sabe lo que esto implica doctor? –pregunto la unicornio seriamente para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-Señora Primera Ministra –dijo el doctor a Starlight –Entonces… ¿quién?

-Todos –respondió Starlight sin tener más palabras –nadie.

Starlight abrió la puerta, camino hacia las princesas y a Twilight Velvet para abrazarlas y expresar su solidaridad con ellas.

Starlight no sabía que decir, pues las palabras del doctor eran bastante inquietantes, pues reflejaban que el asesinato no había sido planeado solo por Pharynx, sino que era una autentica conspiración. Sin embargo, no quería decirles esa información a las princesas y a Velvet, pues para ella era mejor que todo quedara en un misterio sin resolver y que Pharynx fuera considerado el único responsable.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la oficina de la CROC, Napoleón estaba reunido con el poni de tierra y el pegaso que siempre lo acompañaban. El dirigente sindical repartía unos sobres con billetes.

-Miren compañeros –dijo Napoleón sonriendo y entregando los sobres -estas cuotas que nuestros agremiados nos entregan con tanto patriotismo, servirán para llevarnos por el camino correcto. A mí en el camino a Primer Ministro, y a la patria en el camino al progreso.

Los tres ponis comenzaron a reírse mientras abrían los sobres y veían la cantidad de billetes que había dentro.

Una semana paso, en el pasillo afuera del despacho de Primer Ministro, varios ponis, unicornios y pegasos que eran parte del gabinete Starlight, militares, gobernadores, alcaldes y miembros del Parlamento se encontraban platicando y hasta discutiendo entre ellos.

Dentro del despacho, Starlight observaba a través de la ventana el paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad de Canterlot, luego vio hacia donde estaba el edificio del Parlamento que estaba ya terminado.

Sunlight también estaba en el despacho esperando las ordenes de Starlight, pues ella había sido la que había ordenado traer a todos los ponis y yeguas que estaban esperando afuera.

-Sabe una cosa capitán Sunlight –dijo Starlight volteando a ver al unicornio -creo que Equestria debe dejar de ser un país de princesas y rebeldes, el país de un solo poni, y pasar a ser un país de instituciones y de leyes.

-Pero… –dijo Sunlight con preocupación - ¿De qué modo controlar a esos buitres? Si no por la fuerza, no entiendo cómo están ahí todos juntos sin sacarse los ojos.

-Porque yo los mande a llamar –dijo Starlight sonriendo, luego señalando a la puerta del despacho dijo -Mírelos, ahí están, quietecitos, esperando mi decisión –la yegua se sentó en el escritorio, tomo un respiro y dijo -Quieren llevar las riendas de este país –Starlight volteo a ver al capitán y le dijo -Adivine usted Sunlight, tráigala.

El capitán hizo su saludo militar y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Starlight le dijo:

-Sunlight, déjeme la puerta abierta un ratito.

El capitán asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Al abrirla las discusiones entre los reunidos cesaron y se quedaron en silencio viendo como Starlight observaba en silencio a los presentes. Sunlight comenzó a caminar entre los presentes que solo lo veían impacientes de lo que iba a pasar.

Napoleón sonreía cuando vio que Sunlight se acercaba a él, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que el capitán solo lo vio con odio y seguía caminando. El capitán se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la generala Fleur De Verre acompañada de una yegua fucsia y melena rosa claro con rosa grisáceo que llevaba puesto un vestido verde.

-Maestra Cheerilee –dijo en voz baja el capitán en la oreja de la yegua fucsia -la señora Primera Ministra la manda a llamar.

Cheerilee volteo a ver Fleur De Verre confundida, pues aquella orden era sorprendente e inesperada para ella.

Cheerilee camino entre los presentes y entro en el despacho donde Starlight la saludo y hasta le dio un abrazo, luego el capitán de la guardia cerró la puerta del despacho. Los presentes que estaban reunidos afuera se fueron del Palacio, incluso Napoleón se fue enojado, pues él al saber de política sabía que esto significaba que él quedaba fuera de la jugada.

En otra parte del Palacio, un unicornio azul marino de lentes y con traje observaba una puerta que estaba tapiada pero que tenía una placa dorada que decía:

" _ **Esta era la entrada a las Mazmorras donde fue encerrada la Capitana Twilight Sparkle, heroína de Equestria, Primera Ministra, Madre de la Reconstrucción Nacional y Mártir de Equestria".**_

Debajo de la placa se encontraba una corona de flores blancas y moradas.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del unicornio, él coloco su casco sobre la puerta y dijo:

-Descansa en paz Twilight, fue un placer conocerte. Es increíble lo mucho que lograste y lo que sufriste. Tu historia y la de la rebelión en que participaste junto con tus amigos y amigas quedará escrita y será leída por todos los países del mundo.

El unicornio dejo una rosa roja en el suelo y se fue del Palacio Real en silencio.

 **Bueno mis seguidores, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo, aunque pareciera el final aún falta el epilogo. Espero con ansias sus reviews. No olviden que pueden buscarme como ShieldImagination97 en Facebook. Sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós :D**


	20. Epílogo: Un Legado Inmortal

EPÍLOGO: "Un Legado Inmortal"

Habían pasado siete años desde que Twilight Sparkle, la última de aquel grupo de rebeldes que se alzaron en contra del usurpador Black Heart, había muerto en aquel restaurante por un atentado.

Durante ese tiempo las cosas en Equestria cambiaron bastante, pues el vacío dejado por la muerte de Twilight hizo que Starlight declarara ante los periódicos que la era de los rebeldes como jefes de estado había llegado formalmente a su fin y que iniciaba lo que ella llamaba la era de las instituciones.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Starlight no fueron suficientes para acallar los rumores de que Twilight había sido asesinada por una conspiración organizada desde las más altas esferas del gobierno y la elite política.

Alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos y al final para terminar con los rumores Pharynx fue enjuiciado por un tribunal popular junto con Pearl (que había sido detenida después de que el changeling fuera torturado e interrogado). Pharynx fue fusilado en la Penitenciaria Perseus mientras que Pearl fue exiliada en la Isla de Alcatraz cerca de la ciudad de San Franciscolt en el estado de Califoalnia.

Cheerilee al quedar como Primera Ministra Interina tuvo que lidiar con dos problemas: La primera fue la _Rebelión Robinson_ , que era encabezada por un general pegaso del mismo nombre quien justificaba su rebelión diciendo que Cheerilee era una Primera Ministra títere de Starlight, quien, aunque estaba retirada de la política, seguía manejando los hilos de la política. Al final la rebelión fue derrotada, siendo la última rebelión hecha por militares.

La segunda fue la _Guerra de Secesión_ , la cual pudo terminar cuando Agnes regreso a Equestria y logro negociar con Cheerilee. Night Town dejo de ser colonia de Equestria y se convirtió en el Reino de Chrysalia, con una constitución y parlamento propios.

Agnes fue nombrada reina y al poco tiempo se casó con Thorax, el changeling que siempre había insistido en negociar por la vía pacífica. La pareja tuvo dos hijos, una changeling hembra llamada Alena y un changeling macho llamado Ares.

Y aunque el conflicto pudo acabar ahí, hubo algunos secesionistas que se negaron a regresar a su reino y continuaron peleando, aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que al final se rindieran.

Nuevas elecciones se convocaron y el Partido Unidad Nacional (que fue el partido fundado por Starlight para reunir en él a todos los políticos o líderes que habían participado en la Rebelión) gano las elecciones. Aunque hubo sospechas de fraude, al final se declaró como ganador al Ingeniero Apolo.

Apolo se caracterizó por ser un Primer Ministro tibio y hasta cierto punto hacia evidente que era un títere de Starlight, que para ese entonces se había obsesionado con ser el poder detrás del Primer Ministro. Al final, Apolo cansado de ser un títere decidió renunciar y no volvió a inmiscuirse en la política.

El general Albert fue nombrado gobernante interino y aunque también se rumoraba que era otro títere de Starlight, este se había reunido en secreto con las Princesas y la generala Fleur De Verre, quienes planeaban ya sacar la influencia de Starlight y sus allegados de las decisiones de gobierno.

Elecciones llegaron y el Plan de las Princesas funciono, Fleur De Verre se convirtió en candidata del partido de Starlight y en cuanto gano comenzó a tomar decisiones que la distanciaron de Starlight y su grupo. Starlight perdió su poder político y se autoexilio a Griffonstone.

Napoleón, el líder de la CROC fue exiliado por órdenes de la Primera Ministra, su organización sindical fue desbaratada y se creó una nueva organización llamada Confederación de Trabajadores de Equestria (CTE) la cual fue muy bien vigilada por la Primera Ministra para evitar nuevos actos de corrupción.

Las Princesas continuaron sus labores de elevar el sol y la luna, vieron a sus hijos crecer y convertirse en ponis importantes. Aunque se pensaba que el destino de ambos seria convertirse en príncipes, en realidad acabaron tomando un camino distinto.

Estela, la hija de Luna, admiraba tanto a Twilight que terminó por convertirse en alguien parecida a ella, pues le gustaba leer, se graduó de la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados e incluso se convirtió en capitana como la heroína de Equestria, algo que lleno de orgullo a la princesa de la noche.

Shining Shine, el hijo de Star Shine y Lighting Golden que había sido adoptado por Cadance, se convirtió también en un destacado militar y estratega. Incluso aunque la alicornio rosa le había dicho que ella no era su madre, al unicornio no le importo y continuaba considerándola su familia.

Fleur Dis Lee, la esposa de Light Star, también vio a sus tres hijas convertirse en damas de sociedad y en unas yeguas muy importantes.

Scarlett se convirtió en una escritora famosa, especialmente por sus novelas y cuentos ambientadas en la época del conflicto interno que sufrió Equestria.

Esmeralda era una hermosa modelo y actriz que viajaba por Equestria filmando películas o actuando en los teatros más prestigiosos del reino.

Rosalina siguió los pasos de su padre, se convirtió en generala de la guardia real y muy pronto fue nombrada capitana de las reservas del Imperio de Cristal.

Rarity regreso a Equestria en cuanto la noticia del asesinato de Twilight traspaso fronteras. La portadora del elemento de la generosidad creo la Fundación Twilight Sparkle, que becaba a potrillos y potrancas en sus estudios o ayudaba a los más pobres a abrir sus negocios propios para que pudieran subsistir.

Pinkie Pie regreso a Equestria y aunque las muertes de Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash eran dolorosas, ella decidió honrarlas de la única manera que sabía. Comenzó a alegrar a los potrillos y potrancas que estaban en los hospitales e incluso llego a crear una organización dedicada a ello.

Scootaloo siguió siendo directora de la Academia Wonderbolt y era conocida por ser estricta pero también accesible.

Apple Bloom era una yegua granjera que dedicaba parte de su tiempo a ayudar a los campesinos del estado de Appleloosa.

Sweetie Belle era conocida por todo el mundo, al grado de que muy pronto diversas empresas cinematográficas la buscaban para filmar películas.

Equestria era ahora un reino en paz, tranquilidad y con un crecimiento económico enorme, incluso muchos veían en esta era los frutos de la Rebelión y el legado de quienes la encabezaron.

Un ex embajador de Mexicolt lo describiría así en un libro:

" _Hoy Equestria vive el legado inmortal de los rebeldes._

 _Yo conocí a Twilight en las mazmorras y debo admitir que nunca pensé que esa yegua morada fuera a llegar tan lejos y mucho menos pensé que sus amigas y amigos se convirtieran en símbolos de aquel lejano país que para mí era desconocido._

 _Si bien todos ellos tuvieron errores y aciertos, al final sus acciones heroicas pesaron más en la balanza del juicio histórico que las acciones negativas._

 _Hoy el mundo puede voltear a ver a Equestria como un reino fuerte y con una recuperación increíble en todos los términos, una paz duradera y un lugar donde la felicidad y la alegría se ve en sus habitantes._

 _¡VIVA EQUESTRIA! ¡VIVA LA REBELION! ¡VIVAN LOS HEROES!_

 _El legado Inmortal de todos ellos se vive y se ve."_

 _Shield Imagination._

 **Bueno mis seguidores, pues aquí está el epilogo (el primero que escribo, por cierto) y con ello el final del fanfic. Si sé que muchos esperaban que durara más capítulos, pero si se dan cuenta fueron capítulos largos y creo que 20 capítulos son suficientes.**

 **Honestamente estos dos fanfics (El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle y La Rebelión de Twilight Sparkle) son parte de un universo alterno creado por mí y de este podrían sacarse otros fanfics spin – off, pero vendrán con el tiempo.**

 **También debo decirles un dato extra, y es que algunos bronies que son de mi país (México) lograron reconocer que incorpore elementos históricos de la historia de mi país y puede que en este epilogo puse algunos más que lo hicieron más evidente.**

 **Agradezco a los que han dejado sus reviews y me han enviado mensajes o comentarios en mi página de Facebook. Ya que gracias a ellos es que me motive a traerles los capítulos.**

 **Sin más espero sus reviews, los invito a que se den una vuelta en mi página ShieldImagination97 en Facebook ya que ahí subo las portadas o las noticias sobre mis fanfics o proyectos futuros. Nos vemos pronto :D**


End file.
